Historia de Piratas
by ArtemisaXP
Summary: Muerte, secuestro, suicidio, robo y amor... todo lo normal que puede pasar en una historia de piratas.
1. La princesa con garras

Advertencia: Este es un fic alternativo y contiene palabras que pueden ser consideradas como soeces o fuertes para el lector y no apta para menores que las puedan aprender XD. Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

Capítulo Primero: La princesa con garras

- ¡Aseguren las velas y la artillería¡Aseguren las velas y la artillería! - gritaba dando la orden a todos los marinos que la escucharan.

- ¡Capitán¡El mastil está cediendo!

- ¡Maldita sea¡Busque a la princesa y asegúrela¡Pero rápido marino¿Qué espera para moverse? - exclamó al verlo estático y sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. El joven se quedó tan quieto como un castillo al ver como el mastil central aplastaba a los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y junto al gran pedazo de madera cayeron al agua arrastrados por las fuertes corrientes marítimas. - ¡Muévase rápido¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! - El marino emprendió la carrera hacia el otro lado del barco donde estaba la joven sujetándose firmemente de las barandillas que quedaban en el navío. Corrió como pudo por cubierta, sosteniéndose también de las barandillas que aún quedaban en su lugar y esquivando todo tipo de escombros que se le atravesaba, desde grandes pedazos de maderas, las velas que se habían caído, la artillería y las comodidades que todo navío de reyes debía tener.

- ¡Princesa! - ella gritaba desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando localizó al marinero lo vio con ojos de terror. - ¡La voy a amarrar con esta soga¡Sujétese bien! - ella se abrazó fuertemente a las barandillas mientras sentía mareos por los movimientos bruscos del barco. - ¡Trate de acercarse un poco a mí! - nada sucedió, parecía no haberle escuchado porque no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba ella parada. El joven marino llegó a su lado y comenzó a pasarle la soga por la cintura. La amarró fuertemente y le hizo un nudo muy bien apretado, luego pasó la soga por las barandillas para asegurarla bien y cuando estaba haciendo el nudo ambos sintieron como si estuvieran levitando pero él no le prestó mucha atención a eso, en cambio, ella vio con horror toda la escena. Terminó de hacer el nudo sólo para sentir como la gran ola que los había levantado antes, ahora se encargaba de inclinar completamente el navío para después cubrirlos completamente como una madre cobijando a su hijo con una manta en una noche de frío intenso. El navío volvió a salir de las sábanas del mar y cuando la princesa miró a su alrededor ya no había marino alguno a su lado.

- ¡TODOS A BABOR¡TODOS A BABOR! - se escuchaba gritar al capitán, él no estaba tan desesperado como todos o por lo menos eso pretendía. Todos los que quedaban en cubierta se movilizaron rápidamente para hacer contrapeso en el barco y tratar de estabilizarlo un poco ya que se estaba inclinando peligrosamente a estribor nuevamente. Ya la mayoría estaba asegurada con sogas y por eso quedaban los que quedaban. El esfuerzo que todos estaban haciendo era sobrehumano, Unos estaban bombeando con muchos cubos de madera, el agua que entraba a los otros niveles del navío y que amenazaba con hundirlo por el gran peso que ésta hacía. Otros, asegurando las grandes velas que amenzaban con abandonar el barco, habían caído mar adentro ya que el mastil fue arrancado por los fuertes vientos y las no tan pequeñas olas que se estrellaban contra el mismo. El resto de los marinos aseguraban todo lo que quedaba en cubierta. Era una gran tormenta la que atrasaba su jornada.

- ¡Corten los cabos! - al momento que dio la orden, él fue el primero en sacar su filosa navaja y cortar todas las sogas que seguían sosteniendo alguna mercancía que quedara en el barco. Cortaron todo, hasta los pequeños botes salvavidas que habían para casos graves como éste. Ella se quedó sentada y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su padre. Miraba y buscaba en todos los rincones posibles pero nada... él ya no estaba en el barco. El mar estaba cada vez más picado y parecía que la pesadilla no acabaría pronto. Una nueva ola, más alta y grande que la anterior levantó al gran navío. Ella sintió un ligero mareo, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no gritó. La ola levantó tanto el barco que pareciera que la quería llevar al cielo. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, más por instinto que por conciencia. Después, el silencio se hizo presente, la tormenta había pasado. Cuando decidió abrir los ojos, no vio nada... pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando. Nadó como pudo hacia la superficie. Pasaron 1... 2... 3 segundos y ella no lograba llegar para conseguir el tan preciado aire que le hacía falta en esos momentos de desesperanza. Nadó y nadó con todas sus fuerzas, o con lo que le quedaba de ellas, hasta que por fin logró llegar y conseguir la tan deseada bocanada de aire. Miró a su alrededor y sólo vio al poderoso mar, segundos después, como a unos doscientos metros de distancia, el navío donde ella antes viajaba surgió de entre las olas sólo para hundirse una vez más, pero esta vez, para siempre. A los pocos segundos las cajas y pedazos de madera salieron a flote junto a algunos marinos que lograron salvarse. Ella buscó una vez más con la mirada a su padre pero nada. Todo estaba muy obscuro como para ver el agua siquiera donde nadaba.

- ¡Akane! - escuchó girtar a lo lejos - ¡Akane! - siguió buscando al dueño de aquella voz, pero era imposible ver en esa noche obscura. Por lo menos ya la tormenta había pasado y el mar ya no estaba tan picado como antes, pero las corrientes eran fuertes y ella sentía que se alejaba de la voz. - ¡Akane! - era casi inaudible, sin duda alguna se estaba alejando. Sintió miedo otra vez, pero no de morir, le tenía miedo a quedarse sola allí. Sola en una noche obscura. Sola en medio del mar. Sola en el mundo. No se rindió, ella siguió buscando. No veía más que cajas y maderas. Se sujetó a uno de los pedazos de madera que flotaban cerca de ella, por lo menos así podría descansar un poco sus piernas y sus frágiles brazos. El silencio arropó al mar y las nubes habían despejado los cielos dejando que un débil rayo de luna pasara entre las sombras. Pudo ver sólo un montón de escombros, no había señales de sobrevivientes, además de ella por supuesto. Esto era peor que el infierno. Estaba viviendo la peor pesadilla que nunca había soñado..., se quedó completamente sola. Como un milagro divino, uno de los pequeños botes que habían liberado entre aquellas poderosas olas estaba pasando como a unos cincuenta metros lejos de ella. Tal vez llegaría o quizás moriría en el intento. Pero, en estos momentos eso no importaba mucho. Si su muerte le esperaba por buscar ese pequeño bote era mejor, sí... prefería la muerte mil veces antes que acariciar la soledad. Ella tomaría el riesgo.

Sin más pensamientos se lanzó hacia el botecito que a cada segundo se alejaba unos centímetros más por las corrientes y una que otra pequeña ola. Su suerte no podía ser peor... por fin había alcanzado al pequeño bote salvavidas. Abordó como pudo. Después de acomodarse, se detuvo un momento para mirar su bello traje azul celeste, estaba hecho trapos. Eso no importaba ahora... una última esperanza de que su padre siguiera con vida le asaltó el pensamiento. Buscó una vez más ahora que había un poco de luz. La situación era la misma... no había ya ni una cajita de madera flotando. Todos se habían sumergido menos ella. Todos estaban en el paraíso mientras ella estaba ahí... sola. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora¿Alguien la rescataría¿Naufragaría hasta morir de sed y de hambre¿Cómo viviría sin su padre? Era claro que ella no sabía hacer muchas cosas por sí misma, eso le frustraba, pero como ella era una princesa nadie se había preocupado en enseñarle como arreglarse sus cortos cabellos siquiera. ¿Cuál sería el futuro de su reino¿Por qué todos la dejaron sola en medio de la nada? Cientos de miles de preguntas la asaltaban en la mente haciendo que su estado de conciencia se volviera cada vez más insoportable. Se dejó llevar por la inconciencia con un último pensamiento en mente... que sea lo que Dios quiera.

- ¿Por qué no la matamos de una vez?

- ¡Por Dios Ryoga¿Cómo puedes ser tan bárbaro con semejante perla¡Es un regalo para mí¡Sabía que algún día llegaría¡Yo he soñado con esta sirena desde hace mucho tiempo! - comenzó a escuchar unas voces lejanas. Le molestaban, porque no la dejaban descansar en aquel lugar obscuro y silencioso, pero a la vez, acogedor. Tal vez ya estaba muerta y esas voces eran de ángeles. Sí eso debía ser... hubo uno que mencionó a Dios y quizás el tal Ryoga era uno de los ángeles que la estaban recibiendo en su reino.

- ¡Oh, Santo Cielo Sei¿Qué tonterías dices? Esto no es una joya, es una cualquiera. ¡Insisto en matarla de una vez! Ella ni cuenta se dará porque ni siquiera está conciente. - ¿una cualquiera? Deben de estar hablando de alguna joven que llegó al mismo tiempo que yo a los Cielos Santos y ese tal Sei con su bondad quiere dejarla pasar. - Ranma, sólo dame la orden y aquí mismo la decapito y le doy un pase al otro mundo. - ¡Que bárbaro! La quiere enviar a los infiernos... ojalá ese tal Ranma no le de el permiso. Ese debe ser el mensajero de Dios, él no puede ser tan malo.

- No Ryoga... espera un momento. - Ranma le detuvo el paso a Ryoga impidiéndole acercarse más a la joven. - Esas ropas...

- ¡Ajá¡Ya sabía yo que tú no eras tan diferente a mi Ranma! Está bien no hay porqué seguir ocultándolo. Esas ropas tan rotas... dejan mucho que imaginar no te culpo. - comentó Sei en un tono picaresco y dándole un ligero codazo a Ranma. ¡Esto es increíble¡Se están ligando a la ramera en pleno Cielo Santo ¡Esto es un escándalo! Si mis amigas estuviesen aquí comentaríamos de esto por horas eternas y días enteros.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! - exclamó fieramente. - Sus ropas son hechas con telas finas, eso significa que es de la realeza o como mínimo es rica.

- Yo sigo insistiendo en que la matemos de una vez. - pero que angel más sangriento, lo mejor será que los vea personalmente y ponga las cosas claras. Tal vez a esa pobre ramera la puedan mandar al purgatorio pero a mi, nadie me saca del Paraíso. Lentamente abrió sus ojos color café y vio a tres hombres mirándola detenidamente. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada porque en el reino nadie miraba a los nobles y reyes directamente a los ojos, pero recordó que debía luchar por quedarse en ese lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - mejor me aseguro de estar en el lugar correcto antes de querer quedarme. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, eso debía ser uno de los síntomas del cambio de ambiente. Ella había escuchado a sus amigas hablar que no en todos los reinos se respira el mismo aire.

- ¡Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo! - lo miró con detenimiento. ¿A esto le llaman angel¡No es mas que un plebeyo¡Se le nota a leguas! Esa camisa roja toda desgastada, y esos pantalones negros que ya se ven hasta grises. ¿Botas negras y un aro de oro en la oreja izquierda¿Qué clase de angel usa aros y botas?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así plebeyo¡Ni siquiera el rey más poderoso se atrevería a hablarme de esa manera! - Todos los presentes de la escena aguantaron el aliento en ese momento. Esa estúpida se atrevió a contestarle al capitán, era lógico esperar lo peor. Hasta el mismo diablo le huía a Ranma Saotome. La princesa no recibió más que una bofetada y aún así no sabía lo afortunada que había sido de recibir sólo eso.

- ¡Plebeya será tu madre, hija de perra! - el hombre estaba hecho una furia. Se le veía todo en esos ojos azules obscuros, el mismo color del mar en aquella noche inolvidable. - ¡Dime quién demonios eres y que carajo haces en mi isla¡Habla ya, estúpida si no quieres que te corte la cabeza yo mismo! - más asustada no podía estar. ¿Aquel hombre le había pegado¡Y había insultado el honor de su madre! Esto no se iba a quedar así. De todos modos ella no tenía nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo en el mar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano y a llamar a mi madre, perra¡Lo más seguro es que tu hayas nacido en el hombre número cuarenta y siete de tu madre¡No eres más que un hijito de padres¡De muchos padres¿Y qué es lo peor que le puedes hacer a alguien que no tiene nada que perder? - si su padre la escuchara hablando así el castigo vendría seguro. En los años que llevaba de princesa, ella siempre había hablado con total propiedad, menos mal que había escuchado una pelea de los sirvientes para poder responder aquí. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando por la respuesta de Ranma.

- ¡Mi madre no se acostaba con el primero que encontrara a diferencia de la tuya! - ¡Oh por Dios¡Parece un niño! - ¡Te hice dos preguntas y quiero las respuestas ahora!

- Por favor bella, responde. Créeme que no querrías saber lo peor que te puede hacer, ni siquiera yo lo sé. - Akane miró a ese otro... esa voz, él era el que quería dejar a la ramera en el Cielo Santo. Bueno, si él lo decía por algo era.

- ¡SEI! - el hombre musculoso de cabellos largos rubios y ojos verdes esmeralda, brincó al instante de escuchar su nombre. - ¡No te metas, si sabes lo que te conviene!

- ¡Sí señor! - exclamó asustado el pirata de vestiduras blancas y botas negras. También usaba un aro que no pasó desapercibido por el ojo agudo de la princesa. Ranma volvió su furiosa mirada a la joven que le estaba sacando los estribos de lugar.

- ¡TÚ! - al igual que Sei ella brincó ante el sonar de su molesta voz. - ¡Estoy esperando por las respuestas!

- ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que estés esperando? - contestó ella retándolo. Ryoga contuvo el aliento una vez más. ¿Esa chica era masoquista o qué? Ni siquiera él, que había pasado casi toda su vida cerca de Ranma, se atrevería a levantarle la voz.

- Mira... querida bestia, en estos momentos ¡NO TENGO LA PUTA PACIENCIA QUE QUISIERA ASI QUE SI QUIERES QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA RECONOCER TU CADÁVER MAS VALE QUE ME CONTESTES AHORA MISMO! - creo que ya la cosa va en serio... bueno, adiós diversión... hola miedo ¿como estás? te estaba esperando. Ella vio a su alrededor antes de contestar pero ya aquellos dos jóvenes estaban corriendo de allí despavoridos. Cobardes.

- Está bien, está bien. No veo la necesidad de ponernos agresivos. - ante este comentario Ranma agarró con más fuerza su espada como insentivo a que ella avanzara... lo extraño fue que funcionó. - Soy Akane Tendo, la princesa de Kassenwart y prometida de Tatewaki Kuno, príncipe de Erdkugel. Iba camino a mi encuentro con él antes del matrimonio pero una tormenta destrozó al navío encargado de llevarme, todos se ahogaron menos yo... por desgracia y circunstancias del destino. Ahora es tu deber, como líder de marinos, carpintero, sirviente, o lo que seas, de llevarme al reino de Erdkugel. Y no te puedes negar, es una orden real. - ella estaba muy segura de sí misma y además era muy altiva y orgullosa.

- ¡Te pedí unas malditas respuestas no que me leyeras tus testamentos¿Y que fue lo otro que me dijiste¿Una orden real?

- Así mismo, veo que por lo menos tienes buena audición. - contestó la princesa, sin duda alguna ella era igual a Ranma, retadores por naturaleza. Encargados de molestar al otro sin importar lo que les suceda después.

- ¡Jajajaja¿Pues sabes qué¡Métete tus estúpidas "órdenes reales" por donde te quepan! Ahora si me disculpa... ¡Ryoga! - gritó el 'capitán demonio' al joven de cabellos negros y que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a su lado nuevamente. - ¡Llévate a esta 'princesa' al 'calabozo real'! - era claro que se estaba mofando de la pobre Akane en su cara y ella no iba a permitir eso. Antes de que Ryoga pudiera hacer algo, ella le había propinado un puño a Ranma en la cara. - ¿No te dije¡Yo espíaba a los sirvientes en sus peleas! - Ryoga se la llevó antes de que Ranma la matara allí mismo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia una cueva oculta tras una gran cascada.

En el techo de la cueva se podían apreciar las estalactitas y los reflejos del agua, era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo. La cueva era enorme y habían unas hamacas colgando del techo, eran más de siete, eso lo podía asegurar y en una de ellas había un joven tomando una siesta, definitivamente ese era uno de los mejores lugares para descansar. Ryoga la llevaba cual saco de papas fuera y llegaron a un punto donde habían dos caminos, ellos se fueron a la izquierda y rápidamente llegaron al final de ese corto túnel donde habían unas barras de madera gruesa, irrompibles que formaban un tipo de celda. El marino abrió una pequeña puerta hecha con los mismos barrotes que habían sido cortados para este propósito y la tiró sin piedad al rocoso suelo.

- ¡Oye¡Ten más cuidado¡Vas a ver cuando me vaya de esta asquerosa isla¡Voy a llamar a mis guardias!

- ¿Y quién te asegura que salgas con vida de aquí? Con el trato que le diste a Ranma... de seguro no pasas de esta noche.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! - Akane estaba hecha una fiera, parecía más una leona encerrada en una jaula que una princesa encerrada en un calabozo. Tenía una mirada determinada a pesar de conocer el estado en el que se encontraba. No sabía si admirarla por su valentía o compadecerla por su estupidez.

- Por tu bien... que así sea. - Ryoga se dispuso a abandonar a la princesa, cuando se encontró con un joven que ella no había visto. Éste tenía los cabellos marrones y unos ojos color miel. Sus vestiduras eran similares a la de los demás, lo único que variaba eran los colores. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y sus botas eran color cafés. Su camisa de manga larga era de color azul celeste, igual que el color del cielo reflejado en aquellas aguas que caían de una forma armoniosa. Aquella cascada era un regalo de la naturaleza.

- Ranma quiere que busques la cena, hoy es tu turno. - dijo el joven sonriendo, como si disfrutara ver al otro poner una cara de pesar. - Tatsuki va a estar esperando ansioso.

- Si ya lo sé. - contestó molesto. - Deberíamos asaltar otro barco. Ya me estoy cansando de esta maldita dieta.

- Todos nos sentimos igual Ryoga, pero ya sabes. Tenemos que esperar a que pase alguien. - el marino se fue a su nuevo deber y el otro joven se acercó a la celda donde tenían encerrada a la princesa.

- Hola. ¿Eres la nueva prisionera? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia, ella no tuvo el corazón de contestarle de mala gana al primer joven que se tomaba la molestia de saludarla siquiera.

- Si. Soy Akane Tendo, la princesa de Kassenwart. Y pues si... mi barco ya no existe, desperté aquí, discutí con un tal Ranma, le di un puño... y aquí estoy ahora, encerrada en un calabozo. - el joven puso una cara de espanto como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Akane se preocupó por su actitud repentina. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Tú... le... dis... diste a Ranma? - casi no podía pronunciar las palabras, eso era como el más terrible de los pecados que alguien pudiera cometer jamás.

- Pues sí... ¿y qué? Se lo tenía bien merecido - respondió ella orgullosa. Akane se quedó un poco aturdida al ver como el joven dibujaba una cruz imaginaria frente a ella. - ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy rezando por ti. Por cierto yo soy Akira. - dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué todos le temen a ese tal Ranma? - ella sentía la curiosidad, desde que aquellos dos huyeron despavoridos y ahora Akira rezando por ella. Tal vez de verdad había cometido una estupidez al pegarle.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca habías escuchado de Ranma Saotome¿Ni de su padre el capitán Genma? - su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa. ¿En que tierras vivía esa niña que no conocía de los mares?

- La verdad es que no... nunca los había oído mencionar. - Akane estaba espectante de lo que Akira le iría a contar. En realidad quería saber de ese tal Ranma y Genma.

- Genma era el padre de Ranma, pero murió hace poco en un ataque. Ellos dos eran los piratas dueños de los tres mares. Sus torturas son inimaginables y todavía no hemos visto todo lo que pueden hacer. - Akane estaba espectante, sentía una ansiedad de saber más. Quería más. - Te voy a pedir que no menciones nada de esto a Ranma porque sino me mata - dijo el joven de ojos color miel con una sonrisa en sus labios. La joven princesa no imaginaba lo cierto de estas palabras. ¿Será capaz de matar a un amigo?

- ¿Cuáles son esas torturas tan espantosas? - seguía preguntando curiosa la joven.

- Lo siento princesa, pero no quiero que tenga pesadillas. Creáme, es por su propio bien - contestó Akira dando la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

- ¿Tan terribles son? - ella estaba horrorizada de que alguien tuviera miedo de solo mencionar alguna.

- No... terrible es una palabra que no le llega al nivel. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir. - Akira comenzó su marcha y Akane siguió sus pasos hasta que desapareció completamente de su vista. ¿Ella había golpeado a un maníaco violento y nadie le advirtió antes?

Akane se sentó en un rincón del calabozo y abrazó sus rodillas a la vez que enterraba su cabeza entre sus piernas. Por primera vez, desde que cobró conciencia estaba al tanto de su estado actual. Su padre había muerto junto a todos los marinos en una tormenta donde ella fue la única que sobrevivió. Estaba vestida como una mediocre. Su vestido azul celeste más bello estaba hecho trapos y ya sus zapatillas habían pasado a la historia en el mar, y para qué comentar de sus cortos cabellos negros-azulados, estaban todos revueltos. Su piel tenía las marcas de varios cortes que había obtenido durante el movimiento del navío. Sus ojos ojerosos la hacían parecer una muerta en vida y para colmo tenía unos olores a salitre que ni ella misma se soportaba. Su vida era un desastre. Ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera hacerle ese tal Saotome. Estaba en la entera disposición de abrazar a la muerte cuando ésta llegara por ella. Al fin de cuentas ya lo había perdido todo y no tenía algo por el que seguir viviendo. Y las personas viven porque tienen deseos de vivir. Los que viven y quieren morir son los llamados muertos en vida. Ella era una de esas.

- ¿Tenemos visitas? - preguntó una voz desconocida para ella. Eso era imposible. ¿Otro hombre¿Cuántos son?

- Si, una princesa ahí. - contestó otra voz nueva con un tono de despreocupación. - Creo que le pegó a Ranma o algo así escuché por ahí. - ¿Y dicen que las mujeres se pasan comentando lo indebido?

- ¡No te creo¿Está en el calabozo¿Puedo verla? - en ese momento Akane se sintió como los bufones reales.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas a mi¿Qué soy yo, tu madre¡Haz lo que quieras! - contestó el otro malhumorado.

- ¡Ay Kensuke¡Ya verás como un día le voy a decir a Ranma que te cobre todos los cuchillos que me robas¡Y para que sepas, pues te pregunté porque sí pareces una vieja¡Jajajajaja!

- ¿Cómo fue? Repite eso. - dijo muy tranquilo Kensuke desde su hamaca.

- ¡Tienes todos los síntomas de vieja¿Ves¡Ahora ya ni escuchas bien! - Tatsuki se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia hasta que un cuchillo de seis pulgadas le rozó el rostro.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Así me gusta niñito... que mantengas el silencio cuando la gente grande quiere dormir. - dijo en tono burlón.

- Ahora me ves... ahora no me ves - Tatsuki se fue corriendo, huyendo del loco de Kensuke, ese bastardo tenía una muy buena puntería y si quería sacarle un ojo sólo tenía que lanzar uno de sus propios cuchillos para realizar el trabajo. Cuando llegó al calabozo se encontró con que la princesa estaba llorando desolada en un rincón con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Se veía bastante devastada, y no era para menos. Era prisionera de Ranma Saotome, el dragón del mar, el capitán demonio, el dueño de los tres mares, el único al que le huye la muerte. Su traje estaba hecho harapos, eso debía dolerle a una princesa que estaba acostumbrada a comodidades de todas clases. A caprichos cumplidos de cualquier tipo. Todo se lo arrebataron de golpe.

- No llores que te pones fea - dijo en un intento fallido de consuelo. - Akane levantó la cabeza y observó al nuevo joven que la visitaba. Él era el culpable de hacerla sentir como los bufones hace un rato. Parecía un niño..., su rostro inocente, su voz infantil, sus cabellos cortos rubios y sus ojos obscuros mirándola con espectación y ahora ese dulce comentario tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Más fea de lo que estoy ya? Eso es imposible. - Akane lloró con más fuerza que antes. Lo había perdido todo en cuestión de segundos y ahora venía este joven inocente a decirle que ¿no llorara? Eso era como pedirle serpientes de oro a una pobretona.

- ¿Puedes llorar más bajito¡Estoy tratando de dormir! - se oyó gritar a Kensuke desde la entrada de la cueva donde estaban las hamacas. Ella no estaba tan lejos. Eran solamente como unos cien metros de distancia.

- No le hagas caso a ese vago. ¡Siempre está durmiendo! - dijo el joven casi gritando. - ¡y también se roba mis cuchillos! - volvió a gritar. Casi no termina de decir esto último cuando un cuchillo de doce pulgadas se enterró fuertemente en una pared cercana. Los ataques de Kensuke no le podían hacer nada ya que había una pequeña curva hacia la izquierda para poder llegar a la celda de Akane.

- ¿Decías? - gritó el joven de cabellos y ojos negros desde el otro extremo de la cueva.

- ¿Yo dije algo? - preguntó mirando a la joven quien estaba riendo de la escena. Ella se había levantado de su rincón y se acercó a los barrotes. Tatsuki no hizo más que sonreir. - Yo soy Tatsuki, el cocinero. - dijo a la vez que estiraba su mano para saludarla. A diferencia de la mayoría de los que ella había visto, este joven usaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Su camisa es blanca de la misma tela barata que la de los demás. Usa pantalones del mismo color y unas pequeñas botas color cafés.

- Hola Tatsuki - saludó sonriendo Akane desde su celda y estrechando la mano del 'joven niño' - Yo soy la princesa de Kassenwart, Akane Tendo... aunque ya no se si merezca el título con estas ropas rotas que traigo. - ella levantó un poco su falda queriendo enseñarle sus trapos. Ellos estaban vestidos como dioses al lado de ella.

- Princesa al fin... ya veo porque Ranma no te ha matado todavía. - dijo Tatsuki mirándola detenidamente. Akane lo miró curiosa y él sonrió. - eres muy bonita. Ya me tengo que ir... voy a cocinar para este chorro de VAGOS. Adiós, su alteza real. - hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó. ¿De verdad él creía eso? No sabía si sentirse halagada o sucia por gustarle a un pirata torturador con fama de bestia endemoniada. ¿Será cierto? Akane fue nuevamente a su pequeño rincón, alejada de los grandes barrotes y ajena a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Tatsuki? - gritó Ryoga que acababa de entrar a la cueva.

- ¡Deja de gritar, maldita sea¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir? - exclamó al momento que lanzaba un cuchillo que era esquivado por Ryoga con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Acaso quieres matarme, imbécil¡Deja de estar tirando cuchillos a todos!

- Pues creo que no estaría de más, la parte de matarte. - dijo al tiempo que lanzaba varios cuchillos de diferentes tamaños con una agilidad impresionante. Ryoga sintió un alivió al saber que se le habían terminado. Él podía esquivarlos todos pero con un poco de dificultad. Aunque sabía muy bien que el pirata estaba fallando sus tiros a propósito para evitar herirlo, eso le molestaba pero tenía que admitir que ese desgraciado era el mejor en tiro al blanco.

- ¡Si serás hijo de...!

-¡Mis cuchillos! - Tatsuki le dio un empujón a Ryoga que estaba a punto de aplastar uno de sus mejores cuchillos para cortar carne. - ¡Kensuke! - dijo mirando al joven de vestiduras negras con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Roba los tuyos propios y deja de estar robándome mis preciados cuchillos¡Te voy a acusar con Ranma! - si... él era un niño en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- ¡Después te consigo otros nuevos¡Vete ya a cocinar que tengo hambre! - Tatsuki recogió todos sus adorados cuchillos de cocina y antes de salir le arrebató a Ryoga los conejos que había capturado para la cena. Salió de la cueva silenciosamente... estaba muy molesto. Se dirigió a un rincón al lado de la gran cascada donde tenía lista una fogata con una cacerola llena de agua hirviendo con algunas especias.

- Deberías dejar de robarle esos cuchillos. Le costó mucho conseguirlos, tú lo sabes. - le reprochó Ryoga a la vez que se recostaba en su hamaca.

- Si lo sé... pero es por eso que me gustan... son los mejores que ha podido robar el bobo ese. Además en el último asalto se me fueron todos los que tenía. Ya después le consigo más para que deje de llorar.

- Si claro...

En la orilla del mar, más específicamente, donde todavía se encontraba el bote donde llegó la princesa, un joven de cabellos negros largos sujetos en una coleta y ojos azules se dirigía a nadar en el mar. Pero no por diversión, él buscaría algún tesoro que pudo haber sido arrastrado por las corrientes al igual que aquella idiota. ¿Por qué el destino le llevó a una salvaje disfrazada de princesa en vez de llevarle un gran cofre de oro y mucha comida? Serios eran sus pensamientos de matarla, pero no... él la cambiaría por una jugosa recompensa por parte de su familia o del estúpido de su prometido. Todavía podía sentir fresca en su mejilla la mano de ella. No le dolió el puñetazo que le propinó, pero ella era la única que se había atrevido a levantarle la mano. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan estúpida?

Su agilidad era impresionante, nadaba como todo un pez. Cada vez se alejaba más de la orilla y se sumergía a aguas más profundas. Con gran rápidez buscaba pero sin resultado alguno. Ya estaba muy lejos de la playa de su isla cuando decidió hacer un último intento por encontrar algo de valor en esas aguas saladas. Tomó la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieron tomar y sin esperar más se sumergió cual delfín fuera haciendo piruetas en el océano. Descendió a una velocidad impresionante. No había quien negara que era un espléndido nadador. En el fondo, enterrado en las arenas encontró una caja, no muy grande. Más rápido que ligero Ranma ya le había amarrado la otra parte de la soga que estaba sujeta a su cintura con un nudo. A pesar de haberlo hecho rápido, tardó más de lo previsto en asegurar esa caja, pero lo más seguro es que llegaría a la superficie sin problemas.

Lamentablemente sus cálculos del aire no pudieron estar más equívocos. El capitán del famoso "Dragoner" se ahogaba a pocos metros de llegar a la superficie en busca de aire desesperadamente. Ya podía sentir la asfixia. Se estaba ahogando por culpa de una estúpida caja. Es cierto que muchos decían que tenía más vidas que una bruja, pero él no era ningún ser extraordinario, él era un humano como cualquier otro y el lugar de los humanos era la tierra no el mar. Lentamente sus brazos dejaron de obedecerle y sus piernas iban por el mismo camino. ¡Esto era el colmo¡Primero una 'princesa' le pega un puñetazo y ahora ni siquiera sus brazos seguían sus órdenes! Despacio iba cayendo... al fondo del mar, de donde sacó aquella maldecida caja.

Una mano lo sujetó fuertemente. Ranma abrió los ojos y allí lo vio... su padre los estaba sujetando fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo y poco a poco lo comenzaba a halar. El joven no ofreció resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar por el brazo protector de su padre. No se dio cuenta de que su fallecido progenitor le halaba hacia el lado contrario de la superficie. Muy lentamente. De la nada lo sujetaron del otro brazo. Era Imai... el médico pirata. Era un hombre de veinte y siete años de cabellos largos y ojos negros profundos. Él era el más limpio de todos. Siempre andaba lavando sus ropas blancas porque después de los robos terminaba todo ensangrentado por curar a sus compañeros. En la mayoría de las batallas buscaba refugio en el camarote del capitán, con pistola en mano por si le necesitaba. Imai es cobarde pero leal a quien debe serle leal.

- ¡Ven conmigo hijo¡Ven conmigo, al paraíso! - exclamó Genma Saotome ex-capitán del "Dragoner". Murió a causa de una bala de cañón. - ¡Aquí podemos robar a muchos barcos! - él sintió el aliento de su padre cerca de su oreja izquierda. - ¡Ya conseguí un barco con más cañones que el "Dragoner"¡Todo el tiempo hay más luchas! - Ranma caía ante la seductora propuesta de su padre. Quería tanto estar otra vez con él, que ya no entraba en razón. Lo extrañaba tanto. Genma le había enseñado a ser todo lo que él era ahora. Habían compartido tantas peleas juntos. Ranma deseaba volver a esos buenos tiempos de dicha y alegría para ellos.

- ¡Ranma¡Responde¡Soy yo, Imai! - ese tonto doctor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir su tan ansiado encuentro con su padre perdido? Sintió unos golpes en el pecho. ¿Alguien le estaba pegando? - ¡Ranma!

- ¡Ranma, hijo ven conmigo! Esta es tu única oportunidad. - Genma estaba logrando su cometido, se estaba llevando a Ranma a un gran barco pirata que estaba sobre un mar de color rojo. Rojo vivo, tanto que parecía fuego, hasta calor le daba. Más golpes en el pecho se hacían sentir.

- ¡Ranma¡No te atreves a responderme¿Me tienes miedo a caso? - ¿yo¿Tener miedo de ti? Por favor Imai, lo de bufón no te cae. ¡Ahora mismo voy a enseñarte quien es el que manda! - ¡Ranma¡Si estás atravesando el túnel de la luz, no sigas caminando! - ¿un túnel¿De que diatres está hablando este demente¿Le habrá picado algo venenoso? Espera aquí un momento papá, vengo enseguida.

- ¡No hijo, no vayas¡Si te vas ahora, después no puedes volver!

- ¡Mi amigo está muriendo, papá! Tengo que ir, lo siento. Ni por tí, ni por nadie ¿recuerdas eso?. Tú mismo me lo haz dicho muchas veces. Los amigos más leales no se cambian por familia porque ellos son familia. - Ranma se soltó del brazo de su padre y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba nuevamente. Que extraño, pensaba que ya me había quedado sin aire.

Todos miraban el cuerpo inerte del joven Saotome con rostros de tristeza y amargura. Imai lo había traído cargando a toda prisa desde hace ya varios minutos. Él había salido a pescar cuando vio movimientos raros y turbulentos en el agua, fue ahí cuando lo vio, su amigo y capitán se estaba ahogando. Y ahora no sólo Ranma no despertaba, sino que el doctor le estaba dando en el pecho ¿Se estaba desquitando de algo ahora que el pobre estaba inconciente? Y eso no era todo, hablaba de que el capitán era un cobarde y que ¿caminaba por un túnel de la luz?

Akane también se formulaba las mismas preguntas de todos. ¿Un túnel de la luz? En su vida había escuchado semejantes disparates. ¿Y como era eso de que el 'gran' Ranma Saotome se estaba muriendo? Cada vez se le hacía más difícil escuchar ya que al parecer el hombre que estaba gritando antes ya no tenía tantas ganas o fuerzas como antes. O eso pensaba ella...

- ¡RANMA MALDITA SEA¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! - y gritando esto último golpeó por última vez en el pecho al joven Saotome con lo que le restaba de fuerzas. Se sentía tan desdichado e inútil. No pudo hacer nada por aquél que quería y admiraba. Ranma era todo lo que él no era. Valiente. Joven... un momento él seguía joven ¿verdad? Admirado por todos. Amado por las mujeres... aunque, él no estaba nada mal ¿verdad? Mejor no seguir pensando en eso ahora, no es importante... recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Sintió un gran vacío en su propio pecho. Hace unos escasos segundos lo habían perdido y ya lo extrañaban. No pudo pensar más. Le dolía la cabeza. Cerró los ojos porque los sentía pesados. Agua cayó en sus sedosos cabellos negros. No... eso no era sólo agua. Ranma le estaba escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado en su estadía en el mar de Ozean. Rápidamente compuso su postura, solo para observar como su amigo y capitán seguía tosiendo agua a cantidades.

- Que bueno que estés de vuelta Ranma pero para la próxima, trata de no escupirme el pelo ¿quieres?

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

_Artemisa:_ Este es el primer fic que escribo sola, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Trataré de actualizar pronto... yo sé lo que se siente tener que esperar días por la actualización de aunque fuera un cap. de algún fic. TT

Son exactamente las 2:40am, he escuchado el mismo CD (Evanescence, Anywhere but home en vivo) más de 6 veces y tengo más ojeras que Gosunkugi.

Debo agradecer a mi padre (aunque nunca vaya a leer esto U) porque me dio una clase completa de piratas después de que yo sólo le preguntara ¿Cómo los piratas se pasan al barco del enemigo? Si supieran lo difícil que es hacerle entender que no te interesa la historia de las pizzas después de que te ve comiendo una... historiador al fin. Hasta me dio un barco y unos libros para que yo visualizara todo bien ¬¬U Uno de los libros tiene hasta el código de conducta de los piratas. Pero muy en especial, gracias a ustedes por leer todo hasta aquí...

R&R Arigato


	2. Bombardeo de insultos

Advertencia: Este fic contiene palabras que pueden ser consideradas como soeces o fuertes para los lectores que pueden ser ofensivas. Si eres menor de edad no leas... no vaya a ser que te las aprendas XD. También hay escenas un poco fuertes que no son aptas para menores. Los personajes son de Rumiko.

**Historia de Piratas**

Capítulo Segundo: Bombardeo de insultos

El tercer sol, desde que el navío real había levado anclas, aparecía majestuosamente en las tierras que todavía estaban frescas a causa del rocío de las mañanas. El astro rey iluminaba todo el reino de Erdkugel con su larga cabellera rubia, mientras que el pueblo se levantaba pesadamente para darle comienzo a sus labores diarias. El castillo real no iba a ser diferente. Todos los sirvientes reales se levantaban desde que la luna se despedía para preparar los desayunos del rey y los nobles. Todos en el pueblo esperaban ansiosos por la llegada del navío del rey Soun Tendo al puerto. La princesa Akane Tendo y el príncipe Tatewaki Kuno celebrarían una ceremonia privada de matrimonio en el sol siguiente al de su llegada, el cual uniría a los reinos como un acuerdo de paz entre los mismos, dejando a su paso una marca que quedaría impregnada en la historia de aquellas tierras.

Desde que los ancianos más ancianos del pueblo pudieran siquiera ver al mundo por primera vez, Kassenwart y Erdkugel vivían bajo las sombras de la guerra. Sólo existía una ruta para la importación y exportación de mercancía hacia otras tierras más lejanas y ellos luchaban por su derecho a la misma. Kassenwart, era un reino muy rico ubicado en el norte, sus soldados eran incontables pero las armas eran más débiles y de menor calidad en comparación con las de Erdkugel, que utilizó grandes cantidades de serpientes de oro para fabricar las armas más poderosas construídas en la historia. Pero ya no más..., las batallas habían llegado a su fin, gracias a las iniciativas del Rey Kuno quien ofreció compartir la ruta y unir a los reinos. Soun Tendo estaba cansado de tener que ver a los cielos rojos por tantas batallas diarias que terminó por aceptar.

- ¡Preparen todo bien¡Quiero todo listo para cuando la princesa ponga su primer pie en estas tierras! - ordenó, desde su trono real, rodeado de oro y piedras preciosas. Se acomodó en su asiento de terciopelo y arregló sus ropas rojas hechas de las más finas sedas. Todos sus dedos tenían un anillo con una piedra muy valiosa en cada uno. Sus cadenas de oro deslumbraban a todo aquel que entrara a su trono. Pero lo más impresionante de sus vestiduras lo era su grandiosa corona de oro puro, digna de un verdadero rey. Llena de rubíes, zafiros y de las más raras perlas negras extraídas de los mares de Ozean. Esa corona fue hecha exclusivamente para él, ningún antepasado la había usado jamás. Nunca había tocado otra cabeza que no fuera la de él.

- Todo estará listo, como usted desea, su alteza. - respondió la sirvienta de cabellos púrpuras que estaba de rodillas a un metro del rey y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, nunca debería mirar a un noble a la cara y mucho menos a los ojos. Ella era muy bella y sus ojos violetas combinaban armoniosamente con sus largos cabellos. Sus ropas eran ordinarias, pero no usaba trapos viejos ni sucios porque sino sería decapitada al instante. Esa era una regla inquebrantable. Todos debían vestir como dignos sirvientes del rey. Claro que tendrían que pagarlo con lo poco que ganaban, pero eso no era excusa que valiera. El rey recibía visitas importantes de los nobles y los reyes de otras tierras lejanas, todos debían lucir sus mejores galas, aunque para ellos eso sería sus mejores uniformes.

- Puedes retirarte - sacudió su mano como si ésta fuera un sucio que debiera ser limpiado de inmediato.

- Si, mi señor - la joven se levantó suavemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni denotar prisa alguna por salir de la vista de ese creído. Reverenció doblando sus rodillas y sujetando la falda de su uniforme de sirvienta color negro con un delantal blanco, bajó una vez más su cabeza. Dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino a la salida del trono real. Justo cuando ella abrió la puerta entró un hombre de baja estatura. Sus cabellos cortos negros eran cubridos por un pañuelo negro ajustado a su cabeza. Sus vestiduras eran todas negras al igual que sus grandes ojos y sus voluminosas cejas. Su entrada indebida no pasó desapercibida para el rey quien lo miró severamente.

- ¿Quién le dio permiso para entrar, Sasuke? - era un mal hábito que había tomado desde que lo nombraron sirviente del rey. Sasuke es un mayordomo, como dirían en estos tiempos modernos.

- Disculpe usted, su majestad. - Sasuke caminó despacio entre las grandes columnas que servían de soporte para el castillo. El trono real era un salón espacioso por demás. Sus paredes eran del color de la tierra, pero cubiertas con los escudos reales de la familia y del reino, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron hechos de terciopelo. A un metro de distancia del rey, hizo una reverencia y se puso de rodillas agachando la cabeza para no mirar al orgulloso rey. - Usted me mandó a llamar.

- ¡Yo sé lo que hice! Quiero que envíes a un mensajero con ropas y comidas al navío real. Quisiera saber noticias ya que ellos no han envíado a mensajero alguno que nos indique su llegada.

- Si, mi señor. Ahora mismo busco a uno de los mensajeros y le envío para cumplir con sus exigencias. - el pequeño sirviente se levantó, hizo su debida reverencia y salió lentamente del salón. Nadie podía entender cuán ansioso estaba el rey en realidad de tener noticias de la pronta llegada de la princesa Akane y su padre el rey Soun.

A diferencia de Kassenwart ellos habían utilizado demasiadas serpientes de oro y de plata para armas y artillería de batalla. Su reino se estaba cayendo en un abismo y él debía actuar rápido. Es por esta razón que en su propuesta quizo unir a los reinos. Para adueñarse de la riqueza del reino de Kassenwart y permanecer con la frente bien alta y no como un rey destronado por cualquiera que viera que las defensas de su preciado reino estaban decayendo.

Sasuke corría como podía buscando a uno de los dos mensajeros reales. Fue a la cocina y no lo encontró. Ya estaba exhausto después de subir cincuenta escalones para llegar a los dormitorios reales y no encontrarlo. Él sabía que no lo hallaba a propósito del muy desgraciado que siempre andaba olcultándose para no cumplir con su deber de navegante como mensajero real. Pero esta vez no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo aunque tuviera que buscar en los calabozos que estaban debajo de los suelos que pisaba, lleno de criaturas espantosas y olores asquerosos. Él mismo se encargaría de enviarlo en el primer navío posible a cumplir con los recados del rey. En un último lugar le faltaba por buscar antes de irse camino directo a los calabozos. La última esperanza, antes de tomar medidas drásticas, lo era el jardín real.

Cruzó las grandes puertas de madera y entró a un verdoso jardín con una gran fuente de piedra de mármol blanco con la forma del Rey Tatewaki señalando hacia los cielos esculpida por los mejores escultores, era patético, pero así lo había ordenado su alteza real. Detrás de esta gran fuente había un laberinto hecho con árboles de cerezo. Era el más bello de los jardines cuando esos árboles hechaban sus flores a relucir con gran majestuosidad. La vista era exquisita para los que saben apreciar de verdad lo que es bello. Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke se adentró a este laberinto. Caminó por todos sus pasillos, ya se conocía las rutas de memoria, él mismo se había perdido miles de veces entre esos árboles. Sólo le faltaba llegar al centro del laberinto, que en realidad era la meta que todos buscaban. La línea final del laberinto era llegar a un gacebo que se ubicaba en el centro del mismo, hecho en piedras de mármol blanco al igual que la fuente de la entrada y con un pequeño columpio para dos personas, ideal para los romances. Sus pensamientos no habían sido erróneos, allí estaba él, recostado en el columpio de madera. El joven escurridizo que andaba buscando desde hace ya más tiempo del debido.

- ¡Tsuzuki! - maldito Sasuke. ¿Por qué nunca lo dejaba en paz? - ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! - le recriminó el pequeño sirviente frunciendo el ceño y uniendo sus gruesas cejas negras.

- Bueno pues... ya me encontraste ahora ¿qué quieres? - él nunca había respetado a Sasuke. Ese sirviente sólo le andaba buscando peleas con su mamá. Diciéndole muchas cosas que no eran ciertas... del todo.

- ¡El rey quiere que envíes un mensaje al navío donde viaja el rey y la princesa de Kassenwart¡Tienes que partir en el próximo sol saliente¡Así que prepara todo ahora! - ordenó como si él fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¿El rey dijo que yo fuera¡Por favor, Sasuke¿Cómo me va a enviar si el rey no te conoce ni a ti que eres su sirviente, o mejor dicho, su esclavo? - Sasuke se molestó ante tan acertadas palabras. Bien dicen por ahí que la verdad duele, y para su mala suerte, el rey lo trataba más como un esclavo que como un sirviente real. Muchacho irrespetuoso.

- No dijo tu nombre, pero ordenó a un mensajero y hasta donde yo sé, tú eres uno de ellos. Y yo te estoy mandando a ti. - ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Siempre era lo mismo con este joven, era todo un vago y siempre le hechaba todo su trabajo a Chiharu, el otro mensajero.

- ¿Quién eres tú para mandarme? Hasta donde yo sé, las órdenes las da el rey y no un sirviente. - ese chico de ojos y cabellos negros-azulados era todo un reto. Siempre buscaba algo para zafarse de sus responsabilidades. Pero esta vez no.

- ¿Te atreves a negarte? - preguntó el sirviente de vestiduras negras y abuntantes cejas.

- ¿Y qué si lo hago? - preguntó retante el joven con una mirada fija en el sirviente y una sonrisa confiada dibujada en sus finos labios.

- Si no cumples con tu deber de mensajero... tu madre se va a enterar de esto que me estás diciendo y de que además andas de vago por el castillo haciendo nada más que tomar eternas siestas. - contestó amenazante el sirviente, sonriendo por el cambio en la expresión facial del joven.

- ¡Que de tus labios no salga ni una palabra¿Entendido¡Ya mismo me voy! - Tsuzuki se levantó pesadamente del columpio y salió del gacebo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Sasuke. - Ni una palabra a mi madre. - Maldito Sasuke, él sabía que su madre lo tenía bien domado a pesar de que él ya no era ningún niño de seis años. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía su vieja a esas alturas de la edad.

Por lo menos Tatsuki le había llevado algo de comida. Ella nunca había probado algo como eso. Se veía tan raro a pesar de su buen aroma. Era como una especie de sopa con pequeños trozos de carne blanca servida en un coco seco partido por la mitad. Nunca había comido en un coco. Parecía como un tazón. También le había dado una cuchara... no sabía si estaba limpia, pero era lo único que había. Tampoco se iba a morir de hambre porque una cuchara estuviera sucia... ¿o sí? Comió un poco, el sabor no le importó. Ella tenía mucha hambre, no había comido desde hace un sol y cuarto. ¿Cómo ese joven tan noble podía vivir con esos bárbaros? Esa se convertiría en una de las grandes preguntas de la vida.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa? - ¿esa¿Y todavía me sigue faltando el respeto ese infeliz? Era una voz muy conocida. Había discutido y le había pegado al dueño de ella. Si... era el violento demonio que servía de capitán.

- Yo ya dije que debemos matarla. - ¿matarme¿Quieren matarme¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Ella sintió miedo. Ese bastardo la quería matar... un momento... ella lo conocía, había hablado con él. Si, ese fue el que la llevó a esa maldita jaula y la cargó como si fuera un saco de papas o un barril cualquiera. Maldito... vas a ser el segundo en mi lista de muertos.

- No Ryoga, por ahora no vamos a llegar a eso. - ¿por ahora no¿Que significaba eso¿Le iban a violar y después le iban a matar ¿Le iban a torturar y después le iban a matar¿Qué?

- Ella debe ser una noble. Tal vez no nos den mucho pero podríamos pedir unas cuantas serpientes de oro por ella. - ¡Que sucios son¡Iban a pedir recompensa a costa suya¡Malditos plebeyos! Tengo que salir de aquí como sea.

- No, Mousse. Nos van a dar mucho porque ella es la princesa de Kassenwart. Uno de los reinos más ricos que existe. Vamos a pedir una gorda cantidad. - ¿Mousse¿Y ahora quien era ese¿Otro más? Eso me complicará un poco las cosas aquí. - Ella dijo algo de un Kuno que es su prometido. Eso significa que si ella se va a casar con el rey de Erdkugel... - ¿con el rey¡Esto es el colmo¡Ahora me casan con un viejo decrépito!

- ¡Es con el príncipe, idiota! - gritó la princesa desde su prisión con una cara que expresaba todo el asco que sentía de solo pensarse casada con ese viejo que ni conocía.

- ¡Nadie te preguntó! - gritó Ranma en contestación. Al no recibir respuesta alguna continuaron con su pequeña discusión. - ¡Argh¡Como sea! Se va a casar con alguien de la alta suciedad. El reino de ellos pagará una recompensa decente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - ¿y esa voz¿Otro más? Ella había escuchado a otro desconocido hablar en aquella estúpida reunión de piratas. Su voz era más suave y melodiosa. Todos miraron a Setsuna. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con los secuestros de los nobles para cambiarlos por recompensas, pero sí con la acción de barco a barco. Setsuna era una joven de veinte y cuatro inviernos. Sus cabellos marrones y sus ojos negros se convierten en un torbellino de pasión cuando canta. Él es el cantante en el barco pirata mientras que Akira toca preciosas melodías en su violín. Nadie podía negar que su delicadeza hacía enloquecer a cualquier mujer y su voz tan dulce y a la vez masculina era el toque final a una obra de arte. Viste de colores blancos en sus pantalones como símbolo de paz y su camisa es verde en representación de esperanza. Sus botas son del color de la tierra.

- ¡NO ME MIREN ASÍ¡TODO MENOS ESO POR FAVOR¡MÁTENME SI QUIEREN PERO NO ME MIREN! - escondió su rostro tras sus grandes y fuertes manos. Como estaba sentado al lado de Kensuke trató de quitarle un cuchillo pero él se había cambiado rápidamente de lugar mirando frente al pasillo que daba directo a donde se encontraba la princesa.

- ¡Setsuna, ya¡Déjate de estupideces! - gritó Ranma con un tono de fastidio. Siempre es la misma mierda con este estúpido. ¿Por qué tiene que llorar y pedir perdón por todo¿No se supone que es un pirata¡Un pirata, maldita sea, no una niña!

- ¡PERDÓNAME RANMA¡MÁTAME SI QUIERES! - ¿que le estará haciendo al pobre de Setsuna, así se llama verdad¡Ese Ranma no es más que un ser frívolo que no lo quiere matar a pesar de que él se lo estaba pidiendo! Un momento... ¿él se lo estaba pidiendo¿Ranma no lo quiere matar¿Pero él insiste en que lo maten¡Argh¡No entiendo nada!

- ¡Lo que sea!... ¿Todos están a favor de pedirle a Kuno? - Ranma vio como todas las cabezas asentían en señal de aceptación. - Bien. Pongamos el precio entonces.

- Creo que cien serpientes de oro y trescientas de plata estarán bien. - dijo Kensuke mientras daba un largo bostezo. ¿Cien miserables serpientes de oro y trescientas escasas de plata por una princesa¡Esto es un ultraje!

- ¡Esto es un insulto¿Como que cien serpientes de oro¿Quién creen ustedes que soy yo¡Esa es la paga de mis sirvientes! - gritó Akane nuevamente molesta. Protestando por semejante humillación.

- ¡Cállate loca! - contestó Kensuke fastidiado ya de las intervenciones de la que se supone que es la secuestrada. Ella parecía no haber entendido su papel en esto de los secuestros. Se supone que esté llorando y rogando por clemencia. En cambio estaba allí, abogando por un precio más alto por su cabeza. Definitivamente era toda una loca.

- ¡Loca tu madre! - Akane no podía creer todo lo que había aprendido gracias a los sirvientes que se pasaban peleando en la cocina para ver quien le llevaba la comida al rey y así ganar méritos. No escuchó ninguna respuesta. Al parecer ese tal Kensuke no era tan agresivo como Ranma. Tal vez lo podría manejar a su antojo para escapar.

El cuchillo de doce pulgadas no se hizo esperar más. Cuando Akane ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. No había caído muy lejos de ella que digamos. Se clavó fuertemente a una de las paredes, más cerca que la vez pasada cuando él mismo le tiró uno a Tatsuki por la tarde. Creo que todos tienen una manera diferente de agresividad.

- ¡Basta ya¡Si no mantienes tu gran boca cerrada te la voy a cocer! - Ranma estaba botando fuego por la boca de tanta rabia que sentía. ¿Quién se creía ella que era¡Se supone que es la secuestrada y se comporta como toda una fiera¿Así son todas las princesas? Porque si era así, no secuestraría a más ninguna. - Seguimos.

- Trescientas serpientes de oro y cien de plata estaría mejor. - comentó el loco del famoso túnel de la luz. No había quien negara la propuesta de Imai. Él siempre decía lo justo a pesar de no ser el capitán. Era como un padre para todos ya que era el más maduro y mayor de todos. Incluso Ranma le respetaba y admiraba a pesar de su cobardía. Siempre aplicaba las palabras adecuadas en los momentos justos.

- Eso está bien... trescientas de oro y cien de plata serán. - la reunión se dio por terminada y todos fueron a descansar en sus hamacas ya que la noche había hecho su aparición. Eran once las hamacas que colgaban del techo de la gran caverna pero solo diez de ellas estaban ocupadas después de que las horas habían pasado desde la reunión.

El capitán le estaba dando una pequeña visita a su rebelde prisionera. Llevaba consigo una mediana caja de madera. Carraspeó para que la joven que dormía en el rocoso suelo de levantara. ¿Qué hacía ese bastardo ahí mirándola¿Desde hace cuánto estaba allí parado? Bajó su vista a la caja que tenía en sus brazos. Ella la reconocía. Era una de las de su navío. Eran sus ropas. Sus preciadas ropas de la realeza.

- Me parece que esto es tuyo. Pero sólo te voy a dar a escoger una. Las demás me las quedo yo. - ¿Para qué quería quedarse con sus ropas? No creo que sea del tipo que usa prendas de mujer. Maldito ladrón de quinta. Akane se sentó en su rincón. Ni loca se acercaría a ese maníaco. Se le quedó mirando un momento a los ojos. Tan profundos como la misma noche y apasionados como la luna que los iluminaba. Era extraña la manera tan apacible con la que le habló. Eso la desconcertó un poco. Ranma le desafió con la mirada, él no era de los que le huía a una riña de miradas. ¡Ja! Nadie era capaz de mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo con él. ¡Hasta sus ojos sembraban terror!

- ¿Qué me ves? - preguntó incómodo al ver que ella mantenía su mirada por más tiempo del acostumbrado por una persona normal. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba mejor... ¿quién dijo que ella era normal?

- ¿Acaso te importa¿Te incomoda que te mire? - preguntó Akane retadora. Nadie era capaz de ganarle en una batalla visual. Ella era la maestra, la invensible. Ni siquiera el pirata más temido podría derrotarle. - Como sea... es problema tuyo si te molesta o no. Necesito que me abras esta celda ya. - se levantó y caminó para acercarse a Ranma, claro que seguía estando al otro lado de la celda.

- ¿Acaso me importa lo que necesites? - preguntó retante. Mujer insolente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarle cuando era ella la que debiera de estar rogándole? - Recuerda que aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo.

- Tengo que darme un baño, por lo menos. ¡No me puedes dejar así de asquerosa¡Me ciento como una cerda! - desde hacía varias horas que no se bañaba. Estaba llena de tierra, arena y además con unos olores a salitre que ni ella misma se soportaba.

- ¡Bravo por tí! - aplaudió suavemente - ¡Por fin reconoces tus orígenes! - dijo con ironía y en un tono bajo de voz para evitar despertar a los demás.

- ¡Que niñito eres! Ni siquiera te atreves a dejarme salir a bañarme por temor a que me escape. Siento lástima. Ha caído muy bajo, capitán. - éste seguro que cae. Estos buenos trucos míos me tenían que servir algún día para bien. Ranma sintió una punzada en su orgullo. ¿Ella... escaparse del gran Saotome¡Nunca! Se lo demostraría allí mismo para hacerle tragar sus incoherentes palabras. ¡Jajajaja!

- Muy bien. Te voy a dejar salir a tomar un baño. De todos modos lo iba a hacer porque tienes una peste horrible. - se estaba burlando de ella, aunque... era cierto. - Aquí cerca hay otra cascada más pequeña que esta. No por nada mi isla se llama Kaskade. - dijo orgulloso. - Te voy a dejar salir bajo una condición. - Akane estaba tan feliz que estaba dispuesta hasta de comer lombrices si se lo pidieran. No le importaba nada contar de tener su preciado y ansiado baño. - Yo voy contigo y no me muevo hasta que termines. - su rostro se sonrojó y su contenta expresión cambió drásticamente. ¿Un baño con un pirata mirándole todo ¡Nunca!

- ¿QUÉ¡Jamás¿Cómo pretendes que me bañe contigo mirando? - estaba escandalizada. Era una propuesta descabellada, fuera de los límites de lo normal. ¿Qué pretendía?

- Lo tomas, o lo dejas. - el ultimátum ya estaba dictado. Él hablaba en serio y sin rodeos. Lo mejor sería aceptar, ya pensaría algo en el camino para deshacerse de él.

- Muy bien... vamos. Sácame de aquí. - eso pareció más una orden que una petición de rehén. Idiota, se cree que tiene poder real en mi isla. Ranma abrió la celda de Akane y la sujetó firmemente de su frágil brazo.

- Y que no se te ocurra intentar algo. - advirtió finalmente.

- Mis ropas... prometiste dejarme coger algo de ahí. - le recordó... aunque él no había prometido nada ¿o sí? buscó algo cómodo entre ese montón de telas. Si quería escapar en algún momento no podría correr con un gran traje puesto. Para su mala suerte todo lo que había eran trajes. Encontró un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido, sin muchos adornos y un pequeño escote con corte en 'v' y de tirantes. Sonrió para sus adentros. - Ya nos podemos ir.

Caminaron en dirección a la salida. Pasaron con pasos silenciosos por las hamacas colgantes. Esa fue la primera vez que Akane los vio a todos. Aunque solo vio las figuras porque el lugar estaba obscuro, pero igual los vio. Él iba adelante por el camino rocoso que pasaba por detrás de la caída de la gran cascada. Sus pies descalzos podían sentir las frías aguas en aquellas mojadas rocas. Pronto llegaría el momento. Debía estar lista y no dejarse distraer por bellezas naturales. Su vida dependía de ello. Ranma se había relajado un poco y había soltado su agarre, sabía que ella le seguía. Debía admirar su valentía. A pesar de estar secuestrada ella se mantenía firme y no se dejaba intimidar por ninguno de los piratas, ni siquiera de él. Ya se conocía el lugar de memoria y cada vez que pasaba por el mismo lugar no dejaba de maravillarse por la naturaleza que crecía en su bella isla tropical. Podría recorrerla hasta con los ojos vendados. Él mismo caminaba por las noches a aquella cascada a relajarse un rato. A pesar de que sus aguas eran más frías por las noches, él prefería estar solo y en silencio, cuando todas las criaturas descansaban. Los caminos estaban fangosos. Todavía quedaban las huellas de la tormenta que los mantuvo por días ahí en la isla.

Ella corría apresuradamente. Ese idiota se había mudado de tierras y no se había dado cuenta cuando ella decidió huír a toda prisa. Primero se escondió tras unos arbustos y después de verlo alejarse, hechó carrera. El bosque estaba muy obscuro. Ni un rayo de luna se asomaba en su favor. Parecía un lugar embrujado, no por nada era tierra de piratas asquerosos. Los árboles se hacían cada vez más frondosos a medida que se adentraba. El camino que pisaba estaba lleno de fangos y su traje ya estaba más manchado que antes. Sus pies ya no estaban descalzos, ahora calzaba unos zapatos de barro. ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera el bosque la dejaba escapar fácilmente. La falda estropeada de su vestido se encajó en una de las plantas. Lo haló para continuar la marcha pero lo que logró fue hacerle una abertura hasta la altura de sus caderas. ¡Esto es el colmo! Bueno, eso no era importante ahora. debía seguir corriendo. Muchas hojas juntas en un mismo lugar se le hizo un poco sospechoso pero pisando por ellas era la única manera de continuar. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y todo lo que veía parecía sospechoso. No le prestó importancia a su alerta y pisó. Un grave error. Era una trampa que la levantó del suelo por el pie izquierdo. La falda le tapó el rostro de fastidio que tenía. Genial... hasta ahí llegaron sus maravillosos planes de huída.

- ¡Que torpe eres¡No sabes ni siquiera como huír! - ese maldito otra vez. La princesa se sonrojó al recordar que gracias a la gravedad, su falda estaba donde no debía y ella estaba dando toda una exhibición de ropa interior. Rápidamente con sus manos agarró el traje y trató de mantenerlo en el sitio donde debía estar. Ocultando lo que debía ocultar.

- ¡Bájame de aquí! - gritó la joven

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? - mira si será ligón. - Debería huír del susto que me diste con semejante espectáculo de horror. - a él le gustaba hacerle rabiar. Era fantástico encontrar las mil y una maneras que ella encontraría de responder a semejantes insultos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haz hecho? - contestó retante.- Eso es porque nunca habías visto más allá del vestido de una mujer ¿verdad? - esta sería una noche inolvidable. De eso no cabía duda alguna en la mente de aquellos dos rebeldes.

- No quiero que mis árboles se mueran de la peste que traes. - Ranma trepó el tronco del árbol y fue a la rama de donde colgaba aquella doncella malcriada.

- ¡Bájame ya! - ¡atrevido¡Esto era una declaración de guerra! No pudo pensar más cuando había caído duramente contra el fango. Esto era perfecto. Su traje estaba roto. Sus pies llenos de barro y ahora sus cabellos cubiertos de fango. Y para colmo aquel insensible la había tirado del árbol. - ¿Me tenías que tirar?

- ¿Querías bajar o no¡Mujeres¿Quién las entiende? - el joven capitán caminó despreocupado. Él sabía que ella le seguiría. Después de entrar en semenjante estado de suciedad ¿quien no? NI siquiera él era tan puerco.

- Pues es claro que las personas torpes como usted... nunca llegarán a esa meta. - el joven Saotome paró en seco. ¿Acaso se sintió ofendido por recordarle de su poca capacidad mental? Akane tropezó con él dándole un ligero empujón.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿No te enseñaron a caminar? - reclamó molesto.

- Era lógico que tropezara si paras de esa manera. Además solo fue un empujoncito... y vaya que te lo merecías. - muy tarde se percató de sus equívocas palabras. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso¡Nadie empuja a Ranma Saotome y sale ileso¡Nadie! Ranma estaba hecho una furia. No por ser mujer iba a salir airosa. El capitán empujó a la princesa tan fuerte que ésta cayó en la orilla de la cascada fuertemente. - ¡Maldito abusador¡Te maldigo a ti y... a ti otra vez¡Y por tu bien mas te vale que no mires! - amenazó con autoridad y total seguridad la joven Tendo, algo que sorprendió al joven pirata.

- ¡A callar, mujer asquerosa! Tus advertencias conmigo no sirven. ¡Y como ya te dije... más te vale que no intentes escapar otra vez porque cuando te encuentre vas a saber lo que siginifica la palabra tortura por experiencia propia! - si antes se veía molesto, ahora estaba furioso. Lleno de rabia. - ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues todas tus apestosas mierdas, una por una! - eso debe mantenerla en su sitio. Qué ridícula. Tratando de enfrentarse a mi... o es bruta o es doblemente bruta.

- ¡Estás advertido¡Quiero verte de espaldas! - gritó la joven haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas del pirata.

- ¡Bah¡Lo dices como si quisiera mirarte! No sabes el asco que me das. Creo que lo que vi antes me da como para tres noches sin sueño. - estaba exagerando pero por otra parte decía la verdad. Akane estaba hecha un asco. Ni ella misma se soportaba. Parecía más un monstruo antes que una princesa. Hasta él se veía mejor que ella y eso ya era mucho decir. - ¡Me voy a un árbol y ya sabes! Si no quieres comer mierda... no hagas nada que yo no haría. - ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante tortura? Él era todo un demonio sacado de mitos y leyendas. Nadie en su sano juicio haría comer excremento humano a una princesa. Lo mejor sería hacer lo que decía si quería seguir viviendo con un buen sabor de boca. Gracias a Dios, él cumplió con su palabra de no mirar y se recostó en la rama sobresaliente de un frondoso árbol. Ella lo veía desde el agua y se mantenía segura de que no se atreviera a voltear la cabeza.

Ranma se recostó en una gran rama que quedaba encima del agua. Cerró los ojos por el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos. Esa chiquilla le estaba consumiendo todas las energías en cualquier tontería. A pesar de haber cerrado los ojos él se mantenía alerta de los movimientos que hacía la joven por medio de los sonidos. Estaba escuchándolo todo. Desde el momento en que ella comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se sumergió en el agua de la cascada. Más de una vez se quejó de que el agua estaba fría. No podía negar que sintió la tentación de mirar en varias ocasiones. Pero él mismo había dicho que le daba asco. No miró, al cabo que ni quería hacerlo de todos modos.

Akane por otro lado, disfrutaba de su baño a pesar de que el agua estaba muy fría a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada en su castillo. Nunca había gozado de la oportunidad de bañarse al aire libre y en aguas tan claras y puras como esas. Se relajó y más de una vez se sumergió completamente para limpiar bien su cabello. Claro que nunca dejó de vigilar al pirata malcriado dueño de aquellos ojos azules-grisáceos tan bellos... ¿en qué estaba pensando? Como sea, por una parte ella se divertía con sus gestos de niño pequeño pero a la vez le odiaba por pegarle y humillarle, era más un mal nacido que un apuesto joven. El silencio estaba presente y eso le incomodaba muchísimo. Sentía que él podría mirarle con los sonidos, por expresarlo de alguna manera. Lo vio allí, de espaldas a ella.

- Me gusta tu isla. - comentó libremente en busca de alguna conversación decente o mejor aún, de una pelea verbal.

- No me importa. Avanza que quiero descansar ya.- dijo despreocupado. Maldito... siempre tan... tan así como era.

- ¿Por qué no descansas ahí entonces¿Acaso lo pongo nervioso, capitán? - ¡Eso era el colmo¿Ya estaba buscando pelea otra vez¿Nunca se cansa? Ella lo estaba disfrutando y él se dio cuenta. Ambos eran iguales, les gustaba hacer rabiar al oponente sin pensar en consecuencias futuras. Era una sensación indescriptible. Claro que no se la dejaría fácil.

- No te creas tan bella como para ponerme nervioso. Tu no lograrías ni enamorar al sapo más feo del pero de los pantanos. - ¡que grosero! Él la escuchó chocar su mano contra el agua, salpicándola, en señal de molestia absoluta. No hizo más que sonreír. El ataque verbal era una de sus especialidades, una niña boba como ella no lograría vencerle en su campo.

- Pero es que usted es peor que un sapo, capitán. - comentó ella burlona mientras se vestía con su traje rosa. - Desde hace mucho está vacilando, yo, como mujer que soy, me doy cuenta de tonterías como esas...

- ¿Cómo no darte cuenta de tonterías si tu misma eres un tonta por naturaleza? Es tu especialidad... es lo único en que mereces mérito, querida. - interrumpió burlón.

- Lástima que yo ya haya terminado de vestirme. - dijo altiva y orgullosa, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar aquel estúpido comentario. Ella estaba muy segura de su belleza y de su inteligencia. Y un pirata estúpido y musculoso como él no lo pondría en duda.

- Como dije antes... me das asco. Te ves tan fea que hasta las balas de cañón evitan siquiera tocar tu ácida piel. - ella se mantuvo callada. El sonrió con satisfacción. - Vámonos ya. - Ranma emprendió el viaje de regreso mientras que ella le seguía en total silencio. ¿Se sintió ofendida por esa tontería¡Que niña más boba!

- ¿Tu tratas así a todos tus secuestrados? - de verdad se sintió insultada. Su orgullo era pisoteado por un hombre cualquiera. ¿Por qué se sintió tan afectada¿Será que no estaba acostumbrada a ser insultada de esa manera?

- No... usualmente los mato cuando llegan a mi isla. - dijo tranquilo, como si eso fuera lo más lógico y normal. Ella se quedó en total silencio. Sorpresa sintió al escuchar semejante confesión. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban caminando de vuelta a la cueva por el camino rocoso. Esta vez ella iba adelante y seguida de Ranma quien no quería recibir otra sorpresa por parte de ella. Fue una suerte que se dio cuenta rápido de su ausencia aquella vez y siguió su pasos en el fango. La muy mensa había caído en aquella tonta trampa para animales. ¿Será ella animal¡Jajajaja! Tal vez si... tal vez no ¿quién sabe?. La princesa ya se conocía el camino de vuelta a su prisión y ella misma se adentró. Ranma cerró el fuerte y grande candado de hierro y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su cómoda hamaca.

- ¿Qué hay en aquel otro túnel? - preguntó curiosa, deteniendo los pasos de su encarcelador.

- No te importa. - recibió como única respuesta, levantando más su curiosidad. ¿Por qué no le contestó¿Qué era lo que ocultaba allí¿Más prisioneros¿Muertos? Akane se recostó en su rincón. Era la única parte de la pequeña cárcel donde las rocas estaban más lisas. Se durmió al cabo de unos minutos y así pasó su primera noche con piratas.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

Artemisa: Ya tengo listo el capítulo tercero... solo me falta pasarloa la computadora ¬¬U Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Hoy tuve el privilegio de gozar de otra clase con mi papá. Él me está ayudando con esto de los piratas aunque no lo sepa. Lo unico que sabe es que le estoy preguntando de ellos y ya

R&R


	3. Mensajero de la Muerte

Advertencia: Este fic contiene palabras que pueden ser consideradas como fuertes o soeces y escenas de batallas un poco sangrientas no aptas para el lector que se pudiera sentir ofendido y menores de edad vulnerables a pesadillas espantosas. ¬¬U

**Historia de Piratas**

Capítulo Tercero: Mensajero de la Muerte

En las horas del sol naciente, un joven de altas estaturas y piel pálida, se disponía a abordar uno de los más grandes y pesados navíos reales. Se contaban solamente seis cañones a babor y seis más a estribor haciendo un total de doce miserables cañones. No era un navío de guerra ni batallas, era simplemente para llevar un mensaje de ansiedad. El rey estaba ansioso por la llegada de la princesa Akane Tendo más que nada. Tenía una cocina, incluso contaba con una incómoda galera propia para los prisioneros. El cuarto de pólvora no les podía faltar, para cualquier situación... aunque con sólo doce cañones quedarían fácilmente a la merced de quien atacara y eso lo tenían muy claro todos los tripulantes que abordaban con la mitad de su mente embriagada con el temor de un posible ataque. Eran más de diez los barriles que contenían este negro tesoro peligroso. Tres mástiles con velas latinas para mantener una velocidad considerada ni muy rápida ni muy lenta. Uno en popa, otro en proa y el mástil más grande estaba en el centro de la cubierta. Se contaba con espacio para más de treinta marineros incluyendo al capitán, el navegante, el médico, el herrero, el cocinero, en fin, era todo un pueblo flotante dominado por hombres maduros y jóvenes en plena etapa de crecimiento. No había una sola mujer abordo... ellas traen mala suerte.

- Hijo, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho. - le abrazaba y le besaba hasta el cansancio. Todos les miraban y seguido se reían y burlaban de la patética escena. Incluso el capitán, que ya había abordado, se estaba mofando de él desde estribor. Ya él contaba los veinte y tres inviernos y su madre todavía le cuidaba y le mimaba como a un niño de siete. Era totalmente vergonzosa la manera en que su madre le mostraba sus cariños a esas alturas de la edad. ¡Él era ya todo un hombre, no un hijito de mamá! Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba el sentirse querido por alguien. Todavía no había mujer alguna que le quisiera como hombre. Tal vez porque era mucho para ellas o porque al ver escenas como esas se arrepenteían de acercársele. Él también le quería mucho.

Su progenitora siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, incluso después de la trágica muerte de su padre quien había fallecido después de su encuentro con el pirata más temido de aquellos tiempos: Genma Saotome. Él apenas contaba con los once inviernos cuando un soldado visitó su morada trayendo las malas nuevas. Pasó noches en vela, llorando amargamente la pérdida de su enamorado en la entrada de la casa donde mismo le habían informado de la tragedia. No comía, no bebía... ella solo lloraba sin consuelo en la entrada de la pequeña choza de madera vieja y desgastada. Pero después de cuatro soles derramando pétalos de mar, ella estaba sobre sus dos piernas nuevamente. Luciendo más viva que antes... en espíritu. Los años pasaron, volando como las gaviotas que guían a los navegantes y él le confesó sus aspiraciones a marino. Su rostro se tornó más pálido que una caravela. Estaba claro que ella no quería eso. Su propio padre había perdido la vida en el mar y no estaba dispuesta a regalarle su hijo a la muerte. Le pegó hasta el cansancio con el propósito de quitarle esa tonta idea de su hueca cabeza. Sufrió de las burlas incansables de los que se decían llamar amigos después de ver los visibles rastros del abuso en su cuerpo. Pero ellos en parte tenían razón. A los diez y nueve inviernos y todavía su mamita tenía la autoridad suficiente como para pegarle de aquella manera tan salvaje y bestial... era patético y humillante.

A espaldas de ella, pidió empleo como mensajero real. Ellos también cumplían con misiones máritimas y al ser un cargo de la realeza, tal vez su madre lo aceptaría. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. En cambio la pobre señora sufrió de largas depresiones y no pasaba luna alguna en la que no le dejara de culpar de su eterno sufrimiento. Pero la historia no acaba ahí. Se presentó en el castillo real para solicitar por la renuncia de su querido hijo. Un hombre de bajas estaturas le informó que la única manera en la que su hijo pudiera renunciar sería estando muerto. Pero si abandonaba sus obligaciones por no ser aceptada su petición de renuncia, entonces sería desterrado del reino, moriría sin remedio a manos de un soldado cualquiera o pasaría el resto de sus días encerrado en los calabozos llenos de mugre y pequeñas bestias asquerosas. El cambio en su manera de pensar fue drástico y rápido. Ahora ella le pegaba para que 'no anduviera de vago' y trabajara incansables horas en el castillo haciendo cosas que ni siquiera le correspondía hacer. ¿Qué le habrán comentado de mi en el castillo¡De seguro que había sido culpa del maldito de Sasuke! Ese mal nacido, no hacía nada más que fastidiarle la existencia.

- ¡Mamá, por favor¡Ya estoy bastante grande! - ¿ella estaba llorando¡Pero si no era la primera vez que navegaba! De hecho era la segunda porque casi todas sus órdenes era en viajes montados en aquellas bestias rápidas de cuatro largas patas. ¡Argh¡Cómo odiaba ver a su madre llorando! Prefería estar muerto antes que verle así. - ¡Madre, no es para ponerse así¡Voy a estar bien! - Ya no le importaban las burlas y las miradas. La apretó en un fuerte abrazo, tratando de consolarla y de ahogar los lastimeros llantos en su débil y poco musculoso pecho.

-¡TODOS A BORDO¡MARINOS A BORDO! - gritaban desde el navío. Había llegado la inevitable hora de partir. Todos los marineros comenzaban a abordar con pasos lentos pero firmes y seguros de que llegarán con vida a su querido pueblo... si es que todo salía como estaba planeado.

- Te prometo que voy a regresar. - le dijo en un leve susurro, apenas audible, creca de su oído derecho. La apretó más fuerte entre sus flacos y fuertes brazos y le besó en su frente. Levantó su pequeño saco marrón de tela lleno de las pocas ropas que poseía y abordó al gran navío sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás, a diferencia de los demás que agitaban sus brazos en señal de despedida incluyendo al viejo capitán. Algunos soldados que estaban en tierra firme, soltaron las grandes sogas que sujetaban al navío, los marinos levaron anclas y otros soltaron las velas latinas para que el viento les diera la velocidad que aclamaban.

Habían partido en un día perfecto. Las pocas nubes grises le abrieron sus puertas al astro rey, mientras que los vientos fuertes se encargaban de empujar a ese gran barco de madera pulida cuyo peso alcanzaba las ciento y treinta toneladas. Tsuzuki no podía estar más complacido con su trabajo. Como él era el mensajero real, su única misión era decir: "El rey les envía estos presentes en señal de sus ansias por su pronta llegada". Haría una reverencia ligera y se retiraría a dormir un rato más. Desde que zarparon no ha hecho más que dormir, comer y mirar a los rostros celosos de los marinos que antes se burlaban de él y de su querida madre. Llenaba sus pulmones de aire salado mientras descansaba una vez más en su cómoda hamaca.

Los días pasaban lentamente y las noches eran cada vez más largas y eternas. A diferencia de antes, los vientos habían bajado su inicial intensidad y ahora el navío se movía a menos de quince nudos por cada legua. No podía negar que estaba feliz de navegar y además iba a conocer a la princesa Tendo. Debía ser una joven hermosa y saludable. Todas las princesas tienen fama de ser mujeres caídas de los mismísimos cielos. Sin duda alguna, ella caería ante sus encantos pero él se negaría a desrrollar ese amor imposible porque correría con el riesgo de ser asesinado a manos de su propio reino ya que ella estaba destinada a ser desposada por el príncipe Tatewaki Kuno. Tampoco podía ocultar la melancolía y la nostalgia que sentía al dejar a su madre atrás y en aquel deplorable estado. La extrañaba, aunque la manera de mostrar su querer hacia él fuera diferente. A base de golpes y de culpas que no le correspondían. ¿Estaría ella extrañándole igual a él?

Nuevamente se quedó dormido en su cómoda y grisácea hamaca. Era una noche preciosa, tranquila y serena. A pesar de no haber luna ni estrellas, la noche seguía siendo su parte favorita del día. Más de una vez escuchó a las mujeres del castillos comentar, en una noche igual a esa, que a la luna le faltaba color porque carecía de pasión. ¿Eso significaba que a él le faltaba pasión? No era muy popular con las mujeres que digamos, pero las esperanzas de vivir un amor infinito nunca se desvanecían en su pensamiento. Aún era muy joven y tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en casarse. Además él confiaba plenamente en sus encantos masculinos, sólo que por alguna razón los ocultaba naturalmente. No llevaba la cuenta exacta pero sabía que ya habían pasado más días de los necesarios y ningún rastro del navío real daban señal de existencia alguna. Se le hacía extraño. Según sus muy inexpertos cálculos, ya debían de haber aparecido, pero en cambio sólo se les prensentaba la escena de una noche serena y sin luna ni estrellas.

- Ese Tsuzuki. No sé si celar su suerte de mensajero o burlarme de él y su madre. - dos marineros conversaban amenamente sentados en los suelos de cubierta. No habían más de quince marinos laborando a esas horas de la noche. Incluso el capitán estaba tomando un breve descanso.

- Tu lo haz dicho. - afirmó el segundo. - Pero eso no importa ahora. Vámonos. A limpiar esos malditos cañones inservibles. - el hombre de madura edad y barbas negras se levantó y ayudó al más joven de cabellos castaños a levantarse también para hacer las tareas que les encomendaron. Caminaron hacia proa donde se encontraban las escotillas para bajar a las galerías en busca de aquellos mohosos y polvorientos cañones.

- ¡Auxilio!

-¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó el hombre que seguía al joven quien ya se encontraba pisando los escalones de madera.

- ¿Ecuchar qué¡Vámonos ya, que tenemos mucho trabajo! - debe ser la edad que lo estaba haciendo escuchar cosas o tal vez era que no quería trabajar igual que aquel Tsuzuki. Maldito bueno para nada.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme¡Auxilio! - se escuchó más fuerte una voz femenina. Debía estar gritando muy fuerte para que la pudieran escuchar porque ese barco era muy grande o tal vez el silencio de la noche le estaba ayudando.

- ¡MUJER EN EL AGUA¡MUJER EN EL AGUA! - gritó el vigilante en turno de esa noche. - ¡MARINEROS A POPA¡MUJER EN EL AGUA! - volvió a gritar. ¿Una mujer? Por fin un rayo de luz en medio de ese oscuro barco lleno de hombres. Por lo menos esperaban que fuera bella para poder cortejarle a gusto. Todos los marinos que habían escuchado la orden se dirigieron a popa para comprobar lo que se comentaba. En efecto, una joven dama estaba clamando ayuda desesperadamente desde un pequeño bote que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Si no la salvaban inmediatamente podría ser aplastada por el gran navío ya que ellos se dirigían peligrosamente a ella a una velocidad constante. Pero... ¿cómo no la vieron antes? Quizás porque estaba muy obscuro y ella no llevaba ningún tipo de luz.

- ¡Busquen las escaleras de Jacobo! - gritó el joven de cabellos castaños que hace apenas unos segundos bajaba a limpiar cañones.

- ¡Yo voy! - exclamó un marino que tenía un mapo en su mano.

- ¡Resista, señorita¡Ya la vamos a subir! - volvió a gritar, esta vez dirigiéndose a la misteriosa joven de rojo traje y grande sombrero blanco que sonreía maliciosamente bajo las sombras de la noche. Una gran explosión acabó abruptamente con el silencio y la paz que una vez inundaron al poderoso navío, seguido del sonido de una bola de cañón atravesando al navío de babor a estribor a gran velocidad. Llevando consigo a todos los marineros que tuvieron la mala suerte de escoger aquella fatídica hamaca.

- ¡Nos atacan! - gritó el joven que hace apenas unos escasos segundos pedía unas escaleras para la señorita que había desaparecido misteriosamente y que ninguno de los marinos se había percatado al estar en alerta ante el ataque. Tal vez ya la habían aplastado. Pobre, descanse en paz en la boca de los hambrientos tiburones que siempre rodeaban a los barcos en busca de una desfortunada y suculenta presa. Algunos marinos curiosos de saber lo que sucedía, saltaron de sus sueños y subieron a cubierta. Era él. Esa bandera era conocida en los tres mares. Era increíble el miedo que se apoderaba de tu cuerpo con el simple hecho de ver un pedazo de tela negra con una caravela que tenía una huesuda coleta y dos huesos de fémur atravesados bajo ésta. Ranma Saotome se tomaba la molestia de atacar el navío donde viajaban. No sabía si sentirse honrado o brincar al mar para no encontrarse con sus asesinos ojos azules. Según contaban en el pueblo, era lo último que verías si tenías la maldición de encontrarte frente a frente con él. Sus ojos de demonio... de bestia sedienta de sangre caliente y fresca.

- ¡Cañones tercero y sexto¡Tiro de cadenas! - un silbido se dejó escuchar en señal de disparo. Ambos cañones explotaron uno tras otro. Dos pares de balas medianas de cañón unidas por una cadena de diez y seis pulgadas aproximadas salieron disparadas. Desde el momento en que ambos pares salieron disparados, comenzaron a dar vueltas en el aire a una velocida impresionante. Rápidamente chocaron contra dos de los mástiles del navío, el central y el de popa. A diferencia del poderoso mástil central, el de popa cedió ante aquel ataque y cayó pesadamente al mar provocando una gran turbulencia.

- ¡Cañones primero, cuarto y quinto¡Tiro de uvas! - tan pronto escucharon el silbido del capitán pirata se dispararon los tres cañones consecutivamente con escasos segundos de diferencia. Lo extraño fue que el barco no recibió un fuerte impacto como el anterior. En fracción de segundos, cientos de pequeños bolines de hierro y cobre caían pesadamente desde el cielo atravesando a los pobres navegantes. Los cuerpos sangrientos caían uno tras otro, manchando lo que una vez fue la cubierta, que ahora tenía decenas de huecos por todas partes. Ellos no se habían preparado para un ataque y tampoco viajaban en una gran buque de guerra. La pólvora estaba en el cuarto de pólvora y no tendrían tiempo de preparar los cañones. Lo mejor sería quedarse allí abajo, esperando a que abordaran. Entonces sacarían sus pistolas y sus espadas listas para la lucha.

Tsuzuki se levantó horrorizado. A escasos metros de él una gran bola de cañón los había atravesado y se había llevado a unos compañeros marinos. ¿Les estaban atacando¿Por qué¿Acaso eran piratas? Las preguntas visitaron indeseadamente la mente aturdida del joven con marrones vestiduras. A diferencia de los demás, que corrían a las escotillas para esperar a que ellos abordaran, él corrió en dirección opuesta. Buscaba un lugar seguro donde ninguno de los atacantes le pudiera encontrar. Él había prometido a su madre regresar y aunque sabía defenderse bien no correría el riesgo de morir a causa de un pirata que sólo atacaba por gusto y gana para recoger un poco de oro y riqueza. Encontró la desierta cocina. Tenía muchos lugares donde podría ocultarse, además ¿a qué pirata se le ocurriría buscar tesoros en la cocina? Ellos sólo querían vestiduras valiosas para vender en el mercado negro, oros y pólvora. Sí... ese era un buen lugar para ocultarse y esperar a que terminara todo el revuelo para salir y tomar el timón. Él llevaría el navío de regreso a puerto seguro, donde nadie le atacaría y cumpliría su promesa de regresar.

- ¡Maldito Kensuke¡Mira que decir que yo haría bien de doncella¡Se cree que no le entendí¡No es más que un bellaco! - Tatsuki se quitó el sombrero blanco de su cabeza y lo sustituyó por su acostumbrado pañuelo rojo. El traje rojo de la princesa que llevaba puesto lo arrojó con furia al mar. Por lo menos le dejaron escoger un vestido de su color predilecto. Debajo de aquella gran falda y sobre las maderas del pequeño bote tenía una soga con uno de los extremos amarrado a un pequeño gancho de hierro. - Espero que llegue. - Su bote ya estaba muy cerca del gran navío y si no se apuraba, la soga no llegaría nunca y el moriría aplastado. Dejó un espacio entre su agarre a la soga y el gancho de hierro. Levantó el brazo completamente y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares. En poco tiempo el gancho ya se confundía con el cielo nocturno de lo veloz que giraba. Sin esperar más, lo lanzó a la popa del barco con todas sus fuerzas. El gancho se clavó fuertemente al navío. Haló fuertemente la soga para asegurarse de que no fuera a moverse de lugar y de que estuviera los suficientemente firme como para aguantar su liviano peso. Agarró con ambas manos aquella soga y saltó del pequeño bote a metros de ser aplastado. Comenzó a escalar el navío rápidamente.

La tarea no era fácil. Eran metros de distancia las que tenía que subir y debía apresurarse. A mitad del trayecto cayó uno de los mástiles cerca de su posición. Ya había empezado la cacería. Se apresuró un poco. Escuchó tres explosiones más. Esos debían ser los bolines y sabía que eso era peligroso para él también ya que no todos caerían dentro del navío. Detuvo todos sus movimientos. Miró a los marinos caer de los bordes del barco, víctimas de las pequeñas bolas de hierro. El silencio se hizo presente como señal de que ya habían detenido los ataques. Continuó subiendo por la fina soga hasta que finalmente llegó. Apenas pisó madera firme y ya sus botas marrones estaban salpicadas con sangre. Un marino había muerto atravesado en la boca del estómago a causa de su gancho. ¡Ja¡Soy el mejor! Pensó orgulloso de tan buena puntería a pesar de no haber visto al pobre hombre.

Miró detenidamente la escena que se presentaba en cubierta. Decenas de cuerpos estaban tirados con bolines atravesados por todas partes del cuerpo. La sangre pintaba de un rojo vivo lo que una vez fueron marrones maderas. No sintió remordimiento alguno. Eso era algo normal en su vida y ya estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de escenarios. Corrió hacia babor, sin importarle cuantos cuerpos pasaran bajo sus pequeñas botas cuebiertas por sangre, donde sus compañeros piratas estaban buscando una tabla para poder cruzar de barco a barco. Su única misión, ya estaba cumplida. Él distrajo a los estúpidos marinos de agua dulce para un ataque sorpresa. Ahora su objetivo era otro.

Tatsuki le hacía señas a Ranma para informar que cubierta estaba despejada y lista para ser atracada. Detrás suyo un marinero se acercaba peligrosamente por la espalda con una espada de tres pulgadas de ancha en su mano derecha y ninguno de los piratas que lo habían visto se tomó la molestia de avisarle. Él era uno de los marinos que habían optado por esperar en las escotillas hasta que los piratas abordaran para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ya que se les había hecho tarde para buscar la pólvora y preparar los cañones. Sus pisadas eran suaves y casi inaudibles... pero no silenciosas. Tatsuki nunca había escuchado el sonido del silencio. Lo que para la mayoría era inaudible para él era un ruido más. Cuando el marinero estaba al alcance del joven rubio levantó su amenazadora espada a punto de quitarle la vida. Hizo un corte horizontal y rápido dirigido a la cabeza del pirata, pero sólo cortó al aire porque el joven de rubios cabellos se había doblado para esquivar el ataque y sacar las espadas que tenía amarradas a ambas piernas. El marino recuperó su postura y listo para atacar nuevamente cuando Tatsuki ya se había levantado y volteado para cortar con destreza la cabeza de aquel joven. Ambas espadas atravezaron lados opuestos del cuello, en un corte tan perfecto que las espadas chocaron entre sí a mitad de camino. La sangre salpicó tiñiendo de rojo su tieso rostro y sus blancas vestiduras.

- ¿Matas a los marineros igual que a los pollos? - le preguntó Kensuke en tono burlón. Él fue el primero en cruzar la tabla y vio toda la escena.

- Es mi nuevo corte de cabeza. Ayuda a mantener la carne fresca. - contestó irónico el joven y con una sonrisa infantil. Parecía todo un angel pero todos los piratas sabían de la mente de demonio que aquel muchacho tenía. Kensuke sonrió como si no le afectaran las expresiones del 'niño demonio', pero la realidad era que le provocaban escalofríos su mirada "inocente". Sus ojos, ahora rojos, no denotaban emoción alguna pero aquella sonrisa era tan siniestra y escalofriante.

Los demás piratas terminaron de cruzar la tabla. En ese preciso momento decenas de marineros salían de las escotillas que se encontraban en proa con pistolas y espadas, con semejanza a machetes, en mano. Tatsuki no se esperaba eso, pero ya que Ranma y los demás habían llegado, el continuaría con su misión personal. A su punto de vista todos esos marinos eran unos cobardes y torpes sin balance. Hasta Imai podría matarlos a todos si quisiera. Pero Imai... era otro cuento. Otra vez se había quedado en el 'Dragoner' porque según él, la princesa podría intentar escapar y debía de quedarse alguien a vigilarala. Y como el alma noble que era, él mismo se ofreció a quedarse y perderse de todo el baño de sangre del que sus compañeros gozarían.

Corrió en busca de las escotillas para bajar al primer nivel en busca de la cocina del barco. Un hombre se le atravesó en el camino. Le apuntaba firmemente con una pistola de cañón doble. Tatsuki estaba rezando porque el pobre diablo tuviera mala puntería. Estaba claro que él no podría luchar contra una pistola. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al marino con un bolín enterrado en su frente. Cayó pesadamente en la roja cubierta con los ojos abiertos y sujetando aún su pistola con firmeza. El joven rubio se volteó a popa donde estaba el dueño de aquel tiro certero.

- ¡Gracias Mitsuru! - gritó el llamado 'niño demonio' a su compañero pirata que estaba tan lejos de él que apenas lo veían sus ojos inyectados con el rojo color de la sangre. Tatsuki sabía que no le podía escuchar pero le gustaba decirlo de todas formas. Era una costumbre que le había inculcado su madre antes de que él huyera de su casa harto de escuchar todos los días a sus padres discutir y pegarse por cualquier tontería. Pero en especial, cansado de ver las noches en la que su padre llegaba oliendo a vinos y golpeaba a su madre hasta el cansancio. Ella murió en una noche de esas... la misma en la que él huyó y encontró en Ranma, un niño dos años mayor que él, una mano amiga y protectora. Genma Saotome, el padre de Ranma, le cuidó y crió hasta el día de su muerte. Encontró las escaleras que buscaba y bajó sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió en busca de la cocina del navío como alma que lleva el diablo. Necesitaba encontrarla con urgencia antes que Kensuke. ¡Ese bastardo se los estaba robando todos¡Pronto se quedaría sin cubiertos para cocinar!

Ranma golpeó a un hombre en la boca del estómago haciéndole escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre. El marino cayó al mar después de recibir una patada en la cabeza. Agarró la espada amarrada a su cintura y en un rápido movimiento hizo un corte en el pecho del marino que le atacaba por la derecha. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos colocando una mano en la herida que le recorrió de derecha a izquierda con destreza. Ranma aprovechó este movimiento para empujarlo fuera del navío. Ya el mar se encargaría de terminar con él. Recibió un tiro en el hombro izquierdo. Inmediatamente localizó al dueño de la pistola disparada. Fue el capitán de ese navío el que cometió el peor error de su vida. Estaba a una distancia lejana pero aún así, antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, ya estaba recibiendo su primer golpe en la cara a manos de Ranma. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se recuperara, lo haría pagar con un poco de dolor. El capitán empuñó una espada cualquiera que yacía en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba. Chocaron las espadas una y otra vez. Ninguno dejaba una entrada libre al otro. El capitán lo estaba disfrutando plenamente. Sentía el orgullo de nivelar fuerzas con un gran y temido luchador pirata.

- No es tan bueno como dicen, Saotome. - comentó en tono burlón y confiado el capitán de barbas y bigotes blancos.

-Tiene usted razón, viejo. - comentó despectivamente y utilizando palabras de gentes ricas - No soy tan bueno como dicen... - esquivó un lento ataque del orgulloso y sonriente capitán que no se daba cuenta de que se estaban burlando de él en sus narices. - ...soy mucho mejor. - el joven de cabellos negros estiró sus labios en un intento de sonreír y sin problema alguno cortó la mano del viejo, que sujetaba aquella espada barata y sin filo. El viejo de negras y finas vestiduras gritó de dolor y miró con terror su mano cortada. Ranma abrió la mano que estaba en el suelo y levantó la espada del capitán. - Debo recordarle que si no me mata usted de un disparo... - clavó la recojida espada en el corazón del horrorizado capitán, atravesándole el pecho y clavando su cuerpo al mástil central - ... dese usted por muerto.

Mitsuru y Kensuke eran dos piratas que no estaban muy acostumbrados a las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. A diferencia del resto, ellos se aislaban de las peleas hacia un punto considerado por ellos como 'seguro' y con una amplia vista de cubierta. En algunas ocasiones debían luchar para llegar a ese punto pero en este caso, con marinos tan torpes como aquellos, eso no era trabajo alguno.

Una vez encontrado aquel lugar especial no había ser capaz de salir vivo después de haber cometido el grave error de cruzar por el campo visual de cualquiera de los dos. La distancia no era problema alguno, el tiro siempre sería certero, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. Mientras que uno le gastaba los cuchillos al niño rubio, el otro se encargaba de utilizar todos los bolines que cruzaran por sus verdes y felinos ojos, fabricados por Takeshi, el torpe herrero. Tenía dos pistolas de cañón simple. Siempre habían tratado de conseguir un lugar oculto para que nadie les molestara y así efectuar un mejor desempeño. Ellos también servían de refuerzos para los demás en caso de aprietos como en el caso de Tatsuki.

Recibió un corte en su mejilla izquierda. ¡Un corte! Un ataque de rabia se apoderó de su mente y de sus movimientos brutos. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil que era para arruinar su rostro perfecto? Agitó fieramente su espada cortando la pierna del asustado marino en otro arranque de furia. El marino miraba horrorizado como éste gritaba al aire de la histeria. ¡Pero si sólo fue un razguño¡Apenas y derramó una gota de sangre! La pierna cortada pasó a un segundo plano, su prioridad ahora era su vida o por lo menos una muerte no tan horrorosa como la que se le avecinaba. Tal vez le serviría pedir por piedad.

- ¡Por favor¡Tengo hijos y una esposa que dependen de mi¡Mi madre acaba de fallecer y estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles¡Mi familia depende de mi¡No me mate¡Se lo ruego señor pirata! - se tiró al suelo y sujetó el pie de un muy molesto Sei. Había cortado el rostro equivocado y de ésta no saldría vivo por más clemencia que rogara.

- ¡AAAAAAARGH! - gritó al viento cual león fuera rugiendo. ¡Un corte¡Una marca en su rostro¡Jamás se lo perdonaría por más diarreas que tuviera su madre¡JAMÁS! - ¡Pídele clemencia a tu puta madre en el infierno ¡Hijo de perra! - Hizo un corte violento y sin gracia alguna al cuello, y su cabeza se despegó del cuerpo a la vez que fue pateada con una fuerza descomunal fuera del barco. De su tirado cuerpo brotaban ríos de sangre mientras que el pirata le pateó una vez más en las costillas como si todavía pudiera sentir dolor.

La lucha parecía no tener fin. Los marinos seguían peleando mientras que los más cobardes se lanzaban del navío para evitar el sufrimiento de una muerte espantosa y dolorosa. La mayoría de los que se quedaban para luchar optaban por atacar la espalada de los piratas. Eran todos unos miserables cobardes... la escoria humana y todo lo contrario de lo honorable en batalla. Pero esa era la única manera para poder lograr siquiera un razguño a los piratas que luchaban como todos unos expertos a comparación de ellos. Parecían criaturas inmortales. No existía herida alguna que los detuviese siquiera un maldito segundo. Detrás de Mitsuru un marino se movía entre las sombras de la noche. Era el blanco perfecto. Estaba sentado mirando distraídamente las peleas de sus compañeros mientras cargaba con movimientos automáticos y calculados una de sus pistolas.

Akira disparaba amabas pistolas a diestra y siniestra. No siempre acertaba a los puntos vitales pero, hacía lo que podía y además, ellos mismos se lanzaban al frío mar por desición propia. Sei decapitaba a un marino y pateaba su cabeza fuera del barco. Por alguna razón se veía hecho una bestia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Desde ese punto no se veía herido. Ranma peleaba con el que parecía ser el capitán del barco en una lucha de espadas. Se veía más lento de lo normal. Tal vez se estaba burlando de él... como siempre lo hacía por lo menos una vez por batalla. Pobre, al final quedó clavado en el gran mástil. Ryoga golpeaba con manos y piernas a dos marineros que le atacaban a la vez. Ese chico era todo un salvaje. Prefería los puños y patadas antes que usar una espada o alguna pistola. Mousse por otro lado del navío hacia una vuelta en el aire usando la cabeza de un marino como punto de apoyo para esquivar un ataque de espada casi certero. Cuando llegó al suelo, quedó a la espalda del marino y le clavó su espada sin compasión alguna en el corazón, sacándolo por el otro lado del pecho. Suavemente retiró su espada y utilizando las ropas del mismo marino le quitó su sangre a la filosa arma. Cerca de él se encontraba Setsuna rodeado por cuatro marinos.

Ellos planeaban acabar con su cara bonita. ¿A ese delicado le llaman pirata? Los cuatro se acercaban con pasos cautelosos y muy lentos. El joven pirata levantó sus dos espadas con sus brazos estirados a ambos extremos. Los cuatro marinos se acercaron a una distancia que ellos creían prudente y suficiente para alcanzar al pirata con sus sucias espadas. Setsuna cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dar rápidas vueltas sobre su pie derecho, apoyando el izquiero en la rodilla contraria. Pareciera que estaba danzando sino fuera por el simple hecho de que la sangre salpicaba por todos lados. Se detuvo lentamente y bajó los brazos. La visión se reducía a los marinos con sus perforados pechos tirados en la roja cubierta. Sus ropas teñidas de sangre y su cara pintada de muerte le hacían parecer un demonio sacado directamente de los infiernos.

Tatsuki había desaparecido después de haber decapitado a aquel marino con su nuevo y perfeccionado 'corte de pollo'. Lo más seguro era para ir en busca de cuchillas nuevas. Después de encontrar su lugar sagrado, lo vio cerca de las escotillas amenazado por un marinero que le apuntaba con una pistola. Sabía que con sus dos espadas no podría contra-atacar un ataque de pistola. Bueno... eso ya no importaba. Ya tenía su preciada pistola lista para la acción. Apuntó al marino que estaba al otro extremo del navío con su ojo entrenado. Disparó sin pensarlo mucho. El marino había muerto de un tiro certero, con un bolín de hierro clavado en su sudorosa y asquerosa frente. Tatsuki se volteó y gritó algo que no entendió por todo el revuelo que había en el gran barco pero no le dio importancia alguna.

Takeshi, el herrero, se había unido a la batalla junto a Akira. Con sus dos pistolas de cañón doble disparaba sin gracia alguna a piernas, brazos, extremidades, en fin, a cualquier parte que sus balas alcanzaran. Era toda una amenaza, hasta para sus compañeros que trataban de mantenerse distantes donde él no les pudiera hacer daño. Kensuke, por otra parte, era igual a él. Con la única diferencia de que prefería los cuchillos antes que una pistola porque según él, los cañones de mano eran muy ruidosos. Siempre se sentaban en lados opuestos. Él en proa y Kensuke en popa o viceversa.

El marino lo tenía bien velado. Estaba cargando su pistola nuevamente después de haberle disparado a uno de sus compañeros marinos. Era el momento perfecto. Levantó su hacha de carpintero dispuesto a matar a aquel bastardo que había terminado con muchas vidas desde su posición. Antes de hacer nada, un pequeño puñal de apenas seis pulgadas se había clavado en su laringe cortándole el aliento. El marino cayó rápidamente a escasos centímetros de Mitsuru con los ojos abiertos y sangrando por la boca, ahogándose en su propio charco rojo. El pirata que había sido antes amenazado ni se inmutó en voltear a mirar, en cambio, continuó con su labor de cargar su segunda pistola. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió a sus espaldas y quién era el dueño de aquel puñal... no había la necesidad de voltear, eso sería un desperdicio de su tiempo.

Por fin encontró su santuario. Entró como si fuese un pobre admirado ante un tesoro descubierto. Ese era el lugar que tanto había buscado y que por fin había encontrado después de recorrer prácticamente todo el navío. Jarras de cerámica llenas de agua servían de escondite a algún marino. Éstas estaban en una de las esquinas al lado izquierdo de la entrada a la cocina. Tazas sucias hechas de plata estaban colocados desordenadamente en una mesa que colgaba con cadenas en el centro del lugar, al parecer habían interrumpido el bocadillo de medianoche de los riquillos que allí viajaban. ¿Dónde estaban sus cuchillos¡Era el colmo que sus preciados utencilios estaban mejor ocultados que ese tonto marinero! Un momento... ¿un marino? Tatsuki se volteó sobre sus pies buscando al joven que había visto detrás de aquellas enormer jarras de agua. No estaba allí. ¿Será que lo imaginé? Sin prestarle mucha importancia se volteó nuevamente para seguir avanzando en su gran búsqueda. No pudo dar un paso más. El joven que había visto anteriormente empuñaba una espada y con un agarre firme le apuntaba al pecho. No estaba tan cerca de él y la pelea sería de espadas. Pan comido.

- Sal de aquí si aprecias tu miserable vida. - amenazó. Su rostro sepulcral y su piel joven y pálida le hacía parecer algún muerto vuelto a la vida en busca de venganza. Tatsuki se estaba moviendo lentamente de manera que la gran mesa colgante quedara a sus espaldas.

- Creo que esa es mi línea. - sonrió burlón. El joven mensajero hizo un salvaje movimiento vertical hacia donde se encontraba el niño rubio. Tatsuki se había agachado a medida que sacaba la espada sujeta a su pierna izquierda. La espada del marino se clavó a la mesa fuertemente. Rápidamente comenzó a halarla para extraerla de la madera mientras que el joven rubio aprovechaba esos segundos para pararse al lado derecho del joven. Lo quería eliminar rápidamente. No tenía tiempo de luchar contra un flacucho. Hizo un corte vertical y rápido dirigido al cuello del joven de cabellos obscuros pero su espada chocó fuertemente con la de él. ¿Cómo pudo bloquear ese ataque certero? Tal vez este joven sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Estaban midiendo fuerzas. Tatsuki empuñaba su espada fuertemente en su pose vertical mientras que Tsuzuki resistía con su espada en posición diagonal-vertical. Se separaron unos metros en señal de igualdad de fuerzas. Ambos eran peligrosamente ágiles y fuertes. El dominio y la destreza en el manejo de las espadas era visible hasta para un ciego.

- Veo que tu cara de niñito bueno no es lo que aparenta. - admitió con un toque de burla al inocente rostro de Tatsuki. Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos. Los ojos negros-azulados del pálido joven no se movían un centímetro de la vista del niño de obscuros ojos marrones.

- ¡No me llames niño! - Tatsuki colocó su espada entre los dientes y saltó ágilmente a una viga de madera que sujetaba el techo donde se encontraban. Sin esperar más de medio segundo se balanceó para patear con ambas piernas al mensajero. Tsuzuki ya se esperaba eso y antes de que las piernas le pudieran tocar se agachó rápidamente. ¡Rayos! Falló una vez, pero nunca lo haría dos veces. Aprovechando que sus piernas alcanzaron su altura máxima se soltó de la viga con el propósito de caer sobre el cuerpo del joven.

- ¿Ah no¿Y cómo prefieres entonces¿Mono, tal vez? - preguntó fastidiado. A pesar de haber esquivado esa doble patada el niño con rojo pañuelo en su cabeza le había caído encima de su espalda haciendo que se diera fuertemente contra el suelo. Al momento que Tatsuki se sentó en la espalda del joven para hacerle una llave, éste arqueó su cuerpo y con ambas piernas pateó la espalda del llamado 'niño demonio' haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente con las jarras de agua. La sangre que brotaba de la frente de Tatsuki se mezclaba con el agua derramada en la lisa madera. En menos de tres minutos ese marino había conseguido cortarle su frente. Nadie había conseguido hacer un corte siquiera en tan poco tiempo. Este marino no era ordinario y ya se lo había demostrado con sus ágiles movimientos.

- ¿Ya te rindes, hijo? - ese bastardo estaba logrando lo que él había estado evitando desde el principio. Se sentó sobre la resbalosa madera mientras el marino se levantaba del suelo. Tatsuki cogió su segunda espada de la pierna derecha. Tsuzuki le miró extrañado. Normalmente se peleaba con una espada según el brazo más fuerte. Unos eran diestros y otros eran zurdos. La mirada del niño rubio se acomodó a la par de su rostro serio. Con el nombre de 'muerte' escrito en los iris de sus obscuros ojos.

- ¿Cómo quieres tu muerte, papá? - preguntó con su voz de ultratumba capaz de estremecer al mismo diablo. El cambio de actitud fue repentino. Primero estaba logrando molestarle con decirle hijo y niño, pero ahora él le seguía el juego. No pudo pensar más en el cambio de aquel misterioso joven pirata porque ya se encontraba bloqueando un ataque de su espada derecha. ¿Era él o aquel joven estaba más fuerte? Recibió un corte en las costillas a manos de la espada izquierda. ¿Era ambidiestro? Fue un corte perfecto. Efectuado con la misma fuerza y agilidad que tenía en la otra mano. Esto se ponía feo. Ahora debía estar muy alerta a las dos manos si quería vivir para contarlo. En un acto involuntario retrocedió y soltó su espada por el dolor de la herida. Pero con tan mala suerte de resbalar por el agua derramada en los suelos anteriormente. Tatsuki aprovechó para guaradar ambas espadas en cada pierna nuevamente.

El joven mensajero cayó de rodillas con su mano en las sangrinetas costillas. Aprovechó que estaba en el suelo para hacer una patada barrida. Lo próximo que vio fue en cámara lenta. El joven cocinero brincó esquivando la barrida. En medio del aire y a la vez que curveaba su cuerpo se quitó el rojo pañuelo de su cabeza sujetando cada extremo con una mano. Colocó sus manos en cada hombro de Tsuzuki de manera que el pañuelo quedó frente al cuello del mensajero. Antes de caer de espaldas al joven cambio su mano derecha al hombro donde se encontraba su mano izquierda anteriormente y viceversa. Gracias a esta acrobacia el pañuelo se cruzó por la parte trasera de su cuello. Finalmente Tatsuki cayó de pie mirando sin expresión alguna la espalda del joven. De un fuerte tirón apretó el cruce del pañuelo, ahorcando al joven mensajero. Tsuzuki se levantó como pudo sujetando el rojo pañuelo para tratar de aflojar el agarre.

¡Maldito mocoso¿Habrá sido bufón en una vida pasada para hacer semejante pirueta? Necesitaba aire desesperadamente. Debía hallar la manera de zafarse ya o sino moriría por falta del aire salado. Levantó un poco su pierna derecha y pisó con lo que le restaba de sus fuerzas el pie del joven pirata y con un codazo en su estómago, no muy fuerte, logró hacerle retroceder. Se alejó lo más que pudo del pirata y se sacó el pañuelo de su cuello, arrojándolo lejos del alcance de ambos. Se agachó y recogió su espada del mojado suelo, justo a tiempo para bloquear un nuevo ataque de espadas del rubio pirata.

- Te recuperas rápido - admitió el joven de marrones vestiduras. Desde hacía ya un rato estaba respirando agitadamente producto del cansancio y el corte en sus costillas le estaba matando a fuego lento. Pero él resistiría un poco más. Bajar la guardia significaría la muerte. Además, aquel niñito estaba peor que él. Hace más de diez minutos estaba sangrando producto del gran corte que recibió de las jarras de cerámica y cada vez sus ataques eran más débiles.

- Y todavía no lo haz visto todo. - respondió el niño rubio casi en un susurro, como queriendo no desperdiciar su aliento en palabras. Su estado era deplorable, claro que él no se quedaba atrás. Una vez más chocaron las espadas, pero esta vez Tatsuki se vio obligado a bloquear con ambas espadas a la vez. Estaba exhausto y su vista se estaba empezando a nublar un poco por toda la sangre que había perdido, no resistiría mucho a ese paso. Debía acabar con él lo más pronto posible.

¿Por qué tenían que complicarle tanto la vida¡Él sólo quería robar unos cuchillos¿Tan malo era eso? Pateó la herida del mensajero, haciéndole retroceder bruscamente unos cuantos pasos. Caminó cerca del pálido joven y cruzó los brazos sujetando con firmeza ambas espadas frente a él. El joven de cabellos negros-azulados estaba agachado, con una expresión de infinito dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro sudoroso. Al erguir nuevamente su cuerpo para continuar con su lucha, encontró al niño con una roja mirada determinada y ambos brazos cruzados frente a él, de manera que cada espada caía en un ángulo perfecto a cada lado de su cuello. Pronto se dio cuenta de su horrible final.

- Te odio... papá. - Tatsuki llevó sus brazos a su lado original. Mientras que la espada derecha cortaba por el lado izquierdo, la espada izquierda se deslizaba por el extremo derecho del cuello de aquel valiente mensajero. La sangre caliente se mezcló con la suya y una vez más quedó bañado en tinta roja. Se quedó un momento en silencio..., mirando el cuerpo inerte del joven que le enfrentó con destreza y gran dominio de lucha. Debía admitir que le hizo una buena batalla. Inició nuevamente su búsqueda. Esta vez, revisando todos los rincones de la cocina.

- ¡Qué mucho tarda ese mocoso! - protestaba Kensuke tomando nuevamente su posición en el "Dragoner". Detrás del timón. - ¡Deberíamos dejarle!

- ¡No te atrevas a moverte! - amenazó el capitán bañado en sangre. De hecho... la mayoría de los tripulantes estaban en las mismas condiciones. - Voy a buscarlo. - Ranma cruzó nuevamente la tabla que todavía no había sido removida por esperar al joven cocinero. Hace ya un rato que habían robado la pólvora y unas cajas. Pero el joven Tatsuki había desaparecido en busca de su botín personal y todavía no daba señal de regresar. El joven Saotome buscó las escotillas para bajar a buscar la cocina, pero al parecer ya no hacía falta. Ahí estaba él. Con sus blancas ropas teñidas de rojo. No sabía si era su sangre o la de otros.

- ¡Por fin los encontré! - exclamó con una débil media sonrisa en su mojado rostro y un montón de pequeños cuchillos en ambas manos. Ranma corrió hacia él en el momento en que Tatsuki liberó todos los pequeños cuchillos para después caer pesadamente. ¡Maldito!

- ¡AAAAAARGH¡TATSUKI! - no recibió respuesta alguna. ¡Esto no se quedaría así! Él había pensado en una manera más sútil de pedir la recompensa por aquella perra, pero ya no. Harían las cosas a la Saotome. Después de ver lo que le hicieron a su pequeño amigo de la infancia, ese barco se convertiría en el mensajero de la muerte. - ¡IMAI¡DAME LA CARTA! - gritó furioso. Ranma fácilmente podría ganarle a una endemoniada bestia en ese estado. Sus furiosos ojos azules clamaban sangre y venganza a gritos.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

Artemisa: Casi dos días completos me costó editar un poco y pasar este capítulo. Es un poco más largo y más sangriento que los otros dos (¿un poco? Oo). Debo agradecer a una amiga (Ichiro) por hacer algunas sugerencias en la pelea de Tatsuki También a mis amigos del foro por leer y hacerme continuar con esta historia: si no fuera por ustedes ni siquiera el capítulo dos estuviera escrito U en especial a Ayame... gracias por el apoyo. Y por supuesto, gracias a ti por leer hasta aquí

R&R


	4. Lágrimas por un hombre

Advertencia: Este es un fic alternativo y contiene algunas escenas un poco fuertes (**no **son lemons... por si las dudas). Ya todos sabemos que los personajes son de Rumiko.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Cuarto: Lágrimas por un Hombr__e_

Era difícil asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Ayudar a tus secuestradores¿¡En qué cabeza cabe semejante disparate? Ciertamente en la suya porque eso era lo estaba haciendo. Aunque no se podía culpar por querer salir un rato de aquella pocilga a la que llamaban 'galera'. Se sentía más rastrera que una víbora cualquiera. Desde que estaba con esos hombres de mala muerte solo se había podido refrescar en aquella cascada una sola vez. Todavía usaba aquel traje color rosa que le habían dejado tomar por única vez de una de las cajas que encontraron con su ropaje. ¡Ya ni siquiera estaba de rosa sino de negro al igual que su piel ex-blanca! Pareciera que en cualquier momento se rompería con tanto maltrato a su piel de porcelana, blanca como la nieve y ahora más negra que las mismas pólvoras. Hacía ya un rato que habían acabado los bombardeos y los gritos desesperados de los marinos antes de encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte y todavía ellos no se habían movido de su posición en el agua. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Fue la pregunta que la asaltó más veces de las que pudiera o supiera contar. El silencio reinó por varios minutos hasta que escuchara al capitán gritando algo de una carta. ¿Será que habrán dejado a un mensajero para pedir su recompensa escrita en esa carta¿Le habrán cortado la lengua y ahora tenían que escribir sus peticiones de intercambio¿Aquellos incultos piratas sabían escribir?

No podía dejar de sentir una pequeña emoción al saber que tal vez la dejarían con vida para casarse con un príncipe cualquiera y así vivirían infelices para siempre, a diferencia de los cuentos que solía contarle su preciosa madre antes de dormir eternamente. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados de cubierta... ella estaba debajo de todo, casi podía sentir el agua enfríar la madera que tocaba el glacial mar de Ozean. Aquel que osara tocar esas aguas moriría congelado al instante de poner el primer pie... bueno, no tan rápido pero sí se congelaría de todos modos. Todas las pisadas se concentraban y dirigían a un solo lugar: el camarote de Imai quien, por cierto, la había mandado a llamar con Takeshi, el tímido herrero que siempre se molestaba porque Mitsuru le gastaba todos los bolines que él hacía para usarlos con sus propias pistolas. Ella estaba curiosa por saber qué planeaban hacerle, pero a la misma vez la ansiedad por salir de entre aquella maldita galera le hizo querer seguirle sin pensarlo dos veces. El herrero de estatura media y cabellos negros le liberó de las cadenas que sujetaban sus maltratadas muñecas. La condujo por las escotillas para subir al primer nivel y seguirlo por entre los cañones hasta llegar al pequeño camarote del doctor Imai.

El resto de los piratas estaban rodeando la pequeña cama de madera que había en el centro. Se detuvo a observar el lugar con detenimiento. Había una pequeña ventana que era cubierta por el capitán quien estaba sentado en una rectangular mesa hecha de maderas viejas y negras por la humedad del lugar. Al parecer estaba herido porque estaba vestido de sangre... aunque todos allí estaban igual a él. Su vista era perdida y vacía, la misma que la de los demás. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que tengan esas tristes caras? Se acercó lentamente y tratando de evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. Esos suelos le hacían difícil la tarea. Con cada paso que daba, una madera resonaba bajo sus pies. Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes quienes voltearon a verla con sorpresa, haciendo que bajara su vista en señal de incomodidad ante ser el centro de atención, hacía mucho tiempo ya que se había desacostumbrado a esa sensación.

- Que bueno que llegó, princesa. - Imai la recibió sorprendido y con un seco tono en su ronca voz. - Necesito de su cooperación. - ¿Necesitan¿Desde cuándo estos piratas necesitan¡Con un cuchillo o una pistola en posición amenazante era más que suficiente para conseguir las cosas! Algo raro está pasando aquí. Akane miró fijamente a Imai. Se notaba decaído, con falta de espíritu y energía en su ser. Aprovechando que ya se había roto el incómodo silencio, la princesa se acercó a la estrecha cama de madera cubierta por un poco de telas sucias y llenas de tinta roja. Abrió sus marrones ojos grandemente al ver que a quien todos observaban hace un rato era al joven Tatsuki quien yacía inconciente y cubierto de pies a cabeza por sangre. Ni siquiera sus cabellos permanecieron rubios. ¿Estará muerto¡No.. no puede ser! Una lágrima solitaria nació en sus marrones ojos aguados y murió en sus finos labios. ¿Estaba llorando por un pirata¡Debería estar feliz¡Uno menos con el que se tendría que enfrentar! Pero ella no podía alegrarse cuando era precisamente ese joven el que se encontraba en aquella fría cama. Tatsuki fue el único que se preocupó por ella, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nadie más que él le brindaba un plato, bueno... un coco más bien, con alimentos y la trataba casi como a una princesa. Era todo un niño inocente y sin malicia... en cuanto al trato que le daba se refiere.

- Debo limpiarle las heridas y vendarle la cabeza. - ¿Eso significa que está vivo? Sintió alivio recorrer su tensado cuerpo. ¿Para qué la llamó si ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer? - Te mandé a buscar para que limpie las heridas de Ranma mientras tanto. Tiene un bolín que debe ser removido de inmediato pero el pequeño me necesita primero y éstos no saben hacer nada. - comentó con fastidio a la vez que miraba con discreción mal disimulada a los tristes piratas. Realmente odiaba tener que dar explicaciones pero en ese caso era necesario para conseguir la colaboración de la joven sin tener que recurrir a métodos diferentes y menos delicados para una joven mimada como ella. - ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa¡Estaba claro que no sabía¿Qué tipo de princesa limpiaba sangre de un cuerpo sucio y sudoroso... y masculino, como el de Ranma¡Ninguna... por más que quisieran!

- Déjalo en mis manos. - afirmó con seguridad. Ella nunca había dicho que sabía por lo tanto no dijo mentira alguna. Nunca la podrían culpar por algo que no había dicho. Esta era su gran oportunidad. Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros. Ese infeliz le iba a pagar por todos los insultos y golpes que le había dado.

- Al lado de Ranma está el trapo y el agua que necesita, princesa. - ¿Para qué necesitaba tela y agua? Observó disimuladamente al doctor quien ya había comenzado a limpiar la cara de Tatsuki. ¡Ah¡Yo sabía que para eso era... solo era para asegurarme! Akane nunca aceptaría el hecho de que sabía hacer practicamente nada, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos lo admitiría. Por lo general todo lo tenía a la mano y nunca se preocuparon por enseñarle las pequeñas cosas que pueden ser útiles en momentos importantes. Se acercó hacia donde estaba el capitán sentado. Una mirada vacía y sin vida se adueñaba de sus profundos ojos azules. Por un momento sintió algo parecido a la lástima. Tal vez él quería a Tatsuki como a la familia... si es que tenía alguna. O quizás estaba en ese estado porque tendría que conseguir a otro cocinero que hiciera algo comestible. ¡Bastardo¡Sólo piensa en su estómago! Claro que esa meta era difícil de lograr ya que con una simple fruta, aquel joven sabía hacer algo exquisito, digno de reyes. Y conseguir a alguien igual a él era imposible. Arrojó el pedazo de tela a la cubeta de madera llena de agua que estaba al lado izquierdo de Ranma. Respiró profundo... ahora tendría que desabrochar esa mojada camisa. ¡Que asco! Sus manos temblorosas se acercaban lentamente a los harapos del capitán. ¡Por lo menos no me está viendo¿¡Por qué estoy temblando¿Soy yo o aquí está caluroso?

Comenzaría con los botones del medio... para su propia seguridad mental. Ni muy abajo donde se insinuaría una escena comprometedora y embarazosa... ni muy arriba donde él en cualquier arranque de furia hacia ella, le mordería los dedos y se los cortaría con sus dientes de bestia. Acercó más sus manos a la roja camisa, cada vez más nerviosa ante aquel pensamiento, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar sus mojadas telas Ranma había capturado una de sus manos con su sangrienta mano derecha. Akane saltó del susto y lo miró fijamente a sus oceánicos ojos, como pidiendo una explicación sin tener que mencionar palabra alguna.

- Te estoy velando... no intentes nada. - ¡Maldita sea¡Ese maldito brujo hizo un hechizo para leer su mente¡Tiene poderes mágicos! Voy a tener que andarme con cuidado desde ahora. Trató de no seguir pensando para evitar que el brujo pirata siguiera leyendo su astuta mente.

- Pues en ese caso... no intentaré limpiarle como se me ha pedido. - Ella pensaba que él le rogaría para que ella le limpiara. Si no lo hacía se enfermaría sin remedio con una de esas cosas que le daban a las gentes impuras como él y además el doctor estaba ocupado con Tatsuki como para ayudarle. ¡Jajajaja¡Qué cruel soy!

- Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera. Puede regresar usted a su 'galera real'... su asquerosidad. - ¡Marrano¿¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella en su momento de necesidad? No... ella no le daría el gusto de irse. Ese bastardo, mugroso... y varonil pirata pagaría por sus humillaciones. ¡Ahora o nunca!

- Si tanto quieres que me vaya... ¡aquí me quedo! - Imai sonrió ante aquella declaración. Esos dos eran como un par de niños discutiendo. Akane tenía una mirada retante. Su plan estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas. ¡Ella haría todo lo contrario a lo que él le pidiera¡Jajajaja! Conocía los riesgos. Por más herido que estuviese, él seguía siendo el más fuerte, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar por un marrano. - Pero para que sepa... ¡preferiría estar limpiando a Tatsuki! - la miró con sorpresa. ¿Ella se preocupaba por el cocinero? Ciertamente ese niño era el mejor que la trataba y ¡hasta comida le daba! Pero por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que era uno de los piratas que la mantenían encerrada tras unos grandes barrotes en una pequeña prisión. ¡Ella está loca! Esa fue la explicación más razonable que pudo encontrar para semejante comportamiento anormal.

Sintió sus suaves manos sobre su sangrienta camisa. Nunca había sentido el dulce tacto de una mujer antes. Él no tuvo el privilegio de sentirse un solo minuto bajo el regazo protector de su madre o de alguna mujer. Según le había contado Genma, ella había muerto en el parto que tuvo lugar en ese mismo barco horas después de un gran y fructuoso asalto. Ella apenas viajaba con Genma y en uno de esos escasos viajes se había alterado mucho tras ver el macabro escenario... peor que otros. Por desgracia, su nacimiento se adelantó a consecuencia de esto. El niño nació bien... pero ella había muerto producto del cansancio y el gran esfuerzo. Faltaban varios días para llegar a la isla de Kaskade y ella no podría permanecer mucho en el 'Dragoner' porque su cuerpo ya comenzaba a podrirse y a emanar olores tóxicos que ya nadie soportaba. Entre todos los piratas tomaron la dura desición de arrojarla al mar. Su madre había pagado el precio de su vida y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar su nombre. Ella había muerto por su culpa... nunca se lo perdonaría.

Akane le desabrochaba los ocho botones de su teñida camisa. A diferencia de hace unos minutos, lucía un semblante calmado. Esa estúpida orgullosa había cambiado mucho en las últimas lunas. Todavía le retaba siempre que tenía oportunidad, pero estaba más pasiva... como acostumbrada a su nuevo estado de vida. Al parecer ya había aceptado como 'hogar' aquella pequeña e incómoda prisión, viendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos y ella allí..., tranquila, sin poder evitarlo. Por lo menos ya no gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo imbéciles que eran aquellos piratas por meterse con una princesa protegida por los más ricos y condenándolos a muerte cuando ella apenas respiraba en su primera luna en aquella desconocida isla. Se había convertido en una mujer sencilla. En una más del montón. En una pordiosera, vestida de mugre y mirada inexpresiva. Hasta un poco de 'afecto' les había tomado al creer que por sus escasos recursos era que hacían lo que hacían. Quería y necesitaba creer que los entendía.

Terminó de desabrochar la camisa y volteó unavez más para estudiar los movimientos del doctor, que después de varios minutos todavía se encontraba en la dura tarea de limpiar al joven Tatsuki. ¡Estaba claro que ella no sabía ni como agarrar aquel pedazo de tela mojada! Aunque obviamente nunca lo reconocería frente a alguien. Levantó y exprimió débilmente el trapo con ambas manos... imitando los movimientos de Imai, por supuesto. Ranma se tuvo que quitar la rota camisa por sí mismo porque a la boba esa se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que con la camisa puesta no le podría limpiar y ya había comenzado a exprimir la tela. Mostraba varios cortes en su pecho y brazos, pero la peor herida de todas era aquel maldito bolín que se enterraba y retorcía dentro de su carne. Ya se había acostumbrado al dolor gracias a los años de experiencia, pero no podía negar que todavía lo sentía fuertemente. Debía hacer un intento por no parecer más inútil de lo que en realidad era. Ella le mostraría a ese hombre lo que en realidad era capaz de hacer, o en ese caso, de aprender. Más limpio que ella misma le dejaría, eso lo podía asegurar. Apretó con exagerada fuerza el pedazo de tela, ahora húmedo, y tan pronto lo colocó en el pecho del joven Saotome comenzó a estregar con ahínco.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH¡¡BRUTA¡¡BESTIA¡¡MORONA¡¡NO SABES HACER NADA¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESTREGAR TAN FUERTE? - al joven pirata se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras se retorcía un poco del indescriptible dolor que sentía. Sólo un poco... no quería mostrarle debilidad a la mocosa esa. ¡Maldita¡Seguro que lo hizo a propósito la muy bestia¡Me las va a pagar!

- ¡Ups! - se colocó una mano sobre sus rosados labios y mostró una expresión de inocencia ante el crimen cometido. Lo que Ranma no sabía era que en realidad no había sido a propósito... aunque ella disfrutaba de su error, eso no lo podía negar. Akane pensó que la mejor manera para limpiar toda aquella sangre sería usando un poco de fuerza para que quedara más limpio y con mejores resultados. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de su falta.

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra intentarlo otra vez o yo mismo te lanzo a las aguas y me reiré hasta que te mueras... por bruta! - ¡A pesar de estar casi llorando todavía le quedaba voluntad para amenazarme! Por algún motivo aparente los demás compañeros heridos decidieron que no tenían nada que hacer ahí... ellos solo estaban observando al pobre de Tatsuki pero después de escuchar esos gritos, la desición más importante de sus vidas era el salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Claro que tratando de disimular lo imposible... el miedo. Ella decidió ignorarle y lavó una vez más aquel rojo pedazo de tela. Lo exprimió calmadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado y lo dirigió hacia el pecho del joven. Ranma aguantó la respiración en señal de estar esperando el peor de los sufrimientos que el dolor corporal pudiera soportar y miraba fijamente el lento acercamiento de aquel húmedo pedazo de tela como si un guardián de la muerte se le estuviera aproximando.

- ¿Tiene miedo, capitán? - sonrió burlona al percatarse de aquel movimiento involuntario.

- ¡No hables lo que no debes¡Avanza! - demandó en una última demostración de autoridad. Por más dolor que sintiera no permitiría que una mujer se mofara de su asustada expresión. ¡Esto es el colmo! Esta vez, Akane pasó con suavidad extrema la tela sobre el pecho sangriento del joven Saotome, como si de una caricia se tratase. Su piel se erizó inevitablemente ante el dulce roce de su piel contra la mojada tela. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y relajó los músculos en señal de complacencia mientras ella volvía a lavar la tela una y otra vez, repitiendo varias veces las 'caricias'.

Era increíble como aquella joven había conseguido vivir más de lo que normalmente se le permitía a un rehén cualquiera. Por lo general los bastardos rogaban por sus miserables vidas. Pero ella no. Esa orgullosa princesa prefería morir con honor y dignidad antes que rebajarse ante un pirata rogando clemencia por una tortura menos dolorosa como lo hacían todos. Ella nunca se humilló ante él. Como decía aquel dicho de que prefería morir de pie que vivir de rodillas. Era una mujer valiente como ninguna de las que había conocido y eso fue lo que le maravilló. Pero aún y con todos sus atributos, en muchas ocasiones lograba hacerle rabiar de una manera tan fácil que hasta él mismo se sorprendía de sus reacciones ante las insitaciones de ella por pelear. No había conversación alguna que no terminara en discusión.

- ¡RANMA! - abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y vio a Imai parado frente a él con una expresión ansiosa. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando si estaba aquí frente a él? - ¡Por fin! Necesito que te recuestes en la cama. - ¿En la cama¡Pero si ahí está Tatsuki! Ranma volteó a ver por encima del hombro del médico a la cama desocupada. Al ver que el joven rubio no se encontraba en ella, le dedicó una mirada interrogante al médico pirata. - Sei se lo llevó a su hamaca, desde hace un rato. - respondió al entender la mirada. Los ojos de Ranma podían ser un libro abierto cuando él lo quería, pero también eran capaces de ocultar muchos secretos que nunca le revelaría ni a un animal muerto en la selva. ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta¿Cuándo se lo llevaron?

- Al parecer la bella doncella sabe hacer algo más que limpiarte las heridas. ¿Eh, Ranma? - comentó en tono picarón al ver el despiste de Ranma. ¿Desde cuándo el viejo este habla así¿Y que quizo decir con eso? Voy a tener que evitar que el sucio de Sei le hable. Akane, que estaba al lado de Imai, observaba toda la escena en absoluto silencio. Trataba hasta de disimular sus respiraciones para hacer el menor ruido posible. Ella había cumplido con lo pedido y trataba de no comentar algo para evitar ser encerrada nuevamente entre aquellas frías maderas. Quería pasar desapercibida... aunque fuera imposible lograrlo. - Bueno ya... recuéstate que tengo que quitarte eso. - y así como lo ordenó, el joven Saotome bajó de aquella dura mesa de madera y tendió su cuerpo sobre una más incómoda 'cama'.

Imai se acomodó del lado izquierdo de la cama, casi mesa, para ver de un mejor ángulo la herida. No era muy profunda, al parecer había sido disparado desde un alcance lejano. Para tratar de no estorbar al doctor y fuera ordenada a encerrarse, Akane optó por pararse al lado derecho de Ranma para tener una buena vista de cuando el joven se retorciera del dolor. Ella lo disfrutaría como ninguna. ¡Jajajaja! Una media sonrisa adornó los rosados labios de la maliciosa princesa, pero sin notar que ese ligero gesto de su boca no pasaría desapercibido para el joven capitán. ¡A saber lo que está pensando la bruja esta¡Perra, vas a ver! Ranma notó que Imai estaba acercando unas pinzas de hierro peligrosamente a su hombro.

- ¡Hey, Imai! - éste saltó del susto. - ¿Dónde está mi madera?

- No Ranma - negó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. - La última madera que te di, la partiste y no te pienso dar otra. ¡No sabes el trabajo que me dan tallarlas para moldearlas a tu boca! Y además, ya estás bastante grandecito para aguantar como todo un hombre... creo. - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que Ranma escuchó perfectamente. ¡Maldito Imai¿Cómo se atreve a dudar de mi¡Ya va a ver!

- ¡Claro que puedo aguantar! A mi solo me gusta morder la madera porque me aburre estar sin hacer algo. - trató de excusarse.

- ¡Jajajaja... eso lo veremos¡Tres serpientes de plata a que no puedes estar sin gritar como niña! - retó como de costumbre cada vez que se veía la oportunidad.

- ¡Que sean cuatro! - aumentó el capitán con mucha seguridad y mirando de reojo a la callada princesa. Imai percibió sus 'discretas' miradas hacia la joven y se extrañó un poco de que el joven aumentara la apuesta. ¿Qué pretendía? Ellos muy bien sabían que el capitán nunca había logrado ganarle en alguna apuesta. Y ahora esa seguridad y aquellas miradas... algo tramaba y él tendría que cortarle las sogas para asegurar su victoria. Ya tenía una idea sobre lo que estaba tramando. Ranma podía ser todo un salvaje, si eso era lo que estaba pensando.

- Muy bien, cuatro serán... - Ranma sonrió ampliamente, saboreando de antemano la victoria - ...pero, no se vale morderle el brazo de la princesa. - finalizó Imai esbozando una sonrisa al ver como el rostro sonriente de Ranma cambiaba drásticamente ante una derrota segura. ¿Cómo es que lo supo¿Será brujo el desgraciado? Ahora por culpa de él, tendría que buscar otra manera de silenciar su grito seguro. Él ganaría esta vez.

Miró a la joven cubrir sus rosados y suaves labios con una mano en señal de sorpresa. ¡Le quería morder el brazo¡Salvaje! Imai mantenía un feliz sonrisa ante el descubrimiento que demostraba una vez más cuánto conocía a Ranma realmente. ¡Ya sabía yo que tramaba algo con la princesa!

- ¡Aquí voy! - advirtió cantando muy alegre y con su siniestra sonrisa adornando sus resecos labios. Esto sería su fin. ¡Gritaría sin remedio frente a ella¡Y después se burlaría todo el tiempo hasta el cansancio¡No... debía hacer algo rápido! Vio con terror como Imai iba acercando aterradoramente aquellas pinzas a su hombro y como la zorra esa sonreía ante su calvario. ¡No! Debía buscar algo para tapar su boca pero no podía morderla.

- ¡Estoy llegando! - cantó nuevamente el doctor, queriendo advertir a Ranma de que se apurara a encontrar algo si no quería perder cuatro valiosas serpientes de plata. Cada vez las pinzas estaban más y más cerca de la herida. Ella ampliaba su sonrisa cada vez con más felicidad incluída. Imai tenía una seria expresión de concentración a medida que acercaba las pinzas. A pesar de estar disfrutando de una apuesta ganada, debía mantener la concentración fija en sacar al bolín sin lastimar mucho el tejido del joven capitán. ¡Ella se estaba riendo de él! Akane se agachó un poco.

- Siéntete libre de gritar todo lo que quieras... como niña. - le susurró burlona en su oído derecho. ¡Un momento! Su brazo derecho todavía estaba bien... o por lo menos tenía fuerza y lo podría mover. Imai rozó la herida con uno de los extremos de la pinza. Estuvo a punto de gritar y quejarse ante el dolor que le provocaba el más mínimo toque, pero pudo aguantar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Antes de que Imai pudiera lograr hacer gritar a Ranma, éste había juntado sus labios con los de la princesa en un acto desesperado. La tenía bien sujeta con su brazo derecho por sus cortos cabellos para que no se despegara y lo dejara gritar al aire. Estaba ahogando su grito dentro de su boca.

El joven doctor introdujo completamente las pinzas para extraer el maldito bolín. Ranma la besó con pasión, casi devorando sus labios mientras que las lágrimas del dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la sucia piel de ella. Akane correspondió con el mismo ardiente deseo. Imai removió completamente aquella diminuta bola de hierro y maldijo a Ranma. ¡Ahora tendría que pagarle cuatro serpientes de plata¡Cuatro! No querían separarse pero tampoco deseaban dejarle saber al otro que les había gustado. A escasos segundos estuvo de separarla cuando el doctor le pegó un pedazo de hierro ardiente en aquella maldita herida para cicatrizarla. Contrario a sus pensamientos, la pegó más hacia él, si es que eso era posible y ante los ojos de Imai se vieron como dos caníbales consumiendo a su presa humana después de haber pasado por semanas de hambre.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Ese maldito le robó su primer beso¡Ella quería que fuera en un momento especial y memorablemente romántico¡Pero no¡Su primer beso fue en un asqueroso barco pirata donde la tenían prisionera! Ciertamente se sentía maravillada con las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Tampoco podía negar que él le atraía un poco... ¡pero sólo un poco, casi nada! Desde un principio estuvo dispuesta a regalarle sus virginales labios a quien su difunto padre eligiera como esposo para ella, pero no todo sale como se planea. Sintió lágrimas humedecer su rostro. ¿Estaba llorando? La besó con más pasión que antes a la vez que presionaba su cabeza en un intento de unirla más a él, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Qué es esto¿Comiendo frente a los pobres¡Que mal educado eres, Ranma! - se separaron como ladrones atrapados en la escena del crimen. El joven capitán miró un poco frustrado a Sei quien había regresado de llevar a Tatsuki a descansar, mientras que Akane encontraba las maravillas de la madera que pisaban sus desnudos pies. Imai no volteó a ver la comprometedora escena ya que con escuchar sentía que su vida estaba más segura y además debía sumergir aquel grueso pedazo de hierro en agua fría para que perdiera el calor y evitar quemar el barco. Ranma se sentó en la cama de golpe haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.

- ¡No seas tonto Sei¡Sólo la usé para ganarle a Imai que no quizo darme una madera! - sintió la mirada asesina y desconcertada de Akane clavarse en su rostro. ¡Él la usó¡Sólo la usó y lo decía así, tan fresco! Ranma sintió el puño, nada delicado, de la princesa en sus sonrojadas mejillas y la vio salir furiosa y dolida con pasos escandalosos como si tuviera hierro por zapatos. La joven Tendo se dirigió a su su 'galera real' y ella misma se encerró ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás piratas que estaban fuera del camarote de Imai. Se sentó en un pequeño rincón, tampoco era como si tuviera tanto espacio, abrazó sus piernas y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas llorando amargamente. ¡Su primer beso¡Él la había llevado al cielo con su pasión! Por primera vez se había sentido querida y deseada por un hombre. Era cierto que peleaban mucho y que él la maltrataba pero ella no era muy diferente a ese pirata de bellos ojos azules. ¡Maldito! Ahora, gracias al mismo joven, ella se encontraba en el mismísimo infierno, deseando la muerte antes que aquel insoportable dolor del corazón.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel Ranma? Ella es sólo una bella y frágil alma con pésimos gustos. - una mirada era más que suficiente para evitar decir más verdades al inmaduro idiota que tenía por capitán. Definitivamente en el campo de las mujeres él era todo lo contrario a lo bueno que tenía como capitán.

- Soy un pirata, Sei... cruel desde siempre. - respondió frío y sin expresar emoción alguna ante aquel pasado hecho. No podía entender por qué ella reaccionó de la manera en que lo hizo, pero menos entendía su mente revuelta y sus confusos sentimientos. Ella no le quería... él no le quería... ¿verdad?

Había permanecido sentada en aquellas arenas desde su partida ya que no podía permanecer en el puerto por órdenes reales. Los soldados del reino velaban día y noche el puerto, esperando por los navíos reales para escoltar hasta el castillo al rey y a la princesa. Apenas había probado bocado alguno y cada vez sus frágiles huesos se notaban más en su fina piel. Pero ella no se iría de allí hasta volver a ver a su hijo regresar. Ella quería verlo nuevamente a su lado, en tierra firme. Él se lo había prometido antes de partir. Los días pasaban lentos haciendo más larga su angustia y preocupación. Las eternas noches las pasaba en vela y siempre mirando hacia los mares por si alguna señal se hacía presente. Sombras negras nacían debajo de sus ojos negros dándole un enfermo aspecto a su ya torturada piel. Otra noche más la había alcanzado y aquel navío no aparecía.

Una luna pálida y grande se elevaba en el horizonte, alumbrando tenuemente lo que sus débiles rayos alcanzaran. No había estrella alguna haciéndole compañía a la solitaria luna y un manto de neblina cubría los mares y las tierras. Hacía frío pero aún así ella no se movería de aquella playa abandonada. A lo lejos vio a un poderoso navío, parecido al de su hijo. No... ese era otro truco sucio de su atormentada mente. La densa neblina dificultaba que sus esperanzas nacieran fuertes. Tal vez debió comer algo, hacía ya más de veinte y cuatro horas que no injería ni siquiera un poco de agua dulce y fresca. Lo vio nuevamente... acercándose misterioso entre el velo de neblina a la playa donde ella se encontraba sentada. Estuvo más convencida de que eso no era real. Si lo fuera, el barco tendría que ir al puerto no a una playa. En definitiva su imaginación estaba a flor de piel.

El silencio de la noche se interrumpió con el sonido del gran navío encallando en las bajas aguas saladas de la playa. No creo que esto haya sido mi imaginación. Esperó unos minutos en su lugar por si alguna persona bajaba del barco, pero al contrario de lo normal, el silenció regresó a su sitio. Con paso seguro y esperanzas renacientes comenzó a caminar hacia aquel barco fantasmal. La visibilidad era casi nula dado a la escasa luz de luna y la densa neblina en la noche. Al parecer no había gente abordo porque el silencio reinó nuevamente en el lugar. Ya estaba cerca y pudo notar que el navío estaba devastado y roto por todas partes. Al parecer navegaron con dos velas rotas y grandes.

No podía negar que tenía miedo pero la curiosidad tuvo más peso en esa ocasión. Se fue por el lado de estribor y encontró algo muy inusual. Las escaleras de Jacobo estaban colocadas. Ningún sonido salía de aquel pobre navío y adjunto a la neblina y aquella solitaria playa, el paisaje no era muy halagador que digamos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, porque si lo hacía se arrepentiría, subió por las escaleras con un poco de dificultad ya que no había ganado muchas fuerzas por su pobre alimentación en los últimos días. Después de varios minutos de esfuerzo, sus manos tocaron la cubierta para apoyarse y subir completamente. Estaban mojadas las plamas de sus huesudas manos. Las miró con detenimiento pero no había la suficiente luz como para distinguir bien. Lo más seguro es que era agua de mar. La neblina también estaba dentro del barco y la suave brisa era como cuchillas que se enterraban en su cuerpo de lo fría que estaba. Un olor muy fuerte y desagradable invadió su nariz inmediatamente. Por primera vez desde que pisó cubierta se detuvo un momento para tratar de observar a los tripulantes, si es que habían.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - gritó tan alto como pudo, alarmando a todo aquel que la escuchara.

Las puertas del trono real se abrieron de par en par asustando al rey quien se encontraba junto al príncipe heredero en medio de una amena conversación sobre su próxima boda. Por suerte el rey no se había retirado aún a sus aposentos. El hombre de bajas estaturas y vestiduras negras entró corriendo y con la respiración entrecortada. Al parecer había corrido más de lo acostumbrado y ya estaba exhausto.

- ¡Sasuke¿¡Qué maneras son esas de entrar a mi trono¿A qué se debe tu falta¡Y más te vale que sea una buena¡Habla ya! - exclamó furioso el rey quien había sido interrumpido por aquel sirviente confiansudo.

- Disculpe... mi... impertinencia..., mi señor. - se arrodilló como de costumbre, solo que esa vez pareció más para descansar que para reverenciar a su rey. Mantuvo un minuto de silencio en lo que recuperaba el aliento, desesperando más al espectante rey y al príncipe que no hacía más que mirarlo con su típica cara aborrecida. - Traigo noticias alarmantes de nuestro navío mensajero. - ante estas palabras el rey se acomodó mejor en su asiento aterciopelado en espera de la noticia.

- ¡Hable ya! - ordenó desesperado por la calma del siriviente.

- Llegó a nuestras tierras, esta noche. Han sido atacados... se rumora que todos están muertos. - dijo con pesar.

- ¡Cómo van a estar muertos¿Quién atacó... o fue una tormenta? - preguntó con temor y preocupación. Si su navío había sido atacado lo más probable es que el de la princesa y el rey Soun también hayan sucumbido al ataque o la tormenta cualquiera que fuera.

- Todavía no tengo esas noticias, su alteza. Me enteré por la sirvienta que había salido a comprar comestibles.

- ¡Y a qué esperas para buscarlas? - preguntó angustiado por el hecho de no saber.

- Disculpe mi ineptitud, su alteza real. Ahora mismo voy a buscarle las nuevas.

- ¡Maldito viejo mandón¡Claro, como no era él el que tenía que correr tanto! Sasuke no se inmutó en reverenciar al viejo decrépito como de costumbre, cosa que le molestó grandemente, y salió corriendo a toda prisa de aquel lúgubre trono. Por desgracia un sirivente, por más alto que fuese su rango dentro del castillo, no podía hacer uso de las carretas. Sin duda llegaría más rápido en una de esas cosas pero no podía. La gente pobre y plebeya como él debían hacer uso exclusivo de sus piernas para poder transportarse. Atravesó las grandes puertas de madera que daban a la entrada principal del castillo. Se detuvo en seco para tomar un ligero descanso. El castillo de por sí era del tamaño de una villa y él ahora tenía que correr hacia la playa. Sus cortas piernas le hacían doble la tarea de llegar lo más pronto posible a donde le habían informado que estaba el navío.

Atravesó todo el pueblo que al parecer ya se habían enterado porque el lugar estaba completamente desierto. No había una sola alma rondando por las pedrosas calles del pueblo. Sasuke agradeció más de una vez que la mayoría del camino era en bajada porque ya estaba cansado. El problema sería regresar al castillo que estaba en lo alto de una colina. El gentío que estaba reunido en la playa le hizo más difícil la tarea de llegar al barco. Todos miraban y murmuraban entre sí sobre aquel navío. La bandera Jolly Roger con huesuda trenza ondeaba al son que la brisa le dictaba. Era tan maldita y temerosa como su dueño. Según algunos de los comentarios que escuchó se destacaba aquel de que "el barco llegó por una brujería" o "está maldecido por el mismo hijo del demonio". Se acercó a un soldado que mantenía a la gente a una distancia considerable del navío.

- ¡Soldado! - el alto joven miró hacia todas partes pero no vio a alguien. Tal vez estaban llamando a otro de sus compañeros que le ayudaba. Sasuke maldijo por centésima vez su baja estatura que le hacía perder respeto entre la gente. - ¡Soldado... aquí abajo! - añadió pesadamente. El joven bajó la vista y allí lo vio. El lame botas, mejor conocido como sirviente real. Lo más seguro es que venía en busca de noticias para el rey... y para él. - ¿Dónde está el teniente Sanzenín?

- ¡En cubierta! - contestó firmemente y sin perder la vista de la gente que trataba de empujar para estar más cerca del gran barco y averiguar con detalles. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el barco y vio a escasos metros del navío a la madre de Tsuzuki sentada en la arena con su vista perdida entre sus manos. Él personalmente hablaba con ella, incluso la llegaba a considerar como una amiga. No despegaba la vista horrorizada de las manos que tenía a la altura de su cara. ¿Qué le pasará¿Habrá visto a Tsuzuki? Como si de una respuesta divina se tratase recordó que aquel era el navío mensajero. ¡Donde él viajaba! Su cara expresó horror y preocupación ante la obvia conclusión. Corrió hacia el barco y vio al teniente descendiendo del mismo.

- ¡Teniente Sanzenín! - llamó con autoridad. Por más sirviente que fuera todos sabían que Sasuke no era más que el perrito faldero del rey y le debían respeto. El teniente de alta estatura y vestiduras militares color verde oscuro saludó militarmente al sirviente con una mano en su frente.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - la respuesta era más que obvia pero por más estúpida que le pareciese formularla debía hacerlo para iniciar la conversación... o mejor dicho, la sesión de chismes.

- Por órdenes del rey... - Aquí viene este, averigua para él pero lo cubre con eso de "por órdenes del rey". Sanzenín disimuló su cara de fastidio ante el comienzo de la respuesta del sirviente. - ...exijo un informe completo para mantener informado a nuestro señor. - Si claro, sobre todo para mantener informado al rey y no a él mismo. Sasuke estaba disfrutando su pequeño momento de autoridad.

- Este es el navío mensajero que envió nuestro rey. Como puedes ver... - señaló la negra bandera - ...ha sido atacado y robado por los piratas dirigidos por la mano negra de Ranma Saotome. - hizo una breve pausa para mantener la espectación del sirviente y disfrutar de que él tenía la información antes que ese chismoso. - Todos, sin exepción de persona, han sido brutalmente asesinados. De la mano que le quedaba al capitán, encontramos esto. - le ofreció el pequeño papel maltrecho y lleno de sangre. Apenas y se podían distinguir las letras. - Piden recompensa por la princesa, Akane Tendo. En unos minutos quemaremos todo. Existe la posibilidad de que el barco esté embrujado. - Sasuke abrió los ojos ante esa última afirmación.

- ¿No sobrevivió alguien? - miró unos segundos a la Sra. Asato. Todavía estaba congelada, observando con el mismo horror de antes, sus manos. ¿Sabrá que ese es el navío? No pudo más que sentir lástima y desconsuelo por ella y tristeza por la muerte de aquel joven rebelde que disfrutaba terminar con su poca paciencia.

- No. - respondió secamente - Si me disculpa debo retirarme y usted debe informar al rey que debe estar esperando ansioso.

- Si, claro. - el teniente se alejó en dirección al navío mientras que el pequeño sirviente caminó hacia la pobre señora. Se sentó a su lado y al parecer no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que permaneció en su petrificado estado.

- Lo siento por Tsuzuki, Sra. Asato. - su voz triste y apagada sacaron a la flaca señora de su estado. Ella lo miró con una expresión de incertidumbre ante lo que Sasuke le acababa de comentar.

- ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo¿Por qué dice usted que lo siente? - ¿Acaso ella no sabía que navío era ese? Según el teniente todos habían muerto a manos de Saotome y sus piratas. ¿Ella no había visto muerto a Tsuzuki¿Ella no sabía que su hijo ya dejó de serlo?

- ¿No lo sabe usted? - ella lo veía directamente a los ojos, reflejando en ellos todas las dudas que aquellos comentarios sin sentido le hacían nacer en su ya atormentada cabeza. - Todos los tripulantes que en ese navío viajaban han muerto y entre ellos está... - ¿Cómo decirlo¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Su obligación estaba en decirle... pero no lo deseaba. - ...Tsuzuki. - finalizó con todo el pesar del mundo. Las angustias no se hicieron esperar en su ya horrorizado rostro. Se quedó unos minutos en total silencio mientras que las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Volteó su mirada hacia el desecho navío con la intención de correr hacia él para buscar a su hijo. Tan pronto se levantó sobre sus dos piernas lista para emprender la carrera, una gran hoguera nacía de las maderas del barco. La luz que provenía del incendio hacía que la noche perdiera su nombre. Miró una vez más a sus manos bañadas en sangre y comenzó a correr como podía en dirección contraria al mar. Empujó a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino mientras cientos de imágenes aparecían en su mente.

Ella lo había visto todo. Subió a cubierta y miró sus mojadas manos, pero la luz no le permitía divisarlas bien por lo que pensó que lógicamente se trataba de agua. Después se detuvo a observar la escena detenidamente. Cientos de cuerpos inertes de marinos yacían en el suelo. Algunos sin cabeza, piernas o manos. No pudo apartar su vista del cuerpo del capitán quien estaba de pie, pero no vivo, estaba clavado al mástil por una larga espada y con los ojos abiertos en dirección a ella. Si no fuera porque estaba muerto pensaría que la estaba viendo directamente por su intromisión al barco. Entonces gritó... sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo. No se detendría hasta llegar a su pequeño hogar.

Su hijo y su esposo estaban muertos. Ahora sí estaba sola en este mundo. Nunca más sería feliz... ya nada valía la pena. Su vida era inservible si no estaba con aquellos a quien amaba. No se lo pensó dos veces para romper un largo pedazo de tela que cubría su incómoda cama. Colocó un pequeño banquito de madera justo debajo de una viga de maderas viejas que sostenía su techo. Lanzó el largo pedazo de tela al otro lado de la viga. Hizo un nudo fuerte y pasó parte de la tela por su pequeña cabeza y nuevamente amarró la tela alrededor de su flaco cuello. Quería estar con su esposo y su hijo nuevamente. Lo deseaba fervientemente. Ella anhelaba con todo su ser estar reunida con las personas que la mantenían viva otra vez. Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus finos y pálidos labios. Empujó el banquito con la punta de sus pies y colgó su vida. Pronto el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y su alma emprendió el viaje fuera de su frío cuerpo.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

Artemisa: Y aquí termina otro capítulo más de esta historia. Ya se está poniendo un poco triste con tanta tragedia que estoy escribiendo pero... esas cosas tienen que pasar en una historia de piratas porque la vida no era color de rosa y los piratas no eran Robin Hood. Como siempre, gracias a mi padre que me enseñó una y mil maneras de matar a la pobre madre de Tsuzuki U También a Ayame que siempre me alienta a continuar escribiendo esta historia que para serles sinceros... no pensaba terminar. Y a todos ustedes por leer hasta aquí .

Comentarios o lo que quieran (todo menos un virus): Términos: 

Para ayudar un poco en la comprensión de la lectura aquí le pongo unas palabras por si tenían dudas.

escaleras de Jacobo - es una traducción literaria de Jacob stairs (o algo así --U realmente no recuerdo)

Jolly Roger - es la típica bandera de los piratas ( la negra con la caravela) lo único que la de Ranma se caracteriza por tener una trenza de hueso al igual que la caravela. (no podía dejar su trenza fuera ¿o sí? )


	5. Alguien tiene que pagar

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas y palabras fuertes... y bla bla bla. Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Quinto: Alguien tiene que pagar _

La Sra. Asato había salido de la escena corriendo y era seguida por el pequeño sirviente real quien trataba inútilmente de alcanzarle. Ella dobló por una estrecho callejón hecho de piedras que daba como destino a su hogar. Sasuke se detuvo en seco para recobrar un poco de aliento. Miró detenidamente la silueta de la mujer alejarse cada vez más y continuó su marcha por la calle principal que daba directamente al imponente castillo. Subía con lentos y cansados pasos por la colina. Su mente atormentada por el hecho pasado no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Él nunca había gozado de un hijo pero podía imaginar el dolor y la angustia por el que estaba pasando la madre de Tsuzuki. ¡Hasta ya comenzaba a extrañar sus irrespetuosos comentarios que siempre le hacían rabiar! Pero a pesar de todas esas pequeñas travesuras, él siempre supo que Tsuzuki era un buen muchacho y que aguantó muchas burlas por el simple hecho de querer a su madre como nadie quiere a la suya y ellas quieren que las quieran.

Después de largos minutos de caminata, por fin había llegado al castillo. Se dirigió directamente al trono, donde le habían asegurado que ni el rey ni el príncipe se habían retirado a sus aposentos porque seguían esperando las noticias que él debía traer. Se detuvo un momento frente a las grandes puertas de madera para recobrarse un poco. El pobre había recibido mucho en un solo día y estaba fatigado como nunca. Cuando se sintió seguro y un poco descansado, abrió con debilidad una de las puertas y caminó con mucha calma hacia donde se encontraba el rey Kuno y el príncipe heredero, quienes al parecer ya andaban por el quinto sueño. Se puso de rodillas como era la costumbre y carraspeó de forma exagerada para despertar al rey, quien saltó de su silla por el susto que recibió al ser su sueño interrumpido. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y limpió un poco su boca de donde nacían ríos de saliba ya que el dormía con la boca entreabierta. El príncipe Tatewaki simplemente abrió sus obscuros ojos sin tener la necesidad de hacer gestos ridículos como su padre. Tenía su vista perdida y su expresión dejaba saber a todos que estaba embriagado de sueño y cansancio. Habían esperado más horas de las necesarias gracias a la ineficiencia de aquel lento e inficaz sirviente.

- ¡Hasta que te dignas enllegar, bueno para nada! - exclamó el rey tratando de sonar molesto con su somnolienta voz a la vez que abostesaba grandemente.

- Le ruego que me disculpe, su majestad. Durante mi misión se me presentaron algunos contratiempos.

- Sí... sí... lo que sea, no me interesa. Mejor dime qué pasó con el navío. - ordenó impaciente y en un tono que parecía de súplica por aquella información.

- Como sospechaba, mi señor. Aquel que llegó fue nuestro navío mensajero.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el otro¿El de Soun Tendo no llegó a nuestro puerto? - preguntó preocupado más por el destino de su propio reino que por el bienestar de aquellos que estaban desaparecidos.

- No, su majestad, sólo llegó el navío mensajero. Pero eso no es todo...

- ¡Habla todo de una vez y déjate de misterios, Sasuke! - el pequeño sirviente miró hacia el suelo en un rápido intento de ocultar su sonrisa ante la notable desesperación del rey. Le gustaba esos pequeños momentos donde era él, un simple sirviente, el que tenía el 'poder'.

- El navío fue completamente atacado por el pirata..., Ranma Saotome. - hubo un silencio colectivo ante la mención de aquel terrible nombre, producto del infierno. - Todos los tripulantes están muertos... y dejaron una nota de rescate sólo por la princesa, Akane Tendo. No mencionan nada del honorable rey, Soun Tendo.

- ¿Sólo por la princesa? Eso si que es raro... a menos que también quieran una recompensa por él... o peor aún... que lo hayan matado.

- El navío fue quemado por órdenes del teninete de la armada real, Mikado Sanzenín, ya que se creía fuertemente que el barco estaba embrujado y maldecido por los piratas.

- Muy bien hecho. - reconoció el príncipe, quien estaba escuchando todo el relato. - ¿Qué dice la nota? - preguntó al ver el ensangrentado trozo de papel sostenido por las mugrientas manos del sirviente. Sasuke estiró el papel doblado y se dispuso a leer, por segunda vez, aquella nota.

- 'Exigimos trescientas serpientes de oro y cien de plata por su adorada princesita. Si la quieren con vida más les vale dejarnos lo que pedimos en siete días exactos en la isla de Kaskade...'

- ¿Kaskade? - interrumpió el príncipe - Nunca había escuchado de esas tierras.

- '... que queda al norte de Erdkugel. Queremos la paga en el arbol solitario que queda en el único despeñadero de esas tierras... maldecidas.' - finalizó Sasuke, contestando a su vez la interrogante del príncipe Tatewaki.

- ¡Piden demasiado¡Nuestro reino está en crisis, maldita sea! - gritó desesperado el rey al escuchar la suma que pedían los piratas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer padre¡No podemos dejarla a su suerte! - reprochó Tatewaki al entender las quejas de su padre.

- ¡No lo sé! Tal vez... - hizo una pausa, pensando bien antes de tomar cualquier desición. - ... debamos abandonarla y apoderarnos de su reino antes de que sea tarde o nuestras tierras sucumbirán ante la pobreza.

- Si me permiten una sugerencia, su alteza... - ambos, padre e hijo, voltearon sus interrogantes miradas hacia el sirviente - ... quizás haya una manera de poder conseguir la suma que piden esos mercenarios.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa solución, Sasuke? - preguntó esperanzador, el rey. Una vez más el pequeño sirviente tuvo su momento de gloria.

- Pedir donativos al pueblo para que, entre todos, se alcance rescatar a la princesa. - el rey hizo una expresión pensativa mientras analizaba la propuesta.

- ¡Claro¡Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando ahora! Me leíste la mente, pillín. - Si claro, sobre todo lo estabas pensando, mente de pollo. No sabes hacer más que comer, dormir y robar más que los mismos piratas. - Sasuke, tengo una nueva misión que encomendarte.

- Mande usted, su alteza. - Mande, no sabe hacer otra cosa que mandar.

- Por órdenes del rey Kuno, se le exige al pueblo, eso incluye sirvientes y soldados reales, una cantidad de diez serpientes de oro y dos de plata por cada familia. Aquel que se oponga deliberadamente a esta demanda, será castigado con encarcelamiento de por vida, destierro o pena de muerte... a discreción mía. - Sasuke se asustó de esto último y se maldijo a sí mismo por sugerir aquella estupidez a un estúpido como ese. - Y lo quiero todo reunido al despuntar el alba de mañana. - los ojos del sirviente se abrieron como platos de cerámica al escuchar semejante orden.

- ¡Pero señor, eso es dentro de muy poco tiempo! - se quejó Sasuke

- ¡Ese no es mi problema¡La orden está hecha, siriviente, y más te vale que la cumplas si no quieres que te informe lo peor que te puede pasar! - el rey se levantó súbitamente de su aterciopelada silla y se dispuso a salir del gran salón. Cuando pasó por el lado izquierdo del pequeño sirviente sacudió fuertemente su capa, azotando el cansado rostro del pobre Sasuke. El príncipe Tatewaki salió segundos después de su padre.

- ¡Viejo maricón! - pegó un puño fuerte contra el suelo en un intento de liberar toda la frustración que sentía. Se levantó después de descansar un poco y calmar su furia. El pobre sirviente salió al pueblo tocando puerta por puerta en las casa de las pobres familias que le insultaban por quitarles lo poco que ganaban, para poder cumplir con las desquiciadas órdenes de aquel mal nacido y tratar de conciliar el sueño en lo poco que quedara de la noche.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y la última casa que no había visitado era la de la Sra. Asato, la madre del fallecido Tsuzuki. No la había visitado antes porque después de recibir aquella trágica noticia la quería dejar descansar un poco más y que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Se sentía horrible al tener que pedrile de las pocas serpientes que Tsuzuki ganaba para ella, sabiendo la difícil situación por la que ella atravezaba en esos negros y solitarios tiempos. Golpeó varias veces la puerta con poca fuerza. Ninguna respuesta se daba a conocer, tal vez estaba tocando muy bajito y ella no le escuchaba. Volvió a golpear la puerta de vieja madera, con un poco de más fuerza y tampoco recibió respuesta a su llamado.

- ¡Sra. Asato¡Soy yo, Sasuke! - gritó a la vez que tocaba la puerta con igual fuerza. - ¡Vengo por órdenes reales¡Abra la puerta! - las luces de las velas se encendían en las casas vecinas por el griterío y el escándalo que estaba haciendo a esas horas de la madrugada, el recaudador hijo de perra. La única choza que no contaba con iluminación alguna en aquella fría noche era la que más le interesaba en aquel preciso momento. - ¡Voy a entrar! - advirtió al impacientarse. Él estaba muy cansado como para estar parado llamando a alguien que tal vez se estaba escondiendo para no pagar, aunque fuera muy cruel que pensara algo así de la pobre y honrada Sra. Asato.

- ¡Pues hágalo ya y déjenos descansar idiota! - se escuchó gritar a una quejosa vecina cercana. Vieja metiche. Sasuke la ignoró, no sin antes desearle todos los males habidos y por haber, y empujó la puerta con falta de fuerzas producto del agotamiento físico y mental de ese eterno día. ¡No había podido dormir nada en más de veinte y cuatro horas! Estaba viviendo en el infierno gracias al maldito que tenían por rey. Esta vez, pateó fuertemente la puerta. No tenía tiempo para estar dando empujoncitos sin gracia. La puerta cedió inevitablemente ante el golpe ya que no era tan fuerte por ser hecha de madera vieja. No como las del castillo que se cambiaban cada dos años para mantener la fortaleza y la seguridad dentro del mismo.

- Me va a matar cuando vea lo que le hice a su puerta. - pensaba mientras entraba con un poco de dificultad al tener que brincar sobre los grandes pedazos de madera que una vez fueron la puerta de aquel hogar lleno de tragedias y malos tragos.

El lugar estaba cubierto por una poderosa sombra negra, cosa que le dio escalofríos. Además de que una pestilencia se adueñaba del lugar. Tal vez se le dañó la cena o no había lavado su ropa aún. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una pequeña vela blanca que encendió rápidamente para poder buscar a la silenciosa Sra. Asato. Después de encender la mecha de la vela, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y allí la vio... colgando sin vida de una viga de madera que aseguraba un techo en su cálido y a la vez frío hogar. Sin poder evitarlo, la vela resbaló de su mano por el gran impacto y la sorpresa de presenciar tan espantosa escena. La pequeña llama de la blanca vela se propagó rápidamente por el suelo de madera y cuando trató de soplarla para que se apagara, el fuego se extendió con más voracidad que antes por el lugar. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que salir rápidamente antes de que el techo se desplomara sobre su cabeza. Cuando logró salir ileso, vio a los vecinos con sus ropas de dormir en medio de la calle, mirando el terrible incidente.

Tatsuki por fin había recobrado el estado de conciencia aunque lo tenían que ayudar a comer y a bajar del "Dragoner". Claro, que ahora vivían de la asquerosa y nutritiva dieta de los frutos secos pero mientras menos esfuerzo hiciera el joven rubio, más rápido sanarían sus lesiones y más pronto gozarían de la mejor sazonada carne que pudiera cualquier ser viviente probar. Kensuke se la pasaba durmiendo y cuando despertaba se la vivía quejándose de las frutas que ya hasta se presentaban en sus pesadillas o simplemente presionaba a Tatsuki para que sanara rápido y se pusiera a cocinar. Tan desesperado estaba por una comida diferente que le propuso a Akane que cocinara para ellos, pero por poco la mata con uno de sus cuchillos al percatarse del horrendo sabor de aquel conejo que pareció ser sazonado más con mierda que con especias. Hasta se corrió el rumor entre los piratas de que lo había hecho a propósito para matarlos, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que ella no era tan inteligente o que era imposible ya que ella también tenía que comer y esa noche todos se habían quedado sin comer.

Para la mala suerte de Kensuke, ninguno de esos inútiles sabía hacer algo que se dejara comer. Eran los peores días de su vida, la peor tortura por la que un hombre podía pasar. Las manzanas y naranjas ya tenían manos y pies y decían todos los días '¡Kensuke... cómeme! Soy asquerosa pero mejor que las hojas'. Y lo peor de todo es que las desgraciadas tenían razón, las malditas frutas sabían mejor que los vegetales y las hojas. Él no era ninguna vaca para estar comiendo pasto. ¡Él era un hombre con deseos de comer carne¿¡Tan difícil era de entender? Y... una vez más se quedó dormido, peleando con su dieta diaria.

Akane paró de llorar, una vez más, y se mantuvo en total silencio durante todo el viaje. Sus quejas sobre el frío infernal que traspasaba la madera del barco y la abrazadora hambre que sentía pero ignoraba. Castigándose a sí misma por ser tan estúpida y actuar de aquella manera. Su mente había abandonado su cuerpo hasta el día en que llegaron a la isla. Tatsuki estaba herido y ninguno de aquellos inútiles sabía cocinar. Ahora que habían llegado a tierra firme, sentía que su cuerpo le rendía cuentas por los alimentos de los que se había privado.

Una vez, Kensuke le había pedido que cocinara el conejo que Mousse había cazado. Ella trató de rehusar la oferta ya que, obviamente, ella no sabía ni servir la cena pero el pirata la estaba cargando hasta donde se encontraba 'la cocina' en la interperie. Había tratado de hacer una sopa de conejo pero... al parecer a nadie le gustó porque tenían las caras de verde y aguantándose los cuellos como queriendo evitar que la comida que todavía había en sus bocas no pasara por la garganta haste el estómago. Además, Kensuke le estaba apuntando con un cuchillo segundos antes de desmayarse. Pero ya... lo pasado, pasado es. Sólo cocinaría con la opción de intento a suicidio voluntario.

Ranma se la pasaba divulgando toda la felicidad que sentía al no tener que oír la 'voz de la zorra' desde aquella noche en que pasó lo que pasó en el camarote del doctor. Estaba tan feliz de no bajar a verla que se pasaba algunas noches en vela imaginando su bello rostro. De vez en cuando, tocaba sus sedientos labios, queriendo sentir una vez más aquellos húmedos besos. El deseo se clavaba cada vez con mayor ímpetu en sus carnales pensamientos, llenos de pasión y desenfreno. Pero él no caería ante la tentación. Debía mantenerse firme y alejado lo más posible de ella. ¿Quién sabe? Algún día puede que llegue la obligación de matarla. Tenía que apaciguar su ferviente obsesión, donde se despertaba algo más que su ardiente deseo hacia ella. Además, ni en sus peores pesadillas, ella se enamoraría de alguien como él, eso lo tenía tan claro como las cristalinas aguas de las cascadas en su isla. La prioridad en ese momento era cobrar la recompensa, para eso la tenían cautiva ¿no?

Hacía dos soles que llegaron a la isla y como era de esperarse, todos estaban muy cansados por el viaje. Ranma había sacado a Akane de la galera y la llevaba del brazo a la prisión de la cueva. Todos se habían recostado cuando decidió darle una pequeña visita a la culpable de los desórdenes en su corazón. Quería... no... necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuese una vez antes de que ella regresara con los plásticos de su clase social. Mañana sería el día en que dejarán la cantidad de serpientes exigidos y después de eso debían pasar solo dos días para dejar de verla por el resto de sus días.

Estaba despierta, con sus preciosos ojos cafés, aguados y rojos de tanto llorar. Su llanto se detuvo tan pronto lo vio allí, del otro lado de su cárcel. No dejaría que él la viera llorar. Por más mundo que se le estuviera cayendo encima, ella resistiría eso antes que dejarse ver vulnerable ante él. Lo que no sabía era que esa fue una de las cualidades que enamoró al capitán sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que esa mujer le maravilló tanto! Ahora la veía como una diosa... una mugrosa y bella diosa. No podía ni evitar observar y memorizar cada gesto que ella hacía.

- ¿Por qué no hablas? - preguntó desde el otro lado de la celda. Ella pareció regresar en sí y se limitó a mirarle inexpresivamente. Ranma esperó impacientemente por una respuesta, quería escuchar su voz y ella hasta eso le negaba. No aguantó más el impulso ante el frío silencio y abrió la puerta de barrotes de madera para encerrarse junto a ella.

Akane abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza, estaba nerviosa ante el atrevimiento del dueño de su calvario. Él no se daría cuenta de eso, por supuesto, su nerviosismo lo ocultaría como le fuera posible. Estaba sentada en su llano y especial rincón, que estaba siendo invadido por un cálido cuerpo masculino. Sintió su brazo ser rozado por otro y la piel bajo su rosado y roto vestido se erizó inevitablemente. Se sintió culpable al notar que su corazón latía fuerte por otro hombre que no había estado dentro de los planes que su difunto padre había preparado para ella con tanto cariño. Ella misma se había hecho a la idea de que el amor puro y perfecto sería con aquel misterioso y desconocido príncipe azul. Algunas de sus amigas, unas damas de alta sociedad le decían a todo el mundo que habían encontrados a su príncipe azul. ¿Por qué azul¿Acaso eran seres de otro lugar tan lejano que hasta la piel les cambiaba de color¿Eso significaba que ella se iba a casar con un hombre azul? Con el tiempo lo averiguaría... eso, si es que no la mataban antes esos piratas.

- ¿Por qué no peleas más conmigo¿Tanto sentiste mi beso? - preguntó inocente y con una notable inexperiencia en los asuntos del corazón. En realidad Ranma nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo por alguna mujer. Era todo un ciego en el amor. No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo a descubrir y apaciguar esos deseos. Como todos los humanos, le tememos a lo diferente. Privándonos de sensaciones y cosas nuevas en el mundo. Pero a pesar de ese miedo inconsiente, Ranma estaba allí con ella, sólo quería escuchar su voz. No pedía más que eso y se iría por donde había venido. Él quería que ella se fuera y lo dejara en paz, para dejar de sentir esas cosas que le perturban la mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía. Creía escuchar que ella lo llamaba cuando ni siquiera estaban cerca el uno del otro. Era una bruja por hacerle imaginarla a cada minuto. Una maldita bruja que le hacía desearla más cada sol y cada luna que pasaba. Un hechizo poderoso, que se terminaría el día en que ella se fuera y que él no la vería más. Ese será el mejor día de su vida... no, el mejor no... el peor.

- ¿Qué te importa? - preguntó ella con su típica actitud desafiante. A pesar de que no se estaban mirando esas palabras le hicieron relajarse un poco. El ver que seguía siendo la misma perra insolente le daba más seguridad en como tratarla. Esos días había estado tan inexpresiva que no sabía ni siquiera si darle comida.

- ¿Qué te importa que me importe? - preguntó burlón, de vuelta a los viejos tiempos. Por lo menos ya había conseguido su principal objetivo. ¿Principal¿Y cual era el secundario¡Esto es el colmo¡Mi mente hace planes con ella por mí sin siquiera consultarme¡Maldita mente del demonio!

- ¿A qué viniste¿A usarme, otra vez? - golpe bajo. Akane había levantado por fin el rostro para pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras. Su ojos aguados y casi rojos por tanto llorar en el pasado la hacían lucir extremadamente débil y vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Esa mirada triste y aquella pregunta tan directa se sintió peor que un puñal atravezado en su pecho. Él no había querido decir aquello, pero las palabras salieron descontroladas de su boca. Ellas eran las que querían ser escuchadas, pero él las quizo mantener prisioneras. ¿Aquellas malditas palabras, que fueron más fuerte que su voluntad, son las causantes de su actitud¡Tampoco era tan grave! Esa princesita de papá no es más que una exagerada queriendo escuchar todos los días lo 'su alteza' que era.

- Mira Akane... - ella lo miró al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Miles de sensaciones invadieron su ser. Aquel nombre que salía de sus carnosos labios, se sentían como una caricia sobre la herida. ¡No, Akane¡No lo escuches¡Él te va a hechizar otra vez! Necesitas distracción. ¡Eso es¡Canta una canción! Pero es que... yo quiero escuchar su voz. ¡No¡No lo escuches o caerás sin remedio! Me tomaré el riesgo, si tú no quieres escuchar canta sola. - ... yo sé que tal vez lo que dije en aquel momento no fue lo correcto pero yo...

- ¿Tal vez? - interrumpió bruscamente - ¡Eres un completo idiota¡Vete de aquí¡No te quiero ver! - no quería hablar más para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que su voz se estaba empezando a entrecortar producto de la frustración que le causaba aquella tonta discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte fuera de una pelea.

- ¿Cómo que idiota¡No me hables así, zorra¡Yo sólo vine a...

- ¿A qué¿A seguir humillándome y a insultarme como único sabes hacer¡Me das lástima, Saotome! - su voz entrecortada desarmó a Ranma por completo. Él lo podía soportar todo, pero esa noche había descubierto lo profundo que podía llegar el llanto de una mujer en el corazón de un hombre y más si ella era la que uno amaba. Ella lo estaba arrastrando a la tristeza y amargura que sentía en ese momento. Esa mujer lo quería llevar a los sentimientos que ella misma estaba sintiendo. No es más que una egoísta. ¿Por qué la sigues buscando? Esa puta no te merece. Tu eres un respetable pirata y ella aquí, tratando de hacerte sucumbir ante su amargura. No es justo para ti, Ranma. No dejes que sus palabras te perturben. ¡No la escuches más¡Aléjate de ella¡Déjala hablando sola como la loca que es! A ella no le va a importar que hagas eso... al fin y al cabo ya debe estar acostumbrada.

- ¡Yo sólo vine a agradecerte... estúpida! - dijo forzadamente, sacando la excusa de donde no sabía para darle el pretexto perfecto para verla. Se sentía como un idiota pero, esa era la única excusa creíble que podía encontrar. No podía hacer lo que su mente le pedía. El hechizo de Akane sobre él era muy poderoso como para dejarla. Esa mujer lo podía manejar a su antojo. Él trataba de mantenerse firme, pero en cada día que pasaba la soga que los ataba se apretaba más.

- ¿Agradecer qué... imbécil? - ya que él la seguía insultando ella no se podía quedar atrás. Ese era su momento para insultarlo como diera gusto. Era su oportunidad dorada. En esa pequeña discusión le podía decir de todo lo habido y por haber. No habían límites en las palabras.

- ¡El que me hayas ayudado con las heridas... bruta! - agregó

- ¡Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete! - finalizó Akane antes de enterrar nuevamente su cabeza entre sus rodillas para no ver a Ranma partir nuevamente. No soportaría verlo desaparecer... otra vez. Prefería mantener el recuerdo de su cercanía antes que su lejanía. Con lo que no contaba era que al contrario de su petición y a favor de sus deseos, Ranma acarició dulcemente su revuelto y crecido cabello como tratando de peinarlo. La piel se le erizó una vez más. Ella levantó el rostro para reclamarle el que no se fuera, pero antes de que cualquier palabra fuera pronunciada el joven orgulloso besó, una vez más, a la terca princesa. Descargando en sus labios toda aquella pasión contenida. Akane estaba sorprendida pero al contrario de sus palabras y de su conciencia, correspondió a aquella invitación. Pasaron algunos pocos minutos de intercambio de caricias labiales, cuando Ranma la separó bruscamente y se levantó del suelo.

- Ahora sí me voy. - salió de la prisión y después de mirar a la asquerosa princesa, se alejó a su hamaca dispuesto a soñar placenteramente, como hacía mucho que no podía.

Akane sintió el frío volver al lugar, ya no tenía cerca aquel cuerpo caliente. La confusión sobre sus sentimientos contra su deber volvieron a ocupar su mente. Comenzó a llorar una vez más al darse cuenta de que él hizo con ella lo que quizo en ese momento. Quería besarla, y lo logró... era la misma historia otra vez. Y por vez consecutiva pasó una nueva noche en vela... peleando con ella misma por permitirse semejante debilidad. Regañándose por caer ante los encantos de aquel pirata de bellos ojos y musculoso cuerpo.

- ¡Sasuke! - llamó el rey al ojeroso y más que cansado sirviente de baja estatura y cejas abuntantes. - ¡Sasuke! - gritó nuevamente mientras desayunaba como todo un cerdo.

- ¿Me llamó usted, mi señor? - preguntó antes de hacer un largo bostezo que pasó desapercibido para el rey Kuno.

- ¡Hace mucho que lo estoy haciendo! - exclamó molesto con la boca llena del vino tinto que estaba bebiendo. - ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené?

- Por supuesto, su alteza. A pesar de mi cansancio, cumplí con su encomienda. Se recaudó más de lo necesario para la recompensa.

- ¡Excelente! El reino se va a quedar con el resto de las serpientes sobrantes. - celebró ante la buena noticia. - Puedes retirarte. ¡Ah! Dile al príncipe que ya puede ir.

- ¿El príncipe Tatewaki va a llevar la recompensa personalmente? - preguntó curioso e incrédulo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar al rey¡Limítate a cumplir con tu orden y deja de estar tomándote tantas libertades! - siguió tragando su desayuno como cerdo... era la única descripción comparativa a su forma de comer. Aunque ese rey en realidad era un cerdo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si era muy de noche, hasta se saltaba el baño e iba a dormir todo sudoroso. Sasuke salió del salón comedor maldiciéndole por lo bajo. Subiendo por las escaleras se encontró con el príncipe heredero al trono y después de hacerle una reverencia le informó sobre su partida como el rey le había ordenado.

- Muy bien, entonces creo que debería irme ya y usted debería descansar, Sasuke, se ve muy cansado. - dijo Tatewaki muy amablemente. Ese príncipe era todo lo contrario a su padre. El no diferenciaba el trato entre las clases sociales. Todos por igual. Era por eso que todos secretamente deseaban la muerte del rey, para que su hijo, una mejor persona, reinara sobre todos con su buen sentido de la justicia. Sasuke sabía que ese joven era sincero en sus palabras y nunca le podía negar cualquier cosa que le pidiese el príncipe. Él era tan bueno como para negarle algo. Simplemente se lo merecía.

Faltaban escasamente cinco días antes de que finalizara el plazo establecido por aquellos piratas de mala muerte y el príncipe Tatewaki Kuno, junto con la tripulación de marinos y dos hombres del pueblo, que habían sido reclutados en contra de su voluntad, llegaron cuando faltaban dos días a la isla establecida en aquella nota cubierta por la sangre del capitán asesinado.

Llegaron armados hasta los dientes por si a los piratas se les ocurría hacer un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. El príncipe Tatewaki le extendió un pequeño saco marrón, que contenía la cantidad exacta de serpientes exigidas, al más viejo de los hombres de pueblo. Según especificaban en la nota, ellos debían dejar el saco sobre las ramas de un solitario y frondoso árbol que estaba a orillas de la cima de un despeñadero. Antes de que Takeda y Yohi, los pueblerinos, se fueran a dejar el saco, Tatewaki le dio una rápida mirada a Yohi y éste colocó su mano en el lado derecho de su cadera mientras asentía ligeramente.

Las horas pasaban lentas y los dos hombres de edad un poco menos que avanzada, llegaron a un punto lejano donde apenas se podía apreciar el solitario árbol.

- Bueno... hasta aquí llego yo. Ya sabe usted que hacer, mi buen amigo. - dijo Yuhi, un hombre de unos cuarenta y siete años y en la etapa donde el estado de la vejez estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

- No entiendo el por qué usted no puede ver donde se va a ocultar el saco. Nosostros somos gente pobre pero honrada y buena. - aseguró el señor Takeda, un poco más joven que Yuhi y con mayor fuerza.

- Yo tampoco entiendo, pero por favor, avance que quiero volver a mi hogar. Ya extraño a mi familia y mi esposa necesita el dinero que nos van a pagar.

- Muy cierto... yo también estoy igual que usted. - Takeda caminó hacia la orilla del despeñadero, donde se enconrtaba aquel regalo de la naturaleza. Yuhi se sentó sobre el verde pasto que allí crecía y se recostó de un árbol mientras que de su cadera sacaba un pequeño y viejo puñal. Lo agarró con firmeza y le hechó un vistazo a la silueta del Sr. Takeda. Todavía le faltaba un gran trecho por recorrer. Lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo con una buena siesta.

El señor Takeda llegó finalmente al árbol. Era muy frondoso y sus hojas verdes estaban tan llenas de vida que sintió una punzada de envidia. Miró hacia el horizonte donde el sol estaba poniéndose, listo para ser devorado por el mar, una vez más. Esa era la rutina, igual que su aburrida vida. El sol era ahogado por el mar y después de que la luna también fuera tragada, volvía a renacer de la boca del mar de Ozean. El perseguía a su amiga extraviada, la luna, y ella se seguía ocultando de él para que nosostros tengamos el día y la noche. Son dos atros muy traviesos y hermosos.

Agarró firmemente el pequeño saco y buscó una rama que fuera firme y lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el pesado saco. Cuando encontró una a su fácil alcance, sin que tuviera que tomarse la molestia de trepar el árbol, de entre las hojas saltó un hombre joven de seria expresión en su rostro. Su cabello llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros y eran tan negros como sus ojos nocturnos.

- ¡Quién es usted? - preguntó Takeda al la vez que sujetaba el saco con fuerza y firmeza.

- Su peor pesadilla, por supuesto. - Regla número uno: si eres un cobarde, utiliza el ataque verbal para asustar al enemigo. Regla número dos: Mira a la víctima fijamente a los ojos para una mejor convicción de las palabras. El señor Takeda estaba muy asustado por aquellas palabras y aquellos ojos... tan profundos como el sueño después de la muerte. Temerosos. Debía hacer algo rápido o aquel joven dañaría el proceso del rescate de la princesa. Miró hacia atrás pero no vio rastro alguno del hombre que lo había acompañado.

Imai bajó del árbol cuando un campesino cualquiera llegaba a interrumpir su placentera siesta. Llevaba allí desde mediodía para no tener que escuchar las quejas de Tatsuki. '¡Imai, Kensuke me está molestando' 'Imai, me pica la frente... ráscame que me duele el brazo'. Era totalmente insoportable. Se suponía que Kaskade era una isla desconocida para el mundo y aquel hombre debía morir por entrar a territorio prohibido. Además de que la isla debía continuar en secreto... aunque ahora el reino de Erdkugel iba a conocer de ella, pero después se encargarían uno por uno, de los marinos que habían llegado a dejar la recompensa.

El hombre agarró con fuerza el pesado saco y se lo lanzó al médico pirata en el rostro. Por su falta de experiencia, Imai no pudo esquivar el ataque infantil y sorpresivo recibiendo el golpe de lleno en el rostro. De su naríz y labio inferior comenzó a sangrar, además de que había perdido un poco el balance. El señor Takeda no perdió el tiempo y antes de que Imai se pudiera recuperar, lo empujó fuertemente hacia el vacío del despeñadero. Abajo, chocaban las olas contra la gran pared de tierra y ningún rastro del cuerpo del doctor se hacía visible desde aquella elevada altura.

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Artemisa¡Por fin¡Aleluyah! Terminé este capítulo después de unas semanas de cargado trabajo escolar (todo gracias a la querida por todos, maestra de Historia de los Estados Unidos ¬¬) Espero que les guste el cap... aunque me imagino que no mucho por esa última escena pero anyway... alguien tiene que pagar

Y como siempre... no podía faltar la sección del 'Gracias a mi Padre' quien esta vez me explicó como hacer el intercambio entre prisioneros y recompensas. Gracias a todos por su paciencia U

R&R (bien recibidos)


	6. Isla de la Perdición

Advertencia: Este fic contiene palabras fuertes y soeces debido al desarrollo de la historia (ustedes saben que los piratas no son ningunos angelitos) y un poco de muchas escenas violentas. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Sexto: Isla de la Perdición_

El señor Takeda se quedó varios minutos observando el choque de las olas contra el elevado terreno. Aquel joven pirata había sido la primera persona que había matado. ¡Asesino! Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con gran fuerza como queriendo despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. ¡Asesino¡No! Él no era un matador, su único pecado había sido querer seguir viviendo. ¡Eso no es excusa! Sí… por supuesto que los es, además¿cómo su familia seguiría viviendo sin el sustento que él les brindaba a diario¡Asesino, tú lo mataste! El era el enemigo. Era matar o ser matado, vivir o morir… él decidió vivir y lo logró a cambio de la muerte… de otro. No tenía culpa alguna de querer seguir viviendo en este maldito mundo lleno de malicia.

Recogió el abierto saco de la orilla del despeñadero y levantó algunas serpientes de oro y plata que habían caído ante el impacto anterior. La yerba mala estaba muy crecida, pero aún así el señor Takeda se aseguró de recolectar el dinero extraviado. Se acercó con paso lento al imponente árbol. Sus manos temblorosas colocaron entre una de las bajas ramas, el pequeño y todavía entreabierto saco. Miró una vez más en dirección al mar. ¡Asesino! El pobre señor estaba tenso… asustado. Se dirigió hacia el lado contrario del lugar de aquel accidente. ¡Sí, eso fue! Un accidente. ¡Qué mejor manera de limpiar un poco de su conciencia que disfrazar a su mala acción como un simple accidente! En los accidentes nadie tiene culpa de nada, por lo tanto, él estaba libre del pecado. Caminó con más seguridad y confianza hacia donde se encontraba el otro hombre descansando. El señor Takeda se detuvo al recordar la presencia del otro hijo de la pobreza. ¡Le acusaría¡Él le acusaría de quitar la vida a quien no debe y se quedaría con toda la paga de la misión que les había encomendado el mismísimo príncipe¡No, eso nunca! Su familia necesitaba de aquel dinero con urgencia.

Miró al suelo y buscó uno de los regalos de nuestra madre naturaleza. Con ambas manos cargó cuesta abajo aquel lunar negro del cuerpo de la tierra. Su tamaño era ligeramente más pequeño que una bola de cañón pero su peso era lo sufieciente para lograr su cometido. Avanzó con lentos pasos en un intento de mantener el silencio y la quietud de ese maldito paraíso. Cada segundo que pasaba era un paso más cerca de lo que aseguraría nuevamente su vida monótona y sedentaria. Todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Estaba convencido totalmente de que era necesario. Las razones de su acción quedarían justificadas y su conciencia descansaría tranquila y sin remordimiento alguno que le atormentase.

Se detuvo a una escasa distancia guardada entre él y Yuhi. Lo vio allí... dormido bajo un árbol cualquiera. Ajeno de cualquier amenaza a su vida. Tranquilo y pasivo, como quien no siente culpas ni discute con la conciencia que tacha a su dueño de asesino. ¡No dejes que te engañe¡Se está haciendo el dormido¡Es una trampa! Sí... eso debe ser. Maldito infeliz; era todo una falsa, una actuación para seguir viviendo y luego acusarle de asesino hasta conseguir quedarse con todo el dinero que les correspondía a ambos. No era más que un desgraciado ambicioso que deseaba quedárselo todo y vivir rico para siempre. ¡Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo¿Cómo diablos conseguía descansar con su mente tan fresca, tan pasiva¿Por qué ese estúpido hombre no tenía el ataque que tenía su propia conciencia contra él? Estaba muy molesto con ese maldito pueblerino. Se daba la vida fácil. ¿Por qué fue él quien tuvo que pasar todo el trabajo de colocar el saco en el árbol¿Por qué no mejor era Yuhi el que trabajaba en vez de quedarse ahí durmiendo bajo la rica sombra de un cómodo árbol¿Por qué Yuhi no tuvo que matar a un muchacho¿Por qué?

Era un desgraciado, un bastardo. Lo tenía escrito todo en su frente. Quiere acusarme... no, acusarme no... ¡esa bestia quiere matarme! Levantó la roca lo más alto que pudo y con el mismo impulso que la gravedad le proveía, azotó la cabeza del supuesto traidor. Una línea de sangre descendía por la cara del fallecido campesino que nunca miró y nunca sintió el momento en que su cuerpo dejó de pertenecer a su alma. Takeda observó sus manos detenidamente con espanto y horror adornando su expresión facial. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su mirada perdida veía sangre donde no la había. ¡Dos¡Mataste a dos personas¡Asesino! Estaba aterrorizado y sumergido dentro de la pesadilla hecha realidad. Nunca pensó hacer lo que había hecho. Él no quería matar a alguien, sólo deseaba vivir feliz y cómodamente, como sólo la gente trabajadora merece vivir. Volteó su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algún indeseado testigo que pudiera arruinar su plan.

Miraba hacia arriba y maldecía a las aves que baliaban en el cielo libres de culpa pero siempre con sus ojos pendientes de la actividad terrestre. ¡Ellas lo vieron¡Ellas lo vieron asesinando¡Sabían lo que había hecho! Bajaba su cabeza y miraba a los gusanos y los insectos que por la tierra paseaban. A todos maldecía por verlo pecar y ocultarse tras la tierra como unos cobardes y no enfrentanrse a su destino. Quería aplastarlos, quería eliminarlos. Su intención era desaparecer todo tipo de testigos. Quería aplastar a los gusanos, matar a las aves, quemar los árboles y las hermosas flores que se burlaban de él por ser tan feo y cometer atrocidades que ellas, las bellas, nunca harían. Quería desaparecer del planeta y despejarse del mundo. Deseaba fervientemente librarse de toda culpa que le atormentaba.

¡Qué había hecho? Su mente tenía razón, era un completo asesino. ¡Pero es que debía hacerlo¡Aquel imbécil no era más que un traidor! Debía marcharse de allí. No podía tardarse mucho o levantaría sospechas incoherentes en las cabezas de los que esperaban su regreso y el de su fallecido acompañante. Tenía que apresurarse o la noche le caería encima. Aquel lugar seguía siendo desconocido para él y andar en la obscuridad dentro de un desconocido lugar no era conveniente. Después de mirar por última vez a Yuhi, recostado en el árbol con su cabeza sangrienta, caminó en una dirección cualquiera. Para su mala suerte tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo que el impacto hizo que se olvidara del camino por donde había llegado. Pero bueno... tal vez se encontraría a alguien en el camino, al fin y al cabo habían llegado más de cincuenta personas con él en aquel navío. La mayoría eran los soldados entrenados por el propio Sanzenín. Aquellos hombres no merecían el nombre de hombres sino de bestias, de animales salvajes e indomésticables cuando se habla de pelea. Solo ven sangre y enseguida dejan de tener conciencia. Se vuelven más feroces que los mismo leones. Se atrevía a apostar que ese tal Ranma Saotome era un bebé pateando al lado de aquellos seres anormales.

¡Por fin¡Ya no estaba atado a una hamaca! Podía caminar y pasear con más libertad que antes. Su brazo estaba en mejores condiciones. Al desplomarse en aquel barco había caído encima de uno de sus brazos y estaba fracturado. Casi todo el proceso de curación ocurrío en la travesía que los devolvería a su hogar. Ya podía cocinar otra vez... y deshacerse de Kensuke. ¡Ya lo estaba volviendo loco! Aunque al parecer más loco estaba él. El pobre de Kensuke había entrado en un período de decadencia mental. Primero le decía que avanzara a curarse para que preparara un exquisito conejo de los exóticos bosque de esa bella isla tropical. Después de eso le pidió que siguiera avanzando para que cocinara una gaviota cualquiera, todo antes que volver a probar la asquerosa y venenosa comida de la princesa. Ganas no le faltaron de cortarle el cuello al instante... si no fuera porque se desmayó... Lo más extraño ocurría en esas últimas horas cuando Kensuke le pedía que avanzara a sanar para que exprimiera unas frutas y le sirviera un nutritivo jugo o le preparar una ensalada de deliciosas frutas mixtas. En resumen... Kensuke ya estaba loco y perdido. Su única salvación era devolverle el gusto por la buena comida y quitarle el sabor amargo de la mala pasada que les jugó Akane... y el de las frutas con manos y pies.

Tal vez ella lo había hecho intencionalmente. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor de verdad no sabía cocinar y su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Pero eso no era relevante en ese momento. El caso se encontraba en que se había propuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por preparar algo comestible para todos. ¡Hasta el mismo Ranma se veía desnutrido y con cara pálida! Le había pedido a Ryoga que fuera a cazar un conejo o cualquier animal que tuviera una carne sabrosa después de ser cocinada. Aunque Tatsuki podía convertir a una cucaracha o un ratón en todo un manjar de dioses, simplemente quería hacer algo especial para celebrar su regreso a la salud.

El pirata de cabello negro y dueño de una larga espada salió en búsqueda de la bestia predilecta. No existía nada mejor que un exquisito e inocente conejo a la Tatsuki. Salió con su semblante serio, como era su costumbre. Todos sabían que solamente después de saborear y hartarse como cerdo de la comida de Tatsuki, se le vería sonreír como todo un tonto, lleno de dicha y gozo. La cacería era una tarea que le había requerido toda su concentración. Debía estar alerta en todos sus sentidos. Cualquier distracción significaba una huída por parte del animal y sus manos vacías. Ryoga era un joven astuto, nunca con la inteligencia de Mousse pero si con la suficiente audacia para preparar cualquier tipo de trampa, según fuera necesitada en el proceso. Había aprendido con eficacia lo básico para sobrevivir varias semanas en cualquier tipo de lugar inhabitable por un ser humano cualquiera. Muchos años había vivido con su padre y madre en la interperie. Bajo el manto protector de las estrellas en la noche y la luna que los cobijaba con su apagada luz. Siempre huyendo de los caza recompensas que les pisaban los talones.

Nadie se podía comparar con Ryoga, ni siquiera Ranma. Él había aprendido a sobrevivir con la soledad como única compañera y amiga. Aún a su edad seguía huyendo. ¿Cómo no lo iban a perseguir¡Después de que sus padres se convirtieron en asesinos al matar a la princesa de un reino que él mismo desconocía! Por lo que le habían contado sus padres y lo que había escuchado de sus padres cuando hablaban creyendo que el niño estaba dormido, fue una tal Kodachi que le pegaba de latigazos a sus damas de compañía. Sabía de las noches de desconsuelo de su madre. Lloraba y lloraba como si el ardor de su piel abierta en la espalda, brazos y piernas fuera a desaparecer con sus lágrimas. Un día su padre no soportó más y entre los dos idearon un plan para matarle ya que él era el cocinero real. En ese maldito castillo se habían conocido. En ese desquiciado lugar había creico su amor y nacido su único hijo. Aquel que acrecentó el amor entre los dos y el deseo de salir de aquella miserable vida. El hijo que los impulsó a hacer lo que hicieron. A vengarse e irse con el gusto de haber cobrado todos los malos ratos que esa pendeja les había hecho pasar.

Su acción los obligó a partir de aquellas tierras y vivir bajo el frío abrazo del clandestinaje. Todos los meses y a veces semanas se veían obligados a mudarse por las persecuciones por las que estaban atravezando. Ryoga nunca tuvo un lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Y apenas hasta los trece años de edad tuvo el privilegio de pasar su niñez y parte de su adolescencia con sus padres. Todo hasta aquel fatídico día en que capturaron a su madre que estaba sola en un campamento improvisado en un bosque del mismo reino. Ryoga y su padre habían salido a buscar más leña seca para mantener viva la fogata. El niño había llegado antes que su padre porque estaban compitiendo por quien le daba la leña a su madre primero. Cuando llegó, allí estaba ella en el suelo con un hombre fumando tabaco al lado de su cadáver. Detrás le siguió su padre quien al ver el sujeto le pasó un artefacto que había visto muchas veces en lo poco que llevaba de vida. Había visto lo que podía lograr si usaba ese extraño juguete. Miles de veces vio a la gente dormir después de que sus padres les dieran un extraño dulcecito obscuro. Cuando vio a su amada nuevamente en el suelo, corrió hacia ella abrigando la esperanza de que estuviera viva. El sujeto desconocido levantó su arma y disparó rápidamente su pequeño cañón de baratos bolines. Sin pena alguna se acercó al pobre niño que no sabía que en una noche cualquiera había perdido lo más valioso que podía tener.

Le apuntó con el extraño artefacto a Ryoga pero antes de que pudiera regalarle uno de los dulcecitos... el niño inocente se vistió de vengador al asesinar por primera vez al ladrón de la vida de sus padres con el arma que su propio progenitor le había dado en ese momento. Siempre le había parecido un misterio si su padre tenía aquello planeado. ¿A quién se le ocurre darle un arma a un niño¿Por qué había corrido hacia donde estaba su madre en el suelo sabiendo que el otro tipo tenía un arma¿Por qué lo dejó solo en el mundo? Eso no era importante ahora... el caso es que vivió de sus propios esfuerzos hasta que conoció a un tal Ranma en un día que ni recuerda y compartió su sueño de ser un temido pirata al igual que su recién fallecido padre.

Se adentró cada vez más, para buscar entre las sombras que producían las verdosas y vivas hojas, al preciado tesoro de largas orejas. Quedó estático al instante en que escuchó a lo lejos, las hojas crujiendo bajo salvajes pasos. Rápidos y desesperados pasos. No cabía duda alguna de que cualquiera que fuera el animal, un conejo no era y eso estaba más que claro en la mente del experimentado cazador. Se ocultó tras un frondoso árbol y aguardó el arribo de lo desconocido.

El señor Takeda corría tan rápido como podía. Su mente se encargaba de recordarle con cada paso su delito. Estaba atormentado, desesperado... angustiado. Más de una vez había acariciado la idea de huir, de esconderse y no volver a la tierra que lo vio nacer. No quería volver a ver a su familia o a la gente que pudiera leer en sus ojos la palabra 'asesino'. Deseaba no ser descubierto y para eso tendría que desaparecer. No quería que su familia sintiera los latigazos de la traición que sólo él debía recibir. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. Si él se aventuraba a 'desaparecer' se quedaría por el resto de sus días en esa maldecida isla. Su vida dejaría de serlo en unas cuantas noches y su amada y su hija morirían de hambre al no tener un hombre que les llevara el sustento. Aunque... ahora que observaba el lugar con detenimiento a la vez que corría supo que su indeseado plan se elaboraba por sí mismo. Estaba perdido... 'desaparecido'. Por más que no quisiera, el pobre señor Takeda se encontraba donde todo el paisaje era semejante. Árboles aquí, más árboles por allá definitivamente muchas más árboles en todas las direcciones del bosque donde se encontraba.

Eso no importaba ahora. Si se detenía a pensar la noche lo arroparía con su obscuro manto de estrellas. Seguiría corriendo en una sola dirección hasta encontrar uno de los límites del escabroso bosque aunque eso le tomara días enteros. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de la fatiga seguiría corriendo para poder fallecer fuera de ese tenebroso bosque. Cientos de hojas crujían bajo sus botas baratas y rotas. El día en esas tierras se tardaba un poco más en cederle el paso a la noche que en sus tierras pero era mejor así. Al parecer aquí obscurecía más tarde.

Cayó pesado en la tierra seca debajo de algunas de las flores que se burlaban de él. Por un escaso momento se sintió feliz de haber 'matado' a las malditas flores arrogantes. Otro cuerpo le aplastaba con su peso propio. Abrió los ojos después de sufrir aquella abrupta interrupción a su ansiosa carrera y vio a otro hombre, mucho más joven que él, levantarse rápidamente con una vaga muestra de agilidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Takeda al joven con la esperanza de haber encontrado a alguien de su expedición. Se levantó para hablar mejor con el joven. No se veía muy bien que él estuviera tirado en el suelo. Eso daba paso a que no le respetasen.

- Creo que eres tú quien debe contestarme esa pregunta, viejo. - respondió Ryoga con arrogancia. Su mirada maliciosa y su tono de voz tan despectivo alertaron a Takeda quien al sentir aquella mirada penetrante retrocedió unos pasos haciendo crujir más hojas. Indiscretamente examinó a Ryoga desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Era obvio que aquel jovencito no había venido con él en aquel navío.

- ¿Qué forma de hablarle a una persona mayor es esa jovencito? - Takeda trató de intimidar al chico con un acento al que él llamaba 'autoritario'. Tenía miedo de él. Esa seguridad, esas miradas, su voz tan varonil y su tono despectivo no le agradaba nada. - ¿Tu padre no te enseñó a respetar?

- Mi padre está muerto... - su voz de ultratumba al pronunciar aquellas palabras le garantizaron a Takeda que había pisado en falso. Debía andarse con cuidado en aquella simple conversación si es que quería seguir corriendo para salir del bosque. - ... y si no quieres recibir su mismo destino, más te vale que me digas quién demonios eres. - Ryoga ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Ese maldito viejo ¿qué rayos hacía en esa isla? Se supone que nadie conoce de ella... pero ahí estba él, con sus viejas y horribles facciones demostrándole cuán equivocado estaba.

- Recuerda que eres esclavo de lo que dices, muchacho. No hables por hablar. - Takeda había ganado más confianza ante la estúpida amenaza del joven. ¡Él no se atrevería ni matar a un gusano! En cambio él... que ya había matado dos veces no tendría ningún inconveniente en volver a repetir su pecaminosa acción. Esta vez estaba seguro de que no había presencia de testigos. Las aves y los insectos, ya no importaban. Pueden ver, pero no hablar. - No te tengo miedo... jovencito y tampoco me da la gana de decirte quien soy. De nada te sirven las amenazas aquí. ¿Entendido? Y dicho sea de paso... más te vale apartarte de mi camino ahora mismo si es que no quieres terminar como tu amiguito del árbol. - ¿Amiguito del árbol¿De quién carajo me está hablando el vejete éste?

- ¿Qué amigo del árbol¡Explícate viejo! - demandó Ryoga disimulando su curiosidad con su tono autoritario.

- Pues sí... un joven mayor que tú y más estúpido también. - el pirata estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse sereno hasta que el señor Takeda terminara de explicarle. Ya después se encargaría de hacerle sufrir por hacerle gastar su tiempo. - Lo lancé por un barranco. - dijo el viejo con toda la intención de alarmar al joven de que él sí podía matar. - Ahora que lo menciono... también me preguntó mi nombre. ¡Ja, que casualidad! Es una lástima que lo haya matado. Tenía el pelo largo y negro... a mi hija le gustan los hombres así... si no fuera porque era un hijo de perra tal vez lo hubiera casado con ella. ¿Pero que cosas digo? - el hombre azotó su mano abierta en su frente como queriendo sacar esos irrelevantes y tontos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ryoga no aguantó una palabra más de aquel maldito monólogo. Sólo tres piratas concordaban con aquella descripción. Mousse, pero él no podía ser porque hasta donde había visto, estaba dormido en una de las hamacas tomando una siesta hasta la cena. También quedaba Ranma... pero no, era totalmente imposible que ese monstruo se dejara matar por un viejo debilucho como ese. Aunque por otro lado quedaba... ¡el cobarde de Imai! Hasta donde recordaba él había salido temprano de la cueva, nadie sabe a donde. ¡Debió ser él! Imai nunca tuvo experiencia en combates de mano a mano. Abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento y antes de que pudiera siquiera saberlo, ya tenía la única espada que se había llevado en la mano.Estalló en furia y con ganas de vengar al joven doctor que servía de punto de apoyo para todos en muchas ocasiones.

Después de ver al joven pirata desenvainar una larga espada, el señor Takeda no pudo aguantar el impulso de emprender la carrera que tal vez le salvaría la vida. Eso... si es que lograba perder a Ryoga, el cazador. El pirata lo estaba siguiendo de cerca pero no le quería dar alcance todavía. Quería atormentarlo. Buscaba llevar al viejo al límite de la desesperación del alma que sabe que está a punto de morir. Además, hacía ya varios días que no tenía distracción alguna. Y con la noticia que le acababa de dar... ese maricón no quedaría libre de castigo.

Takeda corría sin dirección aparente, pero eso no importaba en ese momento cuando su vida peligraba. Para él no era relevante saber su ubicación cuando sabía que a escasos metros se encontraba un matador en su cacería. Aquella larga espada y furiosa expresión le demostraron que su estrategia 'autoritaria' era un completa porquería. Daba algunos pasos en falso y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer. No se podía dar el lujo de caerse... eso en ese momento sería fatal. Una caída en esa persecución significaba la llegada de la muerte.

Ryoga guardaba un poco de distancia entre él y Takeda. Esperaba que el viejo llegara a una parte específica de la isla según la ruta que el viejo había tomado. Según las creencias del pirata, cada persona elegía, sin saberlo, su modo de morir de acuerdo a las desiciones que tomaba. Takeda había escogido uno de los peores pero de cualquier manera... iba a morir. Ya estaban muy cerca. Fuera cual fuera el pirata asesinado, él se encargaría de hacerle pagar al viejo con una moneda más cara. No tendría piedad. No guardaría clemencia alguna en el golpe final. Ya había trazado todo el plan de rabo a cabo.

El señor Takeda sonrió al ver que estaban saliendo del denso bosque. Ryoga aceleró su carrera para darle alcance al hombre desconocido. El atormentado Takeda volteó el rostro para mirar de reojo a su verdugo y abrió los ojos grandemente al notar su aproximación. Su cuerpo cayó pesado. Tarde se dio cuenta de que el río estaba cerca y había tropezado con una de las miles de rocas que allí se bañaban a diario. Cayó de cara al agua rompiendo de paso su nariz y labios. No pudo siquiera levantar la cabeza para poder respirar. Ryoga le había dado alcance y sin contemplarlo dos veces, traspazó la espalda del hombre perforándole el pulmón izquierdo. Sin compasión alguna pisó su cabeza logrando que el pobre señor Takeda despidiera su última bocanada de aire y se ahogara en el río de agua dulce. Solo el río quedó murmurando en la presencia de aquella muerte, siempre sonante, como si arrastrara en su corriente el prolongado lamento del dolor.

Al asegurarse de que no había movimiento alguno, el joven pirata retiró furioso y satisfecho su espada y corrió al límite del caudaloso río. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al vacío, donde caía el agua majestuosamente en una manifestación de belleza. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y acomodó su cuerpo recto y firme. Listo para romper el agua a sus pies y quedar cubierto por ella.

Tatsuki sentado en la orilla vio con espanto a Ryoga lanzarse de la cascada. ¡Es que en esta isla todos son unos dementes? Se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero tarde llegó al ver todo el guisado que había preparado lleno del agua dulce de la cascada que había salpicado en gran cantidad por culpa de la anormalidad del Ryoga. ¡Maldito pendejo¡Tenía que arruinarlo todo¡Y justo hoy que había decidido cocinar! Bueno... decidido no, más bien obligado por Kensuke y sus propios cuchillos. ¡Pedazo de mierda!

Fue directo a reclamarle a Ryoga por haber destruído su guisado. El pirata de negro cabello ya había salido del agua y ni siquiera se había molestado en escurrir su entripada ropa. Caminó con pasos pesados y algo brutos al camino de rocas que conducía al interior de la cueva que servía de hogar para todos ellos. Tatsuki corrió hacia él y le cortó el paso con sus ojos envueltos de furia. ¡Era inperdonable que le arruinaran su guisado¡Él se había desvivido por prepararles algo comestible a esos inútiles¿Así es como le pagan¡Destruyendo el fruto de su esfuerzo! Ryoga detuvo sus pasos y con toda la calma que logró reunir, con mucho esfuerzo, miró directamente a los ojos azules claros del más joven de los piratas, que esta vez, imitaban el reflejo del cielo azul en el agua cristalina de la más grande cascada de la isla de Kaskade.

- Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus berrinches. - Tatsuki ignoró por completo el tono amenazante que había usado Ryoga en un intento fallido por permanecer lúcido.

- ¡Pues te aguantas! - demandó el rubio con tono de total autoridad. Sin temor presente a diferencia del asesinado señor Takeda. - ¡Viste lo que le hiciste a mi guisado¿¡Viste? - señaló con su dedo índice hacia la apagada fogata y la olla de plata desparramando agua sucia a la vez que se balanceaba sobre las finas sogas amarradas a dos estacas de madera que la mantenían colgando sobre el fuego.

- Salte del medio. Ya te advertí, Tatsuki. - Ryoga estaba más que ansioso por entrar a la cueva y terminar con todo lo que había empezado hace apenas unos minutos con la muerte del viejo.

- ¡Cómo que salte? - estaba muy alterado. - ¡Ni siquiera me trajiste los conejos! - hizo el señalamiento al notar las vacías manos de Ryoga - ¡Ah, pero claro¡Como el señorito no es el que recibe las malditas quejas, que se joda Tatsuki! - estaba a punto de pasar por una crisis nerviosa o asesinar al morón que se quedaba tranquilito y cojiendo fresquito después de haber arruinado su festín. - "Tatsuki tengo hambre" "¡Avanza y cúrate que tengo hambre!" "Tatsuki, prepara un conejito que tengo hambre" - imitó algunas de las órdenes que le daban al pobre cocinero a diario... mayormente Kensuke.

- ¡Que te muevas carajo! - ya no aguantó más. ¡Qué mucha peste habla el mocoso este¡Si supiera lo que él sabe no estaría así de energético! De un fuerte empujón lanzó al pobre Tatsuki a un baño bajo la potente caía del agua en la cascada.

- ¡Bestia¡Te voy a acusar con Ranma! - gritó al momento que intentaba nadar a la orilla nuevamente. Nunca cambiaría su famosa frase de "te voy a acusar con Ranma". Nunca dejaría de ser un niñito ante él. Ryoga lo ignoró completamente y con más furia y desesperación que antes, entró finalmente a la gran cueva.

Sus pasos escandalosos y el griterío anterior alertaron a los habitantes que allía se encontraban de que algo había pasado. Kensuke se levantó del suelo entre contento y alarmado. Veló cada uno de los pasos de Ryoga. Se dirigía a uno de los límites de la cueva con su ropa toda mojada y además muy molesto. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Había traído los conejos? Pero por otro lado... ¿qué pasó con el guisado? Kensuke había escuchado que Tatsuki le gritaba algo a Ryoga del guisado y antes de preocuparse más, salió a investigar. Pasó por el camino de rocas que era cubierto por la cortina de agua y vio a Tatsuki tratando de nadar a la orilla. Al parecer estaba lastimado o algo porque nadaba sin gracia alguna, nada típico del niño pirata. ¡Sí será idiota!

- ¡Tatsuki¿Qué haces bañándote a esta hora¿¡No ves que tengo hambre? - preguntó molesto. ¡Esto es el colmo¡Yo aquí con un hambre bestial tipo dragón y este cabeza de buey aquí dándoce un bañito! - ¡Sal de ahí y ponte a cocinar!

- ¡Por qué no mejor me ayudas a salir de aquí idiota? - ¡Pero que se cree éste que es, un rey¿¡Cómo que ponte a cocinar¡Ni que fuera yo un esclavo! - ¡Yo soy el que todavía está herido! Además¿cómo carajo crees que puedo cocinar si el pendejo de Ryoga me arruinó el guisado y ni siquiera trajo los...?

- ¡QUÉ? - Kensuke estalló en furia. Si fuera uno de esos hombres que se transforman en bestias ahora mismo estaría Tatsuki presenciando la peor transformación que alguien haya podido presenciar. El doble de fuerza que Ranma, el triple de brutalidad y violencia que cualquiera pudiera tener. En otras palabras, Kensuke era otra persona, más fuerte y molesto. - ¡CÓMO QUE ARRUINÓ EL GUISADO¿¡Y SE ATREVIÓ A LLEGAR SIN EL CONEJO? - un cuchillo de apenas seis pulgadas salió de la larga manga de su negra camisa y lo empuñó con gran fuerza y destreza. Ryoga estaba jugando entre cuchillos en el momento en que se fue de caza... y como no los trajo, se iba a cortar. Dio media vuelta siguiendo sus pasos de regreso pero con la diferencia de que ahora no eran armoniosas pisadas de felicidad. Tatsuki ni se inmutó a volverle a pedir que le ayudara a salir del agua. Después de ver semejante espectáculo de demostración de fuerzas por parte de Kensuke... no, él prefería mantenerse vivo.

El pirata que antes había causado un alboroto se dirigió directamente hacia la pequeña prisión donde se encontraba Akane. Ella, como ya era su costumbre, estaba sentada en su liso rincón, mirando a una pared de rocas cualquiera. Ajena de las actividades en la cueva... despierta y a la vez tan dormida y apaciguada. Con sus fuertes manos temblorosas por la rabia y la amrgura mezcladas en un mismo cuerpo, abrió el fuerte y grueso candado que aseguraba el encerramiento de la princesa Tendo. Akane despertó de su sueño justo a tiempo para sentir la poderosa mano de Ryoga levantarla por su fino y delicado cuello sucio hasta hacerla levitar. Estaba a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, lo justo para ahorcarla con eficacia. Ella instintivamente colocó sus manos sobre la de Ryoga haciendo intentos fallidos por liberarse del fuerte agarre. Él estaba decidido... la mataría.

Akane ya perdía fuerzas y muy bien sabía que si no hacía algo pronto pasaría a mejor vida antes de que pudiera decir 'libertad'. Ryoga la miraba lleno de dicha ante el lento y doloroso proceso de muerte de Akane. ¡Él lo había dicho desde un principio¡Si ella hubiese muerto aquel día en la playa, Imai no estaría muerto y con los dos pies en el otro mundo¡Debieron hacerle caso cuando dijo que la mataran¡Pero no... el chulito de Ranma se quería quedar con ella¡Es que era tan obvio¡Pero ya no m¡Ninguno moriría por culpa de esta zorra otra vez¡Él acabaría con todo de una vez!

La princesa estaba perdiendo fuerzas. No podría soportar mucho tiempo más. Decidió cambiar de estrategia ya que era inútil tratar de separar la mano de Ryoga con su débil fuerza. Dejó caer los brazos haciendo que el joven sonriera y enseguida su rostro cambió a uno de infinito dolor al sentir que le habían golpeado en la entrepierna, la mayor debilidad del hombre. Akane le había propinado un rodillazo al joven logrando que la soltara al instante. Ella cayó al suelo y se aguantaba el cuello queriendo recuperar el aliento perdido y masajear la zona adolorida.

- ¡Maldita perra! - Ryoga estaba doblado con ambas manos en donde más le dolía. Trataba de aguantar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y dejarlo en ridículo frente a la princesa. - ¡Esto no se va a quedar así¡Aaaaaayyyyyyy! - el pobre de Ryoga sintió una fuerte patada por la zona trasera donde no alumbra el astro rey que lo envió contra una pared. Algunas rocas cayeron ante el fuerte impacto del cuerpo chocando contra la pared donde se encontraban, dentro de la celda.

- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS MALDITO! - Ryoga se levantó con pesadez y vio a un monstruoso Kensuke gritarle como nunca.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA¿ME QUIERES MATAR? - preguntó alterado

- ¡ESO FUE POR ARRUINAR EL GUISADO...! - antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, recibió una fuerte patada en la zona que Akane había golpeado con anterioridad. - ¡... ESA ES POR NO TRAER LOS MALDITOS CONEJOS...! - Kensuke se acercó a Ryoga que estaba doblado quejándose de dolor por no decir gritando. Lo agarró fuertemente con una mano por el negro cabello del pirata y conectó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago de Ryoga. - ¡...Y ESA ES PORQUE POR TU CULPA TENGO QUE COMERME OTRA PUTA MANZANA! - Kensuke estaba colérico. Akane trataba de alejarse lo más posible como lo haría cualquier persona en su sano juicio. Ryoga hacía miles de esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento. Ya las lágrimas no le importaban tanto, al fin y al cabo hace rato habían salido. - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH TE ODIO! - gritó al viento el pirata enfurecido.

Sei que estaba enseñando unas técnicas a Mitsuru para cargar su arma con más rapidez no sabía si detener la pelea o el ataque de risa que tenía por la actitud de Kensuke. Una cosa había que agradecer y eso era que Ranma no estaba ya que se había ido temprano con Takeshi para ayudarle preparar la bolas de cañón y los cientos de bolines que debían reponer por la batalla anterior. Ninguno de los presentes en la cueva se atrevía a ir a esa parte específica de la cueva. Con decir que el mismo Sei lo había nombrado como 'la curva de los perdidos', una vez pasas por ahí, nada será igual.

- No seas disparatero Sei. Cualquiera diría que es culpa de la princesa. - dijo Akira burlón ante el estúpido nombre del doble a la izquierda en la cueva que daba inmediatamente en dirección a la prisión de Akane.

- Claro que es verdad. Si te pones a pensar... - Sei hizo una pausa dramática para capturar mejor la atención de los piratas. - ... Ryoga por ejemplo.

- ¿Ryoga? No creo que Ryoga deje de ser el mismo. - contradijo Mitsuru.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. - se dio una palmadita en la frente como gesto de que no le entendían. - Te falta mucho por aprender, Mitsuritu. Ryoga... en unas cuantas horas lo verás con un par de golpes bien marcaditos. Asegúrate de no mirar mucho si no quieres tener pesadillas... recuerda que Ryoga tiene muchas habilidades desconocidas. Yo que tú, no me atrevería ni a hablarle. Pero si no puedes contener las ganas de mirarlo y el te corresponde la mirada, asegúrate de sonreír. - Mitsuru asintió con la cabeza mientras que Mousse y Akira por otro lado trataban de contener la risa ante los disparates y el festín de mentiras que salían de la boca de Sei.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Kensuke? - preguntó Mousse con la intención de bromear un rato más mientras que el joven mencionado terminaba su paliza.

- ¿Kensuke, uh? Vamos a ver... Kensuke, un chico callado, glotón y roba cuchillos. ¿Dije tranquilo? - todos negaron con la cabeza - Ya sé que no... ¿saben por qué? - volvieron a negar - ...pues porque Kensuke entró a 'la curva de los perdidos' y ahora está hecho una bestia endemoniada. Capaz de matar al mismo diablo si es que se atreve a presentársele.

- Yo no me creo ese cuento. - dijo por primera vez Setsuna mirando a las estalactitas sin interés aparente.

- ¡Oh¡Pero esto si que es nuevo! Setsuna no se cree algo que le dicen. - dijo burlón Sei. El joven Setsuna se abofeteó a sí mismo con fuerza descomunal. Y todos miraron con asombro la acción del cantante de los piratas en días de celebración y aburrimiento.

- ¡Yo dije que no¡PERDÓNAME SEI¡YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO! - Setsuna lloraba desconsolado por haber contradecido a Sei, el pirata más charlatán y bromista que pueda conocer una persona en su historia jamás. - ¡MÁTAME SI QUIERES PERO POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! - hizo una pausa drástica ante esas palabras y todos habían pensado que ya se le había pasado el ataque. - ¡Yo dije mátame? - todos asintieron. - ¡OH NO¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN ORDENARTE¡MEJOR YO ME MATO AHORA MISMO! - se acomodó boca abajo en la hamaca y enterró la cabeza en la gruesa tela en un intento por asfixiarse.

- ¡Ay por favor, no otra vez! - protestó Sei. - Alguien que lo detenga. Ya estoy harto de hacerlo yo. - dijo el pirata con fastidio en su tono. - Akira... tu eres músico también, muévete y salva a tu compañero. ¡Por amor a Dios y a las mujeres, Setsuna¡Déjate de estupideces! - exclamó el joven de largo cabello. Akira se dirigió a donde se encontraba su compañero en su ardua tarea de asfixiarse y de un empujón lo movió, evitando su suicidio.

- No creas todo lo que te dicen Setsuna. Es más... ¿por qué mejor no vas a ver como están las cosas por allá? - Akira estaba un poco preocupado porque ya no escuchaban ni a Kensuke ni a Ryoga.

- Está bien. - Setsuna se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan diferente a hace algunos minutos. Ya había doblado la pequeña curva a la izquierda para llegar a la prisión de Akane.

- Tienes el don, Akira. - dijo Sei aliviado de que Setsuna haya vuelto en sí.

- Ya lo sé. - agregó. - Ya verás como viene aquí riéndose de Kensuke. Jajajaja. ¿Lo viste entrando¡Parecía una bestia! - Akira siguió riendo junto a los piratas que seguían bromeando sin importarle el estado de Ryoga ni la pobre princesa que tenía que presenciar aquella escenita.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - todos miraron al interior de la cueva de donde provino el grito de terror. - ¡AUXILIO! - al pronunciar aquellas palabras todos se levantaron y corrieron en dirección a la 'curva de los perdidos'. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Ryoga en el suelo quejándose lo más bajito que podía del dolor, ya que no tenía ni el aliento para hacerlo. A su lado se encontraba Kensuke tirado en el suelo también con sus manos colocadas en la entrepierna. Miraron a Setsuna quien al igual que ellos estaba observando a la princesa en el suelo, como siempre, con su vista perdida.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó Mousse más con curiosidad que preocupación.

- ¡Fue ella! - señaló Kensuke como pudo a la perdida princesa. - ¡Es un demonio¡Mátenla! - ordenó con desesperación y con las lágrimas saltando de sus negros ojos.

- ¡Ohhh¡Esto si que es nuevo! - Sei estaba conteniendo la risa. - Resulta ser que la princesita es solo un disfraz de una verdadera fiera. ¿Me equivoco? - preguntó irónico a la joven, obligándola a salir de su estado de ensoñación.

- ¡Ya me tenían harta! - se defendió Akane. Los piratas no dejaban de mirarla con asombro. - ¡Tuve que hacerlo! - volvió a señalar al sentirse incómoda con las miradas.

- Así que... en 'la curva de los perdidos' vive 'la exterminadora'. - Mitsuru que trataba de permanecer lo más serio posible, estalló en carcajadas por las estupideces que decía Sei. - ¡No te dejes engañar por su belleza... te puede dejar sin los hijos que no han nacido! - todos rieron hasta que Akane les dedicó una mirada que no tenía nada que ver con las bromas del pirata. El silencio fue de ultratumba. La princesa no les quitaba el ojo de encima y su mirada sembraba el terror en todos.

- ¡PERDÓN AKANE¡NO ME PATEES POR FAVOR¡YO NO ME QUERÍA REÍR¡TODO ES CULPA DE SEI¡SÍ... DE SEI, PATÉALO A ÉL! - dijo Setsuna a la vez que empujaba a Sei por la espalda para acercarlo más a Akane.

- ¡Gracias por lo que me toca! - dijo el pirata desesperado ante los continuos empujones de Setsuna.

- ¡PERDÓNAME SEI¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME¡ES MÁS... QUE ME PATEE A MI¡NO MEREZCO TENER HIJOS! - Setsuna dejó de empujar a Sei y fue por voluntad propia hacia Akane.

- No seas ridículo Setsuna. - Akira lo aguantó de la camisa y le haló lo más lejos posible de la princesa.

- ¡Tengo algo importante que deci... - Ranma entró casi corriendo hacia donde provenían las voces del resto de los piratas. - ... ¿qué está pasando aquí? - el capitán miró sorprendido a los dos piratas que estaban tirados en el suelo en una posición fetal y con las manos en la zona que diferenciaba al hombre de la mujer. Miró instintivamente a Akane y allí estaba ella... ignorando su presencia. Se sintió molesto, pero no le prestó importancia, habían cosas más importantes. - Preparen todo esta noche... tenemos visitas. - ordenó serio. Todos los piratas asintieron y se llevaron a Kensuke y a Ryoga para que descansaran. Mousse se quedó allí y se acercó a Ranma.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó para saber con quienes iban a pelear.

- No lo sé, pero se ven fuertes. Cuando estábamos haciendo los bolines vimos humo salir del bosque. No acercamos para ver...

- ¿Y? - preguntó para acelerar a Ranma

- Era un campamento de unos cuarenta hombres aproximadamente, no estoy seguro. Se veían bien armados pero un poco débiles. Son todos unos flacuchos. - dijo Ranma despectivamente

- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Ranma... eso te puede costar mucho. - agregó Mousse al momento en que dejó solo al capitán junto a la princesa. Ranma se acercó a Akane con silenciosos pasos. Se miraban fijamente. Ranma se agachó a la altura de la diosa que lo había enamorado.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó el capitán con el tono más autoritario que pudo pronunciar.

- ¿Qué te importa? - Akane no se dejaba intimidar por ese estúpido tonito. Si él intentaba pasarse ella se encargaría de darle un poco de lo que le dio a Ryoga y a Kensuke.

- Sigues siendo la misma zorra ¿eh, Akane? - sin medir fuerza alguna ella lo abofeteó virando la cara de Ranma.

- Soy tu rehén... no tu madre. - respondió molesta y manteniendo la cordura. Ranma ni se inmutó en mostrar sentimiento alguno ante aquellas insultantes palabras hacia la memoria de su progenitora.

- Me encanta tu carácter. Por eso es que me gustas tanto. - Ranma la sujetó fuertemente y la apretó contra sí. Rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo y robándole un apasionado beso. No tuvo el tiempo para disfrutar lo suficiente cuando ya la había soltado de su fuerte agarre. Le encantaba dejarla con hambre de más... o eso pensaba él.

- Tus labios saben a carne podrida para mí. Me das asco. - dijo ella fría y cortante.

- Yo también te amo, preciosa. - Ranma salió de la prisión pero no encontraba el candado... ¿quién habrá sido el tonto? Ranma volvió a entrar y levantó a la princesa a la fuerza ya que ella se resistía. - Nada nos puede separar. Vas a tener que venir con nosotros... no queremos que nuestra mariposa se escape. - Y diciendo esto se la llevó y le pidió a Mousse que la amarrara fuertemente con una soga. Todos los piratas preparaban sus armas. Incluso Tatsuki iba a pelear a pesar de las insistencias de Ranma porque se quedase quieto hasta que se recuperara completamente.

El capitán se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno de los piratas y se puso a pensar donde lo había visto por última vez. Nada... no se acordaba. Imai había salido temprano para huir de las quejas de Tatsuki y las insistencias de Kensuke para que lo curara más rápido.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Imai? - preguntó finalmente al no encontrar respuesta a su desaparición.

- Im... ai - Ryoga hizo un esfuerzo para hablar, todavía sentía el impacto de la rodilla de Akane contra su zona delicada.

- ¿Si, Ryoga¿Tu sabes donde está?- todos miraron a Ryoga.

- Ima... i... está... muerto - finalizó con dolor

- ¡QUÉ? - exclamó Tatsuki quien apenas había entrado en ese preciso momento ya que no se atrevió a entrar después de ver a Kensuke en aquel estado.

- No puede ser. - fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Ranma antes de que de sus azulados ojos nacieran unas gotas de lágrimas cristalinas que salían en manifestación de lamentos.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Artemisa: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, un poco más largo de lo que esperaba pero, así es mejor ¿no? Este cap. lo escribí exclusivamente en mis horas libre en la escuela, ya que gracias a las ausencias de algunos maestros tenía mucho tiempo libre y cuando me di cuenta había terminado de escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Hubo escenas improvisadas que me hicieron reír mucho como la gritería de Setsuna y ¿quien pensaría que Akane fuera tan salvaje? XDDDD

Gracias a todos por la paciencia que han tenido Que mas quisiera yo que tener ese don...

R&R


	7. Derrame de amargura

Advertencia: Este fic contiene palabras y escenas fuertes (en especial este capítulo). Los personajes de Ranma ½ son de Rumiko.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Séptimo: Derrame de Amargura_

Largos minutos pasaban desde que Ryoga dijo aquella terrible y escandalosa noticia, haciendo más eterno el dolor que sentía el temible líder de piratas. Ranma seguía estático, quieto como una pesada roca y lloroso como la cascada que cubría aquella mística cueva. Por más que tratara y luchara por mantener su mente fría, no podía evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas de desbordado dolor. Los demás piratas optaron por permanecer en silencio. Era de todos saber que el orgullo de Ranma no permitiría siquiera una palabra de consuelo por parte de ellos. Él podía sólo con todo y con todos. Sí... eso era lo mejor, dejarlo desahogarse hasta recuperarse por su propia cuenta como siempre lo había hecho.

No podían salir a matar cuando su líder lloraba como un niño por un pirata caído. Nadie quería más a Imai que Ranma. Siempre burlándose el uno del otro, apostando por cualquier tontería, apoyándose mutuamente. Esos dos eran lo opuesto como el agua y el fuego. Mientras uno encontraba la diversión en la muerte y tortura de los demás, el otro se dedicaba a sanar y a tratar de prolongar la vida en vez de cortarla. Imai siempre le haría falta, y ahora que se fue en un viaje de nunca regresar, se sentía inútil, vacío... muerto.

Akane 'la exterminadora', según el apodo que Sei le había dado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo fue tan repentino y el cambio de sentimientos no podía faltar. Ella, al igual que Ranma, estaba quieta y sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo de sus sucias manos. Miraba fijamente al joven de penetrante y triste mirada. Estaba justo frente a él, tratando de controlar lo que ella pensaba que era su ruidosa respiración. Ningún detalle de amarga expresión pasaba desapercibida ante su fija mirada. ¡Jajajajajaja¡Por fin maldito¡Así mismo quería verte, llorando como un bebé¡Llora, llora tanto como puedas! El gozo que sentía al ver sufriendo a su captor era indescriptible.

Finos pétalos de mar salían de los tristes ojos marrones de la contenta y deprimida princesa. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, no podía evitar sentir felicidad y dicha al poder ver a su verdugo sufriendo y llorando como un niño pequeño cuando le quitan su juguete. Pero por el otro lado¿por qué lloraba¿Por qué no podía de dejar de sentir la tristeza y la amargura que él estaba expresando con aquellas gotas de dolor y que se clavaban dentro de ella como pequeñas navajas¿Por qué llorar por alguien como él¿Por qué yo también debo sufrir de esta manera¿No se supone que debo estallar de felicidad ahora que hay uno menos y al fin vinieron a rescatarme¡No quiero sentir dolor ni amor por quien no lo merece¿Por qué este maldito corazón no le obedece a mi pensamiento¡Yo no quiero vivir como una miserable¡No quiero robar ni matar! Sólo quiero un hombre distinguido como yo y que cuide mi reino como lo haría mi padre. ¡Qué va¡Yo sólo quiero a alguien que me quiera¡Quiero enamorarme y parecer una tonta como mis amigas lo eran cuando se casaron con sus azulados príncipes¡No quiero casarme sin amor con un príncipe cualquiera y estar condenada a la maldita infelicidad¡Yo no quiero un príncipe¡Lo quiero a él, maldita sea!

Akane dudó por unos segundos sobre el siguiente paso que ameritaba su larga reflexión, pero después de armarse de valor dio unos paso hacia el frente para acercarse lo suficiente a Ranma como para darle un fuerte abrazo de consuelo antes de que alguno del resto de los piratas la detuviera. El capitán de los piratas se sorprendió, al igual que todos, de aquella extraña acción por parte de la que se supone que es una víctima más de la persona que estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez más, las acciones de Akane le dejaron saber a la mayoría de los piratas, como Kensuke y Sei, que la pobre estaba completamente loca... desquiciada. Algo que no escucharon fue el leve 'te amo' que escapó de los labios de la princesa.

Lo más sorprendente de toda la escena fue ver como Ranma rodeaba la cintura de la joven en señal de total aceptación a aquel abrazo que no era más que para calmar su llanto y aliviar sus penas. Lloró como nunca se había atrevido llorar frente a alguien. Ahora que lo hacía, no sentía vergüenza alguna de llorar frente a quienes aguantaban sus lágrimas para parecer más fuertes. Además allí estaba ella, para consolarlo. Su diosa había llegado para liberarlo de su condenada tristeza, justo cuando más la necesitaba. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Ranma tenía su cabeza perdida entre los crecidos cabellos de la joven princesa. Podía sentir su calor ser mezclado con el suyo propio. Y por un fugaz instante creyó haber escuchado un murmullo pronunciando 'te amo'. Aquellas palabras mágicas que harían desaparecer cualquier rastro de dolor alguno. No... eso fue sólo un truco sucio de esta desquiciada mente. Tanto era el deseo por tenerla y el dolor que sentía que ya estaba delirando en el mundo de las fantasías. Era un joven perdido en el paraíso.

Poco le duró el consuelo de la dulce muchacha cuando Ryoga había empujado a Akane con salvajismo. Devolviéndolo del cielo a la tierra. La princesa cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo rocoso de la cueva, haciéndose unas cortaduras y raspones en los brazos. Por suerte había caído del costado derecho y no se lesionó su bello rostro o alguien morirá esa noche... y no sería ella. Su delicada y sucia piel se le puso de gallina al sentir el ardor de sus heridas casi invisibles. Al no estar muy acostumbrada a los golpes, el dolor de los miserablemente pequeños raspones se le hacía el triple de lo que se le haría a una persona de status normal.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - ordenó Ryoga después de haberse recuperado del ataque de la princesa y de Kensuke. Ranma lo miró con ojos de sospecha y desconfianza por un amigo como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Aquel repentino arranque de furia parecía más una escena de celos que un intento por seguir protegiendo a sus compañeros de aquella hechicera maligna. Esa mujer era un tumor que debía ser extirpado antes de que siguiera causando daño, pero eso Ranma no lo veía desde ese punto de vista.

- Ella es mía, Ryoga. - dijo en total demostración de autoridad y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntar por la verdadera razón de tan repentina actitud. Los piratas miraban a Ranma con indescriptible sorpresa ante semejante declaración por parte del capitán, dueño de un corazón helado. Claro que para Akane pareció más un hombre reclamando un objeto cualquiera que una declaración romántica de amor eterno. De esas que ella había soñado por tanto tiempo gracias a los chismes personales que las damas de compañía que estaban perdidas dentro del romance. Siempre las culparía de echarle en cara que el dinero y el poder no lo compra todo. Que con ser princesa no ganaría más que una bola de pulgas que sólo buscan succionar su dinero y quedarse con todo el reino.

- ¡Ella... - señaló con su dedo índice a la princesa que todavía se encontraba en el suelo, confundida y temerosa ante el arrebato de Ryoga. - ... no es más que una perra que merece morir ahora mismo! - Ryoga probó una vez más el sabor de un buen puño enterrado en su rostro. Ranma había perdido total control de sus acciones ante aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué la había defendido¡Él tiene razón¡Ella no es más que nuestra prisionera, no mi amante! Pero... ¿cómo no quererla¿Qué debo hacer para negar lo que siento¿Cómo dejo de sentir este maldito sentimiento?

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Ryoga. No quiero que te sigas lastimando. - dijo el capitán en tono amenazante. Nadie podía salir de su asombro. ¡Ranma ponía las manos al fuego por esa loca¿¡Por la exterminadora¡Algo le estaba haciendo ella para que se comportara así! Ranma no defendería a una mujer cualquiera ni en mil años. ¡Es esa brujería femenina! Empiezan con el coqueteo y el meneo sensual de ese cuerpo curvilíneo que los hombres no soportan ver sin la necesidad de admirar y ¡plaf, caes en sus redes. Muchos hombres han perdido a valiosos amigos por culpa de esas criaturas celestiales.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó Mousse. - ¿Qué pasa contigo¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darle a Ryoga de esa forma? Haz cambiado tanto, y en tan poco. Ya nadie te reconoce. - finalizó el pirata a la vez que varios más asentían levemente con sus cabezas en señal de aprobación ante aquellas acertadas palabras.

- ¡Me importan tres carajos quien me conoce y quien no¡Aquí nadie llama a Akane, perra ni zorra ni cualquier otro animal¿¡Entendido¡Yo soy el único¡Y que no se les olvide quien los sacó de sus miserias! - sentenció con furioso semblante y amenazante voz. Ranma era capaz de darle órdenes hasta al más salvaje de los animales. Nadie contradecía al gran Ranma Saotome y mucho menos en sus arranques de furia... o en este caso de celos y posesión. Estaba sumamente molesto ante aquella naciente rebelión en su contra. Simplemente no soportaba que le llevaran la contraria o que le cuestionen sus correctas acciones.

- Yo no te pedí ayuda. A mi no me vengas con reclamaciones. - muchos lamentaron aquel comentario del segundo pirata más orgulloso que se pueda encontrar en la faz de la tierra. Siempre desafiante y contradiciendo en lo que se podía a Ranma. Los dos habían nacido para ser líderes por naturaleza, pero sólo uno obtendría la plaza y ese había sido Ranma... no Ryoga.

- ¡Pero te la di¡Y no me vengas ahora con el puto cuento de que no la necesitabas, maldita sea! - Ryoga no supo que contestar a eso. Era todo tan cierto como que el agua es azul por el reflejo del cielo y su vida era tan gris como el humo de conflictos que cubría la línea del compañerismo en ese momento donde más debían estar unidos ante el asesinato de uno de los piratas más querido por todos. Imai fue la figura que implantó el respeto entre todos y siempre hacía lo posible por mantener los conflictos fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Ahora que estaba ausente... esto era lo que pasaba. Las discusiones hacían acto de presencia en menos de un día. Si seguían así... tal vez la separación sería lo más conveniente para todos.

- ¡Basta ya! - gritó Tatsuki. Nunca había gustado de presenciar escenas como aquellas y mucho menos cuando Ranma defendía a una prisionera como un completo idiota. A diferencia de Ryoga él no se sentía mal porque Ranma había elegido defender a una extraña antes que a ellos que eran como su familia. Qué demonios... así es el amor. Te obliga a dejarlo todo por aquellos a quienes se quiere... incluyendo a tus amigos más fieles... a los que se consideraban como una familia. - ¡Hay cosas más importantes que esta tonta discusión! - respiró profundo, haciendo una pausa breve para mantener su voz con firmeza y tratar de mantener cierta autoridad entre sus mayores. - ¡Imai está muerto, maldita sea¿¡No pueden dejar esto para después¡Ustedes no son los únicos que sufren! - suplicó el más joven de los piratas con sus ojos negros ya cristalizados por el líquido puro y salado que amenazaba con salir.

- ¿Cómo dejarlo para después¡Toda la culpa de que él esté muerto es de ella¿Qué no entienden¿Les hago un mapa¡Tenemos a la asesina frente a nuestras narices y no van a hacer nada! - Ryoga estaba desesperado y ansioso. Al borde del llanto por todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo una simple mujer puede causar tanto revuelo en menos horas de las que ellos se tardan en robar un barco barato? Con cada minuto que pasaba su cuerpo pedía a voces más fuertes la muerte de aquella zorra con corona.

- ¿Pero que idioteces son esas? Ella ha estado aquí con nosotros todo el tiempo. Encerrada, para rematar. - agregó pasivo Kensuke con el propósito de finalizar aquella tonta pelea que no le dejaba terminar de comer su segunda manzana con tranquilidad.

- ¡Yo mismo maté al asesino de Imai! - contestó Ryoga como si con esa respuesta aclarara todo.

- Ryoga... escucha los disparates que salen de tu boca. Son para morirse de la risa. O por lo menos piensa antes de hablar. - agregó Sei con ironía - Si tú aseguras haber eliminado al asesino de Imai... ¿cómo está eso de que la bella y peligrosa princesa es la culpable? - la pregunta clave en el momento justo. La declaración del pirata no concordaba en absoluto con su actitud hacia la princesa.

- ¡El tipo era de los malditos rescatistas de la estúpida ésta¡Es su maldita culpa que Imai esté muerto¿Por qué no se dan cuenta¡No pueden ser tan brutos como para no entender algo tan simple como eso! - gritó en un último intento por hacerlos reaccionar de que mantener cautiva a Akane significaría la temporada de decadencia para ellos.

- ¡Ahhhhh¡Entonces son ellos los que están en la isla echándose fresquito! - dijo Sei haciendo caso omiso a la declaración de Ryoga.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? - preguntó Akira siguiendo a Sei en su cambio radical de tema. El muerto, muerto está y con llorar nadie lo iba a resucitar. Un pensamiento frío pero certero.

- Pues sí... ¿verdad Takeshi? - inquirió el pirata.

- ¿Ah¿Me dijiste algo? - Takeshi, despistado como siempre no había prestado atención a la nueva conversación. El simple hecho de saber que Imai estaba muerto lo tenía trastornado. El no tenía la misma línea de pensamiento que Akira. Takeshi sí sentía la gran pérdida del doctor.

- Dije que los rescatistas de Akane son los que están en la isla... ¿verdad?

- Sí... eso creo. No estoy muy seguro pero tal vez son ellos. - contestó finalmente con su típica inseguridad característica destacable de su personalidad.

- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando para matarlos¡Este cuerpo pide acción inmediata! - dijo Mousse con sobresaliente entusiasmo. - ¡La muerte de Imai quedará vengada a lo grande¡Todos preparen sus armas¡Está será una larga noche! - levantó su larga espada logrando que los demás se llenaran de energía y se convencieran de su seductora propuesta de matanza.

Ranma había ayudado a Akane a levantarse y sin siquiera fijarse en sus raspones, le amarró fuertemente las muñecas con un pequeño trozo de soga. Sus movimientos eran brutos y su expresión molesta. Al parecer, las palabras de Ryoga resonaban en su mente y no sabía como actuar ahora que tenía esas otras ideas en su cabeza, mezclándose con las suyas propias y creando gran confusión. Si en realidad Akane era la culpable de la muerte de su amigo, por más que la quisiera, su corazón y sus acciones no guardarían clemencia alguna en su contra. Él personalmente se encargaría de que la muerte fuera la última de sus preocupaciones. Nunca quedaría libre de tortura aquel que se atreviese a herir o matar a uno de sus piratas. La empujó a una de las vacías hamacas y se dispuso a buscar sus armas luego de advertirle que moverse de aquel lugar sería el peor error de su vida.

- Cuídate... - le susurró Ryoga a la vez que pasaba discretamente frente a ella. - ... no vaya a ser que te mate el cuco, princesita. - pensó que no lo habían visto pero nadie pasa desapercibido ante la aguda vista de Tatsuki. Desde ese momento no dejaría de quitarle la vista de encima. No había podido escuchar sus palabras con tanta algarabía, pero con aquella supuesta discreción, él mismo había levantado el interés y la sospecha del cocinero. Estaba decidido a mantenerse lo más cerca posible de la princesa por si a Ryoga se le había ocurrido jugarle una mala pasada.

Akane sólo llevaba las muñecas amarradas y Ranma la escoltaba durante todo el trayecto hacia el campo de batalla. A pesar de sujetar fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, disfrutaba de cada segundo del contacto entre sus pieles. Los demás piratas, al igual que él, seguían la dirección que el humo de una fogata les marcaba. Aquellos rescatistas debían ser todos unos brutos por ocurrírseles la maravillosa idea de dar su ubicación a los piratas. Pagarían con sus vidas por un error tan tonto como aquel. Ninguno quedaría vivo y libre de castigo. Todos pagarían justos por pecadores y Akane se quedaría viviendo junto a él por el resto de sus días. El plan era perfecto, nada saldría mal.

Después de caminar algunos minutos, Ranma hizo una señal de alto a los piratas que venían detrás de él. Levantó completamente su brazo y rápidamente hizo un movimiento circular con la mano. Todos captaron al instante el significado de aquella señal y se dispersaron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron entre las sombras de los árboles y refugiados en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaban a una distancia considerable del pirata a su lado. La idea era rodear al campamento de los soldados desnutridos del reino de Erdkugel, aquel al que pidieron el dinero que todavía no estaba entre sus manos.

Estaban armados hasta los dientes y después de ubicarse en una posición confiable, aseguraron sus armas y listos para recibir la señal de ataque en cualquier momento. Eran muchos, pero ellos eran más fuertes. Ranma se había llevado a Akane y en un susurro le advirtió que velara sus pasos. Cualquier sonido insignificante podría arruinarles el ataque sorpresa y en ese momento no se podían dar ese lujo. El capitán agradeció mentalmente el que la princesa se mostrara cooperadora... algo inusual para una persona que quiere ser rescatada pero ¿quién dijo que Akane era normal? Esa mujer estaba llena de misterios, no por nada dicen que los hombres nunca entenderán a las mujeres y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuán cierto era el pasaje. El pirata se ocultó detrás de un fino árbol y la princesa se quedó sentada sobre el picante pasto y con un arbusto como escondite temporal.

Estaban en plena hora de cenar, justo a tiempo. Mientras más desprevenidos estuvieran mejor sería la sorpresa. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los piratas era una pequeña tienda blanca que según parecía era de un hombre importante ya que estaba siendo vigilada por dos soldados. Los dos más fornidos de aquel campamento. Ranma le había dicho a Akane que se quedara en su posición si es que valoraba su vida. Antes de dar la señal de ataque, aguardó varios minutos para vigilar un poco más el movimiento de los soldados. Una gran fogata en medio del campamento mantenía la cena caliente y varios hombres estaban sentados cerca de ella por culpa del frío nocturno y la continua brisa de los frescos árboles. No tenían muchas armas a la vista de los piratas, pero Ranma había aprendido a no confiar en la cantidad de armas o en la pobre apariencia de aquellos flacuchos soldados, sino en la calidad del luchador.

- ¡Jajajajaja¡Esa estuvo buena¿Y qué me dices de 'Rata Sucia'? - dos hombres sentados frente a un pedazo de tronco estaban bromeando sobre algo que Ranma no se había percatado hasta escuchar aquellas escandalosas risas de hiena. Interrumpieron sus pensamientos y su concentración en crear una estrategia para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquella pequeña tienda. Por lo menos aquellos idiotas estaban sentados de espaldas al pirata pero Ranma se vio obligado de igual manera a ser precavido ya que un tercer soldado se aproximaba con un pequeño cuenco lleno de algo que aparentaba ser comida.

- ¿De qué tanto se ríen ustedes dos¡Hasta allá, en la fogata, se escuchan! - se sentó frente a los hombres sobre el pasto verde, dispuesto a unirse al coloquio.

- Estamos buscando nombres con el famoso R. S. de Ranma Saotome, como el que dije ahora de 'Rata Sucia'. - los soldados rieron una vez más ante la repetida mención de aquel nombre, ridículo por demás. Desde las sombras del árbol, Ranma empuñaba con mayor fuerza su gran espada de doble filo, preparada especialmente por Takeshi. Justo a su medida... el arma más mortal que con diestros movimientos de su dueño pareciera que era una parte más de su cuerpo.

- ¡Jajajajaja¡Qué bonito les quedó el chiste! - el tercer soldado reía a duras penas como un mismo burro, a punto de vista de Ranma. - ¡Yo les tengo uno! - dijo con infantilismo.

- Haber... ¿qué nuevo nombre tienes?

- Roba Sapatos. - contestó complacido. El pirata chocó la palma de su mano izquierda contra su frente en señal de desaprobación total. Aquel soldado era todo un burro... al igual que su fea risa.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices¡Zapato es con 'z' no con 's', bruto¿Tu mamá no te llevaba a la escuela o qué? - los tres hombres reían por la estupidez que el nuevo acompañante había dicho. Estaban casi llorando de la risa que se les había contagiado en aquella noche sin luna, a causa del aburrimiento que sufrían. Reían y reían hasta que un puñal se clavó por la parte trasera del cuello de uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en el grueso tronco, dándole la espalda al temible Ranma Saotome. Automáticamente después de que cayó el primer muerto sobre el pasto, los otros dos soldados apagaron sus risas abruptamente. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el demonio de ojos azules había salido de entre los árboles y de una fuerte patada envió al segundo hombre sentado en el tronco sobre el que había llegado último y se había sentado en el pasto. Sus agitadas respiraciones cesaron al mismo tiempo ya que Ranma los había atravesado con su larga espada, uno encima del otro.

Todos en el campamento se alborotaron y comenzaron a buscar sus armas rápidamente para contraatacar a aquel pirata, cuando de repente, de la nada, salían otros ocho piratas. Está bien, unos cuantos más no harían gran diferencia. Además, ellos eran unos cincuenta soldados. Bestias indomables, entrenados especialmente por Mikado Sanzenín. Sin explicación aparente uno... dos... tres soldados caían con pequeños cuchillos en los cuellos y bolines enterrados entre ceja y ceja. Debían andar con cuidado, de entre los árboles se escondía un tirador muy habilidoso. Todos peleaban contra todos, pero esta vez los piratas se vieron en varios aprietos dentro de la pelea. Kensuke y Mitsuru la tenían más difícil que en otras ocasiones. Ellos estaban ocultados entre los árboles del bosque, manteniendo así una espléndida vista del campo de batalla, pero aquellos malditos soldados no perdían la oportunidad de cazarlos al seguir la dirección de donde provenían los certeros tiros.

Tatsuki ya no podía contar mucho con sus magistrales cortes de decapitación gracias a su lesionado brazo. No era la misma calidad ni la misma fuerza endemoniada que ese chiquillo tenía. Su preocupación por la princesa lo mantenía distraído. Un ojo encima de Ryoga y el otro pendiente a la pelea con los varios soldados que le atacaban a la vez. Eso, sin contar las veces que huyó del lado de Akira y de Takeshi, que con sus pistolas sembraban el terror entre todos... sí, piratas incluidos. ¡Hasta Kensuke le tuvo que salvar el pellejo en varias ocasiones por culpa de su distracción y su temporal debilidad¡Kensuke, para colmo! Por lo menos Sei eliminaba con rapidez a los que se le acercaban con solo unos movimientos para mandarlos directo al infierno usando la gran fogata como medio de transporte. A veces se acercaba más a Setsuna, huyendo del maníaco de Sei, para mantenerse más tranquilo respecto a su seguridad.

Ranma cortaba toda masa con patas que pasara por su frente. Su meta estaba fijada en llegar a la blanca tienda donde los dos soldados la mantenían segura. Por desgracia los desnutridos soldados eran muy buenos en las peleas y lo mantenían un muy buen tiempo ocupado. Ya había recibido varias cortaduras cuando un soldado le iba a atacar por la espalda. Ranma estaba tan entretenido peleando con un hombre que no se percataba de la estocada certera que etaba a punto de terminar con su vida terrenal.

- ¡RANMA! - gritó la princesa desde su escondite lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser descubierta por muchos y de paso logrando que Ranma se agachara justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. Sin embargo tuvo que agradecer que aquel cobarde hubiera clavado su espada erróneamente al soldado que luchaba con Ranma en el centro del pecho. El pirata aprovechó el momento para hacer un corte vertical, desde su baja posición, que comenzaba en la entrepierna y terminaba en el pecho del sujeto.

- Dos menos. - se secó unas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su rostro con su antebrazo y sin esperar más reanudó su carrera hacia la tienda.

Ryoga había aprovechado que la estúpida princesa había revelado su posición con aquel grito patético y fue acercándose a medida que mataba a los que se metieran en su camino. Para su mala suerte, lo que parecían unos escasos tres metros se convertían en miles ya que aquellos idiotas sí sabían pelear muy bien y lo mantenían más tiempo ocupado de lo esperado.

Al niño rubio no le pasó desapercibida la muy bien disimulada acción de Ryoga y él mismo aprovechaba que Kensuke le estaba limpiando el camino para avanzar hacia la ubicación de la princesa. Tendría que avanzar ya que los cuchillos no duran de por vida y a ese ritmo de seguro se le acababan más pronto de lo esperado. ¡Ese maldito Kensuke¡Apuesto que sólo me ayuda para después cobrarme con comida y cuchillos¡Mal nacido!

Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la blanca tienda y pronto descubrió que sólo había un soldado. ¿Dónde estaba el otro? Debía ser una sucia trampa. No le dio mucha importancia y decidió averiguar por sí mismo. Solamente tenía que matar a un debilucho soldadito antes de entrar y asesinar al jefe de todos esos idiotas.

- ¡Akane! - llamó Ryoga a la princesa con tono de desesperación logrando así que ésta se descubriera de su escondite. La joven Tendo salió de su escondite para encontrarse cara a cara con el maligno pirata. - Ha llegado la hora de vengar la muerte de Imai. - dijo casi en un susurro inaudible para la princesa que no se atrevía ni a mover un dedo por el estado de temor en el que se encontraba. Estaba tiesa como una piedra ante la amenaza a su vida.

Apenas y podía mantener la pelea contra aquel insignificantemente musculoso hombre. Chocaron sus espadas en incontables ocasiones y ni aún así encontraba la oportunidad ideal para hacer aunque fuera un miserable corte. El tipo era casi tan bueno como Ranma en la lucha con espadas. Ambos se mantenían al mismo ritmo y no dejaban ninguna entrada al contrincante. Los movimientos eran exageradamente calculados, como debían ser. Ese sujeto estaba consumiendo más energía de la necesaria. Ranma se estaba debilitando poco a poco y aquel sujeto apenas y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Se agachó y trató de hacerle una patada barrida que el soldado supo evadir fácilmente al brincar, momento justo que aprovechó Ranma para sacar su último puñal sujeto a su muslo izquierdo y se lo clavó en la pierna izquierda al soldado encontrando así la entrada que andaba buscando hacía ya algunos minutos. No desperdició ningún movimiento y desde su baja posición realizó un corte diagonal de forma violenta y sin gracia alguna con su mano derecha, con la cual sujetaba su espada, desde la boca del estómago hasta desfigurarle la cara al pobre soldado que murió al instante. La mitad superior de su cuerpo dividida en dos pedazos frente a la tienda infundaban el miedo a quien lo viera. Nadie peleaba con Ranma Saotome y salía ileso.

Entró a la tienda esperando encontrar al jefe de todos aquellos anormales pero en pocos segundos volvió a ponerse en posición de combate al encontrarse con otro soldado. ¡Maldita sea¡Apenas y puedo seguir respirando normalmente y aquí está este otro pendejo listo para terminar de jorobarme la existencia!

- Creo que te equivocaste de tienda, amigo. - dijo irónico el soldado que hacía unos minutos vigilaba la misma tienda junto al soldado que yacía muerto afuera.

- Lástima que seas tú el que pague por mi error. - levantó los hombros en un gesto de que nada se podía hacer para remediar el asunto. - Y no soy tu amigo... de hecho, soy todo lo contrario. - finalizó a la vez que se lanzó al ataque.

Ryoga levantó su espada con atemorizante expresión y esta acción provocó que Akane tuviera más miedo y se quedara totalmente paralizada. Todos estaban tan ocupados en sus peleas que no se percataban de la amenaza hacia la vida de la persona más importante de aquel lugar. El corte sería vertical y el más perfecto que pudiera hacer en su vida. Diseñado especialmente para que la zorra esa sufriera lo más posible. Muriendo en agonía y terrible dolor... lo que se merecía. Dejó caer la espada y finalmente un cuerpo fue despojado de su alma y de su vida en su totalidad.

Relizó varios pasos en falsos. Ya no aguantaba más. Pronto se desmayaría sin remedio ante el agotamiento físico. Aquel soldado poseía una fuerza descomunal y había realizado varios cortes sobre sus descubiertos y sudorosos pectorales. Adicional a eso, cada gota de sudor que caía dentro de las heridas era un dolor más que le retenía lo mejor de la agilidad que le quedaba. Claro que él también tenía bastante magullado al hombre, pero no más de lo que estaba él. Por fin cedió. Se conectó un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro seguido de una fuerte patada que o dejó fuera de combate. Está bien, por fin Ranma Saotome había caído frente a su enemigo. Segundos después, cayó rendido el soldado producto del cansancio. Y ahí quedaron sus cuerpos, ajenos a la disminuida pelea que se llevaba a cabo fuera de la pequeña tienda blanca.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO? - soltó su espada y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Podía beberse sus propias lágrimas de tantas que salían de manera descontrolada.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - estaba horrorizada ante la escena. Entre ella y Ryoga yacía muerto el más joven de los piratas. Ríos de sangre fresca y caliente brotaban de su inerte cuerpo dando así un mayor impacto al terrible suceso. Tenía un gran corte en su pecho producto del ataque de Ryoga hacia la princesa. El joven se había metido entre medio ya que sabía que con su escasa fuerza no podría detener a Ryoga. Él no le quitaría a Ranma la oportunidad de ser feliz. Prefería estar muerto antes de ver a su hermano de crianza sufrir por la muerte de su amada.

Vio la espada atravesar su espalda y salir por su pecho. Frente a la espantada princesa cayó un segundo cuerpo al ser asesinado por un soldado que decidió aprovechar la ocasión de horror. Kensuke había lanzado su último cuchillo para detener al hombre que se había acercado por la espalda de Ryoga pero después de presenciar aquella horrible escena donde el mismo pirata mataba a Tatsuki, falló por primera vez en su vida lo que sería el tiro que evitaría la muerte de aquel pirata traidor. Poco después fue encontrado por uno de los soldados con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Ya no tenía porqué seguir luchando. Su vida había finalizado con la muerte de su compañero de peleas... y su cocinero favorito. Tatsuki se había convertido en el mejor amigo que él nunca tuvo y que ya no tendrá. Lo que suceda con su vida ya no era un cuestión que le importara. Simplemente dejaría su destino en manos de quien quisiera tomarla.

- Bienvenida nuevamente a su mundo, princesa. Yo soy el príncipe heredero, Tatewaki Kuno y estos son los soldados que hicieron su rescate uno fructuoso. - finalizó el príncipe a la vez que señalaba a los flacos soldados que mantenían inmóviles a los piratas que todavía permanecían concientes y magullados. Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue arrojarse al suelo a llorar amargamente por la pérdida de aquellos que poco a poco se habían convertido en algo más que secuestradores.

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

Artemisa: Este es el cap. más difícil que he escrito hasta el momento. ¡Por poco y lloro también escribiendo esa última escena! TT Ya sé que me van a querer matar pero... si yo fuera ustedes también querría hacer lo mismo ¬¬U. ¡Me detesto por escribir cosas tan feas! Pero es parte de la historia ¿qué puedo hacer yo más que escribirlo?

Anyway... gracias por toda la paciencia que han tenido

R&R


	8. Piratas vemos, sus planes no sabemos

Artemisa: Este fic contiene demasiadas escenas y palabras no aptas para menores de edad, pero si ya leíste hasta aquí (hay otros caps. peores que este)... Los personajes de Ranma ½ ya saben de quien son ... Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Octavo: Piratas vemos, sus planes no sabemos_

La noche estaba fría y tranquila en aquel navío pero a pesar de eso la temperatura parecía más baja de lo que realmente era. A juzgar por la penosa apariencia de los piratas y el ánimo que se respiraba en el lugar, se podría asegurar sin lugar a dudas que había más alegría en un cementerio que en esa galera. Todos, o mejor dicho, los que quedaban, permanecían en sepulcral silencio. Sólo se escuchaban las débiles olas azotar la madera del barco. Miradas vacías y perdidas inundaban aquel obscuro y aislado rincón del navío. No por nada eran prisioneros del príncipe Tatewaki. Era de lo más natural que se sintieran perdidos y sin horizonte. Estaba claro que ellos preferían andar en su planeta antes que verle la cara al temible príncipe, maestro de espadas.

Eran bestias salvajes, animales indomables, que debían ser enjaulados de inmediato. Sus estados daban más lástima que el miedo fundado gracias a sus años de glorias y victorias donde todos morían menos ellos. ¿Cómo lograban vencer a una tripulación que los superaba siempre en número? Nunca dejaban testigos ni por descuido. Un velo negro de misterio y terror que se agrandaba con cada gran batalla nocturna, como todas. Con sólo la luna y el mar de testigos que nunca los delatarían..., siempre fieles. Cuento fantasioso de piratas inmortales era el pan de cada día. Una nueva victoria para ellos... una nueva derrota para el reino. Frustración, llanto, desesperación y amargura. Sentimientos que recibían cuando la noticia de muerte llegaba a los familiares de los atacados.

¡Por fin¡Toda esa miseria en la que vivieron ya estaba por terminar! Esos desgraciados ya habían sido capturados y todos podrían navegar con la confianza de que tendrían vida para regresar a un hogar. Pronto morirían y lo que una vez fue una gran leyenda viviente, pasará a conventirse en un mito que quedaría encerrado en el cofre del olvido. Se respiraría paz después de incesantes años de ataques. El reino expandería su terreno a Kassenwart tras la unión de los príncipes y lo único que haría historia sería la gran estafa del rey y el príncipe que se sellaría en los libros como la gran declaración de la paz.

Akane se había complacido así misma con un lujoso baño de agua caliente. Se sentía tan diferente el cambio de ambientes. Por un momento deseó estar otra vez bajo aquella cascada con un capitán descansando en el árbol en una bella noche. Fría agua que alertaba sus sentidos y erizaba su piel, tan pura y fresca como ninguna. Nada se podía comparar al paraíso natural. Pero no podía pedir eso. Ahí estaba ella en un lujoso navío. Con sirvientes a su disposición y una tina llena de burbujas y agua caliente. Todo digno de una princesa.

Aún así, con todos aquellos lujos, se sentía sucia. Con más mugre que la que tenía cuando llegó. Aquellas manos de hombre orgulloso... de rico príncipe altivo le habían tocado la suya como un simple gesto de presentación que a ella le pareció de lo más repugnante. No sintió asco alguno ante la mugre pegada a su piel y la sangre que cubría esa mugre. Toda aquella repugnancia se reducía a su mano derecha. La que el príncipe había besado después de presentarse a sí mismo como su futuro esposo y rey de sus tierras.

¡Maldito asesino¡No tenía derecho¡No tenía que matar a Ryoga por más que se lo mereciera¡Y por culpa de ellos era que aquel pobre niño estaba muerto¡Por culpa de ella misma Tatsuki ya no estaba con vida¡Como se odiaba! Detestaba su suerte... ella era la que le brindaba desgracia a todos. Incluso a Ranma que con todo y sus famosas azañas había caído ante aquel mal oliente príncipe justo cuando ella estaba con ellos.

- ¡Aaarghhhh¡Maldito sea el príncipe¡No es más que un hijo de perra¡Desgraciado! - gritó desde su cama. Desde que habían estado navegando no había parado de llorar por tan amable y dulce pirata al que ante sus propios ojos habían matado. ¡Y todo por protegerme¡Todo es mi culpa, maldita sea¡Yo soy la única responsable! Lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba incesantemente, ahogando sus gritos en un almohadón de plumas. Se despreciaba, se detestaba por no haber muerto en aquella tormenta y tener ahora que pasar por todo ese tormento que no la dejaba tranquila. No dormía, no comía. Pesadillas asaltaban su sueño sobre aquella trágica noche en que perdió a su padre en el mar. Mente perturbada y angustiada por precenciar aquellos asesinatos de los piratas. Una muerte dolía más que otra... pero el dolor sigue siendo doloroso al fin y al cabo.

Ojeras nacían en sus marrones y tristes ojos pero aún así seguía siendo una de las mujeres más bellas que el hombre ha podido admirar. El molde había sido roto en su nacimiento. Ninguna otra joven superaría la belleza de tan floreciente rosa. El príncipe no pudo tener más suerte. Un sucio acuerdo disfrazado con simbología pacífica no pudo venir mejor envuelto que con una bella esposa y futura reina.

- ¿Princesa? - llamó una sirvienta a la puerta al escuchar por centésima vez a aquella chiquilla llorona gritando como una loca y maldiciendo como si eso fuera lo único que supiera hacer.  
- ¡LÁRGATE¡No quiero ver a nadie! - gritó molesta la joven princesa haciendo que la sirvienta se asustara y le hiciera algunas muecas a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó un joven a espaldas de la molesta sirvienta que todavía persistía en hacer graciosas muecas de molestia a la puerta como si eso le fuera hacer algún daño a la ocupante de tan lujoso camarote.  
- ¡Na'! - contestó vulgarmente sin siquiera inmutarse a ver al joven que le cuestionaba. - ¡Esa princesita no ha hecho más que llorar y girtar desde que llegó y ahora mismo me gritó como una bestia! Y yo aquí con mi bondad, preocupándome por ella.  
- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó irónico - ¿Sabías que puedo mandar a que te arresten o peor, a que te maten, por insultar el honor de mi prometida verdad? - estaba molesto. Bola de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo como espíritu enfurecido. ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa¡Sabrá Dios que dicen de mi a mis espaldas! Debo detener esto ya.  
- ¡Qué? - sus ojos marrones quisieron salirse de sus órbitas al ver al príncipe Tatewaki Kuno a su lado. ¡Qué bruta¿Cómo le pude hablar así al príncipe¡Me van a colgar por esto!  
- ¡Le suplico por una disculpa, su alteza real! - la joven de larga cabellera marrón, al igual que sus ojos, se arrodilló inmediatamente y besó la mano del joven para apoyar sus palabras. Era más que asqueroso tener que besarle la mano a ese creído pero más valía su vida que un poco de orgullo.  
- ¡Qué sea la última! Anda, vete ya. Desaparece de mi vista y ruega a los cielos que no nos volvamos a encontrar en este barco o hasta que se me olvide tu falta. - finalizó el joven con tono despectivo y sacudiendo su mano para que la pobre muchacha se retirara de una vez.  
- ¡Gracias, su excelencia! - exclamó la muchacha rebosante de falsa alegría bien actuada. Se retiró lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a un muy orgulloso Tatewaki ante aquella exposición de poder.

¡Se siente tan bien ser temido y respetado¡Mi pueblo me obedece como se debe! No tuvo ni que pegar su oreja a la puerta para escuchar el lloriqueo de la princesa. ¿Qué le pasa a mi bella doncella¡Ahhhh! Debe estar llorando de felicidad al regresar a su mundo y al tener que casarse con alguien tan guapo como yo. ¡Jajajaja¡Que suerte tiene¿Para qué hacerla esperar? De todos modos nos vamos a casar en unos cuantos días. ¡No sufras más querida¡Aquí llegó por quien llorabas¡Jajajajaja!

Kuno no se molestó en llamar a la puerta del lujoso camarote de la bella princesa Akane Tendo. En esos momentos de lujoso no tenía nada ya que la hermosa ocupante se había encargado personalmente de romperlo todo pero para él lo único que importaba era que ella estaba allí llorando y clamando por la presencia de su eterno enamorado. No se había percatado de la intromisión del príncipe dado a su escandaloso llanto.

Silenciosos eran sus pasos y su vista puro reflejo de la lujuria que lo consumía. Quería hacerla suyo esa misma noche. Esa mujer era como ninguna otra. Tenía todo un cuerpo apetecible y en ese lamentable estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba sería presa fácil de cazar. No sentía remordimiento alguno al saber que aprovecharse de una pobre diabla no era lo más correcto para hacer y mucho menos siendo él un príncipe. Pero nadie le podía negar su petición, todos deben obedecer cualquiera de mis órdenes sin importar cuán morbosa parezca.

Con lentos movimientos se sentó al lado de Akane quien estaba recostada con la cabeza enterrada en el almohadón de plumas. Al sentir ella su escandalosa presencia acalló su llanto rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Tatewaki para quedar a la altura y no estar inferior ante un hombre. Siempre orgullosa... siempre altiva. Una rosa con espinas, así era y seguirá siendo Akane Tendo.

- ¿Por qué lloras bella mía? - preguntó entonando una poesía sin rima ni sentimiento bien recibido.  
- Creí haber dicho que no quería visitas. No piense usted que por ser príncipe le voy a permitir estas libertades que se está tomando y le pido que no me llame como si fuera un objeto. Me enferma. - dijo manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos del príncipe de manera retante. No por tener ojos vidriosos iba a reducir su volátil carácter. Así era que se daba a respetar. Ese era su estilo y bien que le daba resultados.  
- Pronto vamos a estar casados. ¿Por qué esa antipatía con tu futuro esposo? - preguntó fingiendo pena y con exagerado dramatismo.  
- ¿Quién te lo asegura? - fue una de esas simples preguntas que dejan un mar de dudas, de inseguridad ante algo que ya se cree ganado de ante mano. Kuno sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón ante tal sencilla preguntas.

El príncipe tenía la espinita de la duda y ya se estaba mortificando por el ¿que dirán? del pueblo cuando se hiciera público de que la bella princesa de Kassenwart, Akane Tendo, había dejado plantado en el altar al príncipe Tatewaki Kuno, sin saber que gracias a ese hecho todo el pueblo se vendría abajo. Morirían de hambre. No habría trabajo. Estaban expuestos a una conquista extranjera incluyendo por parte del mismo reino de Akane. No. El no podía permitir que cosas semejantes le pasaran a su reino, a él. Ella estaba en plena facultad de usar sus nuevas libertades ya que al no tener un padre que sirva como rey eso la dejaría en reina hasta que se casara con un hombre que le sirviera como rey. Ella no llegaría al trono hasta casarse, eso lo había dicho su propio padre cuando era una niña y él no confiaba del todo en su propia criatura.

- Y si yo fuera tu esposa en estos momentos sería mucho más descortés que ahora cuando no soy ni su prometida. Le voy a pedir que se dirija a mi con el respeto que merezco, así como yo me dirijo a usted. Y en estos momentos le exijo, como invitada de honor y futura reina de Kassenwart, que se retire de mi espacio. No estoy de humor para diplomacias ni conversaciones estúpidas que no vienen a lugar en estos momentos tan extresantes. - Akane hablaba seria y sin que su voz temblara se dirigía a Tatewaki con total seguridad de que estaba empleando las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

Por otro lado, ni ella misma podía creer que semejantes palabras salieran de su boca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse de aquella manera tan fría y despiadada al príncipe y su futuro esposo? Estaba tratándolo con la punta del pie sin razón aparente. Pero algo sí era seguro y es que ese sujeto nunca le agradó del todo. Desde que lo conoció en aquella trágica noche sangrienta no había podido sostener una conversación amistosa con aquel patán. De hecho, prefería estar con los piratas que con el príncipe en ese preciso instante.

- Nadie ha dicho que vengo para hablar de diplomacias. Aquí me presento ante ti, mi bella dama, para socializar y para que empieces a sentir el mismo amor que yo siento por ti. Solo una flor tan bella como tu ha hecho que mi corazón quiera salir de mi cuerpo para conocerte. - al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas ridículas palabras, el joven heredero agarró una de las manos de la princesa y la colocó en su pecho para que ella sintiera los desbocados latidos de su agitado corazón.

- ¿Pero que idioteces dices? - Kuno y la misma Akane se sorprendieron de tan vulgar expresión pero ella le restó importancia a su desliz de palabras y continuó. - Antes que todo, yo no soy una planta, así que deja de llamarme flor que a esas todos las aplastan. ¿Cómo puede usted enamorarse de mi si es la primera vez que hablamos¿Sabe lo que pienso? - el príncipe negó con la cabeza al no tener comentario alguno para hacer. - Que son mentiras, patrañas. Pero eso a mi no me interesa. Ahora si me disculpa quiero descansar. - dijo en su típico tono autoritario y soltando el agarre de Kuno. Ella había entrado muy alto para ser solo una invitada de honor y una mujer.

- Eres muy orgullosa y muy altiva para ser una mujer. Te dejas respetar y no te intimidas ante mi presencia, eso me gusta y me enamora más...  
- Eso es algo que no me importa. - dijo Akane sin dejarlo terminar con su eterno discurso. Siempre tan fría como el hielo. Siempre tan cortante como la espada y su cuerpo tan caliente como el fuego. Toda una mezcla de mujer. Un torbellino de pasión oculto dentro de una creación divina. Criatura del sol. Que brilla con luz propia. Sobresaliendo de los demás.  
- ... y como muestra de el inmenso amor que por ti siento te voy a honrar con el regalo más preciado para una dama tan apetecible como lo eres tú. - Kuno hizo caso omiso ante la atrevida interrupción de Akane y finalizó lo que había comenzado.

Sin dejar a la princesa tiempo para reacciones ante tal declaración. El atrevido príncipe posó sus labios sobre los de Akane y sólo la besó los segundos antes de que ella lo empujara fuertemente después de estar paralizada por semejante atrevimiento. Al mismo instante en el que se separaron la mano abierta de la princesa se estampó en la mejilla del príncipe. Solo ahí se enteró Kuno de que ella no era una niñita mimada de papá sino toda una salvaje.

- Usted es nada para mi. Y le advierto que esta acción será recordada cuando decida si el casamiento sigue en pie o simple y sencillamente se cancela.  
- ¡Jajajaja¡Pero que estupideces dices! – se burló Tatewaki haciendo molestarla aún más de lo que estaba y acariciándose la mejilla golpeada. - Muy bien sabes que sin un hombre no puedes reclamar la corona abandonada por tu padre. ¿No me digas que ya se te olvidó ese pequeño detalle, querida flor? A mi no me vengas con tus tristes amenazas. Te verás obligada a casarte conmigo si es que quieres permanecer con tu reino.

- Es cierto eso que dice, señor Kuno. Pero también es cierto que usted no es el único hombre que existe. Y hasta donde yo me acuerde no me tengo que casar con un noble para ejercer mi reinado. Si quiero me caso con un vagabundo y lo convierto en rey con una sola firma suya. ¿No me diga que se le olvidó ese pequeñísimo detalle, mi decerebrado príncipe? - respondió con plena seguridad. Aquello era todo un desfile de ataques verbales. - Y ya le advertí que no me hablara con tanta familiaridad... y que no me llamara flor. ¿O es que tengo cara de jardín? Déjeme sola o alguien saldrá lastimado, y le aseguro que no voy a ser yo. - amenazó finalmente.

Tatewaki no sabía que estaba enfrentando a la persona equivocada en el peor de los momentos. Con Akane Tendo no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar un ataque verbal. El único capaz de aguantar era Ranma Saotome... ese altivo capitán que se había encargado de dejar una huella en su corazón. ¿Cómo estará¿Qué estará haciendo?

- Disculpe mi impertinencia, ya mismo me retiro. - Tatewaki salió del camarote de Akane y se dirigió a la galera donde tenía encerrado a los piratas. No se tomó la molestia de enviar guardias para vigilarlos ya que no tenían más que un mar de agua para huir, además de que ese navío estaba abarrotado con los soldados de Sanzenín que resultaron estar mejor entrenados de lo que esperaba. Tal vez debería abonarlo con un pequeño y miserable aumento, pero lo suficiente como para que se note la gratitud.

Kuno bajó por las escotillas y se dirigió a la galera con lentos pasos y cojeando un poco a medida que recibía las reverencias de los tripulantes que se topaban con su divina presencia. Llegó a lo más bajo del navío y se encontró a los encerrados piratas dormidos excepto por el capitán quien estaba con su perdida expresión. Al parecer estaban más acostumbrados a encerrar que a ser encerrados. Pobres salvajes, esto era para morirse de la risa con sólo verles las tristes expresiones.

- ¿Qué le pasa señor Saotome¿Se siente como un ave enjaulado? - preguntó burlón, haciendo que el capitán saliera de su estado de ensoñación.  
- No me compares con un débil pajarito. Claro que yo si le podría preguntar cómo se siente que te desplumen cuando escape de aquí y te haga retorcerte de dolor. - dijo con el mismo tono burlón, cosa que molestó mucho al príncipe. - Tema por su vida. - advirtió Ranma mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El príncipe retrocedió un paso ante tal amenaza y esos ojos que denotaban tanta seguridad no le gustaban. Tal vez se los sacaría antes de matarlo. Malditos ojos azules.  
- No me amenaces. No te tengo miedo. - dijo con parcial seguridad y sudando copiosamente.  
- ¿Y por eso te alejaste un pasito, verdad¡Jajajaja! - Ranma estaba aprovechando el momento para mofarse a gusto del príncipe. Ya estaba emepezando a aburrirse y se resignaba a pensar en los fallecidos piratas. Era muy doloroso y se pondría débil frente al enemigo, cuando más necesitaba de su fortaleza y de su seguridad.

- Eso... aproveche ahora que puede para divertirse. Mófese todo lo que quiera, ya veremos quien ríe al final cuando sea usted quien cuelgue de una soga y sea yo el que se case con aquel diamante... en bruto. - añadió el príncipe al recordar el salvajismo de la princesa y la visible falta de ética. - Mire lo que le ha hecho esa mujer Saotome. Lo dejó sin su cuerpo y sin el dinero. Es muy inteligente, debo agregar. Es una lástima que yo me quede con todo, más su reino. - rió el joven heredero, como toda una hiena. Hechándole en cara al pirata que lo había perdido todo. Ranma sintió furia nacer en el interior de su cuerpo al imaginar a Akane casada con ese cerdo, y lo que era peor, entrgándose a él.  
- No podrás ponerle un dedo encima. - Kuno no sabía como tomar aquel comentario. Tal vez el pirata se refería a que él mismo no se lo permitiría o a que la princesa misma lo impediría. Conociéndola como la conoció hace unos minutos, la creía capaz de cosas peores que el mismo pirata.

- ¿Que estás insinuando? preguntó finalmente para acabar con sus imterrogantes.  
- Quédate con la duda. - fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de aquel maldito orgulloso. ¡Eran iguales los dos! Ninguno retrocedía. Siempre tratando de hacerle parecer como un bobo. Ranma nunca se doblegaría ante alguien y mucho menos ante un mocoso como ese.  
- No me importaba de todos modos. Su palabra no vale, sólo la mía es la que cuenta. Mida sus palabras señor Saotome, la próxima vez que nos encontremos voy a hacer que se ahogue con ellas, no sé si me entienda. Quédese con la duda. - finalizó el príncipe creyendo que Ranma no había entendido su mensaje. Quería imitarlo, responder igual que él. Con tanto orgullo y seguridad inigualable. Pagarle con la misma moneda.  
- No sé a qué diablos viene eso de la duda Kuno, que yo sepa no le he preguntado algo y no lo pienso hacer. Yo entendí perfectamente su simple mensaje. Pero no se preocupe, que yo también entiendo que hay escacez de inteligencia por estos lados.  
- ¡No se insolente, Saotome! Mi vida no es la que peligra en estos instantes. - amenazó Tatewaki con el propósito de intimidar a Ranma.  
- No le temo a la muerte, le sugiero que no amenace mucho con esa líneas. No desperdicie saliba ni pensamiento. Todo lo que intente en mi contra será en vano. Pero algo si le sugiero y es que cuide su espalda, no vaya a ser que me escape y se intercambien los papeles. - contestó tranquilo el capitán a la vez que colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza en actitud despreocupada.  
- ¡Maldito seas Ranma Saotome! - ya tenía perdida la paciencia. ¡Este idiota no le teme a nada¿Cómo se supone que me voy a divertir si no lo veo sufrir¡Algo tiene que dolerle y yo voy a averiguar donde pegarle y que lo sienta de verdad!  
- ¡Gracias príncipe! Lo mismo para usted, pero el doble. - comentó irónico.  
- Como sea... espero que no disfrute mucho su estadía en este barco. Ahora si me disculpa... tengo que descansar. No se si sepa, mañana hago mi entrada triunfal a las tierras de Erdkugel.  
- ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de llegar. Me muero por conocer su reino. - ¡Está loco¿Qué no sabe que en cuanto toque tierra será sentenciado a muerte inmediata¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?  
- ¡Bah! Me voy ya. el príncipe salió de una vez y en cuanto desapareció, todos los pares de ojos se abrieron.

- ¡Jajajaja¡Que malo eres Ranma! Es una pena que no haya podido verle la cara de amargado por tener que estar durmiendo. - Sei al igual que los demás piratas se estaban haciendo los dormidos mientras que Ranma junto con sus ironías estratégicas se encargaba de sacarle información al decerebrado príncipe.  
- ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado tener al menos un cuchillo! - comentó triste Kensuke dando por resaltado la gran pérdida de Tatsuki a quien él usualmente le robaba las filosas armas.  
- No te preocupes Ken. - trató de animar Akira a la vez que ponía su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo. - Por lo menos lo dejaste cojeando con el que le enterraste en la pierna. ¡Jajajajaja!  
- ¿Tú también lo viste¡Jajajaja! - Sei trataba de mantener un ambiente relajado para evitar que todos se sumergieran en un mar de tristeza. Él también estaba decaído pero no por eso iba a dejar que todos estuvieran igual.  
- Sí, abrí un poquito el ojo. - contestó Akira uniéndose a la risa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Ranma? - preguntó Setsuna para cambiar de tema. Esos no eran tiempos de llorar o bromear. Debían hacer algo para evitar una muerte segura.  
- Todavía no lo sé. - respondió sinceramente el capitán con los ojos cerrados.  
- Por lo menos ya sabemos que llegamos mañana. - comentó Mitsuru aislado en un rincón. Solitario como era su costumbre. Un joven tranquilo, que guardaba fuerzas para dar el cien por ciento en las peleas. No desperdiciaba movimiento alguno ni decía palabra que no tuviera sentido.

- Si, es verdad... eso nos debe servir para algo. - agregó Ranma.  
- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con la princesa Akane? - preguntó Sei. - ¡No me digas que la vamos a dejar con semejante morón! No se lo merece, la pobre.  
- Debemos pensar primero en nosotros Sei. - respondió Ranma con pesar en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos. - Si nos queda de paso entonces puede que la saquemos de allí. Además, nosotros no somos ningunos santos para hacerle el milagrito. - replicó con notable fastidio falsificado.  
- Pobresita. Con un novio como tú, preferiría quedarme con un decerebrado como aquel. - fue lo último que dijo Sei al ver la molestia en la expresión facial del capitán. Mejor no seguir molestándolo.  
- ¡Olvídate de ella¡Debemos pensar en algo para escapar y rápido! - exclamó Kensuke - Ya estoy extrañando mi maldita hamaca y tengo hambre también.

- Creo que podemos aprovechar el aire libre... - dijo Mousse por primera vez desde que habían sido encerrados en aquella amplia galera. - ... el bobolón de Tatewaki dijo que nos iban a ahorcar, lo más seguro es que, con lo altivo y bruto que es, nos quiera colgar en un sitio público. No van a haber muchos guardias porque estamos desarmados y nos amarrarán de las manos pensando que no podemos usar las piernas.  
- Es cierto... - comentó Setsuna ante el lógico razonamiento de Mousse.  
- ¿Estás pensando liberarte frente a la multitud¡Eso es demencia! Creo que el ambiente te está afectando seriamente amigo. - dijo Sei irónico. ¡Su plan era desquiciado¿A quién se le ocurre escaparse frente a un montón de gente?  
- No Sei, es brillante. Creo que lo que Mousse quiere decir es que mientras más gente común haya en el espectáculo, más difícil les será atraparnos entre tanta multitud... - Ranma miró a Mousse buscando una corrección a su deducción, pero el joven pirata solo asintió.  
- Exacto. - agregó el pirata, aprobando lo que había explicado.  
- Ohhhhh... es cierto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? - pensó Sei en voz alta.  
- A ti nunca se te ocurre algo... - añadió Kensuke como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
- ¡Como sea! - exclamó el capitán para evitar una pelea. Muy bien conocía a Sei y ese insulto no pasaría desapercibido y sin respuesta. Al igual que Kensuke que con sus ironías y lógicas sacaba a cualquiera de sus casillas. Garcias a los cielos que no tenía un cuchillo entre manos. - Debemos aparentar que nos tienen en su manos. Vamos a ser mansos corderitos en la boca del lobo. Sé que es difícil aparentar debilidad ante un ser inferior como ese pero con eso lograremos que nos subestimen y que se confíen demasiado. - añadió Ranma convenciendo a todos los piratas que lo escuchaban con atención.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Setsuna a la vez que todos lo miraron por su interrupción.  
- ¡QUE HICE AHORA? - preguntó alborotado por las miradas que poco a poco iban cambiando a fastidio ante la típica reacción de aquel sensible pirata.  
- ¿Quién no está de acuerdo con el plan? - preguntó el capitán tratanto de evitar el ataque de histeria de Setsuna. ninguno de los piratas levantó la mano. - Entonces... ese será el plan.  
- Sí, sí, sí... todo está muy bonito. - interrumpió Sei nuevamente con su típica ironía. - ... vamos a poner que logramos conectar alunas patadas por aquí y por allá. ¿A dónde vamos a huir después¡Todo el pueblo está lleno de esos malditos guardias!  
- Ese es un buen punto. - añadió Kensuke. Todos quedaron pensativos ante el cuestionamiento acertado de Sei. No habían pensado en eso. Sólo el capitán encontró una palabra para terminar con la conversación y convencer a los piratas de su estrategia.  
- Improvisaremos... - todos parecieron convencidos por aquella simple palabra. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que debían improvisar para salir airosos de los asaltos. - ... Ahora señores piratas, compañeros míos, empecemos con la fase de los desvalidos. Desde ahora pongan cara de mansos corderitos... quiero ver sus malditas caras con una expresión peor que la del príncipe. - Los piratas practicaron sus vacías expresiones como de seres que buscan más morir que vivir. - Muy bien... ahora, manténganse así. - finalizó Ranma a la vez que practicaba su propia expresión.

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

Artemisa: Y aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de Historia de Piratas. Espero que les haya gustado (aunque me haya quedado un poco corto). Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este fic... a mi familia delforo de FFE y a ustedes por leer . Espero poder enviar el próximo capítulo para la otra actualización que ya lo tengo escrito pero tengo que editarlo un poco. Trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho.

R&R


	9. Juntos hasta la muerte

Artemisa: Este fic contiene escenas y vocabulario escandalosos no aptos para menores o lectores que se pudieran sentir ofendidos con el contenido que a continuación se presenta. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Noveno: Juntos hasta la muerte_

El astro de fuego estaba en su punto más alto cuando al puerto de Erdkugel llegó finalmente el navío que tenía por prisioneros a los piratas que por años se habían destacado en los mares por el pánico que causaban. Nadie los conocía en persona. Sus rostros se ocultaban tras un velo de misterio tejido por sus temibles ataques. Era de todos saber, que aquel que se encontrara cara a cara con uno de ellos moriría sin remedio con el único fin de permanecer desconocidos físicamente. Voces entrecortadas por parte de aquellos que se atrevían a hablar de la leyenda viviente, Ranma Saotome. Expresiones de horror y miedo infinito por parte de aquellos que se atrevían a escuchar semejantes relatos.

Su llegada era un secreto a voces. Los trabajadores en el puerto y en la zona costera vieron llegar al navío y rápidamente se corrió la noticia por todo el pueblo. Ni diez minutos habían pasado para que el puerto estuviera repleto de gente. Apenas se podía respirar por el hacinamiento y los soldados que habían sido notificados de esta llegada trataban de mantener el orden con gran dificultad. El calor era insoportable y ni el choque de cuerpos sudorosos impedía que la gente se retirara a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Niños perdidos y llorando desconsolados por no encontrar a sus padres eran incontables. Y los padres que ni se molestaban en buscarlos por culpa de la expectación... al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los infantes contaban con la edad suficiente como para saber llegar a la casa, no había por qué preocuparse. Moverse del puerto sería no poder ver si el valiente príncipe había podido rescatar a la inocente princesa de las garras de los piratas. Muchas apuestas en favor de que el pobre joven heredero había sido asesinado sin contemplaciones. Muy pocas eran las esperanzas de verlo a él o la princesa en un perfecto estado.

Por fin acabarían los días de suspenso. En esa tarde calurosamente infernal se sabría si la misión del príncipe y el escuadrón, del famoso y capaz teniente Mikado Sanzenín, había prosperado. Y más les valía haberla rescatado porque después de pedirle dinero al mismo pueblo era lo menos que podían hacer. ¡Malditos piratas¡No se conforman con robarle a nuestros barcos toda la mercancía sino que también obligan al reino a pedir de nuestras míseras serpientes que ni el brillo del metal tienen de lo pobre que somos!

Los aplausos se escucharon fuertes cuando el navío real fue amarrado al puerto con gruesas sogas para asegurar su estabilidad y que los tripulantes pudieran descender sin algún problema. Bajaron primero los marinos seguidos de su capitán y los soldados que habían sobrevivido. Dos de los soldados de Sanzenín se pararon derechos a cada lado de la tabla por donde descendían todos e hicieron un saludo estilo militar con sus manos en la frente.

- ¡El príncipe de Erdkugel, Tatewaki Kuno y la princesa de Kassenwart, Akane Tendo! - presentó a alta voz el capitán desde tierra firme a la vez que todos los presentes, ante el anuncio, reverenciaron a los príncipes poniéndose de rodillas. Después de haber sido debidamente presentados los príncipes descendieron con lentos pasos sobre aquella gran tabla de fina madera.

- ¡Como se los prometí¡Akane Tendo, sana y salva! - exclamó orgulloso Kuno a la vez que señalaba a su prometida.

- ¡Larga vida a los príncipes! - gritó un fulano cualquiera. Todos ya se habían levantado del suelo caliente.

- ¡Viva! - corearon las voces animadas del pobre pueblo que se levantaba con la alegría de saber que su 'donativo' no había sido en vano.

- ¡Gracias... pueblo mío! - exclamó Tatewaki con el orgullo bien cargado. Si será presumido. Akane miraba con asco bien disimulado al príncipe. Tan pronto tocaron tierra firme el príncipe Tatewaki levantó ambos brazos para tranquilizar un poco a la multitud que allí se dio cita inesperadamente.

- Gracias por esta bienvenida bien merecida. - la gente permaneció en total silencio ante semejante comentario. ¿Cómo que merecida¡Nos quitan de nuestro dinero y ahora la bienvenida es merecida? - Navegué por el peligroso mar de Ozean junto a mis soldados... - ¡Ah¿Ahora los soldados son de él también? Sanzenín trataba de mantener la calma ante la exposición deliberada de orgullo del príncipe. - ... crucé por caminos tenebrosos para rescatar a la princesa... - Creo que se refiere al caminito hacia su tienda de dormir. - ... peleé junto a mis soldados y lo logramos. ¡La princesa Akane Tendo está con nosotros¡Sana y salva! - los aplausos no se dejaron esperar después de tan buena imagen que les estaba vendiendo el príncipe sobre su 'valiente persona'. Levantó nuevamente los brazos para tranquilizar una vez más al pueblo.

- Pero a Tatewaki Kuno le gusta traerle sorpresas a su pueblo… - todos se miraron los unos a los otros con curiosidad en sus expresiones. ¿Cuándo el príncipe nos ha traído alguna grata sorpresa¡Lo único que ha hecho ese inepto es quitarnos con sorpresa nuestras pocas serpientes¡Abusador! - …porque él es bondadoso. - en ese momento los rostros de la mayoría de la gente se tornó sádica. ¿El príncipe, bondadoso¡Por favor nos vas a hacer vomitar! - Y aquí después de una lucha interminable y agotadora, Tatewaki Kuno, príncipe heredero del reino de Erdkugel, les trae con orgullo y honor a los herejes que osaron abusar de nuestra gente y de nuestra futura reina. – El pueblo quedó sorprendido por semejante declaración. ¿Kuno había traído a los piratas¿A Ranma Saotome¡Es algo increíble¿Cómo un tonto como él pudo lograr eso? Definitivamente los soldados de Sanzenín estaban muy bien entrenados.

Los piratas descendían uno detrás del otro con la frente alta como si fueran héroes de la patria, claro que detrás de cada uno iban por lo menos dos guardias con pistolas en posición amenazante para que no intentaran algo raro. Por último en la fila bajó el más temido y conocido sólo por su nombre, Ranma Saotome. Los habitantes del pueblo no tenían que ser unos genios para saber que el más orgulloso de los piratas era el capitán… el hombre que pocos se atrevían a nombrar por temor a invocar su presencia.

El silencio se volvía incómodo después de haber pasado diez minutos de 'entrada triunfal' de aquellos que nadie conocía a excepción de los escasos relatos de la gente que le gustaba inventar. Kuno se quedó impresionado con la actitud que el pueblo había tomado. Él pensó que los iban a abuchear o a tirarles piedras pero en cambio los reciben con silencio y respeto, quizás mejor que a él mismo. Todos miraban entre hechizados y facinados a los piratas encadenados y con las frentes altas. Eran seres malos y merecían lo peor que se les pudiera dar. A pesar de eso la gente sabía que ellos eran terribles pero grandiosos.

Akane volteó su mirada después de algunos minutos y ahí se cruzaron por primera vez, la suya con la de ese orgulloso capitán. Lo miraba con miedo porque sabía el destino que le esperaba a él y al resto de los piratas, incluso a ella misma. Después de ese día la vida de todos ellos cambiaría para mal. No sabía si sentirse feliz por cumplir finalmente con los deseos de su difunto padre o caer en la agonía de presenciar la muerte del hombre que la llevó al infierno y al paraíso en unos cuantos días. Ella buscaba algún consuelo en aquellos ojos de océano mas sólo se encontraba con la tranquilidad de un pobre diablo resignado a aceptar su destino. ¿Ranma estaba aceptando la muerte¿Cómo podía permanecer tranquilo en una situación como en la que se encontraba?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente al ver a Ranma deicándole un beso. Algo que la desconcierta es el hecho de que todavía no sabe si el beso fue de amor sincero o una estrategia para hacer enojar a Kuno ya que cuando éste expresó su molestia frunciendo el ceño, el pirata no hizo más que reír divertido al igual que Sei. ¡Maldito¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra¡Y todavía tiene el descaro de usarme para sus propósitos¡Argh, lo odio!

El príncipe hizo un gesto con la mano a los guardias para que los obligaran a bajar de inmediato. En sus planes estaba matar a esos malditos salvajes ese mismo día y mañana a primera hora se casaría con aquella hermosa mujer. Tuvo suerte de que la futura reina fuera tan bella. De esa manera el paquete era doble: reino rico más reina hermosa. Con ella nunca perdería el gusto de hacer todos los herederos posibles de su dinastía. Akane Tendo iba a ser su esclava de amor mientras que él se convertía en el rey absoluto de los dos reinos gracias a la unión que establecía el 'tratado de paz'.

Un lujoso carruaje les esperaba para llevarlos a la plaza principal del pueblo que serviría pronto como escenario de ejecución de los piratas. Ya estaba todo preparado, morirían ahorcados uno por uno, para que ellos mismos se vieran morir. Con dolor y sufrimiento. Kuno se encargaría de enseñarle a Ranma que él también sabía ser cruel. Ese capitán pagaría alto el precio de haber infundado el terror en su reino. Se les acabaron los tiempos de gloria.

Sin remordimientos ni contemplaciones. Una sola soga se encargaría de hacer todo el trabajo y Ranma Saotome sería el último en caer. No tendría piedad, así como él no la tuvo con nadie. Después de ver a sus compañeros caer uno por uno con sufrimiento en el sueño eterno, él encontraría el mismo destino en cuestión de minutos. Y el pueblo lo nombraría como un héroe y su historia perduraría por los siglos de los siglos en la mente de todos los ancianos que se sentirán honrados al contarle a sus nietos la historia de el gran Tatewaki Kuno y como éste acabó con las sombras que cubría su reino al asesinar justamente a Ranma Saotome, el capitán legendario de piratas. El nombre de Saotome quedará manchado como un nigromante, merecedor de la muerte con un pase de primera clase directo al purgatorio.

Los amarraron sin cuidado alguno en la parte trasera del lujoso carruaje donde los príncipes viajarían. Uno detrás del otro, en fila, tratados como mulas o incluso peor. Los rostros del orgullo que tenían al salir del navío, habían cambiado repentinamente a tristes semblantes, cosa que extrañó mucho a Akane. La princesa no podía contener los impulsos de ver por la pequeña ventana trasera que ventilaba fresco aire al carruaje.

No soportaba verlos así, en especial a Ranma. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ese hombre con todo el orgullo que se carga esté con esa expresión¡Se supone que él no le teme a nada! Lo vio virar su rostro hacia los demás piratas que caminaban detrás de él y rápidamente se volteó nuevamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa como si nada estuviera pasando. Como si sus amigos no hayan muerto o los que quedaban no fueran a morir pronto. Como si él mismo no fuera a caer en el descanso eterno. Pretendiendo que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad se encontraba con los dos pies en lo que sería su infierno. Su sonrisa confiada no le dejaba entender otra cosa más que no fuera saber que estaba tramando algo. Tenía un as bajo la manga mientras que ella se preocupaba por su triste carita. Akane pestañeó y cuando vio nuevamente al capitán, éste tenía el mismo semblante depresivo de hace algún tiempo.

Decidió mejor no seguir ocupando su mente en tonterías y dedicarse a trazar un plan para tratar de ayudar a Ranma a liberarse por lo menos de la pena de muerte. Si había algo que ella no podría soportar serían más muertes y mucho menos la de su capitán… o mejor dicho, la de Ranma Saotome. Era tanto el calor que hacía en aquel maldito reino que ya no podía ni pensar con claridad. Tal vez él había volteado su cabeza para despedirse de sus amigos… o de los que quedaban. Y le había sonreído para que ella creyera ese cuento de que él no le tema a nada y mucho menos a la muerte. ¡Que iluso¡Estaba soñando si creía que ella lo iba a dejar morir así como así! Después de todo lo que vivieron juntos ellos dos… ese idiota no merecía más que una buena y dolorosa tortura. Un castigo que le haga agonizar y delirar hasta el final. Muerte lenta, como de esas mismas que a él le gusta tanto hacerle a los demás. No señor, Akane Tendo no permitirá que Ranma Saotome muera hoy.

Varios minutos habían transcurrido y finalmente llegaron a la plaza central de recreación del pobre pueblo. Toda la gente que los seguían desde el puerto se detuvo frente a la horca para presenciar aquel evento histórico que pondría fin a todos aquellos tiempos de miseria difíciles de olvidar. Tatewaki y Akane descendieron del carruaje, listos para comenzar con el espectáculo. Kuno ordenó que los soltaran solamente de las sogas que los amarraban al carruaje y que les dejaran las mohosas cadenas en las muñecas.

Tan pronto fue cumplido su mandato, señaló con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y sin pensarlo dos veces, a Setsuna. Algunos de los piratas sonrieron para sus adentros tras la pésima elección del príncipe. Pobre Kuno, no pudo elegir peor. De todos era saber cuán hábil era Setsuna en combate cuerpo a cuerpo casi mejor de lo que era Ryoga. Con el sólo uso de las esposas, que impedían sus libres movimientos, era capaz de estrangular a una buena porción de aquellos soldaditos. Aunque Ranma ya sabía cuán difícil sería vencerlos por el suceso pasado donde le costó la vida de dos de sus piratas y el encarcelamiento de todos ellos. A Setsuna no se la ponían fácil pero él sabía que contaban con su habilidad para salir airosos de ese maldito reino y regresar a su isla.

El pueblo guardó silencio una vez más tan pronto el pirata comenzó a caminar con toda la gracia que tenía. La mayoría de las féminas allí presentes no pudieron aguantar mucho los suspiros ante semejante hombre. Para ellas era un ángel caído del cielo. El dios bello, el cuerpo perfecto y aquel rostro varonil e inmaculado. ¡Toda una creación divina! Era una lástima que fuera a morir.

El guardia que lo escoltaba a la soga no soportó más su lentitud y su claro hechizo sobre las mujeres que se supone, deban odiarlo a muerte. Él sin esposa y ese mal nacido ahí robándose la atención de todas las mujeres. El soldado miró con detenimiento al público y se fijó en unas niñas que estaban suspirando al igual que las damas. ¡Es un vil tirano que hasta a las pobres niñas embruja! No soportó más su tiranía y lo empujó fuertemente para acercarlo más a la horca. Tomates, calabaza, frutas, en fin, todo un festín de comida le fue arrojado al maldito guardia que se atrevió a tocar a semejante ángel con su asquerosa mano. ¿Cómo se atreve? Debe ser la envidia a la perfección. ¡Córtenle la mano para que aprenda! El pobre guardia se cubrió como pudo con su mediano escudo circular de madera para evitar ser golpeado por los alimentos.

Setsuna había escuchado claramente las instrucciones que Ranma había dictado en el navío. Si realmente querían escapar esa era la oportunidad perfecta que habían estado esperando. Los guardias estaban distraídos ya que no todas las frutas y verduras caían sobre quien debían ser lanzadas. Hasta al mismo príncipe le cayó del cielo un racimo de uvas frescas por la mala puntería de las mujeres del pueblo. Ese era el momento que habían estado esperando y todos lo sabían. Un silbido del capitán de los piratas fue más que suficiente para que Setsuna pateara al guardia que se había atrevido a empujarlo en su hombría, una buena técnica aprendida de la 'exterminadora', mejor conocida como Akane Tendo. Acto seguido levantó la pierna como un paso de ballet y la dejó caer con toda la fuerza que la gravedad le regalaba. Lo pateó con su talón fuertemente en la nuca para dejarlo totalmente inconsciente. Segundos tuvo para agacharse a tiempo y evitar una estocada por la espalda.

Ellas aplaudían ante tal demostración de habilidad y se sonrojaban por cada contracción muscular del fantástico cuerpo escultural de Setsuna. Ya habían desistido de arrojar comida y gracias a esto los guardias pudieron mantener al resto de los piratas muy quietos a punta de pistolas. Setsuna mantenía esquivando con un poco de dificultad al soldado del ejército de Sanzenín. Era muy bueno y ya venían los refuerzos para apaciguar los intentos del pirata por escapar de su terrible y merecido destino. Un golpe por la parte trasera de su cabeza dio por terminada la pelea y apagó definitivamente la esperanza de poder escapar de allí esa tarde. Ya era el fin. Ese había sido el último intento por escapar vivos de esas tierras. Ya no habría salvación. Por lo menos vivirían en donde no hayan estúpidos como Kuno ni princesas bellas que te llevan a la perdición. Un lugar mejor donde Ranma se podría reunir nuevamente con su padre y con Imai, Tatsuki y Ryoga.

- Eso… para que no se les olvide quien es el que pone el orden aquí. Se acabó tu imperio Ranma Saotome, aquí no tienes el poder que tenías en aquella maldecida isla. - dijo Kuno con orgullos que no le correspondían a él sino al soldado que noqueó a Setsuna. Los piratas y Akane lo miraron con furia contenida al ver a Setsuna pagar el precio de sus pecados antes de lo previsto. - Por lo menos ahora está inconsciente y no va a sufrir tanto… chico listo. ¡Jajajaja! – rió con falsedad haciendo enojar aún más a los piratas y a la princesa quien trataba de pensar en algo para salvarlos de una muerte segura. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía pero ella no quería estar presente en un acto como ese. Ella no quería verlos morir.

- ¡Llévenselo a la horca! – ordenó el príncipe extasiado de poder y aclamando la vida de Setsuna con voz hambrienta de muerte.

- ¡NO! – ante la orden de la princesa, el soldado que comenzaba a levantar a Setsuna le dejó caer deliberadamente a la tarima de madera.

- ¿Cómo osas contradecir una orden mía¿A qué se debe tu pública traición? – preguntó Kuno con dramatismo exagerado con el único propósito de parecer víctima frente a su pueblo.

- Disculpe mi impertinencia… querido mío… - ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso¡Me voy a suicidar! - …si lo que quieres es hacer que estos degenerados paguen el alto precio por mi secuestro, le sugiero que los encierre en el calabozo por el resto de sus malditas y miserables vidas. – Sin lugar a dudas era una propuesta seductora y viniendo de la preciosa boquita de la princesita no había ser alguno que se resistiera a los encantos.

- Hmmm… - Kuno se quedó pensativo por unos minutos manteniendo la tensión entre todos los presentes. En realidad no era tan mala idea y era muy cierto eso de que sufrirían más estando encerrados y sin comida que muriendo con unos escasos segundos de dolor. - …eres una niña muy mala Akane Tendo, pero como ya sabes que me encanta complacer tus caprichos, está bien, por ti lo haré. – Kuno volteó su vista a los soldados que mantenían en su lugar a los piratas. - ¡Llévenselos a las mazmorras!

Akane sonrió maliciosa pero con alivio y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Se le había hecho muy fácil persuadir a Tatewaki. En realidad a ella le gustaba hacer que los hombres se sometieran a su voluntad, estaba acostumbrada a eso, a fin de cuentas ella era una princesa. Kuno le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir nuevamente al carruaje y la princesa, siendo tan orgullosa como era, no aceptó, dejando en total ridículo al mismo príncipe en plena plaza pública. No se molestó por mantener la imagen, al fin y al cabo ya encontró un pequeño hueco en la defensa de la bella joven. Oh sí, Akane Tendo tenía una debilidad… o mejor dicho, unas cuantas. Ya se encargaría pronto de torturar a los piratas para someterla a la obediencia.

¡Maldita perra¡A saber lo que está tramando¡Desgraciada, ojalá le de diarrea! Ranma la miraba con profundo odio a la vez que ella se subía al carruaje. ¿Cómo iban a poder escapar de los malditos barrotes de hierro¡Era prácticamente imposible! Esa bastarda lo había tenido todo planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Puta, primero besándome y ahora le dice hasta querido al descerebrado ese. ¡No es más que una perra! Y para rematar no podían hacer un plan de escape a mitad de camino con Setsuna en estado de inconsciencia. No lo podrían cargar y salir airosos de la huída; era una misión imposible. Pero por lo menos esa horrible mujer había salvado a su amigo de una muerte segura, tal vez no era tan mal después de todo. ¡No Ranma, no caigas¡Ella es una víbora que se arrastra hacia el primer hombre que se le cruce por la vista! Por otro lado gracias a ella estarían encerrados sin algún tipo de comida hasta que finalmente caería uno por uno en los brazos de la muerte. Eso era peor que morir rápido en aquella plaza, maldita zorra.

Ranma había cargado con Setsuna todo el viaje hasta los calabozos. Kuno y Akane entraron al castillo mientras que los soldados desviaron a los piratas por unos caminos obscuros. El día había caído y la luna llena velaba los pasos de los piratas. Lugar sombrío y lleno de misterios, era el calabozo. Los piratas llegaron y sin mostrar resistencia alguna entraron a una celda. Fría y tenebrosa, el paisaje ideal para ellos. Llegaron sin mostrar resistencia alguna y entraron todos a una celda. Por lo menos no nos dividieron. Ranma caminaba frente a todos y tan pronto entró buscó un lugar para acomodar a Setsuna y sentarse, habían estado mucho tiempo de pie y caminando. Para colmo aquella maldita colina que daba al castillo parecía una montaña y él era el único que estaba cargando con Setsuna y el maldito carruaje estaba corriendo más lento de lo que debería.

- Espero que disfruten su estadía, mientras vivan. ¡Jajajaja! – uno de los soldados se burlaba mientras que los otros le reían las gracias. Ninguno de los piratas encontraba el chiste… pobre soldadito de pacotilla, no sirve ni para bufón. Algunos piratas lo miraron con lástima pero con la risa que se le había pegado no los había visto.

- Que valiente eres soldado… - dijo Ranma haciendo que al hombre se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo ante el cumplido que el mismísimo legendario capitán le había dicho. - … tú mismo me guiaste a esta fea cárcel por todo el largo camino… - cada vez se sentía mejor. Los demás soldados sentían un poco de envidia al ver que su compañero tenía a Saotome comiendo de su mano. - …es irónico que me digas esas cosas después de que esté encerrado. – finalizó haciendo molestarlo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – rieron a gusto los piratas.

- Ja… ja… ja. Rían mientras puedan, muy pronto no les quedarán ni ganas para llorar por su miseria. Yo no soy el que va a morir de hambre. ¡Vámonos! – el ofendido soldado ordenó la retirada y tan pronto los guardias estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar, los piratas se sentaron en el suelo lleno de apestosa tierra y pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos en ese lugar.

- Y que buen uso le han dado a esta pocilga. – dijo Sei a la vez que señalaba a los esqueletos todavía encadenados.

- Sí… y muy pronto vamos a ser unos más si es que no ideamos algo para salir pronto de aquí. – agregó Mouse preocupado por la situación actual. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo habían planeado y eso lo frustraba grandemente. Y para colmo tenían a Setsuna desmayado y sin dar señales de despertar pronto. ¿Cómo iban a salir de allí¿Cómo lograrían sobrevivir si no los van ni a visitar para mofarse de su desgracia¡No había ni ratas para comer en esa maldita prisión! Solo tierra y huesos de desgraciados que habían pasado por lo mismo que ellos en tiempos pasados.

- Al parecer la princesita nos guardó mucho rencor. Me siento muy orgulloso de ella. – miraron a Sei con interrogantes miradas. ¡Ella nos quiere muertos con la peor manera de tortura y este idiota se enorgullece de esa estúpida? – Le enseñamos muy bien como torturar. Muerte lenta y segura nos espera aquí encerrados, chica lista.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sei¿Ya te atacó el hambre? – preguntó Akira con ironía.

- No, Akira… - Sei cambió su expresión a una más seria - …estoy seguro de que esa mujer está pensando algo más que tortura, digo, para salvarnos de la horca…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Ranma desconcertado ante el planteamiento del pirata.

- Ay Ranma, te falta mucho por entender a las mujeres.

- ¡Explícate ya! – ordenó molesto

- Se está apiadando de nosotros, Ranma. – contestó simplemente para tratar de no darle más cuerda al asunto.

- ¡Que bueno que se apiadó de nosotros y que ahora vamos a morir muy lentamente¡Estoy feliz de perder mi vida un poco más todos los malditos días que nos queden en esta maldita celda¡Oh, gracias Akane por encerrarnos aquí maldita perra! – gritó Ranma de forma irónica.

- Tal vez no nos deje morir como todos creen… - ante estas palabras los piratas miraron a Sei con confusa manifestación de esperanza. - …y todo gracias a que está enamorada de un tonto que vive entre nosotros, no mencionaré nombre. – todos miraron a Ranma entendiendo la "indirecta".

- Y es tanto el amor que siente que quiere ver mi esqueleto en esta cárcel. Como quiera que sea, no creo que sea tan bruta como para arriesgarse por nosotros. Claro que tratándose de Akane, todo se puede esperar. – replicó el capitán incómodo por ser el centro de atención.

- Son tal para cual… - agregó Kensuke a la vez que se recostaba de una pared. - …levántenme cuando vayamos a salir de aquí. Estoy un poco cansado como para seguir aquí despierto. –

- Si es que salimos… - dijo Setsuna después de recuperar la conciencia justo cuando Kensuke comenzó a hablar. Tristes semblantes hacían armonía con el tenebroso calabozo que recibía tenue el rayo de luz de luna llena.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ranma Saotome…? – Akane trataba de dormir en una gran cama con finas sábanas de seda, después de recibir un sermón por parte del rey y tener que explicar la dolorosa razón de su retrasada llegada a Erdkugel. Estaba confundida. Quería hacer pagar a Ranma por su falta pero no soportaría el hecho de verlo morir o sufrir por su culpa. Ya había pasado bastante por la muerte de sus compañeros como para permitir que el príncipe los terminara de fusilar frente a sus deprimidos ojos azules. Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pretendía lograr con encerrarlos en el calabozo pero eso era mejor que dejarlo a su suerte en manos del desquiciado de Tatewaki, su futuro esposo. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora¿Cómo se comportaría ahora que debía querer a quien no quería querer¡Ella ya tenía a esa persona, maldita sea¡Su enemigo en este momento es su maldito futuro esposo¡Ella no se quería casar con él! Aparte de presumir lo que no tenía para presumir era un patán de primera. Si ella no lo hubiese puesto en su lugar aquella noche en que él la fue a visitar en el navío, solo Dios sabe si se hubiese intentado propasar con ella. ¿Cómo podría casarse con un maníaco sexual que solo la buscaba por su cuerpo y tal vez su fortuna y reino?

Tenía que ayudarlos a salir de allí lo antes posible. Quería sentirlo una vez más cerca de ella, su cuerpo, su calor, sus besos robados como todo en su vida. ¡Maldito Ranma! Era el colmo que ahora que por fin se había librado de su encarcelamiento estuviera soñando con verlo. ¡La vida es injusta¿Por qué Ranma no podía ser el príncipe para así ella tener que casarse con él y todos felices¿Por qué tenía él que ser el malo de la historia¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la princesa obligada a casarse por el bien de su reino¡Ella no quería casarse con Kuno¿Por qué su padre la comprometió justo antes de morir¿Por qué tenía que morir su padre¿Por qué ella no tenía a quien querer a su lado?

Lloraba desconsolada ahogando sus gritos de frustración en el almohadón de plumas. Esa noche se encargaría de desahogarse y ya mañana... mañana se encargaría de pensar en algo mejor para liberarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su traición.

La puerta se abrió lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta del acto. Entre las sombras de aquel oscuro y fino cuarto de princesa entró una figura masculina que tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta no perdió el tiempo en sentarse al lado de la llorosa joven. Acarició su fino pelo sorprendido de que ella le permitiera semejante atrevimiento. Tal vez ya se había enamorado de él. Ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos, era natural.

- Ranma… ¿eres tú? – preguntó adormilada. La mano se retiró abruptamente y las caricias se desvanecieron haciendo que Akane se colocara boca arriba. - ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó confundida

- ¿Cómo¿Ranma¿Ranma Saotome? – Kuno estaba confundido. ¿Qué había pasado realmente en aquella isla entre su prometida y aquel pirata de mala muerte?

- ¿Tatewaki¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación¿A qué se debe tu acción deliberada? – trató de evitar el tema. Si Kuno tenía sospechas de Ranma sin duda alguna tomaría acciones en su contra, y luego… adiós futuro con pirata, adiós al amor y a la felicidad.

- ¿Por qué llamabas a Saotome¿Qué pasa contigo Akane? – Kuno estaba dolido y molesto. ¡Primero le quita el dinero al pueblo y ahora me quita a mi prometida¡Maldito seas Saotome¡Vas a pagar por esta causa y yo mismo me voy a encargar de eso!

- Lo que yo diga o deje de decir no te concierne. Es mi boca y yo hago con ella lo que quiera, acostúmbrate. ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación? Más vale que me contestes porque no pienso repetir la pregunta. – Akane estaba molesta y nerviosa. ¡Kuno la escuchó soñando con Ranma¡La escuchó decir otro nombre que no era el de él! Estaba perdida y a juzgar por su expresión molesta, Ranma no quedaría libre de castigo. ¡Maldita sea¡Maldito sea Kuno!

- ¿Estás pensando en él verdad¡En ese maldito de Ranma¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! – gritó enfurecido cogiendo el mentón de Akane para forzarla a mirarlo. - ¿Te gusta¿Te gusta, es eso¿Por eso lo llamas en tus sueños en vez de a mí¡Yo soy tu prometido, no ese cerdo!

- ¡No lo insultes¡Salte de mi habitación o llamo a los guardias! – gritó Akane con lo que le quedaba de las fuerzas. Se estaba asustando ante el ataque de furia que estaba asaltando a Kuno. Temía por sus acciones.

- ¿Y qué más vas a hacer¿Decirles que saquen al príncipe de un cuarto de su castillo¡Atrévete! – retó. Ella sabía que los guardias no harían nada en contra de su señor pero tenía que intentar algo.

- Si ellos no te sacan lo haré yo. – dijo finalmente en un intento por hacer retirar a Tatewaki de su espacio personal. Quería recostarse y despertar en otro lugar con el pirata a su lado. Que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

- ¡Yo voy a hacer que te olvides de él esta misma noche¡Y ni siquiera tú vas a poder detenerme! – aquella voz segura de sí misma y esas palabras no eran un buen presagio para la princesa. De repente tenía un mal presentimiento. El príncipe le agarró fuerte ambas muñecas a la princesa y las presionó contra el suave colchón de la gran cama. - ¡Yo voy a hacer que sueñes conmigo y no con ese bastardo¡Me vas a querer a mí te guste o no te guste! – bajó su rostro y trató de juntar sus labios con los de la princesa pero ella volteó el rostro justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué intentas maldito¡Suéltame en este mismo momento o voy a gritar hasta levantar a medio castillo! – estaba asustada, Kuno estaba a punto de violarla en su propia habitación. ¡No¡No lo voy a permitir!

- Grita todo lo que quieras amor, nadie te va a escuchar y a mi me vas a excitar más de lo que ya estoy. – Kuno estaba embriagado con la esencia de la joven. Dulce perfume de jazmín se pegó a su nariz provocándole unos deseos insaciables por hacer algo que no debía. Se recostó encima de ella para aguantar sus bruscos movimientos y una vez más se agachó para besarla. Otra vez falló su intento ya que ella volteó el rostro otra vez.

- ¡DÉJAME¡SUÉLTAME¡AUXILIO¡ALGUIEN AYU…! – no pudo terminar ya que finalmente el príncipe logró unir sus labios a los de la desesperada joven.

- Me encanta tu boca. Me gustas toda tú Akane Tendo. No te resistas yo sé que quieres hacerlo. – soltó una de sus manos para tratar de sacar su camisón de fina tela blanca. Akane aprovechó para abofetear al causante de tan mal tiempo que estaba pasando. Kuno acarició su mejilla y con su lengua saboreó su sangre ya que él mismo se mordió el labio ante el repentino golpe.

- Eres un cerdo. – Akane le escupió el rostro y tan pronto el puso su mano para limpiarse los ojos la princesa aprovechó para patearlo justo donde más le duele a un hombre. Lo empujó fuera de la cama mientras que el joven príncipe seguía quejándose del dolor. - ¿No te dijeron? Me llaman la 'exterminadora'. Si quieres tener un heredero en algún momento de tu miserable vida, te sugiero que se retire a sus aposentos reales ahora mismo, su majestad. – Estaba orgullosa de sí misma aunque todavía no se le pasaba el susto. No caería en llanto hasta que ese cretino estuviera por lo menos a diez metros de distancia. Kuno gateó como pudo hasta la salida y recibió una última patada en el trasero para sacarlo finalmente de la recámara de la princesa.

- ¡Maldita¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – amenazó Kuno. – Y más te vale que estés lista para nuestra boda mañana. – gritó antes de alejarse finalmente de la habitación de aquella fiera vestida de mujer.

¿La boda era mañana¡Ella no sabía nada¿Cómo iba a pensar en salvar a Ranma si no sabía ni cómo liberarse ella misma? Estaba perdida. Ya no había nada que hacer. Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Poco le faltaba ya para tener deseos de suicidarse. ¡No quería casarse con ese hombre y mucho menos ahora que había intentado violarla¡Ni siquiera Ranma había caído tan bajo! Era un patán, un cerdo que no merecía nada más que la muerte. Sí… la muerte, eso era lo que merecía.

La pobre princesa quedó dormida producto del cansancio. Estaba muy agitada después de vivir lo que había vivido en aquella noche. En su primera noche dentro del castillo del reino de Erdkugel, donde todos la habían esperado con ansias y del lugar que ella quería desaparecer para nunca regresar. El reino que le había dado la peor memoria que ella pudiera recordar y lo que era peor, donde se quedaría a vivir para siempre. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que llegara el mañana¿pero qué hacer? Ya ni siquiera Ranma la podría liberar de esa tortura.

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

Artemisa: No saben el trabajo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Primero, bloqueo total después llegó la convención y junto a ella el anime. ¡Ya tengo series nuevas! Y ahora cuando trato de pasarlo tranquilamente a la computadora me ponen unas películas interesantes basados en la vida real en el DVD y no podía parar de mirarlas, a parte de eso la última escena salió improvisada porque ni idea de que la iba a escribir, eso hará que cambien algunas cosas en el final.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias a los que me han enviado mails con relación al fic y me han dejado reviews. Me encantó que me hayan escrito. Espero leerlos pronto.

R&R


	10. Para bien o para mal

Advertencia: Este es un fic alternativo y algunas escenas y lenguaje que pueden ser considerados como no aptos para menores. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Décimo: Para bien o para mal_

Descendía con extremo cuidado y miedo por las deterioradas escaleras que daban a los calabozos. Entre sus manos temblorosas llevaba una bandeja con cuatro viejos tazones hechos de barro. Trataba de respirar por la boca ya que el olor que emanaba de la supuesta comida era peor que insoportable. En los años que llevaba de sirvienta, nunca le habían ordenado limpiar esa área abandonada del castillo. Para llegar, debía usar otra entrada alterna a la principal aunque quedase en el mismo castillo. Era un lugar subterráneo y totalmente ajeno a la civilización. No por nada estaba construído con el único propósito de castigar. Apenas había visibilidad en el tenebroso pasillo por las pocas y gastadas velas que se cambiaban de casualidad y si estaban de humor para hacer tan mísera labor.

La joven de largos cabellos púrpuras se detuvo frente a la celda de los piratas. Su mirada aterrada y su curvilíneo cuerpo tembloroso delataba deliberadamente el miedo que sentía, aún sabiendo que ellos estaban encerrados y no podían hacerle daño.

- Pero miren que doncella más hermosa me envían desde los cielos...

- No seas ridículo Sei, y compórtate... hay una imagen que mantener. – Ranma se había incorporado tan pronto escuchó los escandalosos pasos de la joven que se aproximaba. – Dime quién eres y qué haces aquí.

- Yo... sólo so... soy una sir... vienta. – no pudo contener su vergonzoso tartamudeo frente a aquellos grandes seres de la historia. Estaba tan nerviosa y aterrorizada que no podía rescatarse a sí misma de hacer el ridículo frente a ellos. Sus miradas penentrantes le hacían sentirse desarmada. Ella sabía que esos espíritus bestiales se alimentaban de su miedo.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Me tienes miedo o sólo eres una retardada de nacimiento? – se burló sin contemplaciones a pesar de ser él quien estuviera en desventaja. Cualquiera que fuera su posición, nunca demostraría debilidad ni rebajaría su orgullo y tiranía fente a nadie, esa era su ley. Aún y si de su vida dependiera pedir perdón o rogar por ella, Ranma Saotome no dudaría en recibir gustoso y con los brazos abiertos a la muerte.

- Ranma ¿por qué le hablas así a esta bella criatura? – le recriminó Sei – No le hagas caso dulzura pero dime... ¿eres soltera?

- ¡Sei, cállate¡Y tú, acaba y habla que no tengo tiempo para estupideces! Y más te vale que sea algo importante porque si no...

- Errr... sí, disculpe mi impertinencia, señor pirata. – bajó su cabeza avergonzada y perdiéndose la sonrisa satisfecha del capitán de los piratas. – La princesa Akane me envió para traerles esto y un mensaje...

- ¡Esa perra¡Y todavía se atreve a burlarse del gran Ranma Saotome! – golpeó con ambos puños los fuertes barrotes de hierro, haciendo que la joven sirvienta se asustara más y retrocediera unos pasos.

- Vamos, Ranma. Cálmate ya, piensa que por lo menos nos regala unos días con el estómago lleno. Y dime preciosa... ¿cuál es el menú?

- Sopa de ratas podridas con lombrices vivas y dos o tres cucarachas. – no pudo evitar retroceder ante la sola mención del repugnante plato que la vengativa princesa les enviaba. Sei agradeció que no se enamoró de él sino de su pobre capitán. Alivio recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que él sólo quedaría como amigo mientras que Ranma... jajaja, pobre de Ranma.

- Suena... algo raro, pero creo que se deja comer... – añadió con asco en su expresión. - ... he comido cosas peores. – no pudo evitar recordar aquella trágica noche en que la princesa había demostrado su terrible habilidad en las artes culinarias. - ¿Lo hiciste tú? Lamento las molestias.

- No señor pirata... yo sólo busqué los ingredientes, fue la princesa misma quien se ofreció a prepararles esto. – dijo orgullosa tratando de hacer que ellos se sintieran afortunados de recibir una comida hecha por la mismísima princesa.

- No creí que nos odiara tanto. – la joven no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras o el por qué los piratas se veían tan pálidos de repente. Como si hubiesen recibido un susto de muerte, algo terrible. Pero le restó importancia. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo para la boda real.

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – preguntó Mousse finalmente. Gracias a Dios no había un tazón para cada uno y él se encargaría de ser uno de los afortunados en morir de hambre.

- ¡Ah, sí! La princesa Tendo me ordenó a decirles que espera que se atraganten como cerdos y que esta sopa contiene la llave para la pérdida de sus malditas y asquerosas vidas. Ella mandó a decir que esta comida fue hecha con todo su odio especialmente para ustedes.

- ¡Es obvio que nos quiere ver muertos¡Y yo pensando que me quería! – Sei recibió una rápida mirada asesina por parte de Ranma que decidió ignorar deliberadamente.

La joven dejó los tazones en el suelo y cerca de la celda para que ellos mismos los tomaran y de una forma segura en la que ella no resultara lastimada. Tan pronto dio por terminada su sacrificante tarea salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar donde el aire era denso y apenas tenía el valor para hablar. Se sentía como toda una heroína por cumplir con aquella peligrosa misión encomendada por la misma princesa Akane Tendo futura esposa del príncipe Tatewaki Kuno, heredero al trono de Erdkugel.

- Pues... yo no tengo hambre. Sólo hay cuatro tazones, no creo que debamos desperdiciar tan lindo gesto de Akane. Creo que no voy a comer. Yo paso... – Sei estaba sudando frío ante la terrorífica vista de aquella aquerosa sopa.

- No creí que la princesa nos odiara tanto como para darnos de comer... pero me lleno de felicidad al saber que todavía nos tiene en su pensamiento y no me queda espacio para disfrutar de su cocina, yo- también paso. – Mousse con su vista lejos de la comida, trataba de no vomitar para retener en su cuerpo los últimos nutrientes que había consumido.

- Vaya Mousse, hasta suena bonito las otras palabras que usas para decir "no quiero esta mierda", y de esa mierda yo tampoco quiero. – Akira ni se molestó en levantarse de su rincón donde tenía la cabeza recostada en el fémur de un esqueleto encadenado. Con tan sólo oler un poco los gases tóxicos de aquel platillo fue más que suficiente para reconcer la autenticidad de la receta de Akane Tendo.

- Tal vez deban tirar ese ácido a los barrotes a ver si se pudren y salimos de aquí ya... tengo tanta hambre que me comería una manzana otra vez. – los piratas miraron a Kensuke y luego se miraron entre sí con complicidad.

- Le darás de comer a los más necesitados... soy un alma noble. Kensuke, tú comerás de los cuatro tazones y quedarás satisfecho a la vez que nos salvas la vida a todos. Gracias. – decía con dramatismo. Definitivamente Sei fue un actor o un bufón en su vida pasada.

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa Sei¡Yo no voy a comerme esa mierda ni aunque me quiera suicidar¿No sería más fácil botarlo?

- La peste quedaría aquí y el que no muera de hambre, morirá por falta de aire fresco.

- ¿Por qué no te sacrificas tú si eres tan noble como dices?

- ¿Cómo te atreves¡Yo soy el alma y corazón de este grupo¡Sin mí no sirven!

- ¡Ay, ya¡Déjense de estupideces! La idiota esa dijo que esto tenía una llave...

- ... si, la llave de la muerte.

- Esta... cosa, debe tener algo dentro...

- ... ratas, gusanos y cucarachas asquerosas que se pasan en las letrinas comiéndose la mierda de Tatewaki.

- Que puerco eres Sei... como sea, Akane tiene algo entre manos...

- ... sí, y no hay dudas de que es matarnos.

- Ella no se arriesgaría a alimentarnos por nada.

- ... si nada es venganza, entonces es cierto lo que dices.

- Sabe muy bien que si la descubren sería acusada de traición y no les va a importar que sea una princesita. Al fin y al cabo a esta mugrosa gente lo único que les importa ahora es la riqueza.

- ¿Y todo este análisis sin sentido nos lleva a...?

- A que, en uno de estos cuatro tazones...

- ... está la llave que nos sacará de aquí.

- Como siempre, lees mi mente Mousse.

- Tú hiciste toda la lógica, yo sólo complementé.

- Sí, sí lo que sea... hay que ver si es verdad toda esa filosofía que dicen.

- ¡Vacíen los tazones en una esquina!

- Espero que sea verdad lo que dices Ranma, soy muy joven para morir.

- Mejor llegar a la otra vida joven que viejo ¿no?

- Suena tentador... – Sei agarró dos tazones y derramó su contenido donde mismo los había puesto aquella hermosa sirvienta. Observó cuidadosamente por entre los restos de aquellos asquerosos animales, en busca de algo que bien podría no estar en alguno de aquellos tazones de barro. - ...nada.

- Derrama los otros dos.

- ¡Que facilito es decirlo capitán-que-se-aleja-de-la-peste!

- ¡Termina lo que empieza pirata de agua dulce!

- ¡Ánimo Sei¡Tú puedes¡Eres el más guapo y valiente de todos! – se decía para sí mismo tratando de auto-animarse a continuar con aquella proeza.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces y vacía ya los últimos dos de una vez!

- ¡Espero que conozcas bien a tu novia Saotome¡Porque si no hay nada en esta mierda yo mismo voy a hacer que te la tragues¡Me estoy intoxicando y mi piel se está marchitando por tu culpa¡Mi perfecta piel!

- ¡Avanza y deja de quejarte como niña que pareces marica!

- ¡MIDE TUS PALABRAS SAOTOME O NO RESPONDO POR MIS ACCIONES!

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, Sei agarró los últimos dos tazones que contenían aquel insulto a la memoria de los animales y vertió su contenido. Todos miraban al heróico acto. Las últimas esperanzas recaían en uno de aquellos dos tazones. Espesa y viscosa salsa negra caía lentamente al sucio suelo del calabozo. Cabezas de ratas, patas y antenitas de cucarachas y vivas lombrices se paseaban en la mezcla. Akane tuvo demasiada imaginación cuando preparó esa cosa. Demasiada para el gusto de los piratas.

- No so... por... to más... – Sei parecía estar a punto del colapso por culpa de la terrible peste que salía presurosa de aquella posión de muerte asegurada. – Ya... ca...si sal...e todo. – Cual escena dramática fuera, cayeron los tazones al suelo y no se rompieron porque no cayeron desde una gran altura.

- ¡Aléjenlo de ahí antes de que muera intoxicado! – Mitsuru, Akira y Takeshi ayudaron a retirar a Sei de la exposición abierta a los gases de ratas en período de putrefacción y cucarachas mal sazonadas. Ranma se acercó a los barrotes de hierro. Se cubrió la nariz con su mano y allí la vio. Una mohosa llave de hierro justo sobre una cabeza de ratón sin ojos. Con notable asco la cogió con la punta de sus dedos para evitar el contacto con el muerto espécimen. Después de tenerla en sus manos sonrió con satisfacción

- Yo sabía que ella me quería y no me podía abandonar aquí. – respiraba con notable dificultad. Por lo menos ya sabía que si moría en ese feo lugar sería recordado igual que a un héroe de la patria. Sei se podía considerar en aquel momento como una leyenda viviente y sentía que ya podía descansar en paz.

- ¿Qué estará tramando ahora esa zorra?

- Algo no está bien. – Mousse veía con notable sospecha y preocupación aquella pequeña llave en las manos de Ranma.

- ¿Por qué las molestia?

- Debe ser una trampa...

- Maldita víbora. Explica tu teoría, Setsuna.

- Es fácil... ella nos da la llave "sin que alguien lo sepa". Nosotros salimos de aquí sin armas y afuera nos espera un ataque sorpresa.

- No hace sentido. – contradijo Kensuke – Si nos hubiese querido muertos nos hubiera dejado morir el día en que llegamos.

- Ella no quiere ver tristes cuerpos colgando... quiere ver sangre. – añadió Setsuna con voz de ultratumba y con su rostro pintado con el arte de la muerte.

- Setsuna tiene razón.

- ¿LA TENGO¡NO POR FAVOR RANMA¡YO NO QUIERO TENER LA RAZÓN¡KEN ME VA A ODIAR!

- ¡No me llames Ken!

- ¡AHHHH¿¡VES¡YA ESTÁ MOLESTO¡PERDÓNAME KEN!

- ¡Que no me llames Ken!

- ¡YA! Maldita sea...

- Hay una opción... – Mousse puso fin a toda aquella algarabía con su misterio. - ... ella sabe que estamos en desventaja y que eso ayudaría obviamente a su ejército que está esperándonos ahora mismo y totalmente prevenidos.

- Pero podemos esperar hasta la noche y salir cuando ya no estén alertas del todo. – sonrió complacido con la propuesta del astuto pirata y entrecerró sus oceánicos ojos con complicidad.

- ¿Y olernos esta peste hasta entonces?

- Kuno es un idiota por confiar en una mujer que le pertenece a un pirata. Akane va a pagar cara esta trampa. Se creyó muy lista... pero no más que yo.

- Y eso que es 'su' mujer... – secreteaba Sei con su compañero de bromas. Akira sólo asentía ante el comentario certero del pirata. ¡Y es que todos ya lo sabían! Ninguno podía esconder lo que estaba a la vista. El capitán amaba a esa princesa rebelde a pesar de ser conocido por sus famosas frases como: "las mujeres son una maldición de debilidad para el hombre".

- Muy bien señores... esta noche se decide nuestro destino. Les recomiendo que descansen pero no se duerman... dejen eso para cuando se mueran. ¡Los quiero en forma para esta noche¡Y si tienen que hacer ejercicios, háganlos! Pero no se cansen demasiado. – sólo Setsuna se levantó a hacer unos ejercicios de calentamiento y a practicar algunas vueltas en el aire. Después de sufrir aquella humillación en la plaza pública, ningún soldado lo tomaría desprevenido otra vez. Sus ojos llenos de furia y determinación era más que suficiente para saber que Setsuna daría el todo por el todo en cualquier pelea... así le toque luchar con el más fuerte de los soldados. Pelearía hasta tener un último aliento.

Ella lo había planeado todo por la madrugada, después de levantarse por una horrible pesadilla donde Tatewaki terminaba lo que había empezado en aquella terrible noche. Estaba más que asustada y gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo a pesar de ser una de las noche más frías en ese reino. ¿Y si era una visión? No, eso era imposible. Ella no era ninguna vidente o bruja y además sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, un simple susto en la noche, nada por lo que tenga que preocuparse. ¿Y si en realidad era una visión del futuro? Debía estar prevenida, a fin de cuentas la boda sería pronto y nadie le podía impedir a Tatewaki poseerla en la noche de bodas. ¡Eso es¡Su pesadilla había sido una visión de la noche de bodas¡Que horror! Tenía que idear algo para impedir su boda.

Fue a la habitación de Tatewaki llegando con facilidad ya que él mismo le había enseñado el camino, como si ella fuera a ir. Y ahí la tenían, Akane Tendo, contradiciendo a sus propios pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea el día en que la rescataron! Mientras abría despacio la puerta de madera, maldecía su suerte por lo bajo y agradecía que ese idiota no cerrara la puerta con el seguro de hierro que le ponían a todas.

Hechó un ligero vistazo a la recámara. Muy limpia y ordenada, digna de un príncipe. Sin duda alguna los sirvientes de este lugar sí sabían como trabajar. Buscó entre los cajones y el guardaropa pero no encontró nada especial. Miró a Kuno a ver si tenía algún collar con la llave que liberaría a los prisioneros, pero nada. Por último lugar y antes de que la esperanza la abandonara a su suerte, se le ocurrió buscar debajo del almohadón del príncipe. Allí ella solía esconder cosas de valor y tal vez ese príncipe con mente de infante, hacía lo mismo.

Suave y muy lentamente introducía su mano y su brazo en ángulo recto entre el suave colchón y el almohadón de plumas donde Kuno descansaba. Cada vez introducía más su brazo poco a poco hasta que sintió un pequeño objeto rozar sus dedos. Colocó su mano sobre el misterioso objeto y lo arrastró por el colchón lentamente para evitar despertar al príncipe. Sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta que había logrado su cometido y sin ser atrapada en el intento. Salió casi corriendo de puntillas para minimizar el ruido de sus pasos. Cerró lentamente y con extremo cuidado aquella puerta que rechinaba como queriendo delatar su delito.

- ¿Princesa? – por fortuna se contuvo a tiempo de gritar por el susto que le había dado aquella joven - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí... – sonrió maliciosa y misteriosa, llenando de curiosidad a la joven de cabellos púrpuras. – Y dime querida... ¿sabes cocinar?

- No señora... lo siento. Pero si desea algo puedo despertar al cocinero. – bajó su cabeza en vergüenza. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que una mujer no supiera cocinar¿Su madre no le enseñó a preparar ni una sopa? La pobre muchacha se comía el pensamiento con posibles preguntas que se le podrían ocurrir a la princesa para ponerla en más vergüenza.

- No te molestes. Es excelente que no sepas cocinar. – su sonrisa se amplió aún más – Necesito que busques rápido algunos ingedientes para mí. Me gustaría preparale un regalo a unos piratas muy especiales.

- Como usted ordene, su alteza...

Fue casi al amanecer que Akane terminó el nutritivo desayuno que había hecho especialmente para los piratas. Sin que la sirvienta se diera cuenta, agregó el último ingrediente a solo uno de los cuatro tazones que había llenado con su fabulosa receta.

- Es una lástima que sólo haya alcanzado para cuatro.

- Podría buscar más ratas si quiere... se consiguen fácil en la letrina del rey.

- Errr... no, no gracias. - ¡Pero que puerca Dios mío! Ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello me atrevería a tocar una sola rata y mucho menos las que salen de letrinas. – Ya haz hecho bastante. Ahora necesito que le envíes esto a los piratas.

- ¡YO? – sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes y redondos como los de un pez. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo porque de otra manera caería.

- Si querida... tú solita me vas a hacer ese favorcito y de paso necesito que les envíes un mensaje verbal, no lo vayas a olvidar... – la joven tragó saliva al ser encomendada para semejante tarea. Ella iba a reclamar un aumento de sueldo.

Akane se vestía de blanco con un sencillo traje de novia. Llevaba un collar de perlas blancas y una corona llena de diamantes. Sus zapatos de alto tacón le molestaban al caminar. Después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos, todavía no estaba acostumbrada del todo a ese tipo de zapatos. Estaba ansiosa y llena de nervios. No por la boda sino por la exitosa cancelación de la misma. Esperaba que Ranma entrara por las grandes puertas de la catedral para impedir la boda y la reclamara como su mujer. Bueno... tal vez la última parte no se haría realidad pero deseaba fervientemente no casarse con Tatewaki Kuno. Aunque por el otro lado estaba el deseo incumplido de su padre. En ella recaía la paz entre ambos reinos y no casarse con el príncipe sería faltarle el respeto a la memoria de su padre quien había luchado años por conseguir eso. Debía hacer las cosas bien y pensar con cabeza fría. No había otra solución que no fuera casarse con Tatewaki. ¡La vida era tan injusta con ella!

La tarde pasaba lenta y ella desesperada en su recámara observando por la ventana todo el ajetreo en el pueblo por la boda. Debido a que el castillo quedaba en una colina, tenía una buena vista de la pobre aldea. Todavía no entendía el porqué ese reino se veía tan miserable si ella sabía bien que los Kuno se pudrían en riquezas. Algo no estaba bien y eso lo había visto desde su llegada, cuando vio a la gente del pueblo por primera vez. Todos vestidos con harapos y sus semblantes expresando tristeza y miseria. Los niños corrían descalzos por las asquerosas calles de tierra porque ni siquiera tenían adoquines. Sus manos sucias, al igual que sus cuerpos, demostraban la pobre higiene que tenían. ¿Cómo podían estar ellos así? Había un cambio del cielo a la tierra cuando se comparaba el pobre pueblo con el majestuoso castillo. Al menos tenían una catedral, que aunque no era tan espectacular como la de Kassenwart, era bastante grande y bonita. La misma quedaba atravesando el pueblo y en el camino contrario al castillo.

Akane sería transportada por un lindo carruaje blanco con dos enormes caballos del mismo color. Kuno la esperaría en el altar, listo para reclamarla a su lado tan pronto ella terminara de desfilar sola por una fina y virgen alfombra roja. Luego se aceptaría mutuamente frente a una multitud de desconocidos y firmarían el tratado que uniría a los reinos y acordaría la paz entre todos. Una recepción sería dada en el mismo castillo para festejar el nuevo comienzo y el futuro brillante que les esperaba a esta pareja dispareja. Allí mismo se declararían reyes y Tatewaki tendría acceso a toda su fortuna y reino. Se retirarían y Kuno junto a su 'amada' esposa darían honor a la noche de bodas entregándose el uno al otro... la cosa más asquerosa que pudiera hacer en toda su vida. Pero eso sólo si Ranma no llegaba a tiempo...

Sacudió su cabeza ante la horrible visión. Había recordado la pesadilla que continuaba incesante torturando su mente. Miró a la puerta tan pronto escuchó a alguien tocando.

- Está abierto... – gritó casual y vulgarmente para ser una princesa. La sirvienta de cabellos púrpuras asomó ligeramente su cabeza y luego entró completamente a la habitación de la princesa.

- Su majestad...

- Akane, por favor... un título no me hace superior a nadie. Mi nombre es Akane, no 'su majestad'. Te lo voy a agradecer.

- Su ma... Akane... la espera el carruaje para llevarla a la catedral.

- Gracias por avisarme. - ¡Maldita seas estúpida¡Ni creas que me voy a olvidar de tu rostro¡Tú eres la que me avisó que me están esperando, ya estás en mi lista¡No me quiero casar con ese cerdo! Espero que Ranma llegue a tiempo. - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba preguntarte... ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Sí mi lady.

- Te pediría que lo mantengas en secreto.

- Me coseré la boca o me cortaré la lengua de ser necesario.

- No creo que sea para tanto... confío en ti.

- Me honran sus palabras. – Aunque como quiera no iba a hacerlo.

- Jejeje... creo que mejor voy bajando.

- Por favor... permítame llevar la cola de su vestido para que no se ensucie.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. - ¡Estúpida¡Te crees que no sé que te estás riendo por dentro de mi desgracia, ya estás en mi lista!

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Akane muy lentamente. La pobre sirvienta ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerle el favor, ya que la princesa se estaba tomando todo su tiempo en llegar al dichoso carruaje. Subió con dificultad ya que apenas y podía mantener el balance con sus altos tacones. Tan pronto se sentó en el carruaje este se puso en marcha directo a la catedral. Lo único que pedía era que Ranma llegara a tiempo para detener lo que sería su infierno.

Llegaron finalmente a la catedral. El pueblo se había dado cita para ver la unión de aquellos dos jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a vivir la vida. Bueno... en el caso de Kuno porque en el de Akane, apenas empezaba a sentir las brasas del infierno quemándole los pies. La vida era injusta y sólo con ella que era lo peor. Miraba para todos lados en busca de alguien pero nada... maldito sea. El joven que guiaba a los caballos le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa adornando sus finos labios y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Ella aceptó y agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto de caballerosidad y respeto. ¡Maldito seas chofer del demonio! Ni creas que me voy a olvidar de tu rostro. ¡Tú fuiste el que me trajo a este infierno y ya estás en mi lista¡Diviértete mientras puedas de mi desgracia hijo de perra!

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y nuevamente buscó por los alrededores, pero nada. Ese bueno para nada no había llegado aún. ¿Por qué se tardará tanto¿Qué lo retiene? Caminó lentamente por la virgen alfombra... pero muy lentamente. Desde su lejana distancia podía ver la desperación y confusión en el rostro de Kuno. Eso es... sufre un poquito maldito. Sonrió maliciosa y con placer saboreado ante la infantil venganza. Lo dejaría esperando por ella todo el tiempo que quiera. A fin de cuentas sin novia, no hay bodas. Como quiera Tatewaki va a tener que esperar por ella todas las horas que a ella se le antoje para llegar.

Pero el camino no era tan largo como deseaba y el gusto de la princesa le duró poco. Sonriendo le esperaba Tatewaki en el otro lado y listo para recibirla con todo el amor que ella había despreciado aquella noche inolvidablemente asquerosa y repugnante. ¡Eso es¡Ríe maldito, ahora que todavía puedes hacerlo¡Y serás el último de mi lista¡El platillo fuerte junto con el postre de mi triunfo!

Ella sonrió, hipócrita como era, al llegar al lado de su prometido. Él la tomó del brazo llenito de amor para ella y ahí comenzó el principio del final para la princesa Akane Tendo. Volteaba la cabeza con discreción para ver si llegaba aquel maldito pirata que la tenía en aquella situación desesperante y el cura carraspeaba constantemente para que le prestara atención. Ella se limitaba a disculparse diciendo que estaba nerviosa. ¡Maldito, me quieres ver en el infierno más rápido que yo¡Ni creas que voy a olvidar tu divino rostro¡Ya estás en mi lista, bastardo!

Pasaron los minutos... las horas... y todavía el pirata no se aparecía. Akane ya se sentía perdida cuando de repente comenzó a caer un poco de lluvia. Genial, y ella pensando que sería Ranma quien entraba como el trueno que retumbaba las paredes de la catedral... maldita lluvia. ¡Ni creas que me voy a olvidar de esta ofensa¡Estás en mi lista! Estaba transtornada. Si Ranma no aparecía antes de que juraran maldición eterna ella viviría amarrada a ese maníaco sexual por el resto de sus días.

- ¡Señorita Akane! – el cura se veía perturbado ante la distracción de Akane.

- ¿Ah? Lo siento... ¿por donde estábamos?

- Le toca responder... ¿acepta a Tatewaki Ku...?

- ¿Qué¿Ya Tatewaki respondió?

- Errr... sí...

- Akane, querida¿qué te sucede hoy?

- Lo siento, no me siento bien... – Jajaja, libro de actuación sección cuatro: cómo atrasar una boda indeseada.

- Pues, di que sí y ya nos vamos para que descanses.

- No, pero es que no recuerdo cuando te preguntaron... yo quiero recordar ese momento especial. Por favor... vuélvale a preguntar a Kuno. – Jajajaja, trucos sucios para darle tiempo a este idiota.

- Está bien... aquí vamos de nuevo... – el cura leyó nuevamente el discurso y Kuno un poco hastiado contestó que sí, que la aceptaba como su maldita esposa, para amarla, respetarla, tener hijos y apoderarse de su dinero hasta que la muerte la separe de él cuando así lo crea prudente.

- Muy bien... entonces, Akane Tendo...

- ¿Ah¿Me toca a mí¡Pero si no le preguntó a Kuno! – Jajaja, como me encanta hacer esto. Bienvenido al infierno, Tatewakki. Ya estaba resignada. Sabía que a esas alturas de la tarde Ranma tenía que estar llegando a su isla si es que había conseguido escapar. Pero de todos modos... ella disfrutaría hacer hastiar a Kuno mientras todavía le queden ganas para ello. ¡Maldito Ranma¡Y yo aquí esperándote como una tonta¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

- Akane... te toca responder ya.

- ¡Pero no escuché cuando contestaste!

- ¡Lo hice apenas un segundo!

- Está bien... pregúnteme a mí entonces. Y discúlpame por querer recordar un momento preciado para toda mujer... – su triste voz y las palabras resignadas lograron que los presente abuchearan a Kuno por poco entendedor del sentimentalismo femenino. Le brindaron su compasión a Akane quien sonreía por lo bajo de lo fácil que era manipular los sentimientos de la gente.

- Kuno... una vez más. ¿Aceptas a Akane Te...

- Sí... la acepto. ¿Ya me escuchaste¡Te acepto!

- Muy bien... Akane Tendo acepta a Tatewaki Ku...

- Sí... ya puede dejar de repetir. Me siento mareada.

- O... k... pues si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Justo en ese momento las puertas de la catedral se abrieron de par en par causando que todos los presentes voltearan su vista a la entrada del lugar. Akane sonrió complacida pensando que por fin Ranma había llegado a rescatarla. Tarde se dio cuenta de que las puertas viejas se abrieron por el fuerte viento que venía conjunto a la lluvia. – Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. – Kuno besó los labios de Akane sintiendo como no le era correspondida su muestra de amor.

- Ya veremos si estás así de fría esta noche en la cama, querida. – le susurró

- Si es que llegas a la noche... ya sabes que la muerte llega cuando menos lo esperas. – Su fría respuesta y su tono irónico pero a la vez amenazante fue más que suficiente para mantenerse alerta en todo sus movimientos. No separaría la vista ni un segundo de su esposa.

La noche había llegado rápida y la ceremonia de coronación había sido todo un éxito. Akane y Tatewaki eran oficialmente los reyes de Kassenwart y Erdkugel. Todos los invitados se habían retirado para darle más privacidad a los recién casados. Las calles estaban desiertas y la gente ebria de alegría y vinos reales.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento... ¡todos listos! – Ranma colocó la llave en la cerradura de la celda pero no le pudo dar vuelta. - ¡Esta no es la llave!

- ¿QUÉ? A ver, déjame a mi. – Sei le arrebató la llave a Ranma para tratar de abrir la puerta pero nada. Le dio la vuelta para el lado contrario y entonces como por arte de magia o un milagro divino se escuhó el 'click' de la cerradura. – Estabas dando la vuelta para el lado que no era. – Sei golpeó con su mano abierta la cabeza de Ranma.

- Como sea... vámonos ya.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan de escape? – preguntó Mousse curioso a último minuto.

- Eso no lo había pensado... pero lo hago ahora. Akira, Takeshi, Mitsuru y Kensuke van a buscar un barco cualquiera... no muy grande. Kensuke, tu sabrás cuál es el más rápido y conveniente, usa una tela negra para reconocerlos cuando lleguemos. El resto se viene conmigo. Voy a buscar a Akane. Esa perra no se va a quedar gozando de la vida de riquita que tiene. – caminó unos pasos y se detuvo en seco. – Se me olvidaba. Si ven a algún soldado, mátenlo silenciosamente y cojan su uniforme para que se nos faciliten las cosas. Confío en sus buenas actuaciones. Borren todas su huellas, no queremos que nos vayan a despedir en el puerto. Estoy cansado y loco por llegar a mi isla...

Caminaron y se sorprendieron al ver que cuando atravesaron la puerta no habían soldados esperándolos ni nada por el estilo.

- Esto no me gusta nada... ya saben que hacer. Kensuke, cuento con el barco...

- Aye... – los piratas se separaron y dado a que estaban en una colina pudieron divisar el puerto. Corrían entre las sombras, pasando desapercibidos ante los ebrios ojos del pueblo que seguía de fiesta. No tuvieron que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para matar a cuatro soldados que bebían insaciables del vino de la fiesta para ocultarse vagamente dentro de sus uniformes. Caminaron cautelosos entre los soldados en el puerto y a medida que pasaban por el lado de uno lo lanzaban al mar para ahogarlo sin piedad. El muelle no estaba muy poblado por la lluvia pasada y se les hizo fácil la tarea de conseguir un barco comercial. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

- Busquen provisiones... yo pongo la bandera. – Kensuke se rompió una manga de su propia camisa. El siempre había vestido de negro para estar listo para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de la gente. Los demás piratas fueron a visitar otros barcos para recolectar todo lo que habían abandonado en ellos. Necesitarían comida para un viaje de días y más aún cuando todavía no habían comido nada. Si tan solo Tatsuki hubiese preparado una sopa con los mismos ingredientes que Akane utilizó, ellos lo comerían sin dudarlo. Porque Tatsuki sí sabía hacer una manjar de ratas, lombrices y cucarachas.

Ranma caminaba despacio por el pasto y pegado a la pared del castillo. Estaba todo oscuro, ya era hora de dormir. Entraron sin abrir mucho la puerta grande. Trataban de hacer el mayor silencio posible pero aquellos malditos uniformes de soldados les hacía difícil la tarea. Todos los malditos soldados borrachos se detenían a tratar de buscarles conversación. Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo. Ranma fue el primero en terminar de subir las escaleras.

- ¡Soldado¿Qué hace aquí? - ¡Lo que me faltaba¡Otro pendejo para ocupar mi tiempo! Ranma hizo una señal de alto con su mano a los otros piratas que le seguían para que se mantuvieran ocultos en la escalera.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – preguntó retante como de costumbre. ¿Para qué gastar tiempo hablando si ya mismo va a morir?

- ¡Soldado¡Está hablando con el teniente Mikado Sanzenín¡Conteste a mi pregunta!

- Por fin nos vemos las caras... teniente de pacotilla. Yo soy Ranma Saotome, capitán de piratas y estoy aquí para secuestrar a una perra mía que se escapó.

- Pues si se refiere a la reina... lamento informarle que yo estoy protegiendo su noche de bodas. No debe ser molestada. Ya sabe... no se deben descubir sus travesuras con el rey Kuno.

- Pero que sorpresa... ya es reina. Mejor para mí. Ahora si me tengo que ocupar primero de ti... no creo que tenga algún inconveniente en prestarte un poco de atención.

- Ranma, este déjamelo a mi.

- ¡Pero que sorpresa más desagradable! Ya veo que no tardó en traer a sus amiguitos, Saotome. Bueno... no importa cuantos traiga, el final para ustedes será el mismo.

- Pero por supuesto que será el mismo, mientras que el tuyo será el infierno. Te sugiero que no lo molestes mucho... tus soldaditos le hicieron algo feo a Setsuna y ya está bastante molesto.

- Jajaja, no sabes cuanta alegría me causa escuchar eso. Pues muy bien... Setsuna, pelea conmigo. Esto será inolvidable

- Es una pena que no te deje vivo para recordarlo... – Setsuna corrió veloz al lado del teniente. Ranma sólo se sentó en la escalera con los humos saliendo de su cabeza.

- ¡Maldita Akane¿¡Qué hace acostándose con Kuno¡Ella es mía!

- Ya, ya Ranma... deja que Setsuna se encargue de ese miserable y después nos vamos a buscarla.

**Fin del Capítulo 10**

Artemisa: Pensé en escribir la pelea de Setsuna con Sanzenín... pero a último minuto me arrepentí y decidí dejarlo mejor para el próximo cap. Espero escribirlo pronto para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Anyway... lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí... son demasiados impactos para un solo capítulo como lo fue la sí realizada boda de Kuno con Akane... ¿qué pasara con Akane y Ranma ahora que ella está casada?

Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a los que se toman el tiempo de envíar su comentarios respecto al mismo. Es un placer para mí leerlos siempre . Muchas más gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, ya sé que me he tardado bastante con este cap. y me excuso con todo el trabajo escolar que lamentablemente debo poner como prioridad. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	11. Encuentros nocturnos

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas y lenguaje fuerte. No es recomendado para lectores menores de edad dado a su fuerte contenido. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Historia de Piratas**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo Undécimo: Encuentros nocturnos_

- Porque soy un hombre honorable, soltaré mi espada para pelear con igualdad. Así no tendrás la excusa de que te gané porque tenía la ventaja. – Sanzenín arrojó su arma predilecta por el largo corredor detrás suyo, lo más lejos posible para que ninguno de los dos la pudiera alcanzar.

- Y aún sin esa muestra de honor te puedo vencer con los ojos cerrados... pero es mejor para ti de esa manera porque no morirás con la humillación de haber sido vencido con todo y la ventaja que te daba tu espada. – su semblante sereno, su voz confiada y su tranquila mirada tejían inseguridades en la cabeza del teniente.

Y es que Setsuna cambiaba radicalmente su actitud cuando se encontraba frente a su contrincante. Con los piratas era todo un miedoso, pero en tiempos de pelea él enseñaba muy bien su otra cara. Puro hombre valiente y tranquilo, con la confianza plena en sus habilidades bien ganadas con arduas sesiones de entrenamiento. Andaría cuidadoso en esta pelea y al mismo tiempo daría lo mejor de su capacidad contra este pirata. Ya le había estado haciendo falta un rival a su altura y después de tanto esperar aquí por fin lo tenía. Si el día de su muerte había llegado entonces moriría con el gusto de haber sido en una pelea difícil. Aunque moriría con más gusto a manos de Ranma Saotome... como quiera, ese pirata no se quedaba atrás. Si no era capaz de acabar con uno de los seguidores del capitán entonces no era digno de pelear con él.

- No me subestimes, eso te puede costar más de lo que crees. – señaló con seguridad.

- Creo que quien subestimó primero fue usted teniente, con ese acto tan altanero de librarse de su espada. Pero vamos, yo no vine a conversar con usted. – Sanzenín se quedó atónito con la forma tan propia de hablar de ese pirata tan educado. ¿Quién lo diría? Un mediocre como éste hablando mejor que mis propios soldados. No estaría mal hacerle un ofrecimiento para el ejército. Eso, si es que vive para aceptarlo.

- Tienes razón, vamos a pelear de una vez. – Sanzenín no esperó un segundo para emprender la carrera después de hablar para golpear primero al pirata. Bien dicen que el que pega primero, pega dos veces. Él le haría honor a ese dicho. Sonrió confiado al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Setsuna a escasos metros de él. Lanzó fuerte un puño diestro que, a su punto de vista, era inevitable para esquivar. Cual fue su sorpresa al no ver al pirata recibiendo el poderoso golpe en su rostro. Setsuna se había agachado en el último segundo y a escasos centímetros de que su rostro rozara la mano cerrada de Sanzenín. No perdió su tiempo y aprovechando la incertidumbre en el teniente, conectó su puño en el costado derecho del mismo.

Le faltó el aire y le sobró el dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo para aprovechar su altura sobre la del pirata y conectar un fuerte codazo izquierdo sobre la espalda expuesta de Setsuna. No se lo esperaba en absoluto, aquel ataque por la espalda en pleno aprovechamiento de cualquier entrada en su defensa había cogido desprevenido al pirata. Nunca lo había pensado y mucho menos después de dejar prácticamente sin aliento al teniente. Se alejó casi gateando de Sanzenín, lo más que pudo para tratar de recuperar su propio aliento. Voltearon sus rostros simultáneamente y en los ojos del otro encontraron que detenerse un segundo a respirar significaría perder el resto del aliento.

Setsuna se levantó listo para atacar mientras que Sanzenín apenas podía contener el acelerado ritmo de sus respiraciones. Con aquella brutal muestra de fuerza en el puño, el pirata le había demostrado que de un solo golpe podría romper sus huesos. Y es que con lo poco que llevaban de pelea el teniente del ejército de Erdkugel ya tenía varias costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado producto de la brutalidad del golpe. ¡Ese mal nacido¡Si yo muero esta noche, procuraré llevarte conmigo! Adoptó una ridícula pose de defensa. Estaba limitado, sus movimientos serían contados. Aunque sabía que no podía atacar con una nueva y efectiva embestida, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse y le sacaría el máximo a cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía actuar tontamente si lo que buscaba realmente era la victoria.

El pirata se impulsó de la nada y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. La distancia entre él y el teniente no era tanta por lo que su doble patada sería efectiva, o por lo menos eso esperaba. ¿Y este que se cree, bufón? Sanzenín veía con burla la vuelta que comenzaba a dar Setsuna. Aún así, levantó sus puños para defenderse de cualquier sorpresa estúpida que ese idiota pudiera hacer. Sanzenín estaba completamente seguro de que con esa vuelta el pirata no conseguiría nada más que acercarse más a él. Tal vez lo que quería lograr era evitar caminar hasta él... ¡que vago!. Ya el pirata se encontraba dándole la espalda al teniente que no entendía del todo su plan y con su cuerpo completamente al revés. Sus piernas bajaron rápidamente por orden de la ley de gravedad pero justo a la mitad de su descenso conectó una doble patada en el pecho de Sanzenín. No se lo esperaba. De hecho, él pensó que terminaría de dar la vuelta para que cuando estuviera de pie tratara de conectarle unos golpes con los puños. Nunca se esperó esas patadas casi inevitables para esquivar y ya dos errores le estaba costando demasiado. Sus movimientos salían de la caja de Pandora lo que le dificultaba la defensa. Debía esperar lo inesperado. Si no encontraba pronto una manera de bajar esa energías entonces ya la pelea estaba perdida para él.

Sanzenín se había confiado excesivamente con este pirata y con dolor estaba pagando su subestimación sobre Setsuna. Cayó sentado y lejos del pirata por la fuerza del impacto. Tan lejos que fue casualidad su caída justo al lado de las escaleras donde se ocultaban los acompañantes del pirata. Ellos estaban esperando pacientemente su derrota, eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no entendía del todo era el por qué ellos se encontraban en el castillo en busca de Akane Tendo, en vez de estar robando un barco para escapar lo más pronto posible.

No pudo evitar mirarlos interrogante. Ya Ranma le había dicho que venían en busca de Akane pero ¿para qué la quería¿Para qué secuestrar nuevamente a quien tantos problemas le había traído¿Por qué no escapaban en la primera oportunidad? No había que ser muy dotado de inteligencia para saber que esos personajes eran anormales desde su nacimiento. ¡No entendía nada sobre ellos! No podía leer los movimientos de aquel pirata y mucho menos entendía el por qué querían llevarse a la reina. Uno de ellos le saludó irónico con su mano y él, tan antipático como era, sólo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Se levantó molesto, decidido a darle fin a aquella pelea, aunque la vida se le fuera en el intento. Lo vio allí de pie, tranquilo y esperando pacientemente por la recuperación de su rival. A diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, Setsuna no remataba a sus enemigos cuando éstos se encontraban en el suelo. No era su estilo golpear por la espalda. Respiraba con notable dificultad pero siempre procurando no mostrar una mirada de preocupación ante la complicada situación que se le presentaba. Comenzó a toser inesperadamente y en su mano descubrió gotas de sangre manchando su áspera piel. Debía terminar con ese patán lo más pronto posible para correr en busca de un médico. Si es que podía porque si todavía tenía las facultades para deducir bien, entonces estaba seguro de que cuando acabara con aquel pirata los otros terminarían con él. ¡Son unos malditos abusadores!

Su experiencia en el combate le ayudó a soportar un poco el dolor y a pensar rápidamente y en fracción de segundos, todas sus alternativas para un ataque completamente efectivo. Corrió lo más rápido que su deplorable estado le permitía y aún así se movía con una agilidad y velocidad impresionantes. Llegó el turno de Setsuna para adoptar una pose de defensa ante la bruta embestida de Sanzenín. Estaba esperando el mismo primer movimiento que realizara el teniente en los inicios de la pelea. Con otro gran golpe en el costado contrario al que ya había golpeado acabaría de una vez y sin mayores complicaciones con aquel encuentro. Lucía confiado y seguro de su posición ganadora provocando una sonrisa en el teniente que corría como alma que lleva el diablo y sin posibilidad alguna de parar en seco.

A una distancia escasa y prudente, el teniente se tiró de espaldas al suelo y se deslizó entre las piernas de un atónito Setsuna. Al momento que pasaba por debajo de su cuerpo, estiró su brazos y sujetó con fuerza las piernas del pirata haciéndole perder el balance y caer de cara al suelo producto de la fuerza del desliz de Sanzenín. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por el inesperado movimiento. Se había confiado demasiado y relajó su guardia el momento en que creyó una repetición de técnica por parte del teniente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente y su rostro ya se había pintado con el rojo de su sangre.

Quedó aturdido por la fuerza del impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, lo suficiente para que Sanzenín aprovechara el mismo impulso para subir sus piernas y sostenerse sobre sus brazos, como lo había hecho minutos antes aquel pirata. Soportando el dolor tanto como podía, dedicó su último esfuerzo a aquella vuelta final. Dejó caer su piernas con fuerza y velocidad sobre la espalda del pobre Setsuna. Un grito de dolor inevitable escapó de los labios del pirata. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ranma se pusiera eufórico y tratara de intervenir en el combate.

- ¡Suéltame Sei! - gritó histérico y forcejeando salvajemente cual bestia fuera para librarse del fuerte agarre del pirata por sus brazos. Ranma sentía en su propio cuerpo el dolor de sus compañeros que en poco tiempo se habían convertido en su propia familia. Y después de la muerte de los otros piratas, no estaba dispuesto a seguir cediéndole al infierno los otros pocos que le quedaban. Los defendería como a nadie. Ellos eran lo único que le quedaban en esta vida.

- ¡No Ranma¡Esta no es tu pelea! – Sei agarraba con fuerza al capitán de piratas como podía.

El arranque de furia era increíble y nunca pensó ver semejante muestra de fuerza por parte Ranma. Si muy bien había escuchado cientos de veces las historia que de él se contaban nunca las había creído hasta el momento en que él mismo se enfrentó indirectamente con esa fuerza. Sólo le quedó agradecer que estaban del mismo lado... no se atrevía siquiera a imaginarse de enemigo de Ranma. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al darse por muerto en situaciones ajenas a la suya en aquel momento. Se alivió al notar que ya no tenía que emplear tanta fuerza como antes porque Mousse ya se había encargado de sujetarlo por las piernas. Sí... se necesitaba de cuatro brazos fuertes para asegurar en su lugar a un solo Ranma Saotome.

- ¡Setsuna¡Avanza y termina con el soldadito que aquí Ranma se nos descontrola! – gritó con sus típicas palabras irónicas. Sei trataba de mantener su humor activo las veinte y tres horas, cincuenta y seis minutos y los cuatro segundos que dura un día. Y es que si no estaba por lo menos con una sonrisa, ya se hubiese vuelto un maníaco asesino lleno de amargura y odio por la vida por culpa de todas las malas experiencias que ha vivido en su corta edad.

Lejano escuchó el grito de Sei y más difícil fue entender sus palabras. Sanzenín se alejó varios metros del pirata para ver si era capaz de mantenerse de pie. De paso, aprovechaba para recuperarse del dolor punzante en su costado derecho donde antes había sido golpeado. Si hubiese tenido el conocimiento de la medicina moderna se habría enterado de que ya tenía uno de sus pulmones casi lleno de sangre y líquidos. Tosió varias veces más y descubrió con desespero su mano ensangrentada como nunca antes la hubiera soñado ver con su propia sangre. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver esas manchas por sus ropas y su cuerpo. Pero también era cierto que sólo limpiaba de sus pertenencias la sangre del que una vez fuera su enemigo... nunca la suya, como lo hacía en ese momento. El pirata se levantó con pesar y notable falta de aire. Tenía que agradecer mucho a los golpes de la vida por entrenar su cuerpo para soportas estos nuevos. Nunca pensó tener tanta resistencia aunque sabía que no debía abusar de ella.

Estiró su cuerpo arqueando rápidamente su espalda para atrás mientras que se mantenía alerta a los movimientos del teniente. Ambos estaban visiblemente cansados y maltrechos pero era este el momento cumbre para saber quien continuaría en el mundo de los vivos. Pensaban un nuevo ataque y debían pensarlo bien porque la agilidad requería el doble de esfuerzo que antes.

- Peleas mejor de lo que pensaba, pirata.

- No sabía que usted pensara, de igual manera me siento halagado por su reconocimiento. – Sei ahogó su risa ante este comentario. Al parecer el histérico pirata no había perdido el tiempo en aprender un poco de su toque de humor sádico. Se sintió orgulloso de su nuevo aprendiz. Esta era sin duda una nueva faceta que mostraba Setsuna ante los piratas. Cada vez los sorprendía con algo nuevo... como siempre lo hacía.

- No seas payaso y ven para matarte de una vez... estoy muy cansado como para caminar hacia ti. – Sanzenín hizo un gesto con la mano derecha indicándole al pirata que se aproximara.

- Está bien. Listo o no... – comenzó a correr como todo el dolor le permitía. El esfuerzo era sobre-humano. Gotas de sudor y producto del dolor se formaban en su frente y apenas divisaba la silueta del teniente con su nublada vista. ¿Será que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento? No le prestó mucha atención a estos síntomas de excesiva explotación física y continuó su embestida directa a Sanzenín. Acabaría con esta pelea aunque tuviera que aguantar por cinco minutos su último aliento de vida. - ...aquí voy.

Realizó el mismo movimiento de antes provocando una sonrisa de lástima por parte de Sanzenín. Ya conocía esa técnica desesperada y esta vez haría un buen contra-ataque. Setsuna detuvo su carrera en seco y le dio la espalda a un ahora curioso teniente. Arqueó su espalda en plena demostración de flexibilidad y resistencia física. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y levantó sus piernas por segunda ocasión en ese encuentro. Sanzenín sonrió nuevamente al ver el mismo movimiento pero a la inversa, tenía que aceptar que el muchacho tenía mucha creatividad, pero nunca la suficiente. El pirata dejó caer sus piernas para propinar otra doble patada al pecho descubierto de Sanzenín pero se topó con la sorpresa de que el teniente había sido más listo y le sujetó ambas piernas para evitar el ataque. Ahora estaba indefenso como una cucaracha bajo su pie.

Setsuna no perdió más su tiempo y al verse firmemente sujeto por el teniente arqueó nuevamente su espalda, quedando completamente suspendido en el aire y antes de que el teniente soltara el agarre a sus piernas, el pirata sujetó la cabeza de Sanzenín con ambas manos y de un rápido movimiento giró completamente su cuello. Sin perder un solo impulso, mantuvo el agarre a la cabeza mientras que el cuerpo se desplomaba y terminó de dar la vuelta al sentir la liberación de sus piernas. Cayó de pie, como siempre lo había hecho el pirata que pelea con gracia divina y estilo propio. Era el que más se asemejaba en el campo de batalla con Tatsuki.

Setsuna nunca podría olvidar aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento con el niño de la isla. Eran momentos mágicos que los dos tenían para compartir y comparar sus habilidades, de paso ambos aprendían nuevas técnicas del otro. Siempre dando vueltas en el aire, manejando las espadas. Tatsuki fue quien le enseñó el manejo de espadas a Setsuna. De hecho se tomó la molestia de adaptar un ataque con espadas a su gracia. El "torbellino de la muerte", así le habían llamado a las cientos de vueltas que Setsuna realizaba en un solo pie y con una o dos espadas en sus manos para perforar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su danza. Al igual que él había aprendido de Tatsuki, Setsuna le había enseñado sus vueltas predilectas y el como aprovechar cada movimiento que se presente aunque el enemigo tenga la ventaja. Dar un golpe aunque no sea tan fuerte dejará una huella en el cuerpo de cualquiera que fuera su rival. Era una lástima que esos días de dicha habían encontrado pronto su fin. Pero si de la felicidad de uno dependía la vida del otro, Setsuna era uno de los que estaba primero en la línea para ofrecerse en sacrificio. Era uno de los más leales entre los piratas... entre los hombres.

Ranma consiguió liberarse de los débiles agarres de Mousse y Sei, listo para correr en auxilio a Setsuna. Después de confirmar la muerte del teniente con una rápida mirada, se dirigió al pirata que estaba a punto del colapso. Poco le faltó para tener que arrojarse al suelo y capturarlo en mitad de su caída, era lo menos que podía hacer por su valentía, servirle de colchón para amortiguar su caída.

- ¡Vengan a ayudarlo! – Sei fue el segundo en llegar a ayudar al pirata desmayado.

- Está muy lastimado, hay que recostarlo y moverlo lo menos posible. – Mousse se quitó su camisa de soldado y comenzó a amarrarla alrededor de las costillas del pirata. – Es un truco que aprendí de Imai... siempre me estaba lastimando esos huesos. – comentó casi casualmente al notar las miradas interrogativas de los otros dos piratas.

- Voy a buscar a Akane, ustedes vayan al puerto y busquen el barco con la tela negra. Llévense a Setsuna. Ya saben: no se escondan entre las sombras, piérdanse en ellas. Si no regreso antes del amanecer váyanse inmediatamente, no quiero que se arriesguen.

- Te esperaremos, sabes que podemos con esos mocosos.

- No lo harán, es una orden. Por más imbéciles que sean esos idiotas nos superan en número y nuestra condición no es la mejor. Mejor perder a uno que a todos. Ya encontraré la manera de salir de aquí. – Mousse bajó su mirada con pesar. Ranma ya se preparaba para lo peor y todo por aquella altanera y malagradecida princesa. Tantos problemas que nos ha traído, tantas muertes por su maldita culpa. Ella no merecía esas consideraciones por parte del capitán. No era más que una malcriada caprichosa.

- ¿Estás seguro que vale la pena arriesgar tanto por ella? – preguntó impulsivamente, sin detenerse a pensar en la posibles reacciones por parte de Ranma. Él y todos sabían que el capitán estaba perdido por esas faldas. Ella lo había enredado con sus hechizos y lo tenía a su merced. Era una marioneta en sus manos, un juguete para su diversión.

- Terminar lo que empezamos en honor a los que cayeron en el intento lo vale. Desgraciarle la vida a esos reyes vale más que huir sin botín en nuestras manos. Recuperar lo que me pertenece, lo vale. Yo me quedo, ustedes ya saben que hacer, no me hagan repetirlo. – Mousse y Sei asintieron con pesar y dudas merodeando en sus pensamientos. Ranma caminó unos pasos en busca de la habitación donde se encontraran los recién casados. Sei cargó con el cuerpo inerte de Setsuna mientras que Mousse se encargaría de velar el camino y librarse de cualquier ataque de algún tonto soldado sobrio.

Se respiraba el aire tenso entre los nuevos reyes de Kassenwart y Erdkugel. Akane no se atrevía siquiera a parpadear por temor a que Kuno se le abalanzara encima en unos de sus arranques de lujuria. Por el contrario de la princesa, Tatewaki disfrutaba de aquella tensión en el ambiente. Se sentía como un cazador acorralando a su presa, el domador que apaciguará los salvajismos de aquella rebelde sin causa. A su favor estaba el derecho a reclamar una buena noche de bodas porque esa misma tarde se había efectuado con éxito la ceremonia de matrimonio. El último gozo al final del día, no había nada mejor que esta noche. Apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y recostado en la cama, en lo que el nuevo rey juraba que era una pose seductora, Kuno miraba a la inocente fiera acorralada en una esquina de la habitación con sus ojos llenitos de pasión por ella.

Si esto apenas era su primera noche junto a ese maníaco sexual, Akane no podía siquiera imaginar lo que sería del resto de sus días en esta vida. Prefería mil veces estar encerrada en aquella húmeda cueva a estar en ese castillo lleno de lujos y comodidades. Debía buscar la manera de no tener que responderle a su nuevo compañero en esa u otra noche. Salir corriendo, cortar su rostro para verse lo más fea posible, vestirse como una pordiosera, dejar de lavar su cuerpo para apestar lo más posible, inventar una enfermedad altamente contagiosa como la lepra. Algo por más asqueroso y humillante que pareciera, Akane estaba tan desesperada como para hacer todas las ideas desquiciadas que por su mente cruzasen para mantener su cuerpo lo más puro posible. ¡Primero muerta antes que regalar su virginidad a semejante cerdo asqueroso! Cargar con el apellido Kuno era más que suficiente para sentirse sucia.

El sólo hecho de sentir aquella mirada morbosa la hacía sentir el ser más sucio en todas las tierras descubiertas. Su cuerpo y su alma sucios por una sola mirada. No se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar para evitar el más mínimo movimiento de su busto. Un movimiento en falso provocaría un ataque. Se mantenía quieta y siempre evadiendo la mirada divertida del rey. ¡Necesitaba un milagro urgentemente para librarse de ese maldito bellaco! Pero ella ya no creía en ellos. Hace mucho tiempo que Akane había dejado de creer en la esperanza. Ya solo podía depender de la realidad y de sí misma. Únicamente confiaba y dependía en sus propias acciones. No confiaba ni en su sombra... porque era una delatora silenciosa de su presencia física cuando más se quería ocultar de quien la buscaba. Akane se había convertido sin saberlo en enemiga de todos y amiga de nadie.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche, querida? – se recriminó a sí misma por haber brincado levemente por el susto y el terror que la invadió al momento de escuchar la repugnante voz de su nuevo marido.

- Prefiero morir si es necesario para quedarme aquí. Y no me llames querida que cariño para ti no hay ni en mi cuerpo, ni en mi mente y mucho menos en mi alma. – contestó lo más fría que pudo. Debía mantener su temple si no quería que Kuno se aprovechara de sus temores para poseerla en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Eres tan fría que me encantas más... pero ven junto a mi, en esta cama para que así los dos entremos en calor. No queremos que la reina se enferme tan pronto y se posponga esta velada tan romántica. Mira la luna... está loca porque te entregues a mi y me des esos herederos que el pueblo anhela con ansiedad. – su voz seductora y sus lentos gestos provocaban náuseas en el cuerpo de Akane.

- Nada me gustaría más que enfermarme en este mismo instante y dejarlos con las eternas ganas de hijos indeseados. La luna puede volverse tan loca como le de la gana pero de mi, tú no obtendrás ni una caricia... ni en esta ni en ninguna otra noche. – Akane estaba rabiosa. Cada palabra pronunciada por sus hermosos labios destilaba una buena dosis de puro veneno para el nuevo rey. – No sé como tú mismo te soportas. ¿Qué no ves la cara de asco que me provocas?

- Lamentablemente no. Está muy oscuro donde estás, pero ven, acércate a mi para que estos rayos de luna enamorada nos iluminen. – Kuno seguía adornando sus poéticas expresiones con tonos de amor dedicados únicamente a aquella rosa con espinas.

- Gracias por el asqueroso ofrecimiento pero prefiero borrar mi rostro de tu memoria. Mientras menos me veas, mejor.

- ¡No te sigas haciendo del rogar¡Ya sé que te acostaste con ese maldito pirata de quinta¡No me lo niegues! – se sentó abruptamente en la cama, despertando los sentidos de alerta en Akane.

- No estoy para escenitas. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo no es algo que deba importarte. – a pesar de tener miedo y calambres recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, la reina se acercó a la cama desafiante como era para hacerle frente a ese idiota.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¡Mira donde estás parada¡Mira quien eres ahora! Eres mía, Akane Tendo, toda tú me perteneces en cuerpo y alma hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿recuerdas?

- Y tú recuerda que pronto la muerte nos va a separar. Camina con cuidado y mide tus palabras. – su tono seco y amenazante despertó la prevención y la cautela en Kuno. No tan solo su voz le causó escalofríos sino su retadora mirada, aquella misma que había visto en otros ojos. Pronto se dio cuenta que Akane había aprendido mucho en su estadía con aquellos piratas de mala muerte.

- Ese pronto no será esta noche porque antes de que yo muera tú, Akane Tendo de Kuno, serás mía lo quieras o no. – determinación vio en aquellos ojos, convencida finalmente de que las amenazas ya no le servirían en esa maldita noche de luna llena. ¡Cómo deseaba volver al pasado junto a todos los piratas¡Cuánto quería sentirse protegida por las manos del enemigo¡Por las manos de Ranma Saotome!

Sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas condenados a ver lo que marcaría el principio del final para Akane. Tan valiente y voluntariosa como era, así mismo se entregaría sumisa a los brazos que la reclamaban. Estaba enferma de odio y de impotencia. Molesta consigo misma y con el maldito destino que le daba la espalda todos los días. Entregándola en bandeja de plata al sufrimiento y la angustia de una batalla perdida. Deseosa estaba por acabar con aquella maldición que la perseguía y que ella reconocía como su vida. Pronto recordó que ella misma se había dado a la idea de hacerle la vida imposible a ese mal nacido. Lo haría pagar por su miseria, por hacer de su vida un infierno, como había aprendido a hacerlo.

Y por fin ocurrió lo que ella menos deseaba. Tatewaki se abalanzó sobre ella y la lanzó con brutalidad sobre el suave colchón. La cogió desprevenida y de sorpresa. No pudo luchar contra tanta fuerza masculina y cayó indefensa en la cama. Kuno se recostó sobre ella como lo hiciera en aquella otra ocasión. Memorias desagradables llegaron indeseadas a su mente. Acercó su rostro y se deleitó con la agitada respiración de la aterrorizada reina. Por más que tratara de evitarlo, lágrimas salían de sus marrones ojos.

- Así me gusta... que me temas y que te rindas ante mi. ¡Entrégate mujer! – acarició lujurioso el suave rostro de Akane con todo su amor contenido. Ella sonrió complacida con la caricia y movió la cabeza en busca de más como lo hacían los gatitos en las manos de su amo. Tatewaki sonrió sorprendido por la sumisa reacción de aquella mujer divina y se contentó más al sentir las angelicales manos de ella imitar aquel gesto de cariño. Por fin esa mujer de ensueño se había resignado a someterse al placer que solo él le podía regalar.

Akane mantenía su bien actuada sonrisa y acariciando con repugnancia al monstruoso rostro del rey. Sentía algo más que asco pero si quería salir de aquella situación debía aparentar resignación ante el ingenuo. Cuando movía su mano derecha por la mejilla de Tatewaki aporvechó para cachetear lo más fuerte que pudo al protagonista de todas su pesadillas.

- ¡Siente eso bastardo! – aprovechó para empujar a Kuno lo más lejos posible y tratar de salir de aquella cama. Sintiendo un cosquilleo y la adrenalina por aquella satisfactoria obra.

- ¡Maldita seas, estúpida! – molesto extendió su brazo para agarrar a la fiera por la parte superior de su traje en su intento por escapar. Akane trató de zafarse del fuerte agarre y lo que consiguió fue que su traje de fiesta se rompiera, dejando su ropa interior superior al descubierto. Tatewaki no se molestó en disimular y se deleitó con semejante exposición, obligando a Akane a taparse con ambas manos lo que ya era cubierto por una fina tela blanca.

- ¿Cómo puedes pretender librarte de mi si sigues tentándome de esta manera? – preguntó con su excitación a mil por hora. Cientos de hormonas recorrían su cuerpo y su cara roja, cubierta de pasión, era increíblemente nauseabundo.

- ¡No seas tan cochino¡Jamás te dejaré comer de mi cuerpo! – gritó eufórica y asustada al ver que Kuno comenzaba a despojarse de su propia camisa. - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- No pensarás que esta noche sólo te diviertes tú. Esta noches es de los dos, querida. – Kuno se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con paso lento hacia Akane. – No te niegues al placer que yo te puedo regalar.

- ¡Nunca seré tuya! – gritó y exclamó con voz mezclada con furia y miedo. Esta era la noche que menos esperaba.

- ¡Me perteneces¡Eres mía¡Mía y de nadie más! – en un arrebato de furia abrazó a la mujer con fuerza y los únicos besos que consiguió son los pocos que le pudo robar. Porque esa era la única forma que Tatewaki podía conseguir algo de lo bueno, robando como todos los piratas que tanto criticaba.

Akane tenía miedo, no podía forcejear con esa bestia toda la noche. Trató de patearlo pero sus piernas estaban aprisionadas por las de Kuno. Sus manos estaban atrapadas entre las de el lujurioso animal. Se la llevó de vuelta a la cama y la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo. Besando su fino cuello con apasionante locura y su torso desnudo dejaban en Akane un trauma que le duraría toda la vida. Estaba desesperada por no poder hacer nada contra esa brutal fuerza masculina. Atrapada, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener esos arranques morbosos. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fuerte impresión de ese ataque cuando escuchó el fuerte choque de la puerta contra la pared rocosa. Justo cuando pensaba que su vida no podía ser peor comprendió que sí había algo por lo que debía preocuparse más. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pose comprometedora con su nuevo marido en el momento que entró Ranma Saotome. Terror la invadió al descubrir en sus ojos las brasas del infierno.

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – su rostro furioso valía más que mil palabras.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

* * *

Artemisa: Fue larga la espera y aquí lo tienen. La entrega número once de esta historia. Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser el último pero como siempre me pasa, a última hora se me ocurrió poner una escena comprometedora entre Akane y Tatewaki (y ni se imaginan el asco que me dio escribirla Oo)... porque nada es lo que parece. Escenas de este tipo se prestan para muchos malentendidos y me gustan porque me frustran a mi también U. 

Anyway, gracias por toda la paciencia que me han tenido y espero que la sigan teniendo porque ni idea cuando pueda volver a escribir. Prometo que haré lo que pueda para actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que la historia está llegando a su final.

Siempre debo agradecer a todos los que han seguido de cerca esta historia y se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme. Para mi siempre ha sido y será un placer leerlos a todos. Y no se me puede olvidar agradecerle a Ichiro (mi amiga de hace tiempo) quien me ha ayudado desde el principio con la cuestión de las peleas y las situaciones (aunque al final termine cambiando la mayoría U).

R&R!


	12. El verdadero Ranma Saotome

Advertencia: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en capítulos anteriores, este fic contiene escenas fuerte y lenguaje sugestivo, especialmente en este capítulo. Los menores leen bajo su propio riesgo y/o bajo la supervisión de un adulto. Creo que ya me entendieron... bueno, los personajes de Ranma ½ son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Duodécimo: El verdadero Ranma Saotome_

Entró como una tormenta causando revuelo en el lugar. Kuno se alejó del cuerpo de Akane cual ladrón fuera atrapado en su crimen. Trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo aunque procuraba negarse a sí mismo el hecho de su cobardía frente a aquel furioso pirata. Y es que él no le tenía miedo a Ranma Saotome sino al demonio que lo poseía en aquel momento. Colérico como un animal de la selva; así estaba él. No... así no; en el estado en que se encontraba el capitán de piratas las mismas bestias salvajes parecían mansos corderos a su lado. Era igual o incluso peor que el mismo Lucifer.

Los dos se miraban fijamente como si de ello dependiera la muerte del otro y a juzgar por las apariencias Ranma ya se podía considerar un cazador victorioso. Tatewaki se sentía intimidado pero siempre tratando de ocultarlo. Él estaba muy seguro de poder ganarle a Saotome. Su mirada le incomodaba porque a un príncipe ni a un rey se le mira directamente a los ojos. Sí, eso debía ser. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto visual. No soportó más y apartó su vista involuntariamente y la dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Akane. No importaba mucho donde mirara lo único que Kuno quería en aquel momento era escapar de aquella pesadilla como lo eran sus ojos venenosos.

Ella estaba aliviada y contenta como nunca. Silenciosamente se burlaba de Tatewaki y de su notable comportamiento cobarde frente al verdadero hombre. Ella siempre supo que en las batallas ese idiota se escondía tras los soldados del teniente Sanzenín. Kuno nunca había peleado bien porque nadie le enseñó ya que era el príncipe y su gran trasero real no puede soportar tan duro entrenamiento. Y mírenlo ahora, necesitando de esas capacidades que ganan los plebeyos que siempre se encargaban de salvarle su perfumado y limpio pellejo. Hasta lástima llegó a sentir la burlona princesa, pero por sólo un cuarto de segundo porque el resto del tiempo estuvo sonriendo y mofándose como nunca antes había tenido el placer de hacerlo.

Quedó admirada con aquella exposición de virilidad. Estaba más que orgullosa de su exquisito e inexperto gusto por los hombres. Descubrió que había una mujer hasta para el más vil de los hombres. Y ella misma era ejemplo viviente de esa aseveración. Sonreía maliciosa al ver a Tatewaki rozar el filo de la muerte. Estaba tan cerca… No hacía falta mirar dos veces los profundos ojos de Ranma para saber lo que pretendía hacerle a aquel patán. Y ella se alegraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Ranma la rescatara y se vengara con el cuerpo de Tatewaki todo el mal que le ha hecho a ella y a los mismos piratas. Kuno se había ganado a pulso el deseo de muerte por más de una persona. Y es que si Ranma y Akane podían estar de acuerdo en algo era que ese estúpido podía lucir más sus estupideces en el infierno y no en esta tierra donde ya había causado bastantes impertinencias.

Era eso lo que más quería en esta vida. Ver a ese miserable pagar cada una de sus calamidades. Tan atenta estaba a la nueva escena que se había olvidado de su excesiva exposición de masa corporal. Pero eso no era de mucha preocupación ya que por lo menos su ropa interior cubría lo que tenía que mantenerse oculto y aquellos momentos de suspenso requerían más su atención que un simple detalle su piel. Gozaba de aquel espectáculo silencioso. Todavía Ranma no había levantado una mano contra el nuevo rey pero su mirada furiosa era más que suficiente para que Akane comenzara a sentirse rescatada.

Su mirada tan fría como el mismísimo infierno congelado se posó inesperadamente sobre su blanca piel parcialmente desnuda. Sintió tanto miedo como cuando se quedó sola naufragando en el mar. Nunca había recibido esa mirada por parte de él, ni siquiera cuando pelearon en la playa aquel primer día con los piratas o cuando sin querer había limpiado su herida en el pecho con demasiada fuerza. No sabía por qué había contenido el aliento. No se explicaba la razón de que su cuerpo se quedara sin voluntad para moverse. Ella riéndose del imbécil de Tatewaki y mírenla ahora. Llena de terrores y queriendo salir huyendo para salvarse de aquel demonio que poseía a su amante. Pero por más que quisiera esconderse como las ratas, su cuerpo no respondía. Estática y en un total embeleso por aquellos ojos que lo expresaban todo, así estaba ella en el momento que decidió dejar de reírse y comenzar a preocuparse por su propia existencia.

La odiaba, de eso podía estar segura. ¿Por qué¿Acaso él cree que yo estaba gozando de mi maldita noche de bodas¡Maldito Ranma¿Cómo me cree capaz de rebajarme al nivel del estólido de Tatewaki?

- Ya veo que no perdiste el tiempo, Akane. – su voz de ultratumba y aquellas palabras que parecían témpanos de hielo fueron más que suficientes para que la temblorosa joven confirmara sus sospechas.

- Deja de estar pensando cosas que no son, Saotome. – se sorprendió al pronunciar aquellas palabras con neutralidad. Su mirada no cambió por lo que Akane pudo deducir fácilmente que no fueron suficientes para que le creyera. Era tan fácil leer en los ojos de aquel hombre que daba igual si algún día perdía su masculina voz.

- No lo niegues Akane, basta de mentiras. ¡Acepta frente a este plebeyo que disfrutaste conmigo como nunca lo habrías hecho con él¡Cuéntale cuán feliz estabas de librarte de ese montón de idiotas! – Kuno intervino inoportunamente ocasionando que en los ojos de Ranma se derritiera aquel hielo infernal para darle entrada nuevamente al fuego.

- ¡No mientas! – ya suficiente tenía con la desconfianza del pirata como para que ahora el idiota de Tatewaki le agregue leña al infierno. Era tanta la rabia y la impotencia que sentía por su cruel destino que no pudo evitar la caída de aquellos pétalos de mar.

- ¡Algún día se tenía que enterar¡Tiene que saber que tú eres mía¡Solo mía! – asco mezclado con furia se clavaban en la piel de aquella llorosa reina producto de la intensa mirada de Ranma.

Estaba perdida y ya no había forma de que aquel pirata viera a verdad con aquellos ojos ciegos de creíbles mentiras. Y lo peor era que había entrado justo en el momento propicio para una confusión de hechos. Intercambiaron miradas y por un instante creyó ver confusión en aquellos ojos cansados de desilusiones y deseosos de justicia. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Aunque fuera sólo por la lástima que le sentía al verla allí en la cama con los ojos llorosos y el semblante desesperado, tenía que hacer algo para que ese patán entrara en razón y le creyera.

- No puedo creer que le creas más a este infeliz que a mi... me decepcionas Ranma. – estaba decidida a agotar todos los recursos para lograr su cometido. Aún le quedaba la recriminación mezclada con la lástima que él pudiera sentir ante las lágrimas de una mujer. Era débil, ella lo sabía y lo aprovecharía.

- ¡Ya no sé que pensar de ti maldita sea¡No es la primera vez que me traicionas! – estaba seriamente confundido. ¿Y qué fue eso de que ella lo había traicionado más de una vez? Estaba claro que había malinterpretado sus acciones desde que fue capturada por esos malditos soldados. Había entendido todas sus acciones al revés.

- Sigue mi voz y mis palabras... es todo lo que te pido para encontrar la verdad. – Akane se levantó de aquella cama y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cubrirse con una sábana de seda blanca caminó lentamente hacia Ranma Saotome. Se había olvidado completamente de usar su sensualidad para persuadirlo. Armas de mujer que no podía desaprovechar cuando más las necesitaba. Lo embrujaría con su cuerpo, lo haría caer en sus encantos... lo haría entrar en razón.

- ¡No te atrevas Akane¡Tú eres mía! – exclamaba Kuno con cierto nerviosismo. Si ese maldito pirata le creía a su esposa entonces ya podía darse por muerto. - ¡Regresa a mi en este momento! – el rey exclamaba mucho de querer tener a Akane cerca de él pero ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse para halarla a su lado. Tanto era el miedo que le tenía a las habilidades de Ranma que no quería acercarse ni siquiera un centímetro.

Como eras de esperarse ella no le hacía caso. Era una rebelde que disfrutaba de desafiar todas las órdenes que le dieran, incluso las de su esposo. Reina inmoral que vivía bajo sus propias reglas. Mujer nacida y lista para desafiar las leyes estipuladas por el campo social... digna de un pirata. Caminaba hacia el pirata sin temblar o por lo menos eso trataba porque era un océano de nervios por dentro. Tenía dudas de la reacción que podría provocar su acercamiento a Ranma. No hacía muchos minutos era observada con un deseo de muerte y ahora ella se estaba tomando ese riesgo. Era cuestión de salvarse o morir en el intento. Y si no lo lograba, prefería mil veces la muerte antes que quedarse con Tatewaki.

¡Al diablo con su reino y la maldita voluntad de su padre que la condenaba al sufrimiento¡Debía ser egoísta por una vez en su vida! Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría. Pensar en ella y en su vida antes que salvar a los demás con los típicos problemas del pueblo. ¿Por qué todos podían ser felices menos ella¿Qué había hecho mal en su vida pasada para que ahora la estén condenando de esta manera tan despiadada? Si ella no podía ser feliz entonces de nada le servía continuar viviendo. Lo mejor sería que otro ocupase su lugar.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Akane? – la pregunta sonaba más como una advertencia hacia la joven.

Ella sabía que Ranma la podía asesinar allí mismo y seguir viviendo sin sentir remordimientos. Podía matar hasta su propia madre si tuviera que hacerlo para luchar por sus ideales y conseguir sus objetivos. Era tan cruel y frío que causaba terror el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre. Tan fuerte y masculino como era. Un mar de pasiones y capaz de amar más que cualquier otro hombre. Así era él, y así mismo lo quería ella. Mujer caprichosa que se deleitaba con esas nuevas pasiones que nunca hubiera podido descubrir antes. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para retenerlo a su lado. Ella era mujer de un solo hombre y quería que ese fuese él. Pirata despiadado e indiferente a los sentimientos. El mismo que había caído en las redes del amor. En las mismas redes que ella había tejido con sus encantos de princesa malcriada y orgullosa.

Muy a su pesar, su cuerpo se había tensado desde que aquella sensual figura de la perdición colocó su primer pie en el frío y rocoso suelo. Quería detenerla, hacerla retroceder pero no podía. Había una parte dentro de él que quería tenerla cerca. Quería aquel cuerpo cerca al suyo. Sus respiraciones mezcladas y su boca probando aquellos labios de fresa. Necesitaba sentirla cerca una vez más antes de matarla por traicionera.

Esa zorra astuta le pertenecía y mataría a todo el que tocara su posesión. Él había llegado lejos para llevársela nuevamente. Estaba ansioso por encontrarla pero nunca de aquella manera. Acostándose y revolcándose con aquel hijo de perra. Traicionándolo de la manera más repugnante que podía. Disfrutando de su rescate a plenitud. La haría pagar como a nadie... después de deshacerse de aquel maldito profanador del cuerpo de su mujer.

- Voy a lograr que me creas. – se acercaba con pasos lentos pero seguros.

Sensual como era, Ranma había caído en su hechizo y había perdido la cordura. Se perdía en su mirada y se molestaba consigo mismo por no tener la voluntad de estrangularla hasta hacerle encontrar las puertas de la muerte por traidora. Serpiente venenosa que con sus lentos movimientos lo seducía y le hacía perder la cabeza a todos los hombres. Su cuerpo fruto prohibido que lo enviciaba y lo volvía su esclavo de amor. Y lo peor era su melodiosa voz, cantos de sirena que hechizaba sus sentidos y lo hacía cometer locuras. Era un hombre perdido ante ella. Mujer malévola que le hacía ver el cielo en sus ojos marrones.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo Akane¡Tú me perteneces! – no encontraba más palabras para detenerla. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que quería lograr con acercarse al pirata de aquella manera tan provocativa pero nada bueno para él debía ser resultado de aquel sensual caminar. Ella lo ignoraba, ya tenía a Ranma donde quería tenerlo. Una marioneta en sus manos y no iba a permitir que Kuno lo echara todo a perder.

- Si no te detienes en este momento, te consideraré una traidora del reino y entonces sí que no habrá Dios que te salve de la pena de muerte a la que te voy a condenar. Y créeme capaz de condenar a mi propia mujer... – estaba seguro de que con esas palabras amenazadoras se detendría, incluso podría apostar su vida a que esa estúpida con cerebro manejable se detendría al ver su vida amenazada.

Sonrió confiado y con el poder reflejado en sus labios y su mirada orgullosa. Amarillentos los dientes que se asomaban cautelosos en la sonrisa de Tatewaki al ver como Akane detenía sus pasos. No se mostró sorprendido al ver como sus palabras lograron el resultado que buscaba. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido decirle eso antes? Se recriminaba así mismo por no tener aquella brillante idea de amenazarla antes. Akane le pertenecía y no permitiría que otro la tocase.

- Te reto a que lo hagas... a ver si te atreves. Aunque conociendo lo cobarde que eres lo dudo mucho. Y creo que no eres el único en esta habitación capaz de matar a su propia mujer… no te creas tan especial. – fue la única respuesta que recibió luego de mirarlo como hacía minutos lo había visto aquel pirata.

Sus ojos vestidos de muerte y sus desafiantes palabras representaban un mal augurio para Kuno.

¡Debía hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control! Todo rastro de sonrisa satisfecha y seguridad habían abandonado al rey después de escuchar aquel insulto a su escasa valentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso¡Él era todo un hombre valiente! Sólo que no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a Ranma Saotome... una leyenda del mar y de la muerte. Kuno sabía apreciar el regalo de la vida y él sabía que arriesgarse sería insultar al Señor que los había creado. Por menos de un minuto llego a sentir admiración por la vida que se jugaba su esposa… pero no duró lo suficiente como para reemplazar el odio que sentía hacia ella por preferir a ese gusano antes que a él. ¿Qué de especial tenía Ranma Saotome para hacer las mujeres suspirar¿Qué tenía un pirata que no tuviera un rey¡No tenía sentido¡Akane está loca! Es la única razón coherente que pudo encontrar en aquellos momentos de poco pensar.

Akane llegó frente a Ranma y lentamente colocó sus manos en las mejillas del pirata. Enloquecieron con el tal anhelado contacto y aquel furioso hombre cerró sus bellos ojos con complacencia al sentir aquellos fríos pétalos de rosa sobre su rostro. Tan suaves como las flores que pisoteaban sus gastadas botas. Sonrió gustosa al ver que el pirata había caído en sus encantos y todo gracias a enseñar un poco más de piel. Su roto traje había llegado a salvarle la vida.

Tatewaki buscaba por los alrededores de la habitación pero por la oscuridad de la noche no tenía mucha visibilidad. ¡Maldita luna que no me ayuda en nada! Y es que aquel símbolo de noches de pasión estaba siendo cubierto por traicioneras nubes pasajeras. Trataba de no verse sospechoso y aprovechar el éxtasis en el que se encontraba aquel maldito pirata. Necesitaba encontrar el objeto que le devolvería la ventaja sobre la situación. Buscaba sólo con la vista porque sabía que cualquier movimiento sería la causa del estado de alerta en aquellos dos bastardos.

Despertando repentinamente de su ensoñación levantó sus brazos y con brusquedad separó las manos de Akane de su rostro. Sorprendidos estaban ambos reyes de la acción de Ranma. Y una vez más la sonrisa adornó los labios de Tatewaki, contrastando visiblemente con el miedo y la confusión en el semblante de su esposa. Levantó su pesada mano y con la palma abierta golpeó el rostro de una dolida Akane. Un fino río de sangre nacía de la comisura de los labios de la temerosa joven.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que me podías seguir engañando¡Piénsalo otra vez! – colocó su mano temblorosa sobre la mejilla golpeada y con la otra retiró aquel rastro de sangre que afirmaba aún más el temor que debía sentir por su amante. - ¡No soy el juguete que buscabas para tu diversión!

- ¡Maldito! – gritó rabiosa y tratando de golpear inútilmente al pirata ya que éste había sujetado sus brazos y los había juntado a su pecho, logrando acercar a la joven a su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué me golpeas¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – lloraba de coraje y el dolor mezclado al ver que las esperanzas que tenía en Ranma la habían abandonado. Quería morir allí mismo o matarlo. Deseaba todo menos aquel trato que le daba el hombre que había esperado encontrar desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Con impotencia trataba de golpear su fuerte pecho. Sabía que era inútil pero necesitaba hacerle sentir a Ranma toda la molestia que sentía. Como él tanto la deseaba sentir. Rabiosa contra su cuerpo. Esa era la mujer que él quería, aquella que no importando cuán escasas eran sus posibilidades de ganar contra él se atrevía a desafiarlo con sus golpes y sus palabras. La mujer que no le temía a Ranma Saotome era la misma a la que todos debían de temer por igual.

- Es lo que te mereces para que entiendas que conmigo no se juega. Yo no soy como esas muñequitas que manejas a tu antojo. ¡Las mismas que arrojas cuando ya no te sirven! – gritó molesto y conteniendo como podía las nuevas ganas que tenía de golpearla. - ¡A mi no me vas a botar de esa manera porque yo no soy tuyo¡Tú eres mía! – sujetó con fuerza los delicados y desnudos hombros de su doncella. A ella se le erizó la piel ante el contacto de sus callosas manos contra la suavidad de su cuerpo y su corazón latió a mil por hora. Con toda su contenida pasión bebió de sus sedientos labios. Oasis de amor en medio del desierto que se había creado con el distanciamiento.

Fue en ese momento que Kuno se dio cuenta finalmente que ya no podía depender su vida en las discusiones de aquellos dos anormales. ¿Qué clase de amor es el que se profesan? Primero se unen, después él le pega y ahora se están besando con una increíble bestialidad. Y yo que pensaba inexperta a la estúpida esa y mírala ahí... besando con demasiada experiencia a ese canalla. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Aprovechó la ocasión para correr al lado derecho de Akane donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. Aquella que lo protegía de todos los males que amenazaban sus planes y que debían ser exterminados. Recostada en la pared se encontraba su flamante espada. Tan filosa que era capaz de rebanar esas imponentes paredes rocosas del castillo.

Se separaron bruscamente para recuperar el aliento. Momento que aprovechó la reina para abofetear con furia contenida a su amante. A diferencia de muchos, Akane era la única que se atrevía a pegarle a Ranma Saotome sin pensárselo más de una vez. Y al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era por no ser asesinada el mismo segundo que su mano tocara el rostro del capitán de piratas. Eran esos detalles los que le fascinaban a él. Su valor, ese coraje que ella tenía. El simple hecho de discutirle y salir viva era todo un logro y un acontecimiento.

- Eso fue por no creerme, confundirme y pegarme. – comentó lo más tranquila que podía.

Levantó la espada al momento que el pirata era golpeado. Al parecer ninguno le daba importancia a su presencia, cosa que naturalmente le favorecía. Con seguridad empuñó su larga espada y la colocó de manera horizontal para herir a aquella maldita traidora por el costado derecho de una sola estocada certera.

Tan ensimismada estaba ella en su discusión con Ranma que no se había dado cuenta de la amenaza a su vida. Corrió con toda la velocidad que podía y justo cuando creyó que su espada alcanzaría herir de muerte a Akane se dio cuenta que el pirata la había atraído a su cuerpo para esquivar el ataque. Ranma aprovechó las fracciones de segundos que tardaba Tatewaki en estrellarse contra la cama para probar nuevamente de los labios de Akane.

- Esa fue mi recompensa por salvarte. – no esperó más y se dirigió a Kuno. Lo volteó sobre la cama con salvajismo. Es tiempo de que ese miserable pague por la muerte de sus piratas. Lo haría sufrir antes de darle la estocada final. Ese infeliz se había ganado todo el escarmiento que Ranma estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Con una sonrisa siniestra le arrebató la espada al horrorizado rey. Sostuvo con su mano izquierda fuertemente las débiles manos de Tatewaki y antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir aquel maldito corte horizontal ya había perdido sus brazos.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó tan fuerte como podía. Akane se sorprendió un poco de aquel repentino movimiento pero no sintió remordimientos. Con esas mismas asquerosas manos él la había tocado en contra de su voluntad. Sin medir la fuerza, el brusco capitán se sentó sobre el estómago del pobre Kuno de manera que le daba la espalda.

- Akane¿quieres hacerme el honor de demostrarme tu técnica en el cuerpo de este maricón? – preguntó sarcástico. Ella aceptó gustosa la invitación y con una sonrisa igualmente malévola le hizo honor al seudónimo que le había dado Sei. Sin contemplaciones la reina descargó su venganza con una firme patada sobre la masculinidad de Tatewaki. Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca del rey, llenando de felicidad a los demás presentes. Dulce melodía para ella, un grito de sufrimiento para él.

- ¡Despídete de tus adorados herederos! – se mofaba sin piedad del dolor que le ocasionó aquel golpe fatal. Ranma la miró por unos instantes con desconfianza, pero luego se convenció de que ella nunca le haría eso o de otra manera correría la sangre... y no iba a ser precisamente la de él.

- ¡Ya no más por favor! – rogaba con el dolor mezclado en su voz.

- ¡Eso mismo pedía yo cuando me tocabas¡Ahora soy yo la que ignora tus súplicas¡Ruega todo lo que quieras maldito! – imágenes de acontecimientos pasados regresaron a la mente de Akane retornándole la rabia con el doble de fuerza y una segunda patada hizo a Kuno gritar con mayor potencia. Por suerte no se había quitados sus molestosos zapatos de tacón, los mismos que había usado para la fiesta después de la boda. No eran tan altos como los otros pero sí lo suficientemente finos como para duplicar el dolor en el cuerpo que recibiera sus patadas. Ranma escuchó esa declaración y sintió como su instinto animal se apoderaba de su mente. ¿Ese maldito había forzado a su mujer? Ya no mediría su venganza. Le quitaría a Kuno hasta el último suspiro sin piedad.

- Vamos Tatewaki, que no es para tanto. Deja ya de gritar como marica... no queremos que tu papi se levante. – cuando terminó esa irónica oración Kuno supo que en la lista de muertos seguía su propio padre. ¿Dónde estaban esos malditos soldados cuando los necesitaba¿No se suponía que Sanzenín estaría velando la entrada de su habitación? A menos que... no podía ser. Ya estaba perdido. ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez? – Akane, retrocede por tu propio bien. – ella lo miró dudosa. ¿Qué le iba a hacer Ranma a ese idiota? No estaba muy segura pero de eso ya se enteraría en poco tiempo. Como le había pedido, la reina retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con un poco de temor.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer maldito¿Por qué no me matas de una vez¡Suéltame y pelea como un hombre honorable! – clamó desesperado.

- ¡Jajajaja! Debo aceptar que tienes un buen sentido del humor Tatewaki. ¿Qué te suelte dijiste¡Jajajaja¿Pelear como un hombre honorable¡Jajajaja! – Ranma se reía burlón como nunca antes había hecho. Realmente disfrutaba hacer sufrir a ese creído. – ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy un hombre honorable? Eso es cosa de tontos. ¡Ataca por la espalda cuando tienes la oportunidad¡Haz sufrir cuanto más puedas a tus enemigos¡Así pelea un pirata de verdad¡Ese es mi código! – finalizo orgulloso.

- ¡Eres un maldito salvaje! – gritó cegado de dolor.

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – preguntó sarcástico. La rabia había cegado completamente a Ranma. Su voz de asesino psicópata retumbaba con terror en los oídos de los reyes. Sí... hasta Akane comenzaba a sentir miedo por Ranma y lástima por Tatewaki.

- ¡Ya déjate de juegos Ranma! – ordenó la reina con preocupación. El capitán estaba fuera de sí. Parecía otra persona... otro que ella no amaba. Él no la escuchó y siguió jugando con la deteriorada psicología de Tatewaki, un poco de maltrato verbal era el principio de su venganza. Cobraría gota por gota de sangre todo el mal que habían recibido por parte de él y su séquito de soldaditos… nunca le perdonaría el sufrimiento que merecía por haberlo apartado de los piratas con los que ya nunca podría contar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber lo que voy a hacer con tu asqueroso cuerpo? – ignorando la orden de su amada, aquel hombre hecho bestia siguió con su plan de escarmiento. – Hoy sabrás el porqué todos me temen. Feliz deberías estar al tener el honor de conocer al verdadero Ranma Saotome. – levantó la filosa espada – Esto es para que aprendas a no robar la mujer de un pira...

- Y esto va a ser para liberarme. – Tatewaki trató de levantar rectas sus piernas para atrapar el cuello de Ranma pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, el pirata actuó más rápido y de un solo corte horizontal dejó a Kuno sin piernas.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – el dolor era insoportable. El infeliz lo estaba descuartizando y no había algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- Tsk... tsk... tsk... – movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en un gesto negativo. – ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Eso te enseñará a no interrumpirme. ¿Qué aquí no te enseñan modales? – tenía el rostro salpicado en sangre del rey y fue en ese entonces que Akane decidió retroceder unos paso más. – Como te seguía diciendo... – dijo de lo más casual - ...esto es para que no dejes mocosos parecidos a ti en el mundo. – no lo pensó dos veces para cortar la hombría que antes había sido pateada por su misma esposa. – Entiende que es por el bien de la humanidad. ¡Jajajaja! – reía extasiado de complacencia al ver al pobre rey sufriendo en el último y peor día de su vida.

- ¡Me vengaré de ti en el infierno maldito demonio! – amenazó

- ¡Jajaja! Si de ti se va a encargar mi padre cuando lo veas eso te lo puedo asegurar. Vas a encontrar lo mucho que nos parecemos así que no tendrás dudas de quien es cuando lo veas torturándote. ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Ya basta Ranma¡Mátalo si lo vas a matar pero deja de atormentarlo tanto¡No soporto más! – la joven tenía los ojos cerrados y había colocado ambas manos en sus oídos para tratar de no escuchar los fuertes y desgarradores gritos de Kuno. Era cierto que quería vengarse de todo el mal que es infeliz le había regalado pero nunca imaginó cuánto se arrepentiría de desearle la peor de las torturas.

¿Podría seguir viviendo enamorada de aquel animal ahora que conocía finalmente su verdadera identidad¿Podría soportar vivir al lado de un maníaco violento¿Al lado de un pirata que no medía su brutalidad? Ya Akane no sabía si era peor seguir viviendo con el depravado de Kuno o con el violento de Ranma. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir con alguien que le daba miedo¿Con alguien que al verlo a los ojos profese la muerte?

- Si no soportas más, te puedes ir. Por ahí está la puerta. Espérame afuera. – cambió su tono de voz a uno más neutral sorprendiendo a Akane quien pensaba no tendría control sobre sí mismo a estas alturas.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Ranma? Ya no eres el de antes.

- Tienes razón... desde que este maldito mató a quienes más quería he cambiado. ¿Decepcionada?

- Ven, salgamos de aquí. – trató de persuadirlo porque Kuno moriría por falta de sangre en poco tiempo, pero sabía muy en el fondo que eso sería casi imposible.

- ¿Cómo crees que debería matarlo¿Le atravieso su podrido corazón? No... mejor le corto la cabeza y la tiro en su propia letrina para que le sirva de alimento a las ratas. No... mejor no, yo no tengo nada contra las pobres ratas. ¡Jajajaja! – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la reina. Akane estaba asombrada de cuanta violencia podía pasar por la mente de Ranma en fracción de segundos.

- ¡YA BASTA RANMA! – gritó consternada por todas aquellas terribles palabras. - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¡¡¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!

- ¿Qué no era esto lo que buscabas cuando me liberaste del calabozo¿No querías que viniera por ti¿No querías que matara a este pendejo para no manchar tus propias manos?

- Si quería todo eso...pero no de esta manera.

- ¿Ah, no¿Y entonces cómo¿También me vas a decir como matar a mis víctimas¡Esto es el colmo Akane¡No me puedes manejar a tu antojo¡Ya me tienes harto con tus putas órdenes reales! – finalizó molesto.

- ¡NO SE¡NO ME TORTURES MAS! – gritó a la vez que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos de estar con el pensamiento en blanco, Ranma decidió que ya se había divertido bastante, aunque nunca lo suficiente, con Tatewaki. Era hora de terminar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas y pasar la página de libro que tal vez les traería ese final feliz que tanto buscaban. Ranma se levantó de la cama y miró a Kuno como la escoria humana que era.

- Agrádesele a Akane que no llegué a la parte donde te quedabas sin ojos ni orejas, era mi favorita. Es una verdadera lástima que no lograras ver todas las sorpresas que te tenía preparadas. – Ranma se levantó del maltratado estómago del rey y se volteó para ver a Kuno yaciendo sobre la cama manchada con su propia sangre. Ranma levantó con pesar la espada vestida del rojo de su sangre y lo último que pudo ver Tatewaki fue al pirata dirigiendo la filosa arma a su cuello sin contemplaciones. Plumas rojas se elevaron por la habitación cuando Ranma cortó el exclusivo colchón donde el rey encontró su última noche.

Ranma caminó hacia Akane y antes de que pudiera siquiera secar sus lágrimas ésta se alejó abruptamente.

- Ya no sé si puedo vivir a tu lado... esta noche descubrí algo que no me gustó Ranma. – bajó su cabeza cuestionándose qué era lo que había hecho mal. ¿Cuál fue su error? Cerró fuertemente los puños con frustración ante la reacción inesperada de Akane y rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver como en la ventana se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol. El amanecer había llegado... ya era tarde.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 12**

* * *

Artemisa: Como se han podido dar cuenta y al contrario de lo que pensaba (como siempre ¬¬U) este no es el último cap. Creo que es de los más sangrientos que he escrito en esta historia (si no me equivoco el otro es el tercero), pero así mismo quería hacer pagar a ese maldito de Kuno. Sobre la tortura, ni crean que soy tan violenta (aunque en parte sí bwajaja), pero esa técnica del desmembramiento (cortar las extremidades: brazos, piernas, cabeza, etc.) la usaban los piratas realmente (me lo dijo mi padre ayer mismo cuando buscaba una buena forma de matar a Kuno). Y eso que no le llegué a quitar las uñas ni a cortar los dedos uno por uno (me conformé con dejarlo sin brazos)... es realmente doloroso, pero no me quería exceder de violencia XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. a ver como continúo el próximo porque escribí muchas cosas que nunca pensé escribir... como siempre. Me siento como si corriera hacia un callejón sin salida y las ideas sobre el final poco a poco se van desvaneciendo con cada oración nueva que cambia lo que tenía pensado antes.


	13. Un error dentro del plan perfecto

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas no aptas para menores y palabras que pueden resultar ofensivas para algunos. Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas**

_Capítulo Trigésimo: Un error dentro del plan perfecto_

Retrocedió unos pasos con dificultad a causa de sus hermosos zapatos de tacón. Pareció perder el equilibrio pero se logró mantener de pie gracias a que se apoyó sobre una pequeña mesita de noche. El reloj de arena fue golpeado por su torpe mano y al tocar el suelo se rompió inevitablemente. Cientos de pedacitos de cristal se esparcieron en el suelo mezclado con la arena importada. El tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que el estático pirata quien con su mano levantada no se atrevió a tocar a la mujer que con tanta facilidad cambiaba los sentimientos en su pensamiento. La mirada fija en la de él trataba de brindarle una falsa apariencia de firmeza a su dueña. Había tomado una decisión y haría todo lo posible por sustentarla.

Esa noche había visto más de lo que nunca hubiera querido ver en siete vidas. En sólo unos minutos se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al dar su preciado amor a un hombre que recibía mucho más de lo que realmente merecía. Se había comportado como una estúpida niña caprichosa y había actuado negligentemente al brindar solo un poco de simpatía por aquellos salvajes. Gracias a los cielos todavía estaba a tiempo para arrepentirse de todas sus acciones y ahora con Tatewaki fuera del camino tenía mucho trabajo como reina. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo, en el momento más oportuno. Sabía cuál era su lugar en este mundo y también se podía apreciar claramente que ese pirata no se merecía a alguien como ella.

¿Estás segura de eso¿Estás segura de que no mereces a alguien como él¡Claro que sí! Soy una persona demasiado importante. ¿Con qué cara vería la gente el que su reino estuviera en manos de un pirata? Ella se temía lo peor… una rebelión por ejemplo. El puesto de rey le queda muy grande a Ranma. La única diplomacia que conoce es la de la muerte y la mala vida. Nunca debí liberarlo del calabozo. Nunca debí tratar de conocerlo porque al final me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba cerca de saber quien realmente era. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta¿Por qué siempre estoy tomando las decisiones que me hacen sufrir? Mi padre siempre tuvo la razón desde el principio. Mi lugar nunca estuvo al lado de un pobre diablo como él. Yo merezco algo mejor. Aunque Tatewaki nunca fue 'lo mejor' siempre fue mejor que Ranma. Tenía poder y riqueza, todo lo que un padre le desea a su hija y todo lo que a ella no le interesó.

¿Quién merece a quien¡Tú no mereces a alguien como Ranma! Te atreves a juzgar y a despreciar a quien te salva de las resbalosas manos de Kuno. No dejaste de meterlo en problemas, sus compañeros murieron por tu culpa y aún así él te buscó. Rechazas lo poco y lo mejor que te puede dar… todo lo poco que a una mujer le podría encantar. Esos pequeños detalles, las atenciones… el amor. Sin embargo ahí estás, de pie y huyendo de su grandeza. Escapando del único anormal que quiere estar a tu lado y te puede hacer feliz… del único idiota capaz de matar por alguien como tú. ¡Me das asco Akane Tendo¡Me doy asco y aún así sigo tratando de escapar! De encontrar una solución correcta como mi padre siempre encontraba cuando tenía problemas.

¡Deja de pensar en tu maldito padre de una vez! Esto se trata de ti… no de alguien que ya no va a estar a tu lado tomando decisiones por ti. Crece de una vez. Ya no eres la niña consentida de papá porque simplemente papá esta muerto. ¡No sigas huyendo de tomar decisiones importantes! No sigas pensando con cabeza fría y confía en lo que tu corazón de piedra te dicte. ¿Confiar¿Qué es eso? Yo ya no confío ni en mi propia sombra. Eso no es más que una ilusión. En estos tiempos donde todos matan por la espalda, la confianza es un lujo que solo se puede dar una persona suicida.

Hazlo por ti… por el que una vez amaste. Por todos aquellos momentos compartidos que voy a usar para martirizarte si es que te alejas de él. ¡Que se pudra la gente del pueblo¡Que se vayan todos al…¡No! No puedo pensar solo en mí. Demasiada gente ha sufrido la mala administración de los Kunos y ya es hora de que alguien busque el bienestar de esa pobre gente. ¡Hasta su catedral da ganas de llorar! Es una verdadera lástima. ¡Ya basta de egoísmos! Me voy de aquí y esa es mi decisión final. Yo hago con mi vida lo que mejor me parezca y creo que al lado de un estúpido pirata no voy a recibir la vida que quiero y que me corresponde por el derecho de pertenecer a la realeza.

¡A la mierda la maldita realeza¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba! Pero está bien… me rindo, no puedo luchar contra una persona tan cerrada de mente. Recuerda que mientras más alto subas más dolorosa será la caída. Eres una ambiciosa y una mentirosa. ¿Dinero para los pobres¿Mejorar la calidad de vida de aquellos miserables¡Patrañas¡Solo buscas huir de algo que no puedes controlar! Ranma no merece a alguien como tú… hasta me avergüenzo de ser tú.

¿Cómo podía decir aquello después de todo el maldito trabajo que ha pasado por ella? Ranma no sabía ni que expresión facial sería la más adecuada para aquella escena. ¿Furia, tristeza, desconcierto¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Eso él no lo sabía pero tal vez podría ser una mezcla de esos y otros más. Ella había hablado con temor pero lo suficientemente claro como para no dejar paso a las dudas sobre un malentendido. ¿Ella le temía¿Akane tenía miedo de Ranma y se lo estaba demostrando? No… ella debía estar actuando como muchas veces hizo. Aunque tenía que aceptar que aquella era una reacción que nunca esperó ver en Akane, claro que por el otro lado está el que él nunca ha podido determinar los movimientos de la joven. Esa mujer era un enigma hasta para los más inteligentes. Akane Tendo, la única mujer que Ranma Saotome pudiera desear lo estaba rechazando en aquel momento. Cuando por fin veía una salida de todo aquel tormento venía ella y lo echaba todo a perder. Cuando finalmente vuelve por la última pieza de su casi estropeado juego, ésta jugar para el enemigo.

Tan fresca y descarada como era la nueva reina, se estaba dando el lujo de negarse al amor de un hombre capaz de robar el corazón de cualquier doncella. Como mismo se robaba todo lo que se cruzara por su camino. El hombre que se abría sólo a los dignos de conocer su verdadero ser.

Él siempre lo había pensado, esa maldita no era más que una zorra como tantas veces la había llamado. Debía admitir que era más astuta de lo que aparentaba o solo era que contaba con demasiada suerte como para que todo lo que hiciera le saliera el doble de lo mejor que todos esperaban. Un plan muy inteligente debía admitir. Se dejó secuestrar y aparenta ser una mujer digna de los piratas cono todo ese acto de mujer fuerte y orgullosa. Logra escaparse con los Kuno mientras que aquellos bastardos fueron los culpables de la muerte de tres de sus piratas… una baja significativa para todos. Hace que los encarcelen mientras que ella se casa con el nuevo rey y a su espalda los libera del calabozo para que luego mataran al pobre infeliz. De esa manera ella se convertía en una reina y se rehusaba a irse con Ranma y perder todo lo que había ganado.

Esa desgraciada tenía en ese momento más poder de lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar o imaginar. Demasiada riqueza y desbordado poder corrían por sus manos desde la celebración del traspaso de la corona. Ella era la reina, la dueña de todo. Un plan exageradamente brillante para una bruja bonita. Ocultando su maldad y sus verrugas tras la carita de niña buena y hechizando a todos con su cuerpo y movimientos sensuales. Coqueteando con todos para que no tuvieran tiempo de pensar en su plan casi perfecto. Ninguno fue capaz de resistírsele y sabrá Dios con cuantos tuvo que pasar la noche para llegar a donde está ahora. Calculó muy bien todos los movimientos, coqueteó con todos los que tenía que coquetear y todo le salió a pedir de boca.

¡Maldita bruja hija de perra! Ni siquiera él se pudo percatar de que estaba siendo usado en el juego de otra. Una ficha más en su tablero. Por lo menos aún estaba a tiempo de terminar con su maldad. Ella nunca pensó que el brillante capitán de piratas se daría cuenta de aquella maniobra de doble filo. Nada puede ser tan perfecto en el juego de la vida. Alguien ya se había dado cuenta de su tiranía y ahí estaba dispuesto a ponerle un fin a pesar de que él también estaba atrapado en su tela de araña. Nada puede ser tan perfecto en el juego de la vida y nadie mejor que Ranma Saotome para estropear la casi perfecta jugada de Akane Tendo.

Una buena rival pero nunca superior al gran capitán. Ella no contó con que se vería envuelta sentimentalmente con una de sus propias fichas. Ese fue su primer error. El segundo fue escoger a Ranma Saotome como parte de su plan. Los dos se quieren y se odian como nadie podría imitar. Él por su traición y ella por su brutalidad. Nunca pensó que el pirata fuera realmente lo que todos decían que era, o por lo menos no tan violento. Es que era peor que una bestia salvaje y cuando escuchó que era el mismísimo hijo del diablo no lo creyó hasta esa noche donde demostró que se merecía el título.

Akane enamoró al único hombre capaz de ganarle. El rebelde caballeroso que a pesar de desearla nunca hizo algo que ella no quisiera. Tan diferente al majestuoso rey quien pareciera que nunca recibió una educación. Quedó atrapada en su propia trampa. No contó con que el pirata más temido en todos los mares fuera tan varonil y apetecible.

Ranma no dudaría ni tres segundos en aprovechar aquellos sentimientos en su contra. Nadie rechaza al capitán de los mejores piratas y sigue caminando con la espalda derecha… eso si es que seguía caminando por supuesto. Aquellos ojos de tierra llenos de miedo no doblegarían la determinación de llevársela. Akane nunca había demostrado miedo ante Ranma y él ya estaba completamente convencido de que aquella temerosa mirada no era más que el as bajo la manga. Lo quiera o no esa mujer se iba con él en ese amanecer. Ya habían tropezado con demasiadas rocas en el camino como para querer prescindir de su compañía tan deseada. Dos pueden jugar igual de sucio, Akane. Combatir el fuego con agua para apagar las llamas. El mar siempre devora al sol y yo soy el dueño de las aguas marinas.

- ¿Qué no puedes venir conmigo, dices¡Jajajaja! – su tono lleno de ironía no le presagiaba nada bueno a Akane quien a pesar de no llevar toda una vida con él, lo conocía mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar. Su mirada inexpresiva era más que suficiente para saber que tenía un objetivo en mente y que haría lo que fuera necesario para someterla a su voluntad. Para nada le agradaba la actitud que estaba tomando Ranma y mucho menos aquel tonito confianzudo. Le irritaba de sobremanera cada vez que lo usaba y más cuando era en su contra.

- No lo dije en broma para hacerte reír, Ranma. Hasta donde tengo entendido hacer reír es trabajo de bufones y yo no tengo ni la cara ni la actitud de un bufón. ¿Entendiste? – no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de su control. Ella no quería vivir al lado de un maníaco violento por más amor que sintiera. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba al cien por ciento de uso esa noche y ni siquiera una cara bonita y aquel cuerpo tentador era capaz de hacer que ella ignorara sus prioridades. A parte de que con Tatewaki muerto y ella en el trono, tenía más poder del que cualquiera pudiera desear. No perdía nada. Era cuestión de sustituir amor por riqueza y poder, nada del otro mundo. Ella aprendió a ser fría, a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Y que mejor maestro que Ranma con su corazón de hielo para eso. Velar primero por mis intereses y después me ocupo del resto.

Se acercó unos pasos para disminuir la distancia entre ella y él. Ranma ya había experimentado el éxtasis con solo mezclar su aliento con el de aquella rebelde y sabía que ella sentía igual porque lo veía en su mirada y lo saboreó en sus labios. Era un arma de doble filo pero él prefería llevarse a su amante por su propia voluntad antes que forzarla. La pondría a prueba. Era cruel pero necesario. Le haría caer en cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba más a él que él a ella. La haría temblar de deseo por él y le haría rogar por otro poco de aquel néctar de amor que le regalaba en pocas cantidades.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, tan provocativo como era. Como sólo él podía serlo. Sensualidad desbordándose por todos los poros de su sudorosa y sangrienta piel. Hacía que Akane se olvidara de su descabellado plan y se dejara llevar por el dulce sabor de la tentación. Cerró los ojos a medida que el pirata acercaba su rostro y se preparó para disfrutar por última vez de aquellos labios con sabor a fruto prohibido. Él sonrió complacido y confiado por esa reacción, sabía que no le era indiferente. Que al igual que él, su cuerpo pedía a gritos agua para el sediento. Sin embargo la dejó esperando y con un sueño roto al no unir aquel pacto secreto de despedida. Ranma la apretó contra su cuerpo. Frío escultural contra el calor del pirata en un desierto. Tan contrario de su cuerpo, las palabras que de su boca salieron pasaron como el aire helado de los polos por el oído de Akane Tendo.

- No cariño. La que no entendió fuiste tú. Verás… vivir conmigo no es una opción. ¿Ahora me entendiste? – ella no sabía como demonios le gustaba que un tipo como ese le diera órdenes. Cayó sumisa ante sus imperativas palabras y automáticamente asintió levemente con la cabeza como hipnotizada por aquel susurro. – Así me gusta. – rozó sus labios con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas para luego probar de aquella boca dulce.

Ella sabía que esa era su oportunidad dorada… pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Era una pena tener que romper con tanto encanto de repente. Simplemente no se le antojaba pero sabía que como esta ninguna otra. Debía actuar ya si no quería arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. Akane Tendo se convirtió en la primera y última persona en ver al gran Ranma Saotome bajar la guardia por unos instantes que eran controlados por ella y recibir un golpe capaz de dejar a cualquier hombre sin aliento. Se había convertido en toda una maestra en patear aquel punto débil común entre los hombre pero maravillada se quedó al descubrir que un rodillazo tenía el mejor de los efectos. Así de poderoso era su nuevo descubrimiento que ahora que veía a Ranma en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y gritando todo lo perra que era no creyó que semejante poder fuera dominado por ella.

Gracias a Dios ella sabía contar hasta mil porque esa fue la cantidad de veces que maldijo sus zapatos de tacón y el suelo pedroso de ese condenado castillo. Apenas podía correr y en más de una ocasión pensó en quitárselos pero el hecho de que el pirata se recuperaba rápido era toda la razón preocupante que necesitaba para hacer un doble esfuerzo y seguir tratando de correr y maldecir hasta donde pudiese esconderse. Pasó por el lado del cuerpo masculino en posición ridículamente fetal y trató de ignorarlo pero no contó con que la mano del idiota capitán estorbara repentinamente su ruta de escape y su cuerpo cayera abruptamente al suelo. ¡Que mierda! Levantó su rostro y gotas de sangre real caían desde la comisura de sus labios rojos. No pudo hacer más que maldecir su suerte y al pirata que estorbaba en sus designios. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ranma era todo un hijo de perra y ya ni las maldiciones le afectaban.

Por suerte, aquel infeliz continuaba quejándose y aquella mano la había estirado más por impulso que por deseos. Como si de repente aceptara el insulto, Akane Tendo, reina de Kassenwart y Erdkugel, viuda de Tatewaki Kuno, comenzó a gatear para evitar tener que caminar con los tacones. Tan fina que soy y mírenme aquí, como una perra, en cuatro malditas patas, que vergüenza. Pero este no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en esas estupideces. Por lo menos Ranma era el único presente en tan embarazosa escena y para su alivio estaba tan ocupado tratando de recuperarse que no le prestaba atención.

- Podrás huir pero te juro que se te va a hacer muy difícil encontrar un buen escondite. – la pobre dama trató de ignorar aquellas palabras pero bien sabía que él haría todo lo que fuera por encontrarla. Si ya la encontró una vez en aquel laberinto disfrazado de castillo entonces la podría encontrar otra vez.

- Como se nota lo poco que me conoces. – la puerta ya estaba cerca, gracias a Dios. Se levantó como pudo y salió apresurada de esa fría y asquerosa habitación.

Poco lo duró su carrera y una gran sonrisa adornó los labios de Ranma al escucharla gritar. Lo más probable es que la muy torpe se cayó por rehusarse a quitar los zapatos que atrasaban su intento de escape. No podía ser tan perfecta. Ella creía que desperdiciaba tiempo valioso si se sentaba unos segundos a deshacerse de esos estorbos llamados tacones. Él por otro lado suponía que al contrario de lo que ella creía, aquellos tacones de mierda retrasaban su carrera cosa que le beneficiaba. Un error común entre las finas damas, prefieren arriesgar su vida antes que quedarse descalzas y caminar por el suelo lleno de mugre.

Le gustaba jugar a cazar al ratón pero ese amanecer le advertía que disfrutar de la cacería significaría que sería abandonado en aquellas tierras como él mismo había ordenado. No podía arriesgar tontamente a los demás por su capricho y de eso estaba muy conciente. Trataría de apurarse y si los piratas ya no estaban entonces Akane y él zarparían en otro barco. Pero tenía que avanzar si es que quiere aprovechar la resaca de la mayoría de los soldados que festejaron aquel casamiento.

Con pesar y medio aliento recuperado, se levantó del suelo mientras que con sus pensamientos más siniestros en mente juró cobrar aquel golpe aunque fuera con sangre. Nunca había sentido dolor semejante en su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando le dispararon un bolín aquella noche en el navío. Él sabía que Akane no le temía, que era todo un invento para librarse de él. Para poder ganarse su desprecio como muchos lo lograron cuando mostraban su pavor ante su presencia. Una buena actriz, debía admitir, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr engañarlo y envolverlo en su trampa. Que lástima que ya estaban demasiado involucrados el uno con el otro como para permitirle que se apartara así de fácil. Akane conocía demasiado y dejarla ir sería un acto suicida para su piratería. Ya estaba decidido. La quería viva o muerta pero nunca libre para otros.

Levantó la espada y la empuñó con la diestra. Caminó hacia la puerta de madera fijándose segundos antes en los rayos del sol que seguían iluminando tímidamente aquel cementerio. Tenía que apurarse, eso lo tenía claro. Estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo que nunca se molestaba por esperar. Cuando salió finalmente se encontró con una escena un tanto desagradable.

- ¿Esto es parte de tu brillante plan Akane¿Ahora haces papel de víctima para que asesine a este viejo mediocre y lo saque de tu camino? – casi no pudo aguantar la carcajada que le provocaba aquel espectáculo. La gran 'exterminadora' no podía ni con un viejo. No lo podía creer. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor era una jugada maestra porque entonces lo culparían del asesinato del padre del rey que él mismo mató hacía unas horas atrás. ¡Maldita bruja¿Cuándo fue el momento que ella comenzó a maquinar su plan?

- ¿De qué estás hablando pirata del demonio? – preguntó autoritario y con confusión mal disimulada. Su brazo derecho rodeaba el cuello de Akane y sujetaba los brazos de la reina con el otro. A Ranma solo le bastó notar el obvio roce de sus cuerpos para que la furia regresara con el doble de fuerza. Todavía se podía contener un poco pero ya podía dar a ese viejo decrépito como muerto.

- ¿Qué te importa? – su tono colérico y desbordado alertó los sentidos de Kuno quien apretó el agarre en el cuello de la reina. Su segundo error: aumentar el contacto.

- Tienes razón, no me interesa. A fin de cuentas ella iba a morir esta noche gracias a mi perfecto plan. – los ojos de la femenina víctima se abrieron escandalizados por aquella inesperada confesión y suplicantes se dirigieron al pirata.

- Que bien escoges a los actores Akane. ¿Y esa miradita? Te juro que no me la esperaba. ¡Hasta lograste que me pusiera celoso con tanto roce! – señaló furioso el contacto corporal entre esos dos que a su punto de vista ya era exagerado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera imbécil? – Akane estaba horrorizada por las insinuaciones de Ranma. ¡Que horror y que asco! No podía ocultar las náuseas que le causaban las ciegas observaciones del pirata.

- Sólo digo lo que veo. Y veo que ya está a punto de caer tu plan. Para que sepas que conmigo no se juega. Perra traidora.

- Le sugiero que se vaya señor Saotome si quiere ver viva una vez más a esta hermosa joven.

- Y yo te advierto, viejo mediocre, que te alejes de ella si no quieres ver como corto tus arrugados brazos con la misma espada que cortó las del otro idiota que se atrevió a tocarla, mejor conocido como su asqueroso hijo. – replicó en tono amenazante. No le importaba ya que Akane estuviera enamorada de un viejo como ese. Viva con él o muerta con nadie, ese era el destino que Ranma tenía programado para la joven Tendo.

- ¡Mataste a mi hijo¡Y todavía tiene el descaro de decírmelo! – Akane casi no podía respirar por el impacto de la furia de Kuno en su cuello.

- Pues si… yo lo hice. Pero ni se preocupe que ya mismo se lo encuentra en el infierno si es que no aparta sus manos de mi propiedad.

- ¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta ironía? – preguntó incrédulo de toda la seguridad que proyectaba el capitán a pesar de tener a la reina prisionera. ¿Es que a este idiota no le importa que mate a la estúpida esta?

- Con un poco de práctica.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces y sácame de aquí ya! – gritó Akane quien sentía que el agarre no aflojaba ni un centímetro. En poco tiempo se desmayaría si es que no recibía suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones y ya comenzaba a marearse ligeramente.

- ¡No me presiones Akane! Bien debería dejar que te maten por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar. Pero pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sé si este idiota es capaz de matarte. Es otro de tus juguetes ¿no¿Qué le ofreciste¿Un buen rato en la cama?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – poco le faltó para vomitar cuando las insinuaciones de Ranma se salían de control y le recordaban que sus cuerpos estaban en continuo roce. Era una experiencia totalmente asquerosa y fuera de este mundo. Se bañaría millones de veces antes de poderse sentir limpia otra vez. ¡Maldito Ranma! Él era el único que podía hacerle sentir lo que quisiera, era un mal nacido.

- ¡Vas a pagar por tus pecados, infeliz! – gritó Kuno cuando vio que las cosas comenzaban a salirse de su control.

- Creo que mis pecados son demasiados como para ser pagados. Mejor le añado tres a mi cuenta que es más fácil. – a pesar de parecer relajado frente a todos, el capitán de piratas se encontraba muy tenso por la posición de Akane. Él sabía que ella no era tan fuerte como quería aparentar y con un simple movimiento del brazo de Kuno sobre su cuello la dejaría sin vida casi instantáneamente. Empuñó la sangrienta espada con fuerza y con ella señaló al viejo Kuno logrando que éste se pusiera tan pálido como el fantasma del hijo que ya no tenía.

Akane miraba la escena con decepción. No era hasta esto últimos eventos que se daba cuenta de su dependencia a Ranma. Hacía unos momentos había pretendido huir de aquel pirata que con cada gesto la secuestraba a una fantasía que ella no estaba segura de querer vivir. Los principios y los valores que su padre le inculcara algún día se interponían en aquella relación. Todo le había salido como su progenitor jamás hubiera deseado. Sentía vergüenza y culpabilidad por todos aquellos errores.

Era por eso que su determinación de alejarse de Ranma y de los demás piratas estaba tan firme. El arrepentimiento y el deseo por no faltarle otra vez a la memoria de su padre le dictaba que huyera y que terminara de cortar todos los lazos que la unían a aquel pirata. Al único hombre capaz de amarla y ser amado por ella con la misma intensidad. Pero en ese momento el dinero y sus intereses valían más que un simple amor que no tenía más que ofrecer que cuerpos sin vida y ropas entintadas con la sangre que caían ante su espada y su tiranía. Tenía que escapar de Kuno y de Ranma.

No pensó dos veces en las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran provocar o si su estrategia de escape surtiría el resultado esperado cuando levantó su pie derecho y sin medir fuerza pisó los finos zapatos de cuero de Kuno. Y fue gracias a los malditos tacones que Kuno sintió el golpe de lleno sobre su pie. Se quejó tanto como pudo pero no la soltó.

- ¡Maten al pirata! – gritó ordenando a los dos guardias que quedaban vivos dentro del castillo. Ranma tuvo que dirigir su vista hacia el lado izquierdo donde los soldados sostenían sus espadas temblorosos. Su sonrisa causó escalofríos en los cuerpos de aquellos dos pobres hombres.

Escuchó el grito de Kuno lo que hizo que volteara su vista y según como vio la posición de Akane pudo suponer fácilmente que le había regalado un buen codazo a las pobres y deterioradas costillas del viejo Kuno. Se liberó y tan rápido como pudo emprendió su carrera. Por suerte contaba con que los tacones le atrasarían y por el estremecimiento que causaba su presencia entre esos debiluchos sabía que pronto le daría alcance. Aunque también estaba ese otro estorbo que comenzó a perseguirla. Todos los Kuno eran definitivamente como una maldita peste.

- Si de verdad pretenden matarme creo que deberían dejar de temblar. – burlón como siempre, Ranma se acercó a los soldados. Se movían con extrema cautela. Ellos sabían que este tigre era muy salvaje y para domar a las bestias se necesita mucha cautela. Uno de ellos comenzó a atacar al pirata con su frágil espada mientras que el otro trataba de atacar su espalda.

Ranma estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para querer acabar con esos idiotas lo más rápido posible. No podía permitir que Kuno estuviera mucho tiempo con ella si no quería lo peor. La espada del soldado cayó al suelo cuando chocó con la del capitán de piratas quien hizo un movimiento diagonal comenzando desde abajo por el lado izquierdo. Debía apurarse, este no era tiempo de jugar con aquellos pobres diablos. La espada, una vez levantada siguió su misma trayectoria pero al revés y esta vez cortando al soldado desde el hombro hasta la altura de la cadera. Traspasó de lado a lado y con lo que no había contado el pirata es que aquel pobre soldado cayó en dos piezas.

Fue más rápido que el que pretendió hacerle un corte horizontal por la espalda y se agachó. No lo pensó dos veces para girar en sus pies y dando la vuelta desde su inferior altura, cortó al otro soldado por la cintura matándolo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

- Así es como Ranma multiplica a los soldados y convierte a dos en cuatro. – miró despectivamente a aquellos estorbos y emprendió su carrera por el pasillo.

Corrió tan rápido como podía por donde había desaparecido Akane pero se vio obligado a detener sus pasos en seco cuando se encontró de frente con una pared. No había ninguna puerta a la vista para que se pudieran esconder tras una. ¿Un pasadizo secreto tal vez¡No, no podía ser! Ranma no tenía idea de cuantos ladrillos tocar para que se moviera mágicamente una pared embrujada. Sólo divisó una ventana en aquella gran muralla, ni muy grande ni tan pequeña como para que no cupiera un cuerpo.

Tampoco estaba a una gran altura por lo que tal vez…no. Akane no podía estar tan demente, aunque si pensaba mucho en la cordura de la joven encontraría miles de razones para asegurar que ella había atravesado aquella ventana. ¿Y Kuno¿Es que en su afán de querer matar a la reina se lanzó tras ella? O, no podía ser. Tal vez un mono… ¿pero dos? Allí debía de haber algún pasadizo secreto.

- ¡Aléjese de mi! – escuchó el gritó de la joven con el volumen cortado por el viento y la distancia. ¡No podía ser que esa mujer estuviera tan loca!

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana queriendo cerciorarse de que estaba escuchando mal. Miró hacia la izquierda y no la vio, volteó el rostro hacia la derecha y allí la encontró. Tratando de escapar de Kuno caminando por una galera.

- ¡No se me acerque más! – gritó casi desesperada y en un tono asustado que sólo Ranma podía identificar.

- ¡Muérete de una vez¿Tan bruta eres que no te das cuenta que estorbas en mis planes? – para ventaja del pirata ninguno había notado su presencia por estar pendientes a no caerse y discutir.

Ranma se acercó silencioso y con la habilidad de ladrón nocturno que lo distingue. En poco tiempo se encontró detrás de Kuno y aprovechando un impulso infantil estiró la pierna para que el viejo tropezara con su pie haciéndolo caer. Kuno sujetó la falda del roto vestido de Akane logrando que ésta también resbalara por los zapatos de tacón que seguían martirizando sus pies. Sólo el capitán sujetó firme a una pálida reina por su brazo diestro. Akane no podía sentirse aliviada todavía ya que su vida dependía de aquel capitán del que ella había tratado de escapar.

- ¡Súbeme Ranma! – suplicó con la mejor actuación que pudo hacer en aquellos días de tensión. Él la miró por unos momentos como si dudara de lo que tenía que hacer. Fue en ese momento cuando Akane se arrepintió de haber dicho y hecho muchas cosas a aquel pirata que no hizo más que protegerla y amarla a su manera.

- ¿Debería hacerlo? Yo pensé que ya no querías vivir más a mi lado Akane. Esta es tu oportunidad dorada. Como me queda claro que no quieres vivir pues mejor te dejo morir para que estés felizmente libre de mí. ¿Qué te parece?

- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – la palabra horrorizada se queda corta ante el sentimiento que le provocaron aquellas palabras a la pobre reina que comenzó a rezar por su vida y porque Ranma pensara más con la cabeza que con su corazón de hielo.

- Nunca había estado hablando más serio. – su réplica fue tan seca y cortante que Akane sintió como el mismo viento se tornaba tan frío como el alma de aquel pirata y le cortaba su piel sin piedad al igual que las palabras de Ranma cortaban su ser.

Dos podían actuar demasiado bien. Por la expresión aterrada de Akane supo que las palabras la habían atravesado tanto como él quiso. Él tuvo miedo un instante de perderla pero ahora el teatro le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y supo disimular bien su momento de debilidad. Le haría pagar por lo que ella le hizo. La haría entrar en razón y hacerle entender que sin él ella no es nadie. Lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Viva y junto a él o muerta y con nadie. Así era como él quería a su amante.

Akane supo que ese era el momento indicado para saber de lo que era capaz de hacer Ranma Saotome. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y para ese pirata ambas cosas eran lo mismo. Contra el enemigo Ranma tenía una regla: 'no demuestres piedad bajo ninguna circunstancia'. Ella misma lo escuchó una noche cuando hablaba con los demás piratas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora debía preocuparse más por vivir.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 13**

* * *

Artemisa: Ya sé que me he tardado demasiado pero como algunos sabrán ya no tengo internet y recientemente se murió mi pc (para acabar de rematar mi mala suerte TT). Voy a enviar los caps. Tan pronto como se me sea posible. Y comentando de la historia como tal pues ya sé lo mucho que deben estar odiándome por dejarlos así pero se pueden calmar con saber que ya comencé a escribir el catorce y está saliendo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Como quiera me pueden enviar sus comentarios que yo con gusto leeré cuando pueda volver a visitar a mi querida tía.

Gracias un millón por leer esta historia y por seguirla a pesar de tantos atrasos con las actualizaciones. Sepan que no me gusta atrasarme tanto y menos cuando ya tengo otro proyecto en mente y en espera de que este sea terminado. Recuerden que se les quiere de gratis.

R&R!


	14. Lo que debemos y no queremos hacer

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas y palabras que pueden ser consideradas no aptas para menores o personas que se puedan sentir ofendidas. Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Historia de Piratas **

_Capítulo Décimocuarto: Lo que debemos y no queremos hacer..._

- ¿Qué le pasó a Setsuna? – Akira fue el primero en notar a los demás piratas que se acercaban con un herido. Caminaba por el puerto con total libertad ya que aquella madrugada era de resaca, además de que nadie se levantaba cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse tímido por el horizonte.

- Después les explico, ayúdanos con este. – Mousse estaba ansioso. Levantó lo más que pudo a un inconsciente Setsuna con la ayuda de Sei para que Akira lo alcanzara y se lo llevara a un lugar cómodo si es que ese barco de mierda lo tenía.

- ¿No pudiste encontrar algo más decente que esta porquería? – Sei no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos. Era como un cuento de terror hecho realidad. Nunca había vivido bajo tanta miseria por tanto tiempo seguido. No soportaría un día más en esas tierras llenas de bárbaros.

- Ranma me pidió lo más veloz y entre toda esta basura, la cosa que estás mirando con tanto asco es la que va a sacar tu apestoso trasero de aquí más rápido. – Kensuke miraba a Sei con autoridad, al fin y al cabo él era el navegante y el que más sabía en ese momento del pedazo de madera que mejor les serviría. Los piratas estaban bajo su responsabilidad y él debía actuar con inteligencia y prudencia. Maldito sea Ranma que le dejaba toda la carga pesada a él precisamente.

- ¿Sabes qué? En estos momentos aguanto de todo menos escucharte. – le irritaba grandemente aquella insolente mirada. ¡Maldito hijo de perra¡Sólo porque Ranma le pidió un favorcito se cree que es el capitán! Deja que llegue Ranma y le baje los humos... jajaja, eso lo quiero ver ya.

- No pensaba seguir hablándote de todas maneras. ¡Akira! – Kensuke ignoró la mirada irritada que le dirigió el otro pirata para voltear la vista. – Lleva a Setsuna y escóndelo bien, no tardes mucho. Llama a los demás que encuentres en el camino. – su tono autoritario y sus palabras firmes y precisas no dejaban espacio a contradicciones. Por más que no quisieran él estaba al mando y debían obedecerlo.

- ¿Y a este que le dispararon? – Sei le preguntó a un Mousse inquieto. No podía evitar mirar a todos lados con discreción mal disimulada para el ojo entrenado. Algo iba a pasar y estaba seguro de que él no había sido el único que se había percatado.

- Es que ya se dio cuenta.

- Creo que todos lo hicimos y me atrevo a apostar que el inconsciente de Setsuna también lo hizo. Esos idiotas no saben ni perseguir a un caracol. No puedo con tanta incompetencia junta... – Sei trataba de mantener su tono burlón aún cuando sabía que las probabilidades de ganar en una gran pelea eran casi nulas. Debían actuar rápido y eliminar la mayor cantidad de idiotas posibles en menos tiempo. Las fuerzas no eran muchas ya que no habían comido y tampoco habían podido descansar bien en más de veinticuatro horas.

- Pero no podemos dejar ni uno en pie y mucho menos con uno herido. – Se le había olvidado el detalle del herido. Setsuna era uno de los que más podía matar con un solo movimiento como aquella danza que había hecho en el barco antes donde Tatsuki se desmayó por primera vez después de buscar unos cuchillos. Ya no podían contar con su grandiosa habilidad. Era tiempo de hablar de realidades...

- Creo que es tarde para eso, los refuerzos deben estar en camino. – Su voz seca y el grave tono de voz que comenzaba a usar aumentaba sin querer la tensión en el ambiente. Mousse ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre había tenido esa mala costumbre de tensar a todos. Ellos siempre habían escuchado a un Sei bromista cuando estaba incluso de mal humor pero en cuestiones de peleas su tono serio significaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pretendían.

- ¿Listos? - Estaba tan cansado que podría dormir más de tres días seguidos pero en ese momento se decidiría si el descanso sería eterno o si en el tercer día Sei despertaría con renovadas energías para fastidiarle la existencia a Kensuke. Escupió en el agua salada con casualidad y en el mismo punto donde había lanzado su saliva arrojó con fuerza la espada que le había robado a uno de los muchos soldados que se habían encontrado en el camino hacia el muelle. Fue tanta la fuerza que la hoja de metal cortó el manto de las tranquilas aguas y atravesó desde la clavícula hacia la espalda del soldado que una vez pensó en atacar por sorpresa. El telón de sangre se dispersó cuando el cuerpo de su dueño flotó como queriendo devolverle la espada a su nuevo amo.

- Era tan ruidoso cuando nadaba que ya estaba acabando con mis nervios. – Sei recogió la sangrienta espada que se limpió con el mismo mar que arrullaba al muerto entre sus olas para seducirlo a descansar eternamente en su reino.

- Ten cuidado, aquí hay muchos lugares para esconderse. – A pesar de que era cierto eso de la ineptitud de algunos soldados como el que acababa de morir, Mousse no podía dejar de advertir a sus compañeros. Nunca le había gustado subestimar a sus enemigos y es gracias a esas precauciones que todavía podía vivir para contar sus hazañas.

- No pensé que estuvieras de broma Mousse. – Justo lo que él estaba queriendo evitar tenía que ser Sei quien no captara el mensaje.

- Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo Sei. Algún día llegará quien te cambie la forma de pensar y después vendrá el que te entierre.

- Ya lo sé pero es que con estos idiotas es demasiado fácil ganar confianza. Ni siquiera saben jugar bien al escondite.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso. – Kensuke lanzó el primer cuchillo a las ramas de un lejano árbol. Poco después, el soldado que segundos antes pensaba disparar su pistola de cañón doble, cayó como roca al suelo pedroso. – Es hora de separarnos. Yo voy a velar por Setsuna.

Tan pronto dio la orden todos los piratas disfrazados de soldados fallecidos se fueron de cacería y Mousse encontró a su primera víctima escondido entre unas cajas de carga. El puerto no era tan grande pero sí contaba con escondites de primera calidad. Era toda una lástimas que muchos hombres, por creerse grandes, dejaran de jugar a las escondidas a temprana edad. ¡Se nota la pérdida de práctica!

No sabían ni cómo aquellos roedores lograron llegar a esconderse dentro de otros navíos. Mitsuru subió a la cofa de vigía y comenzó a disparar hasta a las sombras de algunos soldados ocultos en los otros barcos. Pronto se quedaría sin bolines y tendría que mendigar a los estólidos que había matado. Tal vez le pediría a Takeshi que se los buscara como pago justo por no hacer más bolines. Después de todo ese era su deber como herrero. Tenía la obligación de proveerle bolines a toda costa, a cambio pues... Mitsuru le salvaría el pellejo.

De todos era saber la penosa puntería del pobre Takeshi y agradecido estaría de hacerle el favorcito al vago de Mitsuru. Sí, sí... era un plan perfecto. ¡Ah! Por poco se me olvidaba pedirle otra pistola, necesito velocidad.

- ¡Oye Takeshi! – gritó al herrero que se ocultaba de su verdugo. Estaba oculto en unas cajas de carga de manera que quedaba expuesto al barco que Kensuke había escogido anteriormente. El rostro del pobre herrero se ponía cada vez más pálido a medida que la sonrisa del soldado que no podía ver crecía por saberse cerca del pirata que más carecía de habilidades. Oh si... ya podía sentir los reconocimientos de valentía colgar en su cuello en forma de medallas doradas. No todos eran capaces de asesinar a uno de los piratas más buscados.

Takeshi sostuvo su espada con manos temblorosas. Se sentía más seguro con una pistola pero resultó ser que el soldado que logró matar en el camino casi casualmente tenía una espada y una pistola, y el maldito de Mitsuru le arrebató la pistola. Después de eso ni pensó en tratar de quitársela porque incluso el más idiota sabía que Mitsuru tenía buena puntería hasta durmiendo. Era todo un terror.

Ya los escuchaba. Los pasos del gozoso soldado que disfrutaba del error de uno de los piratas y del sueño en la vida de cualquier soldado que pronto se volvería realidad. ¡Mira que delatar así la posición de un compañero! Hasta él comenzaba a cuestionarse como era que todos le temían a esos retardados. Con sigilo caminó por el lado de la caja donde se ocultaba el pirata. Sólo le faltaba doblar en la esquina de la caja y le daría su golpe de gloria por la espalda. Pero bien sabía que debía avanzar ya que su cuerpo estaba expuesto completamente al barco que tenía un pedazo de tela negra en representación de una bandera decente.

Kensuke ya tenía contado los cuchillos que encontró en aquella porquería llamada barco. Era increíble el grado avanzado de oxidación en esos pedazos de metal barato. Con suerte, si no mataba a un soldado con el mismo cuchillo, el pobre moriría de gangrena o una de esas enfermedades raras que solo Imai conocía.

Volteó su negra vista hacia donde se dirigió el insolente llamado de Mitsuru. ¡Si será morón¿Cómo se le ocurría delatar el escondite de aquel idiota que apenas y podía matar a una cucaracha inerte? Vio como el sonriente soldado se acercaba por la espalda al tembloroso pirata que lo esperaba del lado equivocado. Incluso a la distancia que se encontraba podía ver a Takeshi temblar. Eso no importaba ahora. Por suerte Kensuke estaba pendiente y listo para borrar la patética sonrisa del soldado confiado.

El cuchillo cayó milésimas de segundos después de que el bolín de Mitsuru hiciera su entrada triunfal en la frente del pobre soldado. ¡Maldita sea! No solo delató la posición del estúpido herrero sino que también le hizo desperdiciar un mugroso y valioso cuchillo. ¡Es el colmo!

- ¡Takeshi¡Tráeme bolines y otra pistola! – escuchó la orden que Mitsuru le daba a un ya recobrado Takeshi. - ¡Avanza! – su rostro de tranquilidad cambió a molestia a la velocidad de la luz. Era insólito el estado de dependencia en el que se encontraba. Debía tomar seriamente en consideración aprender alguna técnica maestra para que su vida no tenga que estar en manos de los estúpidos aprovechados como Mitsuru. Era una descarada explotación de su debilidad.

- ¡Mitsuru, gracias por hacerme desperdiciar mis cuchillos, idiota! – Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Kensuke se mostraba seriamente irritado. Y lo mejor que podía hacer el pirata era tratar de no molestarse más ya que un pirata menos en esos momentos podría significar la derrota para ellos.

- ¡No hay de qué! – A punto estuvo de lanzarle el más oxidado de los cuchillos que le quedaba pero justo a tiempo recordó que ambos estaban en el mismo bando. Ya después se encargaría de pasarle factura por esos malos ratos que le está haciendo pasar. - ¡Dile a Takeshi que te busque más! – Escuchó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- ¡Takeshi, búscame más cuchillos¡Y avanza! – gritó autoritario el pirata a un muy malhumorado herrero. Malditos los que se aprovechan de los débiles para satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo entre los disparos siendo salvado en varias ocasiones por Mitsuru y su pistola. Nunca le agradecería todas esas veces que lo ha salvado con sus pistolas y los bolines que él mismo hizo. ¡Malditos vagos y maldita sea mi subordinación! Se dobló y recogió la pistola y los bolines de un muerto soldado. Subió a u navío con la ayuda de una tabla y rápido buscó los cuchillos para Kensuke.

Estaba harto ya de tener que corretear para hacerles favores. ¡Él no era un esclavo! También se podía defender bien con una pistola aunque gastara cinco bolines para tratar de herir con uno a su enemigo. Era cierto que tampoco podía manejar bien la espada pero con el paso del tiempo había mejorado considerablemente. ¡Ahora sabía como empuñar correctamente una espada de verdad! Por lo menos ya había subido de nivel en el entrenamiento que algunos piratas le daban para mejorar su técnica. ¡Ya no tenía que usar espadas de maderas para evitar cortarse a síl mismo¡Ya ni siquiera se cortaba como antes! Era patético... lo sabía pero debía reconocer sus propios logros. Todo a su tiempo.

¿Cómo era que esos idiotas seguían apareciendo¿Cómo demonios se enteraron del escape? Era prácticamente imposible porque Kensuke y el resto debieron matar a los únicos presentes. Sei seguía blandiendo la espada de poco filo que le había arrebatado al primer soldado que murió bajo su nombre en esa madrugada funesta.

- ¿No se supone que ayer estaban de fiesta? – le preguntó en su típico tono casual a un incrédulo enemigo. ¿Cómo demonios debía responderle a un pirata? Jamás había intercambiado palabra alguna con uno de esa clase. ¿Con esa misma casualidad y descaro¿Debía usar sarcasmo y disgusto?

- No nos dejan más de dos tragos. – contestó lo más casual que pudo. ¿Para qué quería saber eso? El soldado estaba tan confundido que no se dio cuenta cuando sus golpes comenzaron a ser demasiado errados.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que están todos sobrios? – preguntó Sei con genuina curiosidad. El soldado nunca entendió lo que quiso decir con esa pregunta hasta que el mismo pirata le hiciera el siguiente comentario. – No parece... yo creí que estaban todos borrachos. Con esa forma tan patética de pelear jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que estaban sobrios... jajajaja. – Vio la cara de fastidio y molestia que tenía el soldado y no pudo evitar reír más. Sei había desarrollado un gusto por mofarse de la gente en su propia cara.

– Es cierto eso de que la verdad duele... aquí va una verdad: vas a morir ahora. - El soldado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pirata le clavó su espada en el pecho. - ¡Estas espadas de mierda¡No están afiladas¡Este maldito reino no sabe ni siquiera como hacer una espada! Le voy a tener que pedir a Takeshi que me haga una nueva. – Y Takeshi nunca se enteró el por qué sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Miraba con disgusto el arma que tenía en sus manos mientras que por la espalda se le acercaba otro hombre listo para asesinar.

- ¿Cuál es el grado de estupidez de esta gente? – Escuchaba los silenciosos pasos del soldado como si una manada corriera por detrás suyo. Cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca empuñó nuevamente la espada y sin siquiera voltearse hizo un corte directo al cuerpo del solitario soldado que comenzaba a desangrarse. Sei se volteó finalmente y su expresión horrorizada se grabó en las últimas memorias del herido.

- ¡Oh Dios¿Qué he hecho? – Cubrió su boca con las grandes manos en expresión exagerada de horror y sorpresa. El soldado que se estaba desangrando en el suelo lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Se estará arrepintiendo? Pero ya de nada le sirve el arrepentimiento de aquel idiota... eso no le va a devolver la vida. Que en su conciencia quede mi muerte para que lo martirice hasta el final de sus días. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el pirata retiró la espada de su cuerpo y se la volvió a clavar.

- Estas malditas espadas sin filo... ya ni siquiera puedo matar al primer corte. Es demasiado triste. Creo que voy a tener que buscar otra. – Sei nunca se enteró que acababa de destruir la esperanza de aquel pobre miserable. Fue una verdadera lástima que el soldado no supiera la falta de conciencia en ese pirata... el más loco de todos.

Mousse hacía un esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo con aquellos dos pero después de haber arrastrado a Setsuna por todo el pueblo estaba un poco cansado. Sonrientes estaban los militares porque ya presentían la victoria cuando los movimientos del pirata comenzaban a parecer torpes. No había comido en muchas horas, no había podido dormir en mucho tiempo y había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar de pie a ese muelle. Estaba más que cansado... estaba a punto de entrar en inconsciencia. Su mala suerte no pudo ser peor cuando la hoja de metal de su espada se despegó de la empuñadora.

- ¡Argh¡Malditas sean las jodidas espadas estas! – Gritó para expresar su frustración. Las sonrisas se tornaron de burla. Esta vez la victoria sería para los soldados otra vez. Los piratas debían morir por el bien de todos. Eran el cáncer de la sociedad.

- Uno menos... – el fornido militar estaba listo para dar el golpe final mientras que el otro se mantenía amenazando al pirata con su espada para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco que le haría ganar la pelea. Un fino cuchillo en la yugular de uno y un bolín en el ojo izquierdo del otro bastaron para librar a Mousse de una muerte casi segura.

- ¿Ahora están compitiendo por cantidad de muertos? – se agachó y recogió las dos espadas de los recién asesinados. – A ver si estas dos me rinden mejor suerte que la que les dieron a su dueño.

- Veinte puntos en la cabeza, diez en el cuello y cinco en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. – Mitsuru gritaba desde la cofa de vigía a Kensuke que se encontraba casi debajo de él. Como debía velar por la seguridad de Setsuna, Kensuke era el único que no podía abandonar el barco aunque deba morir protegiéndolo.

- Muy bien. Creo que ya puedes comenzar a trabajar para mí entonces. – Su tono seguro no entraba en los sordos oídos de Mitsuru el único pirata capaz de igualar su habilidad. Era una lástima que nunca podría superarlo. Para Kensuke nunca habían iguales en el mundo, solo superiores e inferiores. Él había nacido para ser superior y el lugar de Mitsuru... era fácil de deducir.

- No, no, no Ken. Ya va siendo hora de que el vago trabaje así que te sugiero que ahorres un poco de energía. Tu primer encargo va a ser limpiar mis preciosas pistolas... toda la colección, incluyendo las que ya dejé de usar. – sonrió Mitsuru confiado de su victoria. Él sabía que no debía subestimar a Kensuke y era por eso que debía tratar de molestarlo. Debía sacarlo de concentración. Aunque conociéndolo como lo conocía eso era algo más difícil que tratar de ganarle en una competencia de puntería.

- Ya veremos. ¡Takeshi, búscame más cuchillos¡Todos los que encuentres! – ordenó eufórico y extasiado con la ansiedad de comenzar una verdadera batalla. Nunca había medido fuerzas con Mitsuru y esta competencia lo hacía sentirse vivo otra vez.

- ¡Takeshi, tráeme más bolines¡Y si no encuentras, los haces! – el herrero lo miró con cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué se cree éste que soy¿Una máquina o algo así?

- Por cierto... no te sumes puntos que no haz hecho. No seas tramposo.

- Precisamente eso era lo que estaba por decirte. ¡Desde ahora! – gritó de repente señalando el inicio de la competencia por ver quien destacaba mejor con su puntería.

- ¡Despídete del mundo! – Sei dictó sentencia y levantó su arma lista para dejarla caer sobre el pobre soldado que cayó antes con un cuchillo de cortar carne entre ceja y ceja.

- ¡Ese era mío Kensuke! – molesto corrió a ayudar a Mousse quien no se podía sacudir a los soldados que lo atacaban de dos en dos. Ambos cayeron con bolines y cuchillos finos de plata.

- ¡Ese cuenta para mí! – Tranquilo y seguro de los puntos que había recibido, Kensuke se encargó de añadirse otro muerto a la lista de víctimas personales.

- No seas tramposo. Mira como el cuchillo entró por el roto que hizo mi bolín antes. - Mitsuru no cedía terreno. Llevaba su cuenta exacta y trataba de que su bolín llegara primero que los cuchillos. Ese maldito Kensuke lo estaba haciendo sudar.

- ¿Y qué me dices del otro? Ese sí es mío. – Debía aceptar que Mitsuru tuvo un poco de razón... ahora debía descontárselo. Demasiado trabajo...

- ¡Claro que no¡Mi bolín atravesó tu cuchillo así que ese es mío también! – exclamó orgulloso de su hazaña. Era así como demostraba la superioridad de los cañones manuales.

- No seas pendejo. Mi cuchillo entró primero así que ese muerto es mío.

- Uno tuyo y uno mío. Parece justo.

- ¿Tú me estás hablando de justicia? Recuerda que eres un pirata morón. – Kensuke rió por las ocurrencias de es pobre iluso. ¡Justicia¡Jajajajaja! Un pirata hablando de justicia era la ironía más increíble del mundo.

- ¡Esos eran míos! – gritaba Mousse exasperado. Era injusto que después de que él había gastado sus energías en aquellos infelices, llegaran estos dos maricones a matarlos de un tiro cada uno.

- Estos hijos de perra se quieren quedar con todo el crédito. – Sei los miró molesto de reojo y buscó entre tantas cajas de carga a los pocos soldados que ya empezaban a optar por huír.

- Por lo menos me hacen el favor... yo estoy muerto de cansancio ya. – Su respiración cortada hacían más creíble esta afirmación. Estaba loco por ver llegar a Ranma para poder salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Estaba tan cansado y hambriento que era capaz hasta de comer la comida de Akane Tendo.

- Si bueno, Setsuna no es tan liviano como parece.

- Lo peor es que no podemos seguir esperando mucho más por Ranma. Esta gente no va a tomar ni un suspiro hasta vernos muertos. Nosotros podemos resistir un poco más pero si nos siguen atacando así no va a haber bolines ni cuchillos que nos salve.

- No lo digas ni en broma. – Sei también ya había comenzado a preocuparse y más todavía al ver como Akira estuvo a punto de matarlo en ese momento cuando disparó contra un soldado que estaba al lado contrario. Por suerte Kensuke lo había eliminado antes de que terminara por matar a todo el mundo. Nadie sabía si Akira era realmente peor que Takeshi. Algún día deberían competir para saber por quien no vale la pena arriesgar su vida.

- Yo no soy el bromista aquí... eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

- ¡Vamos a limpiar este lugar! – gritó Sei con renovadas energías mientras corría tras algunos que se fugaban en dirección al pueblo. - ¡Que nadie salga vivo de aquí! – Ordenó a la vez que clavaba su espada en la espalda de un soldado.

- ¿Qué estás esperando para subirme? – No aguantaba más aquel suspenso. Si Ranma pretendía dejarla caer que lo hiciera de una vez pero que no la dejara pasar por esa tensión. En varias ocasiones se contuvo de ver las olas del mar golpear rabiosas a las grandes rocas de la costa. Tenía miedo... mucho miedo y el maldito capitán de piratas con su aptitud de psicópata no le daba la paz y la tranquilidad que ella aclamaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Yo mencioné que te iba a subir en algún momento? No veo porqué deba hacerlo con la maravillosa vista que tengo desde aquí arriba. – Akane bajó su vista y fue en ese momento que recordó su escasez de ropas. Gracias a Dios ella era una fanática del corsé ya que moldeaban bien su figura y le hacían resaltar sus atributos. Oh sí... Ranma estaba disfrutando de ese corsé casi blanco.

- Si serás degenerado. – Rápido colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho casi descubierto para cubrilo. Aquel idiota debía comenzar a preocuparse más por ella y no por su cuerpo. Estúpido insensible... hombre al fin. A Ranma no le agradó mucho esta acción pero sólo se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño.

- A parte de que, a decir verdad, estás a punto de caer gracias a lo mucho que pesas. Estás gorda Akane. – Tenía muchas ganas de patearlo, estrangularlo un poco y quemarlo vivo. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerir un problema de peso? Maldito infeliz, hijo de perra, maricón. Fuego ardiendo furioso en los ojos de Akane hicieron de la escena una más divertida para el pirata que no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes estúp...¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! – Los tres rostros palidecieron ante la alarma. El sudor en las manos de Ranma comenzaba a imitar la mantequilla. Si no la subía pronto la reina y aquel viejo puerco caerían al vacío sin remedio. Era hora de tomar una decisión sobre la vida de aquella mujer. La miraba con dudas, era cierto que los sentimientos eran fuertes pero ella le había enseñado muy bien la cara de traidora que se ocultaba sobre su máscara de princesa indefensa.

¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo volvería a hacer¿Quién le garantizaba que ella no correría a divulgar todo lo que ha visto de ellos? Eran esas dudas las que le sostenían la mano para evitar subirla. Se estaba volviendo loco. Loco por no tener el control de lo que siempre tenía y ella le hacía perder.

El terror por caer provocaban exageradas transpiraciones y el calor del sol naciente ayudaba poco en la tensa situación. Akane estaba a segundos de caer al vacío y morir junto al padre de aquel maldito cerdo al que por muchos años esperó que lo llamaran rey.

La vida siempre había sido cruel e injusta con ella. Akane trataba de hacer todo bien según como se lo dictaba su padre pero al primer momento que tuvo para hacer sus propias decisiones viene un idiota vestido de pirata a arruinarlo todo. Ahora ese estúpido quiere tomar sus decisiones junto a ella y lo peor es que ella también quería eso.

Debía actuar ahora o morir en el intento. Tenía que aclararlo todo para que ese pirata entrara en razón y la dejara vivir a su lado como ellos siempre quisieron desde que se conocieron. Sentía poco a poco como iba cediendo ante la gravedad y el peso de Kuno. ¿Qué hacía Kuno sujetado en su pierna? Era cierto que ella no era una asesina pero... No, no tenía más alternativas y no podía contar siempre con Ranma para hacer el trabajo sucio. Además, luego podría acallar sus remordimientos con la excusa de su propia y patética vida.

¿Cómo saldría de esas tierras? Ya Kensuke debe haberse llevado el barco para esta hora y él ahí todavía, debatiendo mentalmente sobre la vida de su amada. Ya debía tomar una decisión antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonen y el sudor haga el resto para hacerla caer junto al pesado de Kuno.

- ¿Qué haces? – Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la aterrada voz de Kuno y sentir en su propio brazo la pelea por sobrevivir de Akane. Ella sentía temblar el brazo de Ranma ante el cansancio y la explotación de su fuerza. Debía alivianar su carga liberando a Kuno de su agarre.

- ¿Tú que crees que hago idiota¿Darte un masaje? – Akane pateaba desesperada con su pie izquierdo las manos que se sostenían de su otra pierna.

- Patéalo en la cara por mí. – Ranma estaba sorprendido por la lucha que emprendió Akane. ¿Desde cuando ella es una asesina? Esa no era la niña mimada que él conoció. Esta era otra mujer fuerte y segura de lo que quería y de lo que debía hacer para conseguirlo sin mirar a quien debe empujar para tener el camino libre. ¿Desde cuándo Akane es mujer?

Él sabía que desde la misma tormenta que la trajo a su playa, aquella pobre niña recién huérfana había estado creciendo sola. Ya no tenía aquel padre que la mantenía encerrada en una burbuja de fantasías. La vida la había despertado de su sueño y con voces masculinas le dio la bienvenida a la realidad. Lo único bueno que había aprendido era a sobrevivir aunque para eso tuviera que valerse de artimañas.

- ¡No vas a lograr hacerme caer, bruja! Nunca te voy a soltar. Si voy a morir tú vendrás conmigo como pago por la muerte de mi hijo. – Era patética la forma en que la víctima amenazaba aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad contra la cazadora.

- Luego me cuentas en el infierno si de verdad creíste que ibas a salir vivo de ésta. – Akane pateaba como podía a Kuno pero aquel infeliz tenía un buen agarre.

- ¡Mátalo de una vez! – Ranma no soportaría mucho más. La vida de Akane dependía de su propio esfuerzo.

El tacón entró en el ojo y el grito de Kuno se escuchaba cada vez más lejano. Finalmente su dolor se vio sofocado por las olas que se fundieron con las grandes rocas. Akane no tuvo un segundo para reflexionar sobre sus actos cuando Ranma luego de abrazarla para asegurar su vida, la guió de vuelta a la ventana del castillo para correr al puerto. Era una vaga esperanza pero tenía que ver si los piratas seguían esperando por su regreso.

- ¡Quítate esos malditos zapatos que nos estás retrasando! – Molesto le gritó a la pobre reina que todavía no creía que fuera capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien. No contestó, sólo siguió corriendo de la mano del pirata que la obligaba a acelerar el paso. Escuchó sus típicas maldiciones a lo lejos y sintió como su cuerpo era levantado del suelo.

Akane se encontró en una postura bastante vergonzosa. Con su vista en la espalda de Ranma y su trasero cerca del rostro del pirata, no pudo hacer más que quejarse por su falta de delicadeza.

- Si no llegamos al barco a tiempo, dudo mucho que los soldaditos de este reino no te quieran matar después de encontrar a Tatewaki en pedacitos sobre su propia cama real. – Su rostro palideció y sus quejas fueron silenciadas por el sentimiento de culpa que sentía al saberse asesina y cómplice.

Los remordimientos comenzaban a presagiar pesadillas en las noches de Akane. Él sabía por lo que ella atravesaba, no por nada su padre fue la primera víctima en caer bajo su nombre. Y sólo el tiempo decidirá si su herida sanará o le hará el resto de sus días un verdadero infierno.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí si de verdad queremos seguir viviendo! – Kensuke no era el único que estaba a punto de rendirse ante el cansancio pero sí fue el único que se atrevió a sugerir abandonar a su capitán por el bien de todos. Al fin y al cabo el mismo Ranma había dado la orden pero ellos habían decidido darle un tiempo extra.

- Vamos a esperar un poco más. – Sei todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de ver al capitán de piratas con vida y llegando junto a la reina en cualquier momento. Era cierto que todos estaban cansados pero su gran lealtad hacia el más justo de los piratas, aunque suene irónico la parte de justicia, le impedían abandonar a Ranma en aquellas tierras.

- ¡No podemos seguir esperando¡Si seguimos aquí vamos a terminar muertos¡Estoy seguro de que Ranma va a encontrar la manera de llegar a la isla! – Kensuke ya estaba por quedarse sin cuchillos ya que Takeshi no encontraba más ninguno en los alrededores y no le iba a pedir que se pudiera a sacarle los que tenían los muertos porque no podía estar pendiente de su vida.

Que él se quedara sin cuchillos era el mal presagio que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de querer abandonar la isla. Kensuke nunca había tenido que utilizar tantos por la sencilla razón de que los demás se encargaban de matar por él para ahorrarle ese trabajo. Nada en esas malditas tierras sucedía a favor de ellos, y ya no soportaba quedarse un minuto más ahí.

- ¡Aborden todos ahora¡Y esto es una puta orden así que obedézcanla ahora¡No voy a esperar por los malditos suicidas! – Eran las palabras que no querían escuchar en ese momento pero sabían que debían cumplirlas. No soportarían un minuto más allí por más que quisieran esperar a Ranma. Debían partir y esperar por su regreso o esperarlo y perder la vida en el intento de encontrarlo con vida.

Corrieron en dirección al pequeño barco y esquivaron a los insistentes soldados que trataban de retenerlos en tierra. ¿Debían seguir a los piratas por mar? Ninguno sabía ya que el Teniente Sanzenín no les había dejado órdenes y ellos no se podían ir y dejar al reino desprotegido a menos que tuvieran una orden. Por supuesto que ninguno se imaginaba que uno de aquellos piratas le había eliminado la posibilidad de recibir cualquier otra orden por parte del teniente a menos que encontraran la forma de hacer hablar a un muerto.

Levaron anclas y comenzaron a navegar con tristes semblantes por la pérdida del capitán de piratas que acababa de llegar al puerto junto a su princesa justo a tiempo para ver como los pirata obedecían su orden. A lo lejos, el barco desaparecía en dirección al norte. Ya era demasiado tarde.

**

* * *

**

**Fin del Capítulo 14**

* * *

Artemisa: Hasta yo estoy sorprendida por haber encontrado el tiempo y la musa para sentarme a escribir este cap. Debo confesar que solo me faltaban pocas páginas porque desde noviembre ya tenía más de la mitad pero llegaron las Navidades y con ellas los conciertos y los ensayos extracurriculares (just for the record: estoy estudiando en una escuela de música y los conciertos son como mis exámenes finales). Un año que se fue y el nuevo les trajo este capítulo... creo que empecé con el pie derecho. 

En realidad salió más largo de lo que pensaba y gracias a una oración que escribí mientras lo editaba voy a tener que añadir un capítulo más. Ya verán de qué trata después porque es el próximo que voy a escribir. Gracias mil por leer esta historia y por tener la paciencia para esperar por los caps que cada vez se tardan más en llegar. Voy a tratar de cambia eso.

R&R!


End file.
